Our nostalgia
by Mademoiselle-35
Summary: Depuis la mort de ma moitié, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un quelconque attachement pour une personne, encore moins tomber amoureux.   plus de gros pavés pour les deux premiers chapitres
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Tsubasa Chronicle. J'ai un peu peur, du fait qu'il y ait beaucoup de fic' que je n'ai pas lues, que mon histoire présente des similitudes avec d'autres que je n'ai pas pris le peine de connaitre. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas et que ma fic ne fasse pas "déjà vu".

Bonne lecture :).

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de TRC ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Our Nostalgia**

Mon nom est Flowright comme la fluorite en anglais et mon prénom : Fye. Enfin, mon véritable nom est Yui. Fye, c'était mon frère, il est décédé, il y a tout juste dix ans. Dix ans de vie passée sans mon double, mon autre moi, ma moitié. Nous étions jumeaux, indiscernables et inséparables. Même nos parents avaient du mal savoir lequel était lequel.

Fye est mort le 10 décembre 1979, on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, ni son assassin. Et il m'a fallu dix ans pour savoir que ce monstre était tout près de chez moi et ça, ce fut la personne que je méprisais le plus qui me l'a fait comprendre.

Dans le monde dans lequel je vis, il n'y a que l'armée et les psychopathes qui se battent avec des armes à feu. Les autres, civils, ont une tout autre manière de combattre leurs ennemis : leur regard. Lorsqu'une personne ne rentre pas dans la norme, les autres la fixent de façon à ce que la personne en question soit le plus mal à l'aise possible. Les gens sensés n'insultent pas, et ne prennent pas la peine d'être violent, leur lâcheté leur interdit puisque si la pauvre victime riposte, le sort se retournera automatiquement contre ces pauvres fous. Tandis que s'ils se contentent de fixer leur proie, celle-ci ne peut contre-attaquer. Voilà la triste vérité de ce monde.

Hélas, la nature a fait que Je ne peux en aucun cas passer inaperçu dans la rue. Je suis blond, mes yeux sont bleus et je vis au Japon, là où tout le monde est brun aux yeux marron. Bien entendu, tout cela n'est que généralité : il y a des blonds ou tout au moins des blondes, des filles qui s'éclaircissent les cheveux pour ressembler à leurs stars préférées il y a des personnes qui ont les yeux bleus ou de couleurs claires, mais de toutes ces personnes, je suis le seul à être blond aux yeux bleus.

Lorsque nous étions deux, nous arrivions à supporter ces regards incessants, nous étions plus forts, nous étions à la fois deux et à la fois une seule et même personne. Maintenant je suis seul, avec Ashura.

Ashura était mon tuteur et en même temps celui de Fye lorsqu'il était encore vivant. Il nous avait trouvé sur le bord d'une falaise à regarder la mer qui s'échouait contre les rochers. Notre mère venait de mettre fin à ses jours. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, je me souviens que depuis que notre père s'était tué dans un accident de voiture, notre mère était toujours triste, elle nous répétait que l'on était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde.

Et puis un jour, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, elle nous avait levés, habillés et amenés dans la voiture. Lorsque nous demandions où nous allions, elle nous répondait que nous allions faire une grande balade. Puis, la voiture s'était arrêtée devant une falaise, maman avait emprisonné son visage dans ses mains, puis avait pleuré. Elle nous avait dit de sortir de la voiture. Comme nous hésitions, elle nous avait hurlé dessus. C'était la première fois qu'elle haussait la voix.

Dès que nous avions refermé les portières, la voiture avait avancé dans un terrible vrombissement et avait terminé sa course dans l'océan. Nous nous étions précipités pour regarder avec une lueur d'espoir si notre mère était encore vivante, et nous avions attendu, attendu des heures et des heures en regardant si nous ne voyions pas quelque chose ressemblant à celle que l'on avait appelée « Maman », en vain.

Ashura nous avait trouvés ainsi, nous étions incapables de pleurer, incapables de parler. Fye avait juste montré le vide du doigt et Ashura avait compris. Il avait tout d'abord cherché si nous avions de la famille, mais tous étaient en Europe et ne voulaient pas payer le billet d'avion pour deux orphelins comme nous. Alors Ashura avait décidé de nous prendre sous son aile. Comme il ne faisait pas partie de notre famille et que légalement, il ne pouvait pas nous garder, il nous a inventé un nom : Flowright, nous étions une famille issue des Etats-Unis venue vivre paisiblement au Japon. De ce fait, nous nous étions installés dans une petite banlieue de Kyoto.

Nous avions passé cinq années de pur bonheur, nous vivions dans un petit havre de paix, les voisins étaient tous si gentils : il y avait Clow, un bibliothécaire fou amoureux de Yûko, une femme qui tenait un magasin d'Antiquités. Elle avait un petit garçon qu'elle avait sous sa protection, il avait pilepoil notre âge et s'appelait Watanuki. Comme nous, ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident mais à la différence de Fye et moi, Yûko ne le considérait pas comme son enfant : elle disait que ça la vieillissait. De ce fait, Watanuki était triste et cela nous désolait pour lui. En face de chez nous, résidait la famille Mokona, personne n'a jamais su leur prénom.

Il y avait Mokona le mari, un jeune homme brun, le teint légèrement hâlé et toujours vêtu de bleu, Mokona la femme, elle était aussi blanche que la neige, plus blanche que Fye et moi, blonde vénitienne et s'habillait toujours de rose ou de rouge. On n'a jamais pu voir leurs yeux, ils étaient trop bridés et comme ils souriaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, le discernement de leurs pupilles se faisait d'autant plus difficile.

À quelques maisons se trouvaient celle de Fei Wan, un chef d'entreprise qui s'est longtemps montré très courtois avec nous et qui avait une aventure avec Xin Huo, une jeune femme brune aux cheveux ondulés qui résidait au bout de notre rue et enfin Seichiro, un passionné d'architecture que nous ne voyions quasiment jamais à cause des fouilles qu'il aimait tant suivre. Lorsqu'il était chez lui, il était souvent suivi de Shaolan et de Syaoran, deux jumeaux comme Fye et moi sauf qu'à la différence de nous deux, ils sont facilement discernables : Shaolan a les yeux vairons, l'un est bleu et l'autre noisette tandis que Syaoran les a tous deux de couleur brune. Ils sont beaucoup plus jeunes et n'ont jamais connu Fye, il me semble qu'ils avaient emménagé un an après la mort de ma moitié et comme les gens veulent en général oublier les choses tragiques, ils n'ont jamais entendu parler de cette histoire.

Même s'ils étaient toujours ensembles, j'avais très bien deviné qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très bien, ils s'aiment bien, mais c'est tout. Je l'avais deviné lorsque je les avais vus en compagnie de la nièce de Clow, Sakura, qui venait souvent dans notre quartier. Une forte rivalité s'éveillait entre les deux jumeaux vis-à-vis de la jeune fille, et lorsque la rouquine avait montré clairement qu'elle aimait Shaolan, je crois que Syaoran aurait mis fin à ses jours s'il n'avait pas sa volonté qui faisait tout son charme.

Je me souviens l'avoir trouvé un jour sur le pont qui séparait notre quartier de campagnes à la forêt et l'ancienne ferme des Suwa. Le pauvre enfant avait déniché une maigre branche d'arbre et l'avait relié à une ficelle et imitait les pêcheurs qu'il devait sûrement voir à la télévision. Le visage ruisselé de larmes, le regard perdu au milieu de nulle part, il jetait de temps à autre le bout sa canne à pêche de fortune dans la rivière et j'observais le morceau de ficelle fouetter le courant sans trouver le moindre poisson. Je me rappelle m'être assis à côté de lui sur le petit pont de bois et lui avait offert un de mes plus beaux faux sourires.

- La pêche est bonne, Syaoran ?

Naturellement, le petit garçon fut surpris de ma présence. Il tenta en vain de me renvoyer un faux sourire, mais cela ne fit que l'attrister davantage. À ce jeu, j'ai toujours été le plus fort.

- Oh, bonjour Fye, désolé je ne vous avais pas vu arriver. Veuillez m'excuser.

- C'est pas grave et arrête de me vouvoyer, ça fait quelques années qu'on est voisin.

- Oui… Mais vous êtes mon aîné… Je veux dire tu es mon aîné, et…

- Oh arrête, on a quatre ans de différence, arrête de me vieillir !

- Désolé.

Ma mascarade avait réussi à calmer l'atmosphère ô combien tendue. Cependant lorsque le silence revint, la mélancolie du jeune garçon reprit de plus belle et cette fois, de grosses gouttes salées se mirent à courir le long de ses joues.

- Je suis désolé… C'est idiot…

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, enfin oui… Mais je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Si ça me dérangeait, je ne serais pas venu te voir.

- C'est vrai… En fait, mon jumeau, Shaolan, sort avec une fille, Sakura, et…

- … Et tu as peur que ta moitié t'abandonne pour cette fille.

- Non ! Non, Shaolan est si puéril, je vais être débarrassé de ses gamineries. Non, en fait moi aussi j'aime Sakura, mais elle aime cet idiot de Shaolan.

- Tu ne penses pas être un peu dur avec Shaolan ? Après tout, c'est ton frère. Te fâcher avec lui, pour une fille, c'est un peu puéril, comme tu dis.

- Sakura n'est pas une simple fille, c'est l'être le plus adorable que je connaisse !

- Écoute Syaoran, tu as quoi ? Douze ans ? Treize ans ? Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour rencontrer celle qui partagera ta vie. Et n'oublie pas, ce qui ne tue pas te rend plus fort.

L'enfant sécha ses pleurs me sourit, pas un sourire qui dissimule tout son contraire, mais un vrai sourire plein de reconnaissance. Comme ceux que l'on adresse à ses amis, à ses parents ou aux personnes qui nous aident lorsque l'on est dans le besoin. Malheureusement, mon raisonnement ne tenait pas la route, j'étais incapable d'appliquer les conseils que je faisais à autrui.

Pourtant, Shaolan semblait satisfait de mes astuces, s'était redressé et avait jeté sa canne à pêche dans la rivière, le courant emportant le bout de bois et de ficelle au loin. Ensuite le jeune garçon et moi étions repartis vers notre quartier, tournant le dos à l'inquiétante forêt qui a longtemps été la source de mes angoisses.

* * *

C'est dans cette même forêt que Fye a été assassiné. Du moins je présume, nous avions pour habitude de passer par un champ pour rentrer chez nous après l'école. Cependant, un soir d'hiver, Fye avait insisté pour qu'on contourne par la forêt. Il disait que ça aurait pu être amusant et qu'on aurait pu jeter un œil à la ferme des Suwa qui était abandonnée depuis le meurtre de ses propriétaires. Cependant, les arbres m'effrayaient avec leurs longues branches crochues tels des doigts de sorcières que l'on voyait dans les contes occidentaux. J'avais refusé catégoriquement. Malheureusement, Fye et moi avions ce même entêtement qui lui a été fatal. Il avait emprunté le chemin le plus long et j'avais couru à travers le champ pour rentrer à la maison.

Ashura nous attendait et fut surpris de me voir franchir le pas de la porte d'entrée sans mon frère. Je lui avais expliqué ce qui s'était passé et nous avions attendu Fye pour dîner. Naturellement, il ne venait pas et nous ne nous doutions pas que jamais il ne serait rentré. Nous avions commencé à manger et débattu ce que l'on devait mettre dans son assiette pour son repas à son retour. À vingt heure trente, nous avions commencé à nous inquiéter, Ashura avait appelé nos voisins pour savoir s'il n'avait pas vu mon autre moi en espérant qu'il soit simplement en train de boire un jus d'orange chez l'un d'entre eux. Hélas, toutes les réponses étaient négatives.

Fye avait disparu.

Je me souviens qu'après avoir appelé la police, Ashura avait attrapé son manteau, son écharpe, la photo de moi et mon frère qui se trouvait sur la table dans l'entrée et commençait à sortir. Paniqué à l'idée de rester seul, je m'étais accroché au bas de son manteau et avais pleuré pour qu'il reste. Il s'était doucement mis à ma hauteur puis m'avait dit tendrement :

« Je vais revenir Yui, je vais chercher Fye et l'on sera tous les trois ensembles. »

Ashura avait toujours eu, comme de nombreux parents, cette façon de mentir qui rassure tous les naïfs enfants qui ont besoin de réconfort. Comme dire que le petit poisson rouge avait trouvé une fiancée et qu'ils étaient partis vers le grand bleu tandis que l'autre parent abaissait le bouton de la chasse d'eau emportant ainsi le cadavre du malheureux animal domestique. Même si je ne suis pas père, j'ai acquis avec facilité cette capacité à pouvoir mentir sans aucune faille. Tout chez moi n'est que mascarade, du bonjour amical au simple sourire, tout est faux. Il n'y avait qu'avec Ashura où j'étais naturel parce que celui-ci sait très bien ce que c'est de mentir à quelqu'un. Puisque Ashura n'est jamais revenu avec Fye ce soir-là.

Mais lorsqu'il m'avait dit que l'on serait tous les trois ensembles, j'y avais cru. J'avais attrapé nos deux peluches que les Mokona nous avaient offertes et je m'étais posté sur le canapé près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et j'avais attendu le retour de mon père adoptif et de mon frère jumeau. Au bout d'un moment la fatigue avait pris le dessus sur moi et j'étais tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Il me semble qu'un policier était venu me voir, mais je devais dormir trop profondément pour me réveiller entièrement.

* * *

Ce n'est que le lendemain que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait la bêtise de m'être endormi. J'étais dans mon lit, avec le mokona blanc tandis que le noir résidait sur le lit impeccablement fait de Fye. Ce détail me faisait comprendre que mon frère n'avait pas dormi à la maison et surtout qu'Ashura m'avait menti. On n'était pas tous les trois ensemble. Le cœur battant la chamade, je décidai de descendre au salon.

De ma chambre, j'entendais les voix d'Ashura et d'autres personnes. Tandis que j'avançais tremblant le long du couloir, les voix allaient crescendo. Je comprenais qu'ils parlaient de mon jumeau, mais je savais que si je montrais le bout de mon nez, la conversation prendrait une autre tournure puisque à huit ans, on ne participe pas aux discussions des adultes, même si nous étions très matures, Fye et moi. À plat ventre j'avais rampé sur la moquette délavée de manière à ne pas être vu.

En bas, mon père adoptif assis dans le canapé discutait avec un monsieur chauve et de petite taille installé sur le fauteuil en face, deux autres policiers en uniforme se tenaient debout derrière le chauve. L'un était ventru, le crâne dégarni avec quelques cheveux sur les côtés tandis l'autre était aussi petit que l'homme assis, maigre et doté d'une chevelure qui semblait écraser son visage. Ashura tenait la tête entre ses mains et soupirait continuellement tandis que le chauve restait impassible. D'un coup, mon père adoptif releva sa tête reprit sa conversation :

- Mais puisque je vous dis que Fye a seulement huit ans, il n'a pas fugué !

- Vous savez, il n'y a pas d'âge pour fuguer. S'il y a un malaise dans la famille, les enfants n'hésitent pas à sortir de chez eux.

- Écoutez, je ne sais pas si vous comprenez la situation : Fye mène une vie heureuse avec nous et puis, il ne serait jamais parti sans Yui, son jumeau. Croyez-moi, il est arrivé quelque chose à mon fils.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il lui n'est rien arrivé, j'émets simplement des possibilités que l'on retrouve dans de nombreux cas. Vous avez questionné les voisins ?

- Oui, tous…

- Vous pouvez nous faire un descriptif des vêtements qu'il portait ?

- Heu, attendez… Il avait un jean foncé, un pull blanc à col roulé, un manteau bleu marine et un cartable en cuir assez basique…

Le chauve jeta un œil à ses deux compagnon puis se mit à se moquer d'Ashura.

- Vous pourriez être un peu plus précis, histoire que si on retrouve un cartable en cuir assez basique, on sache qu'il s'agit de celui de votre fils et non de celui de la racaille du coin ?

Si Ashura n'avait pas été aussi peiné, je pense qu'il aurait passé le petit policier par la fenêtre. Mais il savait que s'il avait fait la moindre action insensée, le sort se serait retourné contre nous et plus personne n'aurait enquêté sur la disparition de mon frère. Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers l'endroit où j'étais tapi et nos regards se sont croisés, les policiers suivirent le regard de mon père adoptif. Je me levai puisque j'étais découvert et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison à ce que je reste caché. Ashura me sourit tendrement même si de là où j'étais je pouvais apercevoir ses yeux gorgés de larmes :

- Yui, tu peux enfiler vite fait les mêmes vêtements que Fye avait hier soir ?

- Même les sous-vêtements ? Demandai-je d'une voix innocente

- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Et amène ton cartable aussi.

J'avais filé aussi vite que j'avais pu jusque dans notre chambre et devant notre armoire. Il y avait deux portes qui séparaient le meuble en deux parties égales. Nous avions chacun notre côté, pourtant nous avions exactement les mêmes vêtements. On insistait pour avoir des affaires identiques au grand damne d'Ashura qui nous défendait de porter les mêmes vêtements le même jour. Il disait qu'il avait déjà du mal à nous distinguer au quotidien alors si on s'amusait à se rendre plus indiscernables que d'habitude, Ashura menacerait de faire un malaise.

Au nom de l'amour que l'on portait à notre tuteur, nous portions des tenues différentes chaque jour. Fye aimait mettre des couleurs comme le bleu ciel ou marine avec du blanc et moi du bleu très pâle ou roi avec par moments du noir ou de l'écru selon mon humeur. Pourtant, devant l'armoire devenue si imposante en quelques secondes, j'avais eu un blocage. Jamais je n'avais ouvert mon côté sans Fye à proximité. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Ashura passa dans l'encadrement de la porte que je me suis ressaisi. Sous l'œil attendri de mon tuteur, je déposais les affaires sur mon lit.

Sans un mot, mon père adoptif quitta son emplacement et j'entendis s'éloigner ses pas le long du couloir avant de descendre. J'avais vite enfilé les vêtements puis rejoins mon père adoptif et les enquêteurs dans le salon.

Avant de partir de chez nous, l'inspecteur avait déclaré « Je le retrouverai, ne vous en faites pas », avec celui d'Ashura la veille, ce fut le plus gros mensonge que l'on m'ait fait de toute me vie. Fye n'est jamais revenu, personne ne l'avait retrouvé. Il n'était plus là et c'était de ma faute.

Plus les jours passaient et plus je culpabilisais, je pensais que si j'avais été avec lui dans la forêt, nous aurions été plus fort et rien ne nous serait arrivé ou si je l'avais persuadé de rentrer directement avec moi, nous serions retournés tous les deux à la maison. Nous aurions raconté notre journée, expliqué comment notre professeur m'avait balancé un morceau de craie en plein lobe frontal parce que je discutais avec mon voisin de devant et comment Fye avait gagné son sac de billes à la récré.

J'avais tout gâché : ma lâcheté avait entraîné la perte de mon autre. J'étais perdu sans lui, même le réconfort d'Ashura ne pouvait empêcher mes pleurs le soir ainsi que mes cauchemars. Mon tuteur continuait d'espérer, il gardait la foi malgré le temps qui passait.

Un jour, l'enquêteur au crâne dégarni dont j'ignorais le nom est entré chez nous. Ashura commença à m'éloigner, mais l'homme lui fit signe que je pouvais rester. Mon tuteur s'installa en face du policier qui, sans un mot fit glisser une pochette en plastique fermée dans laquelle se trouvait un sac en cuir dont les bretelles étaient lacérées et recouvertes de sang séché et noirci.

Dépassant de la poche sur le côté, j'aperçus quelques billes rouler hors du sac. Celles que Fye avait gagné. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux tandis que mes doigts effleuraient ce qui symbolisait mon frère défunt. Cependant, Ashura repoussa la pochette en plastique puis, tremblant, boucha son nez afin de retenir tant bien que mal les gouttes salées qui menaçaient de couler.

- Écoutez, je sais très bien où vous voulez en venir. Mais Fye a très bien pu se blesser, abandonner son sac et continuer sa route. C'est tout à fait possible ! Il faut continuer les recherches ! Vous avez questionné Kyle Rondart ? C'est soi-disant un médecin, mais je le trouve assez suspect, et Yûko Ichihara ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était une sorcière, elle doit sûrement savoir quelque chose…

- Monsieur Flowright, nous avons fouillé la forêt de fond en comble et questionné tout le voisinage : Kyle et Yûko ont un alibi. Pourquoi vous ne vous rendez pas à l'évidence ? Ça fait un mois que votre fils a disparu, on a retrouvé beaucoup de sang séché à l'endroit où se trouvait le sac. Fye est mort, Monsieur Flowright… Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Je ne me rappelle plus avoir vu l'inspecteur sortir de la maison puisque lorsque j'avais entendu les mots « Fye est mort », je me suis aussitôt rué dans les bras d'Ashura, nous avions longtemps pleuré et n'avions pas mangés le soir. La nuit, j'avais refusé de dormir dans notre chambre, j'étais resté avec mon tuteur et pour la première et la dernière fois, je l'avais appelé « Papa ». Dans les coups durs, on a toujours besoin d'un parent pour nous attendrir, je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai qualifié ainsi. Il n'avait pas relevé l'appellation puisqu'il dormait à poings fermés.

Après ce jour funeste, l'enquête se basait sur la recherche d'un coupable. Tandis que les gens et la presse, assoiffés de ragots et de commérages, s'acharnaient à raconter que le pauvre Fye avait péri sous la griffe d'un ours ou d'une autre bête sauvage, les enquêteurs soupçonnaient un être humain d'être l'auteur de cette tragédie. Ashura faisaient son bonhomme de chemin en fouillant des articles de journaux concernant le voisinage et épiait tous les faits et gestes de chacun. Il avait même été pris à voler les factures de ceux qui, trop distrait, avaient oublié de récupérer leur courrier.

Quant à moi, je savais pertinemment qui était responsable de ce drame. Si j'avais été resté avec Fye, nous serions rentrés et rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Malheureusement j'avais toujours été un lâche, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon frère. Lorsqu'un chien, sorti tout droit des poubelles, s'était rué sur mon jumeau et le mordait encore et encore, je n'avais pas été capable de bouger ou même d'appeler quelqu'un. Ce fût le mari Mokona qui avait vu la scène et avait chassé la bête enragée. Même si Fye me disait qu'il allait bien et que je n'avais pas à culpabiliser, je savais que c'était de ma faute si mon frère avait été blessé. Quelques années plus tard, mon manque de courage lui avait été fatal.

* * *

Quelques jours après la visite de l'enquêteur, Ashura avait dû se résigner et admettre que Fye n'était plus de ce monde. J'avais trouvé sur la table de la cuisine, à côté du journal hebdomadaire d'Ashura, les déclarations de décès de mon frère défunt. Perplexe, j'observais chaque contour de l'écriture fine et italique de mon père adoptif, quelque chose me tracassait. _Pourquoi Fye qui n'avait rien demandé se retrouvait ainsi ?_

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de mon acte, je barrai au feutre noir le prénom de mon jumeau pour le remplacer par le mien. Après tout, Yui était le seul qui méritait de mourir : celui qui discutait sans cesse pendant le cours du professeur, celui qui parlait aux inconnus, celui qui était incapable de sauver son frère de la mort.

D'après les dires d'Ashura, lorsqu'il m'avait découvert, j'étais complètement déboussolé. Mes yeux se perdaient dans le vide tandis que, tremblant, la prise de mes doigts autour du stylo se desserrait. Je n'ai repris mes esprits que lorsque mes oreilles furent heurtées par le bruit de l'impact du crayon sur le sol. Ce fut à cet instant que je remarquai Ashura qui, tranquillement, relevait l'objet reposant sur le tapis. Il observa en se relevant, l'imposante rayure noire et le corrigé juste à côté.

- Tu penses sincèrement que tu te sentiras mieux en te faisant passer pour Fye ?

En guise de réponse, je hochai la tête. Ashura se mit à soupirer, il ramassa la déclaration de décès ainsi que son journal. Pendant un moment, j'eus l'impression que ma culpabilité s'envolait. En l'espace d'un instant, j'avais l'impression d'offrir une seconde vie à mon autre.

_Évidemment, ce n'était que l'espace d'un instant._

Ashura avait raconté à l'inspecteur que j'avais menti dès le début au sujet de mon identité. Bien qu'intrigué, le responsable de l'enquête avait cru notre histoire, prétextant que j'avais été perturbé par la disparition de mon frère. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

* * *

Contre le gré de mon tuteur, qui n'arrivait pas à se faire de la mort de Fye, une messe commémorative avait été organisée. J'avais ressorti le costume noir de jais que je n'avais pas remis depuis l'enterrement de la femme de Fei Wan, un an et demi avant la tragédie. Étant venu avant tout le monde, j'observais les gens venir un à un dans l'église. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais vu autant de monde habillé aussi sombrement.

Je suppose que la mort d'un enfant avait dû mobiliser les gens et, même s'ils n'avaient pas été conviés, venaient tout de même assister à la célébration en l'honneur du « pauvre mioche » comme ils disaient. Derrière mon dos, j'entendais les mauvaises langues dire du mal de celui qu'elles pensaient défunt et de sa famille.

- De toute façon, c'est ce que je te disais : ça devait arriver. Les gosses rentraient tout le temps tout seul, et puis la ferme des Suwa est hantée, j'en suis sûre sinon ils l'auraient démolie depuis longtemps. J'ai l'œil, moi !

- Je pense qu'il doit y avoir une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang qui doit roder dans la forêt, ça expliquerait tout ! Notamment la mort des Suwa. Mais de toute façon, un type qui vit seul avec ses gosses est forcément un peu bizarre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que les mômes sortaient souvent sans escorte. Quel père indigne !

Leurs jacasseries auraient pu continuer des heures et des heures. Même si ces femmes assoiffées de ragots avaient conscience que nous nous trouvions juste devant elles. Elles poursuivaient leurs bavardages jusqu'à ce qu'Ashura se retournât et fît taire les deux commères.

- De un : bien qu'il reste à la maison, le père indigne travaille, lui. De deux : c'était les enfants qui insistaient pour rentrer tous les deux. De trois : nous sommes dans une église, le jour de la messe commémorative de mon fils, alors si vous avez un problème vis-à-vis de moi ou de ma famille, c'est après la célébration !

Lorsqu'elles virent deux yeux verts les fixer avec rage et les longs cheveux d'Ashura se hérisser à la manière d'un chat, les deux femmes cessèrent leurs dires. Je n'avais jamais vu mon tuteur s'énerver ainsi –_je ne l'avais même jamais vu s'énerver, à vrai dire_-, les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient sous l'effet de la surprise tandis que je soupirais d'aise du fait de ne plus entendre les commérages des deux « dindes » comme aurait dit Fei Wan.

Celui-ci se trouvait un peu plus en retrait, aux côtés de Xin Huo. Il me semble que tous nos voisins étaient présents exceptée la femme Mokona qui n'aimait pas les évènements tristes et restait cloîtrée chez elle depuis l'annonce de la disparition de Fye. Elle avait cependant appelé Ashura pour s'excuser de son absence au cours de la messe. Tandis que le chanteur sortait du fond de ses entrailles, les premières notes du « Ave Maria », je scrutais l'assemblée à la recherche de têtes connues. Je trouvai avec aise Yûko avec sa longue robe noire moulante dévoilant généreusement sa poitrine et fendue des deux côtés jusque dans le haut de ses cuisses.

Le mari Mokona, non loin de la jeune femme réprimandait sévèrement les jeunes filles derrière lui qui fantasmaient sur le chanteur qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son chant religieux. Clow accompagné de Sakura qui venait de fêter ses quatre ans se trouvait au fond de l'église. Bien qu'il dût lire quelque chose en l'honneur de Fye, le bibliothécaire préférait rester à proximité de la sortie pour pouvoir quitter le lieu saint en cas de soucis vis-à-vis de sa nièce. Sa traversée jusqu'à l'autel fut donc assez remarquée, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui et les ragots reprirent de plus bel lorsqu'il débuta la lecture de son texte.

« Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu, mais Yui était un enfant épanoui, lorsque Fye et lui rencontraient quelqu'un, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Je suppose que cela doit être très dur pour Fye qui, comme Yui, est à l'aube de sa vie. Vivre sans la présence de quelqu'un que l'on aime est très difficile à vivre, mais je pense que Fye sera fort et je l'encourage à se battre pour remonter la pente. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

Tandis qu'il regagnait sa place au fond de l'église sous les regards pesants de l'assemblée, j'entendais les femmes dans mon dos critiquer son discours : « trop court », « pas en l'honneur du défunt, mais en celui du frère jumeau », « quelle idée de demander à un homme qui ne connaissait pas le gosse de discourir le jour de l'enterrement du mioche »… D'une part, j'étais d'avis avec ce qu'elles disaient. Ainsi, je ne m'étais pas retourné pour leur faire signe de se taire, Clow n'avait pas à parler de moi, c'était Fye qui était mort, pas moi.

Lorsque ce fut mon tour de parler, je me levai du banc sous l'œil protecteur d'Ashura qui déposa sa main sur mon épaule pendant que je m'éloignais pour rejoindre l'autel. Devant moi se trouvait toute l'assemblée : de nombreuses têtes connues ou non me regardant avec attention. Certains attendaient avec impatience que je débute mon discours tandis que d'autres plus attendris m'observaient tel le pauvre petit orphelin famélique que l'on voit à la télévision. Ce fut le sourire encourageant d'Ashura qui me permit de commencer ma lecture :

_« À mon frère, ma moitié,_

_Il y a deux ans, tu m'as dit : « nous sommes un », je n'étais pas apte à comprendre. Maintenant, je pense que je le suis. Personne n'est capable de dire lequel était né le premier, nous étions une seule et même personne. Je ne comprends pas les histoires des adultes « né du même ovule ou non », mais je sais que tu étais mon frère, mon autre, la seule personne avec qui je racontais tout, même les secrets qu'il ne fallait pas révéler. Tu as toujours été le plus sage et le plus courageux. Moi, je ne fais qu'attirer les ennuis, c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir, pas toi… Je sais que maintenant, les gens disent qu'on est bizarre, mais c'est faux parce que tu étais le meilleur frère qui puisse exister._

_ Je suis sûr que tous ces gens sont jaloux de n'avoir pas eu un frère comme toi. Depuis que tu n'es plus là, plus rien n'est pareil, tu me manques, je veux que tout soit comme avant. Je veux qu'on raconte nos journées à Ashura le soir en rentrant de l'école, qu'on joue à cache-cache dans la maison et dorme dans le même lit pour ne pas être loin de l'autre. Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec moi ? Je veux que tu reviennes. S'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas. Je te jure que je t'aimerai toujours et quand je vais mourir, on sera tous les deux ensembles et l'on sera « un » comme avant._

_Je t'aime ma moitié. »_

J'admets qu'Ashura m'avait aidé pour certains passages, mais à partir d'un certain moment, j'avais abandonné mon texte et dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Les commères avaient arrêté leurs bavardages et me regardaient bouche bée, certains avaient même la larme à l'œil. Ashura, qui se retenait de pleurer depuis le début de la messe, avait laissé couler les larmes le long de ses joues sans chercher à les interrompre. Moi-même, j'avais craqué dès la troisième phrase, mais j'avais tout fait pour ne pas que mon chagrin ne prenne le dessus et m'empêche de poursuivre mon discours.

J'aurais tellement aimé que ce désespoir ne dure qu'un instant, qu'après nous puissions continuer notre route sans être rongé par le remords. Que Fye puisse nous entendre de là-haut et puisse être fier de nous et se disant que nous avions pu vivre heureux avant et qu'à présent, nous étions plus forts. Hélas, je fus le seul à ne pas vouloir abandonner mon frère, j'étais lâche. Lâche au point de ne pas pouvoir tourner la page et passer à autre chose.

* * *

Noël 1979, trois jours après la messe commémorative de Fye. Le premier noël du reste de ma vie et le pire de toute mon existence. J'avais dîné en tête à tête avec Ashura et ouvert mon cadeau ainsi que celui qui aurait dû être destiné à mon frère jumeau. Déballant le ruban doré, j'ôtais sans surprise le papier-cadeau des livres respectueusement attribués à mon frère et moi. Depuis que notre père adoptif nous avait enseigné la lecture deux ans auparavant, nous étions passionnés de ce que les livres pouvaient nous apporter.

Lorsque nous nous trouvions au milieu des pages de l'ouvrage, nous étions tous deux transportés au travers de l'histoire. Cette évasion nous faisait oublier notre mère à qui nous dédiions chaque soir une prière. Après la mort de Fye, je n'adressais plus rien à celle que j'avais appelé Maman. Je crois que j'avais même perdu la foi après que l'inspecteur avait annoncé la mort de mon frère. Ainsi je n'avais guère prêté attention au présent qui m'étais adressé. Je serrais contre mon cœur le livre de Fye en m'agrippant tant que je pu aux reliures de l'ouvrage.

Une à une, les larmes vinrent s'échouer sur la couverture et s'écouler le long de l'objet pour s'écraser sur le sol. Ashura avait accouru m'apporter un mouchoir pour essuyer les gouttes salées sur mes joues et celles qui avaient coulé sur le livre de mon jumeau.

- Allons Yui, c'est jour de fête. Tu n'as tout de même pas envie d'abîmer le cadeau de Fye avec tes larmes ?

Ashura était le seul à m'appeler par mon véritable prénom. Il ne parvenait pas à échanger les identités de ses fils adoptifs et je ne bronchais pas lorsqu'il m'appelait « Yui », à condition qu'il le fasse à l'abri des regards.

- Non… Je vais le lui apporter demain.

Bien que le corps de mon jumeau n'avait pas été découvert, une tombe avait été creusée en l'honneur de mon jumeau. Ce n'était pas une sépulture à proprement parlé puisqu'il n'y avait pas de cadavre ni de pierre tombale, mais simplement une place au cimetière où une croix de pierre avec gravé mon nom et prénom dans la roche, dominait l'endroit où la terre avait été retournée.

Je pense que c'était mieux ainsi : je n'aurais pas supporté le fait que mon frère soit réduit à l'état de cendres en terre. Sur la pierre, il n'y avait pas de date de naissance ni de mort, Ashura était contre, ni de photos : nous avions peur qu'en me voyant, les gens me prirent pour un fantôme. Ainsi, j'avais déposé le cadeau d'anniversaire de mon jumeau décédé sur la terre, sous le cœur en gravillons que j'avais fait la veille, puis avait quitté le cimetière pour la dernière fois.

* * *

à suivre.

Voilà, le premier chapitre sans ses gros pavés :)


	2. Chapter 2

******Les personnages de TRC ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**

**Chapitre** 2

Au fil des années qui suivirent la mort de mon frère, beaucoup de choses changèrent. Je ne dormais plus dans notre chambre : elle n'avait pas bougé depuis le jour où l'inspecteur nous avait prouvé qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de retrouver Fye vivant. J'avais fait mon lit et embarqué le mokona blanc, j'avais laissé le noir sur le lit de Fye. Comme le jour de l'annonce du décès de mon jumeau, j'étais pétrifié devant notre ancienne armoire.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas Ashura qui me sortit de ma léthargie. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ouvrai la partie gauche de l'armoire, celle de Fye. Un à un, les vêtements furent déménagés des étagères de notre ancienne chambre au meuble de ma nouvelle pièce, mon nouveau chez-moi. Mes affaires d'antan restèrent ainsi, abandonnées, oubliées pour toujours.

* * *

Les gens ne tardèrent pas à cesser les rumeurs à notre sujet. Il faut dire qu'Ashura avait tous les arguments pour faire taire les plus bavards et les plus avides de ragots. Ainsi lorsque Yuuko, la plus commère, était venue parler avec mon père adoptif autour d'un verre de saké, celui-ci l'avait chassé quelques minutes après que la jeune femme eut franchi le seuil de la porte. Bien que je n'avais pas été convié à la discussion, je devinai que la supposée sorcière ne venait pas parler chiffon avec le père d'un enfant défunt. Je suppose même qu'elle était loin d'oublier cette affaire, contrairement à moi avec les miennes.

Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait parlé avec Watanuki ou même les Mokona, pour la simple et bonne raison que Watanuki n'ait jamais su que j'avais un jumeau et parce que les Mokona n'aimaient pas ce qui pouvait être source de malaise ou de tristesse, ils préféraient vivre au jour le jour et profiter de la vie avec les gens qu'ils aiment.

Leur philosophie de la vie m'avait toujours fascinée du fait qu'il n'était presque jamais malheureux et n'ont jamais connu le remord ou le chagrin. Bien entendu, il arrivait tout de même qu'ils soient peinés à cause de petits drames quotidiens, mais à l'inverse de moi, ils n'ont jamais vécu dans le regret, la culpabilité et le désespoir.

* * *

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la tragédie qui frappa notre famille. J'avais recommencé l'école en établissement à partir du collège, à douze ans. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans mon école primaire après ce funeste soir. Nous avions peur des regards des instituteurs et de leurs soi-disant aide bénéfique, ceux des autres enfants qui ont entendu d'une oreille attentive les critiques des parents.

Ashura préférait laisser mûrir l'affaire et de ce fait, lorsque j'avais posé un pied dans ma salle de classe, les gens me remarquèrent par la blondeur de mes cheveux et mes yeux bleus et non par le meurtre de mon jumeau quelques années auparavant. De plus, nous avions fait en sorte que je ne me retrouve pas dans l'établissement de ceux avec qui j'avais partagé le primaire. Quitte à fréquenter un collège moins réputé, je ne désirais pas revoir des visages qui pourraient me rappeler mon frère défunt.

Les premières années en collège furent désagréables du fait que les élèves étaient aussi peu recommandables que l'établissement. Beaucoup étaient des délinquants juvéniles qui avaient déjà commis leurs premiers délits et certains avaient déjà un casier judiciaire. Chaque heure de cours semblait être un véritable supplice puisque mon physique et mes excellentes notes entraînaient la création d'une cible de tir à boulette de papier et de gomme à l'arrière de ma tête. Je subissais leurs railleries ainsi que leurs coups assénés non sans violence.

Mais malgré ma pénitence, je n'affichais jamais ma douleur et mon affliction. Depuis la mort de Fye, j'avais arboré un sourire aussi faux que les rajouts de mon père adoptif. Parfois, celui-ci était obligé de venir me chercher en voiture du fait que j'étais trop affaibli et mon corps trop endolori pour pouvoir marcher jusqu'à mon arrêt de bus. Néanmoins, Ashura avait beau se plaindre au directeur, mon calvaire se poursuivait de plus bel.

Cependant, en troisième année de collège, je fis la connaissance de Kamui et Subaru. Très rapidement, ils suscitèrent mon admiration pour la simple et bonne raison que, comme Fye et moi, ils étaient jumeaux. Ironie du sort, je perdais ma moitié et tous les jumeaux du pays venaient à ma rencontre alors que Fye, de son vivant, et moi-même étions la seule paire de la région. À la suite de son décès, il y eut Syaoran et Shaolan et puis Kamui et Subaru. Bien que leur présence me faisait serrer les dents, je devais admettre que leur arrivée me sortit d'une mauvaise passe. Ils furent mes premiers amis de ma scolarité et de ce fait, je me laissais influencer par leur allure et leurs habitudes.

Ainsi je m'étais reconverti au gothisme, pour le plus grand damne d'Ashura. Bien que, comme beaucoup, notre collège imposait l'uniforme scolaire, notre style était percevable par nos ongles de jais ou par quelques bracelets extravagants que nous dissimulions, sans peine, à l'entrée de l'établissement. Pourtant nous ne nous maquillions pas en journée, seulement le soir, lors de fêtes que je qualifierais à présent de marginales.

Ce fut pourtant lors d'une de ses fêtes que je rencontrai mon premier amour. J'ignore encore son prénom, puisqu'il se faisait appeler « John» telle son idole _John Lennon_ à qui il voulait soi-disant rendre hommage. Nous nous étions croisés le 28 Novembre 1985 au domicile de mes deux amis monozygotes. J'admets que pour un enfant de quatorze ans, j'étais assez dévergondé. J'avais consommé pas mal d'alcool lorsque je le vis. Sans grande beauté, je l'avoue, mais doté d'une capacité de séduction qui fit que je tombai instantanément sous son charme.

Devant mon extase, Kamui m'avait glissé qu'en début de soirée, il lui avait confié qu'il me trouvait très attirant et qu'il avait envie de faire plus ample connaissance. C'est de cet aveu que notre idylle débuta. Idylle qui, hélas ou heureusement, ne dura que deux semaines. John, lassé, m'avait quitté au travers d'un post-hit collé sur mon casier. La veille au soir, je lui offrais ma virginité. Quelques heures plus tard, il me plaquait. Deux jours après l'anniversaire de la mort de mon jumeau. _Le salaud_.

* * *

Depuis lors, je ne fréquentais plus aussi souvent les fêtes marginales de mes camarades d'école. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ashura dont le budget-coiffure avait atteint des sommets vertigineux. À force de s'arracher les cheveux parce que je ne rentrais pas à l'heure, la note du coiffeur de mon père adoptif devint salée, ces rajouts en avaient pris un coup. Cependant, je conservais mon allure « satanique ». Je fréquentais les mêmes personnes et, lorsque j'eus fait le deuil de mon histoire avec John Lennon, je commençai les bêtises. Les cours m'ennuyant à cause de mon aise à assimiler les connaissances, je décidai, accompagné de Kamui et Subaru, de pimenter notre séjour dans l'établissement.

Nous séchions les cours pour fumer du tabac ou autre chose, nous avions enfermé un surveillant dans un placard parce qu'il nous avait surpris en dehors des cours. J'admets à présent que nous avions été horriblement méchant car le pauvre homme souffrait de claustrophobie. Certaines bêtises auraient pu être qualifiée de bévues, puisqu'elles n'avaient pas de buts malveillants, d'autres étaient des actes beaucoup plus répréhensibles et à présent, la honte est telle que je préfère oublier cette période de ma vie. Nous avions collecté les sanctions et les journées de renvois jusqu'aux derniers mois avant le passage au lycée.

Malgré mes actions peu valorisantes, mes excellentes notes parvinrent à me faire adhérer un bon établissement de Kyoto. Hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas de Kamui et Subaru qui se retrouvèrent dans un lycée situé à l'opposé du mien. Nos deux tuteurs avaient mis au point un accord pour nous séparer et ce fut une réussite puisque nous ne nous voyions presque plus.

De ce fait, j'abandonnais mes ongles de jais, mes vêtements extravagants et mon maquillage occasionnel. Je recommençais à fréquenter des fêtes, d'un tout autre genre certes, mais tout de même des soirées en compagnie de camarades rencontrés au lycée. Parmi eux, mes véritables amis furent Toya et Yukito, deux garçons dont je soupçonnais la complicité amoureuse. Sôhma, une jeune fille issue du sud de Kyushu, passionnée par les arts martiaux au point qu'un jour, elle manqua de me tuer parce qu'elle voulait essayer un sabre qu'Ashura avait hérité de son père et Chii, dont la ressemblance avec ma mère m'avait plus frappée que son extrême gentillesse. J'avais perdu mon goût pour la débauche et heureusement, mes amis n'en étaient pas des amoureux.

Je n'avais pas parlé de mon passé, ni à Kamui, ni à Subaru, ni à mes amis du lycée, pas même à Chii dont j'avais une grande confiance et noué une complicité incomparable. Tous ignoraient que le véritable Fye était décédé depuis huit ans et que celui qu'ils appelaient par le nom du défunt avait usurpé l'identité de son jumeau. Je leur avais montré mon domicile, présenté Watanuki, Shaolan, Syaoran et je découvris que Sakura n'était autre que la sœur cadette de Toya. Dieu que le monde est petit ! Hélas, pas assez pour retrouver le corps de Fye. Sakura m'avait confié que Toya ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec son oncle. Malheureusement, elle ne m'avait pas précisé la raison de cette distance. Je me sentais triste pour Clow.

Le fait de savoir qu'une personne de mon entourage était méprisée par quelqu'un de sa propre famille était quelque chose qui me peinait atrocement. Et je pensais que ma mère était peut-être ainsi faite, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu que nous l'accompagnions dans son voyage funeste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de nous. Elle savait que nous aurions eu une vie difficile sans sa présence réconfortante. Pourquoi nous avoir infligé cela ? Qu 'avions-nous fait à cette enfant de la nature pour qu'elle agisse ainsi ? Hélas, personne ne pouvait répondre à ma question, évidemment.

* * *

Puis, un événement inattendu marqua ma vie de lycéen. Ashura, dont j'imaginais une vie d'orphelin, reçut la visite de sa mère un matin de printemps. Dès qu'elle fut sortie de son taxi, j'avais reconnu un air de famille avec mon père adoptif. Curieux et à la fois intrigué par cette femme dont le thermobrossage rivalisait avec celui qui m'avait recueilli, je sortis de la maison. De ce fait, avant qu'elle ne pose le pied sur la pelouse verte, je l'accueillais à ma manière armé de mon sourire falsifié.

- Bonjour, je suppose que vous venez voir mon père. Je peux aller le chercher si vous voulez. En attendant, vous pouvez aller au salon. Je n'ai rien à vous proposer à boire, par contre.

Au lieu de me répondre, elle soupira, sortit une bouteille ressemblant à du saké et retira son vison qu'elle me jeta à la figure. Puis, sans se demander si j'allais bien après avoir reçu l'imposant manteau, elle poursuivit sa route dans l'herbe humide jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où Ashura l'attendait sans grande patience. Celui-ci avait entendu la venue du taxi et, étonné d'une telle visite, s'était empressé de constater l'identité de l'excursionniste.

Ce fut avec déception qu'il découvrit la femme d'âge mûr en train d'enfoncer ses talons aiguilles dans la terre imbibée d'eau de pluie. Lorsqu'elle eut passé le perron, elle noua ses bras autour du cou de son fils et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'elle le put. Bien entendu, mon père adoptif resta de marbre face à l'embrassade de cette femme excentrique.

- Mon Doudou, tu te rends compte que j'étais inquiète pour toi ? Et tu aurais pu me donner une adresse plus précise que celle que tu m'as donné, j'ai eu un mal de chien à trouver ! Heureusement que j'ai reconnu tes goûts douteux pour la décoration extérieure ! Regarde-moi ça, mes talons sont dégoûtants, tu aurais pu faire un dallage ou quelque chose d'autre ! Et puis, jette un œil à ta maison ! On dirait qu'elle a subi les dégâts d'une bombe atomique ! Allez, laisse-moi rentrer que j'observe le ravage de ta piaule !

J'avoue avoir abandonné mes idées noires pour relever le surnom affectif attribué à mon père adoptif et le tourner à la dérision. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait le plus amusé : le « Mon Doudou » ou la grimace d'Ashura lorsqu'il entendit l'appellation. Même parti d'un bon sentiment, un sobriquet est ce qu'il y a de plus humiliant pour un être humain. Ainsi, le doudou en question ressemblait plus à un enfant torturé plutôt qu'un « fils à maman ».

Tous deux pénétrèrent notre domicile tandis qu'avant de les suivre, j'observais comme un touriste la façade de ma maison. Je trouvais exagéré de la comparer à celle d'une ruine de Hiroshima ou de Nagasaki. Certes, elle commençait à vieillir et Ashura n'étant pas un passionné de bricolage, la pauvre maison devait se contenter d'un entretien on ne peut plus simple. Soupirant une dernière fois, je rejoignis mon père adoptif et celle qui, de ce fait, devrait être appelée « Grand-mère ». Ceux-ci étaient à la limite de la conversation et de la querelle familiale.

- Tu te rends compte à quel point j'étais inquiète ? Tu te barres de la maison sans rien dire et tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelles pendant quinze ans ! Tu t'attendais à ce que je reste sereine, peut-être ? Et puis c'est quoi ce nom de famille : Flowright ? T'as honte de moi, c'est ça ?

-Alors déjà : si je suis parti, on en a discuté des dizaines et dizaines de fois, c'était à cause de mes études. Ensuite n'exagère rien, je t'ai donné des nouvelles et puis je n'ai pas honte de toi, c'est juste compliqué.

- Mais tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire mon Biquet ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a : t'es recherché par la mafia ? T'as fait des bêtises ?

- Non, Maman ! J'ai juste rencontré quelqu'un, la mère de Fye, mais...

Comme je l'avais pensé, à l'entente de mon prénom, la femme se tourna vers moi après avoir fait taire son fils. Songeuse, elle s'approcha au plus près de moi au point que je pouvais voir toutes les imperfections de son visage, dissimulées sous les couches de maquillage. Elle me scruta de la tête au pied, tourna autour de moi, examina une mèche de cheveux et alla même jusqu'à inspecter l'intérieur de mon pantalon de pyjama, sans une once de respect envers ma pudeur. Puis, sa fouille achevée, la mère d'Ashura retourna à sa place d'origine et poursuivit sa discussion :

- Ah oui, je vois le topo : t'as rencontré une étrangère en boîte, vous avez fabriqué le môme, vous êtes restés ensemble pendant la grossesse et puis dès qu'elle s'est remise de l'accouchement, elle s'est barrée on ne sait où en te laissant le gamin. Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de ton inattention, tu as un nom angliciste !

- Non, elle s'est suicidée.

- Et l'on a idée de laisser son petit ami seul avec un môme ? Quelle ingrate, cette petite ! J'espère que t'as retrouvé quelqu'un d'autre après ça !

Même si, à la base, il s'agissait d'un mensonge inventé de toutes pièces par Ashura, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pester contre cette femme. Après tout, elle parlait de ma mère d'une certaine manière puisque, même si Ashura ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, il était question de celle qui nous avait choyés, Fye et moi, avant sa mort. Je n'avais pas relevé les expressions « le môme » ou « le gamin » me qualifiant. J'étais trop occupé à serrer les dents pour ne pas frapper la responsable de ma colère.

Celle-ci s'était approchée de moi, décidée et, sans prêter attention à ma grimace mêlant hypocrisie et rage, elle m'amena près d'une chaise non loin d'Ashura. Puis, après avoir ramené une autre où elle s'assit, la femme m'invita, ou du moins m'obligea, à prendre place en face d'elle.

- Bon, que je ne le veuille ou non : tu existes. Alors on va faire simple : hors de question de m'appeler « Grand-mère », « Mamie » et encore moins « Mère-grand » ou « Grand-mamie », t'as compris ? Met-toi ceci dans le crâne, c'est Hama et rien d'autre, j'ai été claire ?

Son air menaçant m'incitait à me taire. En guise de réponse, je hochais successivement la tête au point de déclencher l'énervement de celle dont les appellations synonymes de « Grand-mère » étaient prohibées. En se relevant, elle m'adressa une tape sur le sommet de mon crâne faisant cesser les mouvements de tête répétitifs, sortit de la maison puis revint une poignée de secondes plus tard suivie du malheureux chauffeur de taxi faisant office de porteur de bagages.

Ashura s'empressa de venir en aide au pauvre homme semblant déjà avoir été torturé psychologiquement par ce monstre en Chanel et porta les cinq valises de sa génitrice. Cependant, au lieu de remercier le piteux chauffeur, Hama fronça les sourcils en comptant les bagages sous les bras de mon père adoptif.

- Où est Buta ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas du tout, il était dans le taxi à l'instant… Je suis désolé…

- Si jamais il s'est enfui, je vous amènerais au tribunal, comptez sur moi !

Lorsque Hama eut terminé de prononcer ses mots, l'homme qui l'avait supporté jusqu'à notre domicile devint aussi blanc que le mokona que j'avais gardé dans la main depuis mon réveil. S'il avait été en mesure de défaillir, il ne se serait pas gêné et se serait écroulé sur la moquette écrue.

Cependant, la mère d'Ashura aurait réveillé l'évanoui aussi rapidement que possible quitte à utiliser la manière forte. Celle-ci revint parmi nous avec dans ces bras, une chose poilue et baveuse que je détestais depuis ma triste enfance. Je ne savais où se trouvait la tête et la queue, je me demandais même si ma grand-mère ne tenait pas l'animal du mauvais sens. Je constatai mon erreur lorsque la serpillière ambulante ouvrit sa gueule pour pousser un petit glapissement désagréable.

_Dieu que je hais les chiens._

Surtout que celui-ci possédait les côtés péjoratifs de la gente canine, autrement dit, la puanteur, le bruit incessant, les excréments déposés dans le couloir au petit matin et ce qui fait que la main de la personne qui touche le pelage de l'animal retrouve une sensation désagréable entre ses doigts.

D'autant plus que ce chien répondant ou peu au nom de Buta ne ressemblait en rien à ce que je connaissais des races canines. Il n'avait rien de ce que les Français adorent et appellent « caniche », rien à voir avec les bouledogues de la reine d'Angleterre et n'ayant aucun lien de parenté avec le saint-bernard. Il ressemblait à une sorte de serpillière usagée et bruyante. Il avait adopté le tempérament de sa maîtresse, aussi lorsque je m'approchai de lui pour essayer de ne pas partir sur de mauvaises bases, il tenta tant bien que mal de choper mes doigts de ses petites dents acérées.

_ Quelle ingratitude !_

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à un demi-frère rébarbatif pour la première fois. J'espérais que la mégère faisant office de grand-mère ne crècherait pas trop longtemps où je ne donnerais pas cher de mon sang-froid.

Je fus ramené à la réalité lorsque Hama eut claqué des doigts dans le dessein de signaler à son fils de le suivre avec les bagages encombrants. Curieux, je suivis la petite famille à l'étage et ma surprise fut telle lorsque je remarquai que la femme se dirigeait vers notre ancienne chambre. Tous mes souvenirs, mes secrets, mes regrets, mes larmes et mon chagrin se trouvaient enfermés dans cette pièce taboue.

Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée que quelqu'un puisse enfreindre la porte de mon enfer. Aussi, je réussis à me faufiler entre mes deux aînés pour arriver jusqu'à la porte prohibé pour me poster devant comme un vigile. Ma grand-mère haussa un sourcil avant de se renfrogner :

- Pousse-toi de là, le môme !

- Vous n'irez pas plus loin !

- Et tu veux que j'aille où ? Il y a cinq pièces dont quatre dont la porte est ouverte : vos deux chambres, la salle d'eau et les toilettes. J'en conclu que cette pièce est la chambre d'amis, si vous en avez. Alors laisse-moi passer !

- Il y a l'hôtel à Kyoto, le canapé ou la rue aussi. Vous voyez, il y a plein d'endroits où vous pouvez squatter, mais là : non.

Furieuse Hama se tourna vers son fils qui n'était pas en mesure de prendre un quelconque parti, même si je savais qu'il était automatiquement du mien si l'autre n'était pas un dragon.

- Maman, tu sais, le canapé est très confortable, tu n'auras aucun problème pour dormir. Tu es sûre que tu veux cette chambre ?

- Oh, vous me fatiguez avec cette chambre, je veux juste une pièce où dormir. Je ne demande pas la lune !

- Donc tu veux bien prendre le canapé ?

Elle regarda Ashura comme s'il lui avait demandé l'euthanasie. Si je ne l'avais pas vue à l'œuvre peu avant, j'aurais pensé qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer. Hélas, ce qu'elle fit fut d'autant plus pire.

- Quoi ? Tu me demandes, moi, ton invité, ta mère, celle qui t'a mis au monde, la chair de ta chair, de me soumettre à ça ? Quel fils indigne, je ne demandais rien de plus qu'un peu d'intimité en allant voir mon enfant que j'aime tant ! Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour être traitée ainsi ?

Elle avait sorti ce qu'on appelle dans le commun des mortels : le grand jeu. Digne d'une actrice mélodramatique, elle aurait pu m'émouvoir si son interprétation de mère martyre n'était pas si grotesque. Cependant, elle avait gagné. Ashura avait décidé qu'il dormirait dans le salon tandis que sa mère s'installerait dans sa chambre. _Quelle calamité !_

Je sentais que les jours à venir seraient longs, très longs.

* * *

Mais comme un événement n'arrive jamais seul, un autre jour perturba ma vie déjà tourmentée. Le lendemain, alors que j'arpentais les couloirs de mon lycée normalement, tenant mon sac d'une manière on ne peut plus normale, vêtu de mon uniforme normalement, je fus bousculé violemment par une sorte de grosse brute. Certes, aux heures de pointe, il est courant d'être malmené par des élèves dans le passage. Cependant outre le fait que j'eus sauvagement été heurté, ce fut la manière dont la personne en question s'était excusée.

Encore déboussolé, le jeune homme s'était retourné vers moi et avait planté son regard à la fois brûlant et glacial. Me dépassant d'une bonne tête tous les autres élèves, il me fixa de ses yeux couleur rubis fronçant les sourcils un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il resta à me dévisager quelques secondes d'un air méprisant. Quelques élèves intrépides avaient cessé leur marche et nous observaient telles des bêtes de foire.

_La rencontre du feu et de la glace._

Physiquement, il était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Athlétique, une peau semblant brunie de naissance par les rayons du soleil, des cheveux aussi noir que mon passé. Seule notre grande taille était un point commun et encore, lui l'était plus que moi. Yuuko avait pour coutume de m'appeler « la grande asperge », qu'aurait-elle dit en le voyant.

Pourtant il pouvait ressembler à l'amour d'été de ces dames. Le genre : fils d'épicier dont elles sont tombées amoureuses lorsque celui-ci lui avait cherché la boîte de tomates en jus située au sommet du rayon et avait dit d'une voix suave et sensuelle le prix de l'article romantique, serviable, sauvage et un peu volage. Cependant, son air antipathique et insolent faisait là toute la différence. Il ressemblait ainsi plus à une brute, la bête sauvage mangeuse de viande crue de chou qu'au nounours adorable. D'une part, je me sentais face à lui comme pris au piège et d'une autre, décidé à lui tenir tête et de ce fait, il me dirait « pardon » ou « excuse-moi ».

« Désolé. »

Contre toute attente, il me le dit, ce mot que je désirais entendre. Mais je n'étais pas satisfait d'avoir gagné si facilement. D'autant plus qu'il me l'avait dit en détournant son regard. Typique de quelqu'un qui ne pense pas ce qu'il dit.

« Eh, attend… »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'achever ma phrase que la sonnerie m'interrompit. Vexé, je partis vers ma salle de classe prenant bien soin de bousculer la brute au passage. Je rentrai dans la classe à ma place habituelle, du côté de la fenêtre. Baillant et contemplant le ciel avant même que le cours n'ait commencé. J'observais les nuages baignés de lumière par les rayons du soleil, les arbres semblant toucher le ciel de leurs branches verdâtres et de leurs feuilles légères volant au même titre que les oiseaux, transportées par le vent.

Je me demandais si Fye était là-bas, dans les nuages, ces grosses guimauves de rêves, auprès de notre mère et de notre père, m'observant. Si tel était le cas, allait-il bien ? Pensait-il à moi ? Savait-il à quel point il me manquait ? À quel point, je m'en voulais de l'avoir laissé seul et de l'avoir abandonné. Je voulais tant, je désirais tellement revenir en arrière et changer le passé.

Hélas, d'après Yuuko et Clow, on ne peut ressusciter les morts et même si je parvenais à revenir en arrière, Fye n'y serait pas. Mon jumeau n'existait plus que dans ma mémoire et mes souvenirs. J'avais beau essayer de parler à mon reflet, cela ne comblait pas le manque que j'éprouvais.

- Monsieur Flowright !

Mon réveil brutal fit sourire quelques mauvaises langues. Mon professeur m'avait sorti de ma torpeur uniquement pour me pointer sur sa fichue liste d'appel. Il voyait bien que j'étais là, il était inutile de m'attiser pour si peu. Contrarié, je scrutai la salle pour constater que Toya et Sôhma discutaient inlassablement, comme d'habitude, que Chii restait silencieuse et attendait le début du cours sagement comme d'habitude et tout le reste de la classe s'ennuyait déjà, comme d'habitude. Pourtant ma surprise fut telle lorsque j'aperçus aux côtés du professeur, les mêmes yeux garance et les mêmes cheveux ébène que précédemment.

_La même brute._

J'avais à la fois envie de hurler et de rire. La situation était assez grotesque, trop absurde pour être vrai. Hélas, je constatai que je ne rêvais pas lorsque je me pinçai violemment la main. Pris au dépourvu, je n'eus d'autres choix que d'écouter attentivement sa présentation. Il écrivit rapidement son prénom sur le tableau noir avant de se tourner vers nous. Beaucoup d'élèves, d'ordinaire responsables de bizutage des nouveaux élèves, restèrent silencieux. Trop effrayé par la carrure impressionnante du jeune homme.

- Je m'appelle Kurogané Suwa, j'ai dix-sept ans et demi, je suis originaire de Kyushu. Je pratique le kendo depuis que je suis petit et j'aime prouver ma force. Je déconseille les fortes têtes de me provoquer. Des questions ?

- Ah, c'est Kurogané ? Pourtant sur ma liste, il y a marqué You…

- C'est une erreur !

Comme je le pensais, c'était une brute épaisse. Le genre de type à frapper les autres pour rien et prouver à quel point ils sont forts. Les autres en étaient terrorisés, mais j'en entendais qui débattaient sur le nom « Suwa ». L'un demandait s'il y avait un rapport avec ceux qui avaient été massacrés, l'autre répondait que si Kurogané venait de Kyushu, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de lui. Lorsque j'y pensai, je me rendis compte de ce détail.

Serait-il possible que ma bête sauvage soit de famille avec ceux ayant été assassinés plusieurs années auparavant ?

* * *

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

L'affaire Suwa remontait à l'époque durant laquelle Ashura, Fye et moi emménagions dans le quartier. Étant trop petit pour lire les journaux, je me contentais d'écouter les ragots des commères du coin. Je les entendais dire qu'un psychopathe s'était introduit dans une maison située à l'orée de la forêt non loin de notre domicile. L'homme aurait violé la femme du propriétaire des lieux sous les yeux de celui-ci et aurait tué les deux époux sans une once de pitié et de retenu. Je ne savais ce que signifiait le mot « violer » et à quatre ans et des poussières, il est préférable ne pas connaître le sens de ce mot tabou. Plus tard, une autre femme avait rétorqué qu'il s'agissait d'un ours affamé qui avait attaqué le couple, l'animal étant en quête de nourriture avait jeté son dévolu sur une maison humaine. Puis, d'autres mélangeaient les deux versions en racontant qu'un ours avait violé l'épouse Suwa avec son mari comme témoin pour ensuite les tuer tous les deux. Mais, à l'âge que j'avais, les enfants ne sont pas censés comprendre les conversations des adultes. Fye ne s'intéressait pas à cette histoire et aucun enfant ne voulait écouter ce que disaient les grandes personnes trop occupés à la partie de cache-cache. D'ordinaire, je ne prêtais aucune attention aux histoires de meurtres, mais celle-ci me faisait oublier que je devais me cacher dans le buisson aux cotés de mon frère. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi, mais le seul moment où je pouvais obtenir une réponse, Ashura s'était interposé.

Lorsque je dis « le », je sous-entends « les » puisqu'ils étaient relativement nombreux, ces moments où cette voisine tentait de m'approcher en me parlant de choses qu'elle ne devait pas savoir et prétendant m'apporter des réponses. Cependant, Ashura arrivait toujours à ce qu'il prétextait de « bon moment ». Il m'éloignait de Yuuko et me ramenait à la maison et me demandant de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Pourtant, l'année dernière, j'avais désobéi à son ordre. Enfin, le verbe, « désobéir » pourrait être employé s'il y avait eu une quelconque volonté or j'avais atterri chez elle contre mon gré. Je m'étais retrouvé comme attiré par sa maison qui faisait aussi office de boutique. J'avais été accueilli par deux petites filles peu communes qui m'avaient conduit, malgré mes protestations, jusqu'à celle qu'elles appelaient leur « maîtresse ». Assise sur un divan face à moi, Yuuko me fixait, satisfaite de me voir devant elle. En voyant le sourire qu'elle abordait, je devinais qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer aux échecs. Je comprenais ainsi pourquoi Watanuki disait qu'elle était si malsaine et vile. Pourtant mes jambes refusaient de faire demi-tour et lorsque je me demandais ce qu'il se passait, la jeune femme répondit :

- Parce que ta venue était inéluctable.

- Quoi ?

- Ma parole, vous êtes tous pareils ! Va regarder dans le dictionnaire, je ne suis pas motivée pour te citer la définition !

- Je sais ce que veut dire le mot « inéluctable », je veux simplement savoir pourquoi vous dites cela.

- Parce que c'est la vérité mon petit blond stupide.

Derrière moi, j'entendais les deux fillettes répéter en chœur le surnom dévalorisant que m'avait attribué celle qu'Ashura désignait de sorcière. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus humiliant : le fait qu'elle me prenne pour un attardé ou que deux petites pestes se payent de ma tête dans mon dos. Et malgré mes regards insistants, pour ne pas dire assassins, elles poursuivaient leur tâche tels des perroquets agaçants et braillards. Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de clouer leurs becs.

- C'est inutile de s'acharner sur ces pauvres créatures sans âme ni défense.

À ce moment, je ne savais pas si, comme le disait Ashura, cette femme était réellement une sorcière qui lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ou alors si, trop absorbé par mes songes, j'avais dit tout haut ce à quoi je pensais tout bas. Prenant mon courage à deux mains tremblantes, j'affrontai ce monstre de séduction dont les charmes commençaient à me rendre aussi terrorisé qu'une proie prise au piège face à un prédateur.

- Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?

- La surprise et l'inattendu font aussi parti du destin, mon cher Yui.

- Comment vous… ?

- Tu crois vraiment que votre mensonge est infaillible ?

J'avais à la fois envie de partir, mais je voulais en savoir plus. Je voulais rester au même titre que je voulais partir. Je désirais tant fuir cet endroit, mais toutes sortes de questions s'infiltraient dans mon esprit chamboulé. Comment savait-elle mon véritable prénom ? Surtout qu'elle avait commencé à s'obstiner pour prendre contact avec moi dès la mort de mon frère. Cela voulait dire qu'elle connaissait toute l'histoire depuis le commencement.

- Pourquoi vous cherchiez à me voir depuis tout ce temps ?

- Pour boire du saké, mon petit blond stupide. Viens t'asseoir près de moi !

J'aurais pu décliner l'offre et rentrer chez moi, mais non seulement elle me faisait trop peur pour que je daigne lui refuser quelque chose et de plus, je doutais qu'elle ne désirait pas ma présence pour boire de l'alcool chez elle. Cependant, le fait qu'elle change de sujet signifiait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas poursuivre la discussion sous cet angle. Tandis que je m'exécutais et m'installais aux côtés de la sulfureuse brune qui me servait un verre de ce doux liquide. Ses longs cheveux de jais venaient chatouiller ma cuisse ainsi que mon genou tandis que l'un des pans de son kimono glissait dévoilant ainsi une fine épaule laiteuse. Je me demandais si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

- Tu as un petit ami, Yui ?

- Vous avez un dossier sur moi que vous avez consulté avant ma venue ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un dossier ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que la gente féminine ne t'intéresse pas. Le simple fait que tu ne réagisses pas à mes avances muettes prouvent que tu n'aimes pas les femmes.

Je ne voyais pas trop le rapport entre mes attirances physiques et mon indifférence vis-à-vis de sa pudeur douteuse. Cependant, elle avait raison. Les femmes ne m'intéressaient pas.

- Alors, ta réponse ?

- Non, je suis célibataire, depuis un moment même. Les beaux homosexuels sont plutôt rares.

- Oh, mais tu sais : la plupart des personnes hétéros n'ont pas encore fait leur "coming-out". Regarde Watanuki, il était fou amoureux d'une fille de sa classe. Lorsqu'il a admis que son avenir était lié à son pire ennemi, il a commencé à se rapprocher de lui et je ne lui donne pas un an pour sortir avec. Je connais une petite brune qui ne se rend pas compte que les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour sa meilleure amie dépassaient le statut de l'affection amicale. Pour ton cas, je sais que tu rencontreras bientôt la personne qui partage le même destin que toi.

Si dès le départ, elle me mettait dans le doute, ce qu'elle venait de me raconter dépassait l'imaginable. Mon père adoptif racontait qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière : au début, je n'y croyais pas. Les sorcières devaient être laides, vêtues de haillons, le nez crochu et recouvert de verrues, des yeux semblables à eux d'une chouette, des algues d'étang en guise de cheveux… Cependant, elle ne possédait aucun de ces attraits physiques et était pourtant capable de prédire mon avenir.

- Dite en plus, s'il vous plaît !

- Pour cela, j'aurais besoin d'une petite compensation, mon petit blond stupide.

- Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas très riche. J'ai seulement 5000 yens à la maison.

- Je ne veux pas d'argent. Je veux quelque chose qui vient du cœur comme une certaine petite peluche noire vagabondant sur un lit vide. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Bien entendu, je voyais où elle voulait en venir. Hélas, cette pauvre créature sans vie créchait dans une chambre que j'avais préféré rayer de ma mémoire et de ce fait, je ne voulais plus déposer un pied dans ce lieu tabou.

- Le mokona noir ? Vous ne préférez pas le blanc à la place ?

- Non, c'est le noir que je veux. Tu peux garder l'autre. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ce marché, mais dans ce cas, je ne te dirai rien.

- Alors, je refuse. Je ne peux pas entrer dans cette pièce et encore moins vous donner cette peluche, je suis désolé.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas, ma grande asperge ?

- Les deux.

- Bien, tant pis.

Elle se mit à soupirer, contrariée de voir ses plans s'effondrer tel un château de cartes. Et tandis qu'elle se resservait en saké, j'observais les composants de la pièce. Telle la façade de sa maison, la décoration intérieure abordait un style typiquement oriental. Derrière la table où Yuuko et moi-même siégions se trouvait un paravent écru orné de divers motifs peints au pinceau et à l'encre. Devant nous, étaient installés quelques objets de bronze provenant sûrement de l'art Yayoi. Le tapis on ne peut plus simple, orné simplement d'un signe ne figurant pas dans mon vocabulaire. De mes cheveux d'or et mon air occidental, je me sentais tel un touriste venant de débarquer en terre inconnue. Puis, lorsque mon regard s'attarda sur la porte coulissante, je constatai que Watanuki, le jeune homme dont Yuuko avait la garde, se trouvait, intrigué, dans l'entrée de la pièce. Perplexe, il observait la manière dont la jeune sorcière et moi nous nous entretenions autour d'une table et un verre de saké.

- Alors, si tu es ici, c'est que tu as un vœu à formuler. Quel est-il ?

- Comment ça ?

- Moi essayer de te demander ton vœu.

Encore une fois, je me sentais humilié par le ton cynique qu'elle abordait. Elle me parlait de choses qui, pour moi, n'avaient rien à faire dans le commun des mortels. L'être humain civilisé emploie généralement le terme de vœu dans les contes de fée, de mille et une nuits ou lors d'envoi de cartes aux périodes de fêtes, mais non dans une conversation on ne peut plus sérieuse. Cependant, le mot « vœu » m'étant adressé suivi de l'article possessif m'inspira un passage de ma vie d'antan et une sorte de criquet philosophe me souffla de mêler ceci à la discussion.

- J'en ai un et je pense que le fait que vous connaissez beaucoup, voire trop, de choses au sujet de ma vie vous permet d'avoir une petite idée de la chose.

- C'est exact, je n'en ai pas une, mais trois : je suppose que tu veux revenir dans le temps pour changer le passé, il me semble que tu veux ressusciter ton frère décédé et vu mon d'expérience, je peux dire que tu veux que je mette fin à tes jours dans les règles de l'art en faisant en sorte que tu retrouves ceux que tu aimes là-haut.

Bien que j'évitais de montrer la moindre trace de sentiments, je devais admettre que cette voisine peu commune me surprenait à chaque parole qu'elle prononçait. Les différents sons s'échappant de sa bouche provoquaient en moi un frémissement de l'échine aussi violent que n'importe quel séisme de Kobe. De l'onomatopée à la phrase structurée, tout venant d'elle me donnait la chair de poule et je me sentis blêmir lorsqu'elle sous-entendit la possibilité de me tuer dans ce qu'elle estimait être « les règles de l'art ».

- Malheureusement pour toi, c'est impossible.

Stupéfait, je regardais, implorant, cette femme si mystérieuse. Je me sentais stupide d'avoir pu penser qu'elle était réellement une sorcière capable de réaliser n'importe quel vœu. Après tout, je savais pertinemment que les morts ne revenaient jamais, qu'il fallait les laisser se noyer dans leur Styx et les laisser crever plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Le simple fait de penser à cette eau macabre avait fait verser des gouttes salées le long de mes joues blanches. Je trouvais la situation aussi absurde et grotesque que ma propre existence.

- Enfin si, je peux t'assurer un aller simple pour le paradis dans le cas où je sais que ta fin est proche et que ton destin s'arrête ici, mais dans ton cas, c'est impossible. Ton frère est mort parce qu'il en était ainsi et si tu as survécu toutes ces années, c'est tout simplement parce que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à vivre et de personnes à rencontrer, bonnes ou mauvaises. Ne souhaite jamais ta mort sauf lorsque tu la vois arriver. Maintenant file ! Si ton Papa Chéri se rend compte que tu es chez moi, je me retrouverai à manger avec une paille. Pauvre de moi !

* * *

Depuis ce jour-ci, j'essayai de voir la vie sous un angle différent. Mais qu'il est difficile d'oublier une philosophie utilisée pendant plus de neuf ans, compliqué de se dire que tout à un but et un sens alors que je pensais que ma survie n'était autre qu'une simple erreur de la nature en attente d'une éventuelle réparation. Et de ce fait, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à abandonner mes pensées obscures. Bien entendu, quelques intempéries incrustées dans le tourbillon de ma vie parvenaient à apaiser mon chagrin puisque mon train-train était trop perturbé pour reprendre un cours normal. L'arrivée de ce nouvel élève n'était pas qu'une simple intempérie, mais un ouragan, un cataclysme. Je me suis même demandé ce qu'il y avait de plus insupportable : être rongé par la culpabilité et le manque d'un frère jumeau décédé dans d'étranges circonstances ou alors être obligé de serrer les dents car la personne la plus insupportable rencontrée se retrouvait dans la même classe que soi. Et pire encore, le professeur avait cru bon de l'installer à côté de moi puisqu'il trouvait amusant de voir les deux opposés travailler main dans la main. Quel comique ! À se rouler par terre ! Mais, le summum de mon exaspération fut lorsque mon mâtin se tourna vers moi pour bavarder comme si nous étions deux copines. L'ingrat !

- Dis, tu ne serais pas un ami de Syaoran et de Sôhma ?

Par expérience, je savais que la meilleure manière de se débarrasser d'une personne de ce genre était d'être plus insupportable qu'il ne l'était. Aussi, armé de mon sourire falsifié tel un soldat partant au Viêt-Nam le cœur battant, je lançais les dés d'un jeu dangereux avec ce grand guerrier de pierre.

- Hou, mais dis-moi, c'est quoi cette technique de drague mon joli Kuro-Coquin ?

Pour un premier coup, j'avais très bien joué. La pierre de ce guerrier semblait déjà sablonneuse et une veine commençait déjà à se former sur le sommet de son front. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient retournés et contemplaient ce spectacle qu'ils jugeaient comique. Beaucoup étaient ceux qui aimaient faire subir aux nouveaux élèves un traitement particulier pour un accueil des plus chaleureux. Comme ils voyaient qu'il était impossible d'enfermer ce molosse nu dans un local pour matériels sportifs, ils se contentèrent d'admirer ce petit traitement psychologique propre à mon existence. Cependant, lorsque Kurogané se décida à, à son tour, lancer les dés, tout le monde écarquilla les yeux en craignant le pire pour l'état de mon corps.

- Déjà c'est pas Kuro-Coquin ou je ne sais quoi, mais Kurogané ! Et je ne te drague pas, crétin fini !

J'entendais derrière mon dos des soupirs de soulagement en constatant que je ne me retrouverais pas sur un brancard. Hélas, mes camarades ne s'inquiétaient pas pour mon existence, mais pour la leur. En effet, si l'ogre égorge une première victime, avide de sang, il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à d'autres, femmes, enfants et infirmes compris. Néanmoins, je me sentais insatisfait de cette brève discussion et, quitte à faire trembler la classe entière, je désirais continuer ce jeu plaisant.

- Hou mon Kuro-Cochon, je suis sûr que tu dis ça pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons vis-à-vis de tes attirances physiques. J'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais tout à l'heure dans le couloir.

- De un : je m'appelle Kurogané, tu comprends ça ? Ku-ro-ga-né. De deux : je n'ai pas du tout ce genre d'attirance répugnante et je ne t'ai regardé que comme l'idiot que tu es.

Derrière mon masque, je souffrais. Non parce qu'il m'avait qualifié d'idiot, mais parce qu'il m'avait traité, par le biais de mes préférences physiques, comme une chose répugnante. Généralement, l'espèce humaine attitre ce genre de propos à ce qui va posséder une odeur nauséabonde comme un excrément. Voilà ce que j'étais selon lui : une déjection. Il avait bien joué sur ce coup-là, je devais l'admettre. Il avait un bien meilleur niveau que tous les autres chalengeurs.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Après ce que nous avons fait dans les toilettes ? Tu as honte, c'est ça Ku-ro-Bê-bê-te ?

Ainsi, comme je l'avais pensé, tous les spectateurs chuchotèrent entre eux. Mis à part Toya, Sôhma et Chii, tous se demandaient comment deux homosexuels pouvaient se retrouver dans la même classe. J'avais gagné. Ce colosse avait son pied d'argile fissuré puisqu'il rougissait. De confusion ou de colère, le sang lui montait à la tête au point que son visage ressemblait à ses yeux de braise.

- Mais tu vas la fermer pauvre timbré ! J'ai jamais rien fait et jamais, je n'aurai l'envie de te faire le moindre truc, crétin !

Je ne savais plus quoi dire et je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de chercher une quelque réponse pour la simple et bonne raison que je voyais notre cher et tendre professeur, que nous avions délaissé le temps de notre querelle, regarder l'air sévère mon challengeur qui s'était levé durant son cri de rage m'étant destiné.

- Et bien mon cher Kurogané, vous commencez bien à ce que je vois. Vous êtes si joyeux d'être parmi nous que vous hurlez pour faire partager votre gaîté.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire tandis que je voyais cet Achille se renfrogner et retomber lourdement sur sa chaise après avoir reçu cette lance de réprimandes dans son talon. Le cours se poursuivit, pour ma part, basé sur une victoire écrasante et sur une jouissance que nul n'aurait pu soustraire. Même si mon esprit n'avait que faire du contenu de la leçon de mon professeur et rien n'aurait pu me concentrer à tout cela puisque je ne pensais qu'à ma brute qui haussait ses lèvres dévoilant ainsi ses canines aiguisées. J'y trouvais ainsi une quelque ressemblance avec le chien de ma grand-mère lorsqu'il m'apercevait dans son champ de vision. Et puis, le déclic. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas songé plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas remarqué cette similitude si flagrante ? J'avais certes constaté quelques mimiques proches de la gente canine, mais je n'avais pas fait de rapprochement direct entre les deux êtres de chair, de dents et de sang.

Je sentais que ce jeu allait être amusant très amusant même.

* * *

Dieu que je haïssais ce jeu.

Évidemment, l'espèce humaine a tendance à dire cela de tous divertissements lorsque la situation ne tourne pas en sa faveur. Et c'est ce qu'il se passait dans mon cas. À la fin du cours, je gagnais. À l'intercours, je gagnais. Durant les autres leçons, je gagnais. Cependant, lorsque vint l'heure du déjeuner et que je dirigeai vers mes amis pour un rituel propre aux horaires du midi, je l'aperçus en compagnie de ceux-ci. Lui, ce molosse, ce mâtin, cette brute ! Il venait me narguer auprès de mes proches et sa victoire fut d'autant plus écrasante lorsque Sôhma vint à ma rencontre, souriant telle une enfant de la nature trouvant ce petit rien qui apporte la joie et la bonne humeur. Cependant, sa trouvaille n'était pas signe de gaieté, de légèreté et de volupté pour moi et ma fierté.

- Ah Fye, tu tombes bien ! Tu te souviens du type dont je parlais vendredi dernier ? Tu sais celui qui détient le plus magnifique katana du Japon ? Alors, il s'agit de ton nouvel ami, Kurogané. Étonnant non ?

Oui étonnant, mais dans une mauvaise tournure du terme. Certes elle nous avait parlé d'un vieil ami qui détenait, selon ses goûts et ses couleurs, la plus majestueuse, la plus somptueuse des armes existantes sur la planète Terre. Évidemment, comme bon nombre de monologue traitant de sa passion, je n'avais pas vraiment écouté le contenu des dires de cette mordue de katanas. Aussi, sa surprise ressemblait plus à une vision ectoplasmique plutôt qu'une venue inattendue et appréciée.

Peu après, j'appris, en outre du fait que Sôhma et Kurogané étaient amis d'enfance, que Syaoran prenait des cours de Kendo en compagnie du cher et tendre Monsieur Suwa. De plus, ce colosse aux pieds d'argile donnait des leçons particulières à ce cher jeune homme. Que le monde pouvait être petit ! J'allais me retrouver en compagnie de ce cher ami durant tout mon temps scolaire, quel chanceux je faisais !

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Genre, à l'intercours ou durant la première heure de cours quand ce cher Kurogané se présentait devant la classe.

- J'avais voulu, mais tu étais trop absorbé par lui que j'ai préféré me taire. J'estime avoir bien fait. Regarde, sans moi vous êtes devenu bons amis !

Oh oui, les meilleurs !

Je devais alors poursuivre ce que j'avais débuté, cependant durant un temps plein et non un autre plus restreint. Le cœur battant, je craignais que mon sourire ne sature avant la carrure du géant. Je le regardais, assis sur un banc observant, pensif, les gens marcher tels des pantins de chair. S'il possédait les attraits appartenant au stéréotype asiatique, il semblait différent de ce troupeau d'élèves. Son air ailleurs et concentré, ses manières douces et pourtant si fermes, son physique colossal au beau milieu des cerisiers en fleurs. L'une d'elles quitta ses congénères pour venir se poser sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Celui-ci recueilli le petit être délicat doucement entre ses doigts. Si notre première rencontre s'était déroulement lors de ce moment même, je ne pense pas que notre relation aurait pris ce tournant. Je me demandais même comment je pouvais me comporter de la sorte. La nature ne m'avait pas conçu à l'image de Satan ainsi je me demandais pour quelle raison le Diable me possédait lorsque Kurogané se trouvait dans mon champ de vision. Watanuki m'avait confié, un matin glacial de Décembre, que lorsqu'il vit un certain Doméki, son esprit devint comme incontrôlable et ce Doméki fut inculpé dans un terrible conflit semblable à celui qui eut lieu entre 1939 et 1945. Fort heureusement, les deux combattants n'eurent aucune séquelle physique de leur duel. Cependant, je n'estimais qu'il en serait de même pour le nôtre.

Sôhma, ensuite, partit rejoindre le reste de notre chère troupe où se trouvait notre cher Kurogané. Je fus de suite irrité devant l'air indifférent du jeune sportif face au sourire resplendissant de son amie d'enfance. Ils semblaient se lancer dans une discussion que seul un proche des jeunes gens aurait pu savoir le thème de cette conversation puisque Toya, Yukito et Chii paraissaient troublés. Aussi, la jeune fille préféra venir dans ma direction plutôt que de rester au sein d'un dialogue où elle n'était pas conviée.

- Fye, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Kurogané ?

Si Chii était, pour moi, une source de surprises, ce qu'elle venait de me demander dépassait le seuil de l'étonnant.

- Mais… J'aime bien Kuro-Grognon, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ?

- Tu trouves toujours que les surnoms sont ridicules, il t'a dit que tes attirances physiques étaient répugnantes et tu t'es disputé avec lui dans le couloir ce matin. Pour moi, tu ne l'aimes pas.

Chii était vraiment incroyable, elle n'était peut-être pas sorcière, mais sa gentillesse avait beaucoup plus de valeur que n'importe quel sortilège. Elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert si bien qu'elle ressemblait à ma mère. L'épouse Mokona m'avait glissé, en se basant sur le mensonge d'Ashura, qu'elle pouvait être la réincarnation de celle-ci, si elle était plus âgée de quelques années. Mais est-ce que les gens peuvent être eux-mêmes sans être la continuité d'un autre. Selon moi, Chii était une jeune fille d'une naturelle bonté qui avait conservé sa candeur de petite fille dotée d'yeux divins capable de voir les maux des bons et des mauvais, des braves et des lâches ou des riches et des gueux. Cependant, je n'étais pas près à confier des sentiments qui, pour moi-même, dépassaient l'entendement.

- Oh tu trouves ? Moi je n'ai pas ressenti la moindre rancœur vis-à-vis de lui.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Aussi sûr que les casques en forme d'oreilles de Yuuko t'iront à ravir cet hiver quand je t'emmènerai voir les illuminations de noël de Tokyo.

- C'est vrai ?

- Si je te le dis.

Elle sourit à ma promesse, prit ma main pour me conduire auprès des autres. En me voyant venir auprès d'eux, Sôhma et Kurogané cessèrent leur conversation ou du moins, leurs monologues pour la jeune femme et onomatopées pour son destinataire. Semblant attendre une quelconque parole, les deux amis accompagnés de Toya et Yukito, me scrutèrent de leurs yeux rendus concaves par l'impatience ou son contraire pour un certain jeune homme.

- Hou mon Grand-Toutou, qu'est ce que tu as à me mater comme ça ?

Avant d'émettre la moindre réponse, j'eus l'impression que le jeune homme en question se transformait en chien d'attaque. Son nez semblait se foncer et s'aplatir à la manière d'une truffe. Sa lèvre supérieure se sépara en deux parties égales ou des moustaches y poussèrent de part et d'autre. Si ces deux visions pouvaient sortir de l'imaginaire ou du merveilleux, les canines aiguisées sorties de leur tanière étaient belles et biens réelles. À ce moment, je devinai qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de me fusiller de ses yeux revolver, mais qu'il allait s'emparer d'une arme pour joindre le geste au regard. Plus rapide que lui, je m'élançais hors du cercle d'amis de manière à échapper au coup de bentô qu'il me lançait dans mon dos. Malheureusement pour lui, mon escapade réussit à esquiver son attaque sans une once de difficulté et cela fut l'élément déclencheur d'une course poursuite entre lui et moi. Je me sentais ridicule tandis qu'au loin j'entendais les rires de mes amis, spectateurs de cette scène voulue comique.

Mais est-ce « _comique_ » de voir la fuite d'un lâche ?

* * *

**À suivre...**

J'ai un peu tardé sur ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée. J'admets avoir eu quelques difficultés pour m'organiser avec la continuation de mon autre fanfic. Ca va mieux donc normalement (je dis bien normalement), le chapitre suivant arrivera plus rapidement.

Je remercie au passage tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires (tous plus adorables les uns que les autres).


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai mis du temps, j'en ai manqué ces derniers mois. Ça fait un petit cadeau de noël. Un tout petit.

**Chapitre 4**

Les jours passèrent et sans cesse, mon pitoyable jeu puéril continuait. Chaque matin, chaque heure de cours, chaque déjeuner, chaque pause, j'irritais mon cher Kurogané. Selon le monde extérieur, nous étions deux amis très proches qui se taquinaient en bons camarades qu'ils étaient. Pour ma victime, je n'étais qu'un crétin simplet qui ne pensait qu'à excéder le monde qui l'entourait. Mais la vraie version, et ainsi la mienne, démontrait que je n'étais qu'un lâche qui retenait son animosité évanescente par le biais d'un passe-temps paradoxal. La vision des gens m'entourant était beaucoup plus simple et il valait mieux qu'elle reste ainsi. Une escapade dans mon esprit pourrait entraîner une perte totale du contrôle de soi pour les plus faibles de personnalité. Aussi, cette chimère de la société était parfaite pour mon cas, mais je préférais de loin rester chez moi au naturel avec Ashura et mon mokona. Enfin, « naturel », ce n'était plus le cas depuis que « mère-grand » alias Hama, avait choisi de loger dans notre cocon familial. Sans oublier que je devais cohabiter avec une serpillière dans mon chez-moi. En effet, Buta avait élu ma chambre comme domicile, pire mon lit ! Une semaine après l'emménagement de nos colocataires, j'avais découvert, endormi sous mes draps, le bâtard de ma grand- mère. En découvrant nos deux présences, nos réactions furent similaires : je hurlai et il aboya à la mort. Bien entendu, nos « parents » respectifs débarquèrent, alertés par les cris, sur le lieu du crime. Puis, lorsque j'expliquai la situation plutôt cocasse pour un spectateur, il y eut deux verdicts : celui d'Ashura et celui d'Hama. L'Humain estima que la place d'un chien était dehors ou dans la cuisine et le Dragon considéra qu'il était normal qu'une « pauvre petite bête sans défense » aille en quête de chaleur et mon lit étant le plus douillet, il se devait de rester dans mon intérieur.

« La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure » tu parles !

De ce fait tous les soirs, je devais me coucher à une extrémité du lit tandis que la bête s'allongeait à l'opposé et le matin, Hama Staline me réveillait très tôt pour ne pas que son « bébé » ait de l'urticaire dès son éveil. Même le samedi ou dimanche, je devais me lever à 8h02 précise car Buta prenait son petit-déjeuner à 8h04 –Hama était très friande des heures « paires ».

Cependant, je n'en avais que faire puisque Sakura était déjà en train de m'attendre pour faire un tour de quartier. Nous avions pris l'habitude, depuis le retour des beaux jours, de vagabonder à travers les rues, les chemins, les jardins inhabités et les champs adjacents nos habitations. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle vivait entièrement chez son oncle et m'avait élu « mère adoptive » puisque son deuxième père n'était autre que Clow lui-même. Et puis, elle pouvait me parler de choses que seule une maman pouvait entendre comme son histoire d'amour avec Shaolan, ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Syaoran, ses résultats scolaires, ses projets pour l'avenir et ses querelles avec Toya qu'elle voyait tout de même fréquemment. Celui-ci était contre le fait que sa petite sœur fréquente Shaolan qu'il qualifiait de délinquant. Les disputes entre frères et sœurs étaient beaucoup plus drôles que violentes sauf pour l'aîné qui, la dernière fois, s'était fait mordre le bras par Sakura. La jolie rousse avait beaucoup plus de tempérament qu'elle n'en avait l'air et c'était ce qui me plaisait chez elle. Elle possédait une générosité et une gentillesse semblables à celle de Chii, mais au lieu d'être naïve et parfois maladroite comme ma meilleure amie, elle pimentait son caractère d'entêtement et de détermination. J'aimais passer des moments en sa compagnie. Pendant certains moments, j'oubliais mon rôle à jouer dans ce théâtre de fous. J'étais presque naturel, mais je ne lui parlais pas du vrai Fye et de mes parents et Ashura. Pourtant, je fus tenté de lui avouer lorsqu'un matin, assis sur le trottoir, elle me confia qu'elle avait rêvé de moi.

- C'était bizarre, il y avait un puit, tu étais assis sur le rebord et tu t'accrochais à un autre Fye. Il avait de grandes ailes blanches et volait vers le ciel, mais il ne pouvait pas parce que tu t'accrochais à lui. Et puis, il s'est défait de ton emprise et il est parti dans le ciel. Tu avais perdu l'équilibre et tu tombais dans le puit, mais il y a un bras en fer qui t'a retenu. J'ai pas pu voir qui c'était, je me suis réveillée. C'est quand même étrange non ?

Oui, étrange. Sakura avait souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, ce genre de songes. Si proches de la réalité et si intrigant pour elle comme pour moi. Elle pouvait se souvenir de chaque détail. De plus, quelque chose me tourmentait :

- C'est vraiment bizarre, mais comment tu as su que j'étais le « Fye » assis sur le rebord ?

- C'est à cause de vos yeux : quand on regarde de plus près, les tiens ont des reflets dorés. L'autre les avait plus ternes, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de vie. Ca m'a tout de suite frappé.

J'étais vraiment sur le derrière, je savais que les rêves de Sakura étaient très limpides, mais à ce point, cela dépassait le seuil de la vision fantaisiste. Je ne comprenais pas le sens de ce message évasif. Du moins, je ne parvenais pas à percevoir ce qu'il cherchait à m'apporter. J'avais besoin d'aide, de cette main de fer pour me sortir de mon obscur puit sans fond. De cette main tendue pour me secourir, d'un Jean Val Jean pour venir me sauver des Thénardier qu'étaient les Parques.

- Fye ? Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Euh, non… Désolé Sakura, continue. J'étais dans mes pensées.

- Je disais que c'était particulièrement curieux cette histoire, tu en penses quoi ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut vouloir signifier, mais franchement, oublie ce rêve. Tu vas finir par rester tourmentée et tu ne seras pas en forme pour voir Shaolan.

Comme je l'espérais, le sang remontait au niveau de son visage et elle semblait assez confuse pour vouloir changer de sujet de conversation. Elle agita sa tête de droite à gauche afin de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

- À propos, cet après-midi, avec Shaolan et Madame Mokona, on compte sortir dans Kyoto histoire de faire un tour, tu vois : se balader, faire les magasins…

- …Flâner en amoureux tandis que les deux autres feront semblant de se perdre….

Je devinais sans le moindre accroc, le contenu de ce plan trop machiavélique pour une jeune fille telle que Sakura. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, je préférais évoquer le dénouement de ce projet. Cette perfide suggestion semblait plus appropriée pour ma bouche plutôt qu'à la sienne. Bien entendu, le fait que je « lise » dans ses pensées provoquait un émoi traduit par un rougissement de ses joues.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, en plus, je serai avec Mokona. On va bien s'amuser.

S'amuser : se distraire agréablement. Il est vrai que j'allais me divertir puisque Mokona était une femme avec qui le temps ne semblait pas interminable. Néanmoins, « agréablement », cela n'était pas acquis du fait que mon esprit ne parvenait jamais à trouver la paix et la quiétude depuis des années. Ainsi, je doutais qu'un simple après-midi allait faire fondre la glace de mon cœur. Mais, pour l'allégresse de Sakura, je pouvais bien faire semblant.

Personne ne voyait la différence.

* * *

Samedi 15 mars 1989, 14 :00.

Comme prévu, en compagnie de Mokona, Shaolan, Sakura et moi-même nous retrouvâmes dans Kyoto afin de passer du bon temps. Cependant, seul Shaolan pensait que nous allions rester tous ensemble.

L'innocence était vraiment bénéfique.

Mais l'innocence et la candeur avaient tout de même une certaine limite, du fait que Shaolan comprenait bien que lui et Sakura allaient passer un bon moment ensemble. Ainsi, notre présence n'allait pas tarder à être de trop puisque très tôt, les deux amoureux semblaient déjà avoir quitté notre chère planète. Sûrement vagabondant sur la lune observant les Terriens, main dans la main tandis qu'un cupidon s'amuserait à les prendre pour cible. Mokona et moi-même avions beau essayer de leur offrir un billet de retour, mais nos blagues et nos tentatives d'intimidation ne leur faisaient pas hausser le moindre sourcil. Même lorsque nous passions devant le magasin de robes préféré de Sakura, il n'y eut aucun coup d'œil vagabond, les deux pupilles de la jolie rousse restèrent noyées dans l'Océan Chocolaté des yeux de Shaolan.

- Regarde Sakura, la robe du mois dernier est encore là. C'est bien celle-ci, je me trompe ?

- Peut-être, peut-être…

Bien entendu, elle n'entendit pas le signal traduisant que Mokona et moi-même allions partir en catimini. De toute manière, Shaolan n'avait pas non plus compris où nous voulions en venir. Futurs agents 007 ? Je ne crois pas non. Mokona avait un tic consistant à émettre un bruit ressemblant phonétiquement à « Pou » ou parfois « pouh » avec une intonation sur le son « ou ». Ces onomatopées n'étaient pas source de discrétion, mais dans la situation, elle parvint à rester silencieuse et nous pûmes nous échapper de notre rôle de teneur de chandelles. Et tandis que nous nous faufilions à travers le trottoir, je me demandais si ma « fille » allait se souvenir du lieu de rendez-vous et de l'itinéraire prévu pour éviter qu'on ne se croise. Nous avions conçu d'emprunter des chemins différents pour les deux groupes, mais la distraction des jeunes amoureux m'embêtait sur ce point, mais après tout, c'étaient eux et uniquement eux les protagonistes de ce plan. Je n'avais pas à me mêler et donc à m'inquiéter de cette histoire.

Cependant, tandis que j'étais occupé dans mes pensées, Mokona tira à plusieurs reprises sur ma manche. Au poins de départ, je répondais à ces appels muets par des coups de coude. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle dit « y a Syaoran ! », je redescendis automatiquement sur la surface de la Terre. Pire, je sentais mes pieds s'enfoncer littéralement dans le sol. Je sais très bien que lorsqu'il s'agit de la tête, on parle de « Faire l'autruche », mais lorsque l'on s'affaisse sur le terrain en commençant par le bas et achevant l'ouvrage par la terre, qu'est-ce ? Faire la carotte ? Dans ce cas, je tombais dans les abîmes de l'enfer à la manière d'une carotte. Très poétique, mais la conjoncture n'avait rien de bien poétique puisque non seulement l'autre prétendant de Sakura se trouvait dans notre ligne de mire, mais également Kurogané. Le Kurogané international ! N'était-il pas en entraînement de Kendo ?

- Pouh ! Il ne faut pas que Syaoran tombe sur Shaolan et Sakura !

- Ne t'en fais pas Mokona, ça va aller. On va les occuper un moment.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, j'avais envie de dire. Cependant, on n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait se sacrifier pour le bien-être de mes amis et de leur relation amoureuse. Sakura allait me devoir une fière chandelle sur cette affaire. Cependant, lâche comme j'étais, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de lui rappeler. Mokona, elle, prenait son rôle « d'occupante de Shaolan » très au sérieux.

- Pouh, Syaoran ! Grincheux ! Par ici !

Comme je l'avais si bien deviné, Syaoran vint vers notre petit duo tandis que Kurogané aborda une expression semblable à celle de nos jeux puérils. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux enflammés et les canines sorties. L'étoffe d'un chien de garde prêt à attaquer.

- Bonjour Mokona, bonjour Fye. Que faites-vous ici ?

- C'est qui qu'elle appelle Grincheux, la Blanche Neige ?

Mokona émit un petit rire enfantin alors que je tentais de trouver une raison à notre sortie. Cependant, il était beaucoup divertissant d'aider Mokona dans mon « jeu » favori plutôt que de se remuer les méninges. La solution de mon problème viendrait dans le feu de l'action.

- Kuro-Toutou est déjà ami avec Mokona ! Hyu, je vais être jaloux moi, si mon Kuro-Coquin me délaisse !

- Quoi ?

- Pouh, Mokona ne savait pas que Fye et Kuro-T-rex avaient ce genre de relation ! Je le dirai à Yuuko.

- Tu vas voir espèce de timbré !

Kurogané n'avait pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Mokona et moi avions déjà détalé. Il est inutile de préciser que nous étions poursuivis par cet animal rancunier et dépourvu d'un quelconque sens de l'humour et, bien entendu de Syaoran. Je trouvais amusant de penser que le jeune homme, qui était à la base le centre d'attention, devenait un simple figurant. Hélas, mon inattention provoqua un ralentissement de ma course et de ce fait, je fus rattrapé par le chasseur qui me plaqua, sans réelle douceur, contre la vitrine d'une épicerie. (Autant dire que le commerçant n'avait pas apprécié notre remue-ménage.)

- Allons, allons Kuromimi, il y a d'autres façons de s'expliquer. Pourquoi ne pas discuter au lieu d'utiliser la violence ?

- À quoi tu joues le blond ? Les surnoms, le fait que tu me cherches, ce jeu du chat et de la souris… Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Rien.

Je ne savais pas qui avait prononcé ces quatre lettres : le Fye souriant et joueur que je créais, le vrai Fye, le Yui masochiste et solitaire ou alors le Yui qui avait disparut dix ans plus tôt lorsque son frère s'était éteint. Je sentais que, comme moi, mon interlocuteur était troublé par l'intonation sombre que j'avais abordée. Il ne le montrait pas, certes, mais je ressentais la poigne sur mon épaule se desserrer un instant.

- Toi, tu caches quelque chose…

- Mais Kuro-Madame Irma, je vais très bien. Je m'amuse tout le temps. Tu a juste une bouille à em-bê-ter.

Chasser le synthétique et il revient en voiture de sport.

J'avais réussi à défaire mon bras droit de la prise de mon bourreau et je m'amusais à appuyer mon index sur sa joue. Pression, relâchement, à nouveau pression, à nouveau relâchement. Sa peau n'était pas rugueuse comme je le pensais, mais elle étais douce et chaleureuse. Cependant, je ne montrais pas le moindre signe de ma surprise. Je me contentais d'esquiver un coup qui ne partit jamais à cause de Mokona :

- Pouh, Kuro-GrrrGrrr est un violeur exhibitionniste devant les épiceries !

Furieuse, la victime de nos enfantillages sortit ses dents acérées et à ce moment, je me demandais comment j'avais pu trouver une certaine douceur chez cette bête enragée. Kurogané voulut lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur moi, mais, dans son élan, au lieu de me laisser sur place, il me balança dans la vitrine du pauvre épicier qui cette fois ne toléra pas de nous voir détériorer son matériel. Le marchand abandonna ses clients outrés de la scène extérieure pour venir à notre rencontre.

- Eh vous là ! Vous voulez que je vous aide à frapper ma vitrine ? Vous savez au moins combien ça me coûte ?

- Et bien, le prix d'une vitre ?

- Il y a ça plus les lettres pour mon enseigne, l'entretien –parce que ce n'est pas moi qui m'en charge, j'ai des clients moi-, plus l'entretien spécifique quand il y a des petits voyous qui me la dégradent plus les panneaux pour signaler que mon épicerie est interdite aux chiens plus…

Je crois qu'il nous a bien cité au moins vingt exemples de ce style. Je voulais vraiment lâcher prise, dire qu'on était désolé et partir en courant, avec ou sans Kurogané. Néanmoins, notre bouc était loin d'être du style à nous laisser filer si facilement. Il ressemblait aux vieillards typiques des vieilles familles japonaises, digne d'une caricature. De petite taille, atteint d'une importante calvitie, portant une barbe style Van Dyke et vêtu d'un yukata bleu marine agrémenté d'un tablier sur lequel il était écrit : Vive les pommes ! Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un kiséru ou une canne et le tableau était parfaitement parfait.

- Oui, nous sommes vraiment désolés. Grand Kuro-Dadet va vous rembourser intégralement !

- Eh ne prend pas ce genre de décision tout seul !

- Je te laisse avec monsieur. Au revoir, Monsieur l'épicier !

Kurogané aurait bien aimé partir à ma poursuite, mais le grossiste attendait de pied ferme un argent que je venais de promettre. Mon souffre-douleur n'avait d'autre choix que de payer des dégâts que nous n'avions pas commis. J'avais frappé un grand coup et je sentais que la revanche allait être terrible. Tant mieux, si ça pouvait les occuper, lui et Syaoran. Soudain, j'eus un flash : où était passé le gamin ? Je me retournai et à ma grande horreur, je constatai qu'il avait été idiot de se concentrer uniquement sur le Grand Toutou. Shaolan était dans une conversation captivante avec un charmant petit couple. Couple qui, sous ma responsabilité devait passer un merveilleux après-midi. Je n'étais qu'un imbécile qui devait réparer les erreurs qu'il venait de commettre.

- Regarde Syaoran, Kuro-Bouc Emissaire est très fâché avec moi ! Protège-moi, il va me faire du mal !

Mais Syaoran était plus occupé à régler ses problèmes amoureux et familiaux pour s'occuper du misérable qui venait de l'entraîner dans cette affaire épineuse. J'étais persuadé que la dispute des jumeaux allait se transformer en une altercation endiablée si personne ne les séparait. Pour ma part, sans vouloir faire preuve d'égoïsme, j'avais déjà donné.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je te retourne la question, t'as pas un entraînement de Kendo ?

- On a eu un problème d'équipement, la séance a dû être annulée et nous avons du chercher du matériel. Ça ne m'explique pas ce que vous faites ensemble.

- Eh, on a juste voulu sortir un petit peu au lieu de rester à rien faire. C'est mal, Monsieur Syaoran ?

- T'aurais pu me prévenir !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Histoire que je sache où chercher si Sakura a des problèmes. Avec toi, faut s'attendre à tout !

- C'est incroyable à quel point tu peux être jaloux ! Tu t'imagines à quel point c'est chiant pour elle de supporter ça ?

- Tu t'imagines à quel point c'est chiant de te supporter !

- Arrêtez !

Heureusement que mes prières avaient été exaucées. Sakura s'était interposée entre les deux frères ennemis et avait cessé toutes traces de conflits. Ainsi, le calme revint après la catastrophe. Du moins pas pour moi puisque Kurogané avait terminé son affaire avec le marchand et comptait bien se venger. Néanmoins, après avoir saisi le col de ma veste et avant de m'attribuer la raclée du siècle, ma grande brute nationale contempla la scène qui se présentait devant nos yeux. Ce fut à ce moment que je vis que la pauvre Sakura pleurait. Pauvre petite fille innocente !

- Assez, j'en ai par-dessus la tête de vos histoires ! Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute pour moi…

Syaoran essaya de la réconforter en lui saisissant ses minces épaules, mais elle se recula sèchement et partit dans les bras de son cher et tendre. Elle laissa ses larmes s'écouler contre le torse de Shaolan tandis que le pauvre amoureux solitaire fixait désespérément le sol grisonnant. Puis, quelques gouttes ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur le goudron sec. La météo n'avait pas annoncé de pluie, c'était comme si le ciel pleurait à la suite de cet incident. La fine averse s'amplifia tandis que notre joyeuse petite sortie entre amis se transformait en cauchemar.

Dans le bus à destination de nos domiciles respectifs, personne n'émettait le moindre son. Bien entendu, il y avait les habituels bébés braillards, les mères désespérées qui berçaient, blasée le landau en poussant des « chut », le classique type qui trouve intéressant de faire partager sa conversation téléphonique et puis les « atchoum », « hum », « merde » et autres onomatopées propres à la vie d'un bus. Toutefois, notre petit groupe de six restait silencieux. Je n'osais pas sortir une blague de mauvais goût sur Kurogané, celui-ci faisait une sorte de méditation, Syaoran contemplait ses pieds et Sakura et Shaolan s'enlaçaient tristement sans un mot. Quant à Mokona, elle n'avait pas suivi l'explication, mais avait bien compris la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Ce fut celle qui brisa le mutisme imposé.

- Mokona n'aime pas quand les gens sont tristes.

J'avais une certaine envie de lui rappeler que personne n'aimait voir de personne ayant du chagrin, mais après mûre réflexion, je me dis qu'il valait mieux se taire. Après tout, il existe tout de même des types assez malades pour faire souffrir les gens et y prendre leur pied. L'assassin de Fye en était la parfaite preuve.

- Moi non plus Mokona. Moi non plus…

* * *

**À suivre**…

Je m'y perds avec Shaolan/Syaoran. S'il y a encore des confusions, j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

On va mettre les choses au clair : Shaolan, c'est l'amoureux de Sakura et Syaoran c'est l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Plus les jours passaient et plus je me demandais si la providence allait se pencher sur notre sort. Depuis l'histoire du 15 mars, les relations que nous entretenions avaient été bouleversées : Syaoran et Shaolan ne s'adressaient plus le moindre regard, ni le moindre mot, Sakura passait davantage de temps en ma compagnie et ce fut également le cas de Kurogané. J'étais maudit. D'une part, je devais jouer le rôle de mère vis-à-vis d'une jeune fille amoureuse et d'autre part, je devais incarner le meilleur ami bourreau d'une brute. Nous étions suffisamment enlisés dans la mélancolie, il aurait été égoïste de ma part de ne pas jouer le jeu. Les disputes que j'abordais avec mon Grand Toutou redonnaient le sourire à ceux qui pleuraient. Néanmoins, par la suite, Sakura et Shaolan oublièrent toutes formes de complexe par rapport à leur amour et reprirent leurs habitudes d'antan. Ils se voyaient en cachette cette fois, tels des héros shakespeariens chez la belle rouquine sans éveiller les soupçons sauf les miens et ceux de Yuuko, bien entendu. La jeune femme voyait tout, entendait tout et savait tout malgré le fait que rares étaient les moments où elle sortait de sa boutique pour une raison autre que d'aller au parc. L'unique fois où je l'avais vue charger une voiture en compagnie du mari Mokona, elle me dit qu'elle devait « aider d'un client » et qu'elle ne pouvait « le faire dans sa boutique car il s'agissait de s'occuper d'une maison décrépie ». Il y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux et c'était dans ces moments que l'on comprenait l'activité de Watanuki.

Celui-ci voyait Doméki plus fréquemment, à son grand désarroi, tandis qu'il ne passait plus autant de temps en compagnie d'Himawari, la jeune fille de ses pensées. Comme le disait si bien Yuuko, il devrait admettre que Doméki et lui étaient liés. Il en était ainsi et personne ne pouvait y remédier. Restait à savoir combien de temps, il restait pour que Watanuki ouvre les yeux. Un an comme le prétendait Yuuko, plus, moins… Qui pouvait savoir ? La surprise et l'inattendu font aussi parti du destin après tout.

Hama et sa Créature vivaient toujours en cohabitation (forcée) avec Ashura et moi-même. Au final, je trouvais que ma grand-mère était quelqu'un de bien au fond. Toutefois, il fallait prendre la peine de creuser avec une pelle pour trouver les qualités. Mais cela ne posait aucun problème pour celle que l'on qualifiait de sorcière. En effet, les deux femmes partageaient un amour intense pour le saké et il n'était pas rare de retrouver ces deux groupies ivres mortes sur le perron de la boutique de Yuuko. Ainsi, je rencontrais souvent Watanuki à la pharmacie lorsque j'achetais des médicaments contre la gueule de bois. Il était l'esclave de Yuuko, je devenais celui d'Hama.

Chaque jour, je lui faisais son brushing car elle ne pouvait faire les parties situées hors de son champ de vision, je lui faisais les ongles deux fois par semaine tous les mois, je toilettais son monstre en prenant soin de ne pas confondre l'avant de l'arrière et surtout, je la couvrais vis-à-vis de son fils en cas de bêtise. Lorsqu'elle rentrait tard le soir ou, du moins, tôt le matin, bourrée, je l'envoyais dormir et faisais tout pour qu'Ashura croie que j'étais le seul debout. Lorsqu'elle fumait dans le bureau d'Ashura, je nettoyais de fond en comble de manière à ce que mon père adoptif ne se rende compte de rien. Lorsqu'elle cassait quelque chose, je reparais l'objet cassé ou je le remplaçais. Je n'étais pas vraiment obligé de la protéger, mais j'avais conscience que si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais payer les conséquences de la mauvaise humeur de ma grand-mère. Je ne tenais pas spécialement à la vie, mais lorsque la mort porte un manteau Chanel, il est impératif de ne pas la contrarier.

Et puis, je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Hama. Elle me racontait tous les cancans du quartier, pouvait me dire qui était cocu, qui sortait avec qui, qui avait des secrets pas si biens gardés… Même si je n'aimais pas me mêler de la vie privée des gens, je trouvais amusant de savoir que la plus grande commère se trouvait dans une des maisons les plus cabalistiques de la région (en concurrence avec celle de Yuuko). Cependant, il y avait des moments où « Mamie » suscitait des pulsions meurtrières. Un jour de Mai, un bon nombre de mes amis étaient présents : Chii, Sôhma, Sakura, Shaolan, Watanuki, Toya et Yukito étaient venus passer l'après-midi à la maison. À vrai dire, Shaolan, Toya et Yukito n'étaient pas vraiment conviés puisque je craignais qu'il n'y ait des problèmes avec Syaoran et parce que je ne voulais pas déranger le « couple » qui habitait trop loin de la maison. Toutefois, Toya était persuadé que Shaolan était invité et désirait ardemment le surveiller de très près afin qu'il ne s'approche pas de sa sœur chérie, Shaolan en apprenant que Toya était présent, voulait protéger Sakura des sarcasmes et des brimades de celui-ci et partout où Toya allait, Yukito suivait. Au départ tout allait bien, excepté les disputes entre Shaolan, Sakura et Toya, nous passions un après-midi calme, dans la paix et la quiétude… Et puis le dragon est arrivé.

Je pense que le premier contact s'était plutôt bien passé. Elle avait monopolisé Toya qu'elle trouvait « à croquer », avait ainsi libéré le petit couple des railleries de ce dernier et avait provoqué l'hilarité de tous. Cependant, par la suite, elle n'avait pas hésité à prendre ses aises et embarrassait tout le monde, moi y comprit. Elle avait proposé une petite coupe de cheveux à Chii car elle les trouvait trop longs, avait maquillé Sakura de cent fard parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle était trop « fade » et trop « pâlotte » et avait inscrit Yukito sur un site de rencontre puisqu'elle considérait qu'il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un en « attendant passivement ».

La pauvre, si elle savait !

Et puis, le pire, le summum, l'apothéose : après s'être affalée sur le canapé avec son verre de saké, Hama avait lancé un sujet plus que fâchant.

« Dites donc les mômes, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient balisé une partie de la forêt d'à côté. Ce serait sympa qu'on y aille tous ensemble, entre jeunes ! »

J'avais envie de dire qu'il en était hors de question, que primo, elle était loin d'être « jeune » et que partir à l'aventure dans cette forêt était loin d'être une bonne idée. Cependant, je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion du fait que je fus devancé :

- Oui, ce serait super ! Dormir à la belle étoile, se raconter des histoires qui donnent la chair de poule, découvrir de nouveaux paysages…

- Hama et Sôhma ont raison. Pour ma part, je suis pour !

- Moi aussi !

- Ça me fait peur, je ne l'aime pas cette forêt. J'en ai rêvé plusieurs fois, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

- Si Sakura ne vient pas, je n'y vais pas non plus.

- Tu as peur gamin ?

- Pas du tout, je prends en compte les paroles de ta petite sœur contrairement à certain.

- Sale gamin !

J'étais soulagé que Sakura et Shaolan ne voulaient pas y aller. Sinon, mon refus n'aurait pas fait tâche au sein de l'enthousiasme des autres. Je devinais que sinon, j'aurais fini par y être forcé. Toutefois, la dispute entre Toya et Shaolan avait invité les curieux à y prendre part.

- Allons Sakura, nous serons tous là. Et puis, si le terrain est balisé, il n'y a rien à craindre.

- Oui, d'une : il n'y a pas de bêtes sauvages dans notre région et de deux : les monstres n'existent que dans les contes de fées ou dans les films d'horreur.

Faux, faux et archi-faux ! Les monstres existaient. Ils n'avaient pas de grandes dents, de peau visqueuse, des yeux injectés de sang ou de griffes acérées, mais agissaient de manière atroce tels ceux qui venaient du monde fantastique. J'étais très bien placé pour le savoir.

- Eh, si Sakura n'a pas envie d'y aller, c'est inutile de la forcer. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas spécialement emballé par cette idée.

- Oh tu sais Fye, finalement, Sôhma et Yukito ont raison : le terrain est sûr et les monstres n'existent pas. Je crois que je vais me laisser convaincre : si nous sommes tous ensemble, il n'y aura aucun problème.

- Voilà, même Sakura est d'accord ! Allez, ce sera marrant, s'il te plait Fye !

Je le savais. Je le savais ! Je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas me lâcher avec cette histoire ! Cela commençait avec quelques supplications de-ci de-là et puis, ça se terminait par un harcèlement téléphonique jusqu'à ce que mes pauvres nerfs succombent à ce supplice. Je devinais qu'il fallait capituler avant l'heure.

- Bon, vous avez gagné : je me laisse convaincre.

- Et si on invitait Himawari ?

- Et Doméki ?

- Non, pas lui !

- Mais vous vous entendez si bien ! Oh ! Oh ! Eh ! Je sais ! On n'a qu'à inviter Kurogané !

Non, non, non ! Une journée dans la nature avec ce type allait être un véritable cauchemar. Plusieurs heures à serrer les dents, à subir une migraine insupportable, il en était hors de question. Je pestais contre ma grand-mère qui avait eu cette idée saugrenue et insignifiante. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas le lien que j'avais avec ce lieu, mais elle avait le droit de garder le silence. Je maudissais ma grand-mère et même si la vengeance ne faisait pas partie de mes valeurs, mais il s'agit d'un plat qui se devait d'être mangé froid.

- Au fait Hama, quand tu dis « ce serait sympa qu'on y aille tous ensemble, entre jeunes », tu comptes venir avec nous ?

- Quelle question, bien sûr que je viens !

Et à ce moment, comme je l'espérais, les sourires se transformèrent en grimace sauf un, le mien. J'abordais un mélange entre mon éternel sourire falsifié et un autre beaucoup plus sadique. Le même que j'avais face à Kurogané, mais cela, personne ne s'en rendait compte. À part Ashura, personne ne remarquait que je portais un masque. Certes il était beaucoup plus discret que ceux de la place Saint-Marc, mais par moment, j'espérais que quelqu'un le remarque et me fasse redécouvrir des sentiments oubliés. Mais, il vaut mieux laisser les rêves à des jeunes filles comme Sakura plutôt qu'à des condamnés comme moi.

- Mais vous savez, Madame Hama… C'est très gentil de nous avoir proposé cette sortie, mais…

- Oh voyons, mon petit, tu peux m'appeler Hama tout simplement et me tutoyer.

- Ce que Toya essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'on aimerait être entre amis… Enfin entre jeunes… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- C'est qu'on n'aimerait pas avoir d'adultes parmi nous. Vous êtes un peu vieille, enfin non… Mais on pensait y aller sans vous en fait.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Que quoi ? Vieille ? Qu'est ce que vous avez bu avant de venir ?

- Ne vous vexez pas Madame !

- Je ne suis pas rancunière, c'est pas mon genre de m'emballer pour si peu. Par contre, le môme, t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau si tu veux que j'oublie cette histoire.

Même si j'aimais la tournure qu'avait pris la phrase, je devais avouer que j'avais la trouille. Lorsqu'un dragon pointe son doigt d'écailles, les naseaux dilatés et les sourcils froncés, l'envie de rire n'est pas au rendez-vous. On a chaud, froid ensuite, on semble transpirer, mais l'on est sec, on sent que l'on va défaillir, mais il faut rester digne alors on reste debout et l'on attend que le pire arrive. En l'occurrence, mon cas ne pouvait être plus critique : j'allais passer une journée entière dans cette forêt qui avait englouti mon frère en compagnie de la personne la plus méprisable à ma connaissance. La première chose qui me venait à l'esprit était de me tirer une balle dans la tête. Solution radicale, simple et rapide. Hélas, je n'avais pas le matériel nécessaire.

Comme je l'avais prévu, j'avais souffert. Hama m'avait fait subir d'imaginables tortures et sueurs froides : elle lançait son chien a mes trousses dès que j'avais le dos tourné. L'animal étant d'une vivacité incomparable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être démoniaque vis-à-vis de quelqu'un, n'avait aucune difficulté à atteindre mon postérieur et à esquinter mes pantalons. De plus, comme le cas d'une célèbre héroïne de Charles Perrault, elle m'avait réduit à l'état d'esclave ménager et ce cher Ashura qui jouait les abonnés absents, ne pouvait plaider en ma faveur.

Par conséquent, il était impératif que je reste le minimum de temps possible chez moi. Je vagabondais dans la rue, m'imaginant quel aurait été ma vie dans un autre monde : explorateur ? Pilote d'engins volants ? Serveur dans un monde peuplé de démons ? Ou magicien peut-être ? Je riais, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Un jour où le soleil n'avait encore montré que quelques insignifiants rayons, j'avais déserté le domicile dictatorial pour retrouver l'atmosphère de la rue : son odeur, son climat, ses bruits, tout pouvait me détendre. Le fait de mettre un pied devant l'autre apaisait mes jambes engourdies par mes éternels mensonges et mon mépris présent depuis peu. Je ne savais où j'allais et ce que je faisais précisément, mais rien ni personne ne pouvait m'en empêcher. Peu à peu, le sol goudronné se ramollit, mes pieds disparurent pour se cacher entre de longues tiges verdâtres piquant mes genoux et chatouillant mes mollets. Mes pieds nus sentaient l'humidité d la rosée du matin. Face à moi se trouvait le cerisier de Sakura et Clow triomphant au beau milieu du champ de blé. L'arbre n'avait pas été coupé puisque jamais il n'avait été mis à nu. Il ne subissait jamais les contraintes saisonnières et gardait fixement ses fragiles petites fleurs roses sur ses branches robustes. Inconsciemment, je marchais, attiré par cette mystérieuse merveille, ignorant la source de mes cauchemars me narguant fièrement de ses bras crochus et tordu sur mon profil gauche. Ce fut dans ce même champ que je vis pour la dernière fois mon jumeau, lui s'était dirigé vers la forêt et j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur cet arbre rose.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'attendais la venue de l'astre céleste au-delà des maisons, des végétations et des montagnes. Seuls quelques rayons annonçaient la venue de ce maître de luminosité. Son arrivée peu tardive m'éblouit et me força à cacher une partie de mon visage. L'autre était caressée par l'agréable effervescence de ces doigts de chaleur. Jouissant de cette rencontre mystique, je ne voyais pas de silhouette ombrageuse descendant la petite colline face au cerisier et à moi-même. L'ombre devint d'autant plus importante tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de moi, me forçant à rouvrir mes yeux restés clos durant ce spectacle sensationnel. Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je vis cette imposante carrure brune à environs un mètre de l'endroit où j'étais. Entouré d'un halo de lumière, il ressemblait à un prince de conte de fées, de cet inconnu muet vêtu de collant et de soie venant sauver une pauvre potiche en détresse d'un dragon féroce et charismatique. Cependant j'oubliais que ni lui ni moi n'étions les protagonistes d'une fiction ou du moins si ça avait été le cas, lui serait plus proche du dragon et moi du bouffon, ou l'inverse.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici le blond ? Il est encore tôt et t'es en pyjama, pieds nus.

- Je te retourne la question Kuro-Cocorico : tu t'es levé aux aurores pour moi ?

- Pas du tout crétin fini, je cherche ma cousine.

- Oh je suis déçu. Kuro-vilain est méchant avec moi !

- Sérieusement, tu ne l'as pas vue ?

- Allons, un Kuro-Kuro au féminin je présume : brune, les yeux rouges, des canines acérées, des sourcils froncés, un air hargneux…

- Putain, tu peux pas rester sérieux une seconde ! Très bien, j'ai compris, je me débrouillerai tout seul !

Il tourna les talons sur ces dernières paroles et commença à s'éloigner de moi. Serrant les poings, il paraissait si affligé, si bouleversé, si humain. Je nous trouvais une certaine ressemblance : lui aussi devait avoir un masque, une couverture de sentiments falsifiés ayant une visée protectrice. Contre ma volonté, je commençai à mettre un pied devant l'autre de manière à le rattraper. J'avais certes, de nombreuses difficultés à effacer mon mépris, mais je voulais chercher ce lien qui nous reliait. Nous étions unis par une sorte de chaîne d'énigmes expliquant cette attraction et répulsion. Même si cela ne me plaisait pas, je devais m'y soumettre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, avant qu'il ne se retourne, je lui saisis le bras, le forçant ainsi à m'attendre. Aussi étonné que moi, il se retourna et planta son regard de braise dans mes yeux verglacés.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous le blond ?

J'avais beaucoup de soucis à penser que j'avais changé d'avis, il était d'autant plus délicat d'émettre les sons correspondant à ce que je voulais expliquer.

- Je… J'ai… Chan…

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'as mangé ta langue ? Tant mieux ! Bon salut.

- Attends !

Plus abasourdi que jamais, il se retourna vers moi pour la seconde ou la troisième fois en quelques secondes. Je me sentais idiot et cela devait être également son cas. Cependant, il se contentait de me contempler avec attention. Je me sentais pris au dépourvu, s'il était un prince charmant, il ne ressemblait pas à ces potiches dont aucune description physique ni le nom ne figurait dans l'histoire. Tout d'abord, je savais qu'il s'appelait Kurogané Suwa et qu'il avait une peau dorée, des cheveux d'ébène, des yeux couleur rubis, qu'il était très grand, fort, courageux… Toutefois, il ne l'était pas.

- Ok, j'ai compris. On va chercher ensemble.

Sans un mot, je suivis ma grande brute. Qui aurait cru que j'emboîterais le pas de cette personne tant détestée par mon subconscient. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce qu'il se passait. J'avais abandonné ma perpétuelle armure l'espace d'un instant pour accepter bêtement d'aider une personne méprisable. Complètement idiot et insensé.

Nous avions parcouru tous les chemins imaginables du quartier, avions fouillés tous les jardins, toutes les niches et sonné à toutes les portes, ou du moins presque toutes. Tomoyo, en réalité, créchait chez Clow et sa chère et tendre nièce, Sakura. Nous l'avions su après avoir sonné chez Shaolan et Syaoran. Ce dernier savait où la jeune écervelée séjournait du fait qu'ils avaient passé la journée ensemble. Nous avions retrouvé les deux jeunes filles encore ensommeillées, la cousine de Kurogané répétait sans cesse qu'elle avait appelé ce dernier pour le prévenir, mais qu'il n'avait pas dû l'écouter. La situation était bien sûr saugrenue, mais quels étaient le soulagement et la quiétude du grand toutou quand il avait vu cette petite brune somnolente venir à lui. L'adorable petit zombie avait certes reçu un coup sur le sommet de son crâne, cependant, celui que je qualifiais de grande brute montrait son apaisement par un sourire doux, semblable à celui d'un père voyant le premier collier de nouille de son enfant. J'admets avoir aimé ce sourire qui le rendait humain et attachant. Toutefois, j'avais, encore une fois, gâché un moment de tendresse :

- Hyu, Kuro-papa est trop mignon quand il sourit !

- La ferme !

Encore une fois, nous commencions notre jeu du chat et de la souris. J'avais saboté son instant d'affection pour le rendre aussi féroce et bourru qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Cela avait laissé à Tomoyo le temps de se préparer pour rentrer avec son cousin, ou mâtin. Nous nous étions quitté sans un mot, sans un « merci » ni un « de rien ». Les deux compères avaient rejoint la voiture de Kurogané tandis que je repartais en direction du domicile familial. Le quartier se réveillait tranquillement : les volets s'ouvraient un à un, le journal quotidien était distribué, les chiens se levaient tandis que les chats partaient se coucher, quelques courageux travailleurs partaient nourrir leurs familles et un de mes voisins sirotait son café sur sa terrasse. Poli, je lui rendais son bonjour si gentiment adressé, mais il m'invita à venir chez lui. Je ne pouvais, évidemment, pas refuser son offre.

Il me convia alors à prendre quelque chose dans son salon sont la décoration sordide n'avait été changée depuis la dernière fois où j'y avais mis les pieds, il y a dix ans, avant la mort de mon frère. J'y retrouvais le même papier peint, les identiques rideaux noirs, les uniformes meubles baroques et les éternelles statuettes lugubres.

- Tu veux un thé, café, chocolat… ?

- Un café, s'il vous plaît Monsieur Fei Wan.

Mon hôte partit en direction de sa cuisine tandis que j'observais ce mobilier qui m'avait tant effrayé enfant. Je pensais que ses chauves-souris empaillées se réveillaient la nuit pour sucer le sang de quiconque les aurait regardées dans les yeux. C'est fou, les cinémas que l'on peut se faire en fixant avec considération et sans grande circonspection un objet. On pense que le nain de jardin d'un potager de vieille dame est un adorable petit lutin responsable de la croissance des végétaux ou que les coins sombres sont habités par d'horribles monstres invisibles qui vous mangent tous crus. En l'occurrence, j'avais conservé mes peurs d'antan. Leurs gueules grande ouvertes et leurs ailes monstrueuses me tourmentaient au plus haut point.

Fei Wan revint au salon, apportant ainsi les boissons convoitées. Il s'assit face à moi, réajustant sa robe de chambre tandis que je sentais le malaise monter en moi. Je voulais partir d'ici, quitter cet endroit obscur et cet homme trop honnête.

- Alors, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors tout seul.

- Rien, je me promenais.

- C'est bien ça, se promener, flâner, voyager… Tu voyages ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais quitté la région.

- Tiens donc, comme c'est étrange. Tu devrais : rencontrer de nouveaux horizons, de nouvelles coutumes, s'imposer des quêtes…

- Des quêtes ?

- Oui, des missions, des défis… Tu vois, s'assujettir de trouver un objet rare et précieux, peu importe l'enjeu.

- Jouer les explorateurs ?

- Oui voilà.

- Je ne sais pas. Vous savez, il y a Ashura, ma vie ici, les cours… Vous voyez ?

Il était vrai que l'idée de voyager me plaisait, mais j'étais retenu par quelque chose de puissant, de beaucoup plus important que ce que j'avais cité en guise de prétexte. Une tombe de culpabilité et de remords me rongeait dès que m'éloignait de la maison. Je n'étais pas seul à la naissance, nous étions deux. Lors de mes premiers pas, je tombais car le parent qui ne filmait pas était occupé à relever l'autre. Je n'avais aucun problème à quitter ma mère et mon père avant d'aller à la maternelle parce qu'il y avait une béquille auprès de moi qui me comprenait et me guidait vers l'avant. Nous avons grandi ensemble, chahuté ensemble, avons ri à deux, pleuré à deux. Alors si je devais partir en voyage, ce ne serait pas sans cet autre que j'ai aimé. Si je devais être nostalgique, nous le serions ensemble.

Ce serait notre nostalgie.

- D'accord, très bien. Au fait, tu connais Shaolan Li ? Tu sais, un jeune garçon aux yeux vairons…

- Oui je vois très bien qui c'est.

- Et bien, vois-tu, depuis quelque temps, il m'aide beaucoup : il fait mes courses, poste mes lettres à la poste… Il est très serviable, mais le pauvre : tout ce travail pour une seule personne… J'aimerais savoir si tu accepterais de lui porter main-forte et me servir ?

- Hum… Vous savez, je m'occupe déjà de ma grand-mère et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous aider. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Xin Huo, vous la voyez souvent, non ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais cette petite ne me serait d'aucune utilité : ce n'est qu'une petite écervelée.

J'étais quelque peu stupéfait de savoir qu'un homme d'apparence si respectable puisse être aussi exécrable vis à vis de son amante. La jeune femme, même si elle n'aimait pas exhiber ses sentiments, semblait aimer cet amoureux de chauves-souris. Celui-ci se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis pour se diriger vers un vieux tourne-disque. L'objet se fondait si bien avec le décor de la pièce d'accueil que je ne l'avais remarqué. Je le vis sortir un trente-trois tours pour l'enfiler et jouir des premières notes. La musique devenant angoissante, je préférais poursuivre la conversation plutôt que de serrer les dents et boucher mes oreilles.

- Vous êtes bien sévère avec votre maîtresse.

- Elle me procure du plaisir, mais ne m'offrira jamais la satisfaction que je désire.

- Qu'est ce que vous recherchez ?

Mon interlocuteur n'émit aucune réponse et se contenta d'écouter les accords angoissants de notre musique de fond horripilante. Il bougea la tête en rythme avec les percussions et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en fredonnant cet air épouvantable. Une boule se forma aux environs de ma gorge, j'avais peur de ce gentil voisin accueillant et poli.

- Tu aimes ? C'est « Le Sacre du Printemps » d'Igor Stravinsky.

- Oui… C'est… Particulier…

- Je trouve ça magnifique : ce grand rite sacral païen, ces sages contemplant la danse à la mort d'une jeune fille sacrifiée… C'est si délicieux, jouissif !

- La mort d'une jeune fille : jouissif ?

- Un jour, tu comprendras Yui.

- Pardon ?

Non seulement j'avais été perturbé par les goûts plus que douteux de mon voisin, mais son dernier mot fut au-dessus de toutes mes attentes. J'étais bouleversé par tout ce qui m'entourait : les meubles m'oppressaient et les statuettes semblaient se rapprocher de moi. Fei Wan ôta son verre unique et se rapprocha de moi. Je n'avais aucune raison de trouver cette ambiance apocalyptique, mais pourtant, j'étais épouvanté par ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je me sentais défaillir, quitter la réalité et dire bonjour au néant. Toutefois, un bruit rocambolesque me ramena à la vie quotidienne, éloigna les statuettes et mon interlocuteur. Un camion passa devant la fenêtre et partit en direction du champ de blé et de la forêt. L'homme remit son monocle en place et scruta de son observatoire, les braves travailleurs partir au boulot.

- Tu as vu, ils vont baliser la forêt. C'est une bonne nouvelle, elle était à l'abandon depuis des années. Au moins quatorze ans, quinze ans peut être.

- Oui, on compte y aller un de ces jours avec des amis.

- La petite Sakura y sera aussi ?

- Oui, Shaolan aussi et peut-être Syaoran.

- Parfait, très bien. C'est intéressant de pouvoir varier les âges dans un groupe d'amis.

Fei Wan reporta son attention sur moi et retira sa robe de chambre. Il s'approcha de moi à nouveau tel un rapace. Mes oreilles s'assourdissaient, je n'entendais plus la musique et je ne voyais plus les statuettes. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler, mais le chasseur se contenta simplement de reprendre la tasse de café devenue froide. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit, je me levai précipitamment et rejoignis la sortie aussi vite que possible. J'eus à peine le temps de m'excuser, quelque chose m'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Je courrai à perdre haleine jusque chez moi. Je voulais fuir quelque chose, mais quoi ? À la maison, sous les regards choqués de tout le monde, je me précipitais dans les toilettes pour vomir. Je désirais rejeter cette peur, ces sentiments néfastes qui me rongeaient. Cependant, ils étaient toujours présents et je souffrais toujours.

_Qu'en sera-t-il le jour où j'irai dans cette forêt ?_

* * *

A suivre :)


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà :).

D'après Word et mes capacités en calcul mental, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres. A la base, ce devait être un gros morceau comprenant le chapitre ci-dessous et le chapitre suivant. Cependant, diverses raisons ont fait que ce gros "bloc" est en deux parties.

**

* * *

**************

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : 1e partie**

Je crois que jamais un être humain n'avait pu attraper ce que j'ai eu en une semaine. Qui aurait pu rester isolé dans une infime maison banlieusarde de Kyoto à cause d'un rhume-bronchite-otite-angine-gastro-entérite enjolivé d'une magnifique petite migraine ? J'avais renoncé à mes flâneries matinales pour m'éterniser au lit, chien présent ou non. Observant chaque fissure de mon plafond souillé par ses années d'existence, je priais un dieu qui pourrait m'accorder cette liberté tant convoitée. Quitte à sacrifier mes promenades avec Sakura, autant que mon abnégation soit utile. Cependant, j'avais oublié que je possédais quelques amis aussi butés que des ânes. Des poneys à grandes oreilles qui braient lorsqu'ils sont mécontents. Charmante comparaison, mais hélas véridique. Le jour fatidique, alors que je m'autorisais une petite promenade au pays des songes, un cataclysme survint dans ma chambre. Il me semble que l'impact n'avait duré que quelques secondes : le temps de m'attraper, de m'arracher au lit, de me prendre une poignée de vêtements et de me balancer tel un vulgaire sac à patates dans la salle d'eau. Je sentais le sol glacé contre ma joue, me faisant ainsi sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle j'étais avant l'arrivée du tsunami. Je comprenais ce qu'il se passait : Toya et Sôhma étaient venus dans ma maison, avaient ignoré les réprimandes d'Ashura et m'avaient forcé à me lever pour aller à leur charmante petite randonnée dans une forêt où mon frère est décédé. Où est le problème ?

- Allez Fye, les autres nous attendent dehors ! T'enfiles juste une tenue adéquate, tu passes un coup sur tes dents et tu descends en vitesse !

- Et ne t'inquiète pas ! On m'a dit que le genre de maladie que t'as chopée était généralement psychologique : un bon bol d'air entre amis va te remettre sur pieds !

Ce qu'ils pouvaient être drôle ces petits ! Au moins ils m'avaient certifié un point très important : j'en avais fait beaucoup trop. Une simple grippe aurait suffi pour calmer leurs manies perverses et incongrues. Néanmoins, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour on me l'avait rappelé toute ma vie. Peu importe la gravité de la situation, la grande horloge du Destin ne remontait pas. De plus, je faisais partie d'une catégorie de personnes caractérisées comme maudites. Une fée Carabosse un peu éméchée avait dû se tromper de château et jeter un sort à mon frère et à moi lors de notre naissance parce qu'elle nous avait confondus avec une petite princesse blonde. Comme elle avait bu, la misérable n'avait pas dû s'étonner qu'il y eût deux bébés et non une petite peste qui attendait patiemment sa malédiction.

Logique.

De ce fait, j'avais compris qu'une personne maudite ne pouvait se permettre de tenter le Diable. Il était inutile que je cherche à m'enfuir par la fenêtre puisque mon pied glisserait et je me retomberais lourdement dans mon jardin alertant tout le voisinage. Croyant que j'aurais perdu la raison, je me retrouverais interné dans un asile psychiatrique à manger des pistaches avec une vieille folle incontinente et un clown pédophile. Il était peut-être plus prudent que je m'habille docilement et que je me soumette à ces tyrans en short et baskets. De toute façon, personne n'aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de me venir en aide : Ashura et Hama étaient partis chez le coiffeur peu après l'arrivée de mes geôliers et Buta me mordait moi au lieu d'attaquer ceux qui m'importunaient. Quel ingrat !

- Bon Fye, bouge ! On avait dit qu'on partait à huit heures et il est la demie !

- Oui, j'arrive !

- Tout le monde t'attend : Watanuki, Doméki, Himawari, Shaolan, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kurogané…

J'aurai pu fulminer, taper du pied, me rouler par terre, mais il n'en fut rien. Je savais par avance que mon meilleur ennemi était convié à cette joyeuse petite randonnée de mes deux. Sa présence n'était pas un cadeau du Destin. Il avait préféré m'enfaire deux autres, ce petit filou.

- Yukito et Chii ne sont pas là ?

- Non : Yukito a un rendez-vous et Chii doit voir sa grand-mère à Hokkaido.

Cette remarque me fit hausser un sourcil. Les deux grand-mères de Chii étaient décédées. Je pestais de savoir qu'elle eut été plus espiègle que moi : non par honneur ou fierté, mais parce qu'elle allait échapper à l'excursion, elle !

- Un rendez-vous galant ?

Je savais que Toya n'allait pas apprécier cette question : preuve incontestable que les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas seulement « amis ». Il devait avoir changé de teintes à plusieurs reprises. Je devinais un passage entre le blanc livide et le rouge écarlate.

- Ça va pas non ? Yukito ne perd pas son temps dans des rendez-vous galants !

- Hyu, je ne faisais que demander.

J'attendis quelques poignées de secondes avant de sortir. Toya, manifestant toujours son indignation, ne m'aurait pas accueilli à bras ouverts. Il valait mieux que la pression redescende calmement et que je reste entier. Quitte à partir à l'aventure, autant que je le fasse en bon état.

En bas, je constatais que, comme l'avait dit Sôhma, tout le monde moisissait comme des vulgaires yaourts devant ma maison. J'aurais pensé que Doméki et Watanuki se seraient querellés allègrement, que Syaoran et Shaolan auraient fait de même avec beaucoup moins de jubilation, qu'Himawari aurait ri devant ses deux champions et que Sakura aurait pleuré devant les siens. En y songeant, seul Kurogané était resté fidèle à lui-même : debout, les bras croisés, les yeux rivés sur moi. Quant aux autres, ils étaient devenus des Kurogané en puissance. En même temps, j'étais la cause de cette attente.

- Tiens ? C'est ça ta maison ? Je m'étais plutôt attendu à un château ou une maison de poupée.

Quelqu'un d'autre que Kurogané aurait ajouté à sa remarque, une pointe d'ironie à son commentaire, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sarcasme. Le ton qu'il avait abordé était neutre avec un soupçon de nonchalance.

- Je suis plein de surprises et de mystère mon Kuro-Sherlock.

- Ouais, ça, j'avais remarqué !

Je pense que s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de témoins, Kurogané m'aurait transformé en pot de rillettes. Il y avait deux types de courroux chez ce cher mâtin : l'un propre aux moments où je l'aguiche et l'autre, apparu plus récemment, caractérisant les instants où je laissais malencontreusement tomber mon masque. À la différence du premier cas, mon interlocuteur ne semblait pas que vexé, il était aigri, offensé par mes paroles comme si chaque syllabe poignardait son âme. Il s'éloigna de moi tandis que nous débutions notre longue et interminable balade.

Sôhma ne cachait pas joie de partir. Aussi, elle n'hésitait pas à jouer les petits chefs de groupe et montrait tout son enthousiasme lorsqu'elle lança un « c'est parti » distinct et suffisamment fort pour que tout le voisinage soit attisé. Notre charmante petite troupe marchait derrière son leader avec plus ou moins d'engouement. Le moins pour mon ego, le plus pour les autres, sans bien sûr compter mon cher antagoniste qui gardait ses sourcils froncés et son air hargneux. Peut-être que l'infime haussement sourcil qu'il venait d'effectuer signifiait qu'il était joyeux et guilleret, qui sait ? Sa discrète levée de lèvre supérieure pouvait éventuellement être une tentative de sourire. Je ne l'avais pas revu exprimer ses sentiments après notre aventure matinale. Je pense que ce à quoi j'avais assisté était faramineux et j'étais l'un des seuls sur cette terre à avoir eut ce privilège. Ironie du sort ?

Lorsque je levais mon regard vers le ciel, je constatais que le paysage changeait. À force d'examiner mon grand ami et de penser à lui, j'oubliais la distance que l'on venait de parcourir. Le firmament se recouvrait d'une couche verdâtre et rayonnante tandis que mes pieds crissaient sur un sol sec et pétillant. Mes yeux se fermaient instinctivement et je me laissais baigner par les instants où le soleil se frayait un chemin entre les failles de ce barrage olivâtre. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu avoir peur de ce lieu où les oiseaux semblaient être des phœnix chanteurs et où les jeunes personnes pouvaient exprimer leur bien-être. J'admets avoir soupiré d'aise en voyant Shaolan et Sakura se cueillir réciproquement des fleurs sauvages. L'un étant en tête de groupe et l'autre en queue de peloton, ils ignoraient mutuellement ce que l'autre était en train de faire. Lorsqu'ils se découvrirent, tous deux bouquets en main, leur surprise fut telle que les malheureux cadavres de fleurs s'éparpillent sur le sol et furent froidement écrasées par les deux amoureux qui, euphoriques, s'enlaçaient chaleureusement. Cependant, leur idylle avait pour coutume d'être chahutée par un élément perturbateur. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

- Tu te rends compte, Gamin, que tu as eu la même idée qu'une fillette ?

- C'est la preuve que Shaolan est doux et gentil, pas comme toi ! Et je ne suis pas une fillette : j'ai fêté mes quinze ans au mois d'Avril, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

- Vous serez toujours des gamins de toute façon, il y aura toujours la même différence d'âge, je serai toujours plus vieux que vous et je pourrai toujours embêter ma petite sœur adorée et son attardé de petit ami.

- C'est sûr que tu seras toujours le plus vieux parce qu'à dix-huit ans, tu parles déjà comme un vieux papi ! Viens Shaolan, laissons Papi tout seul, c'est bientôt l'heure de ses médicaments et de sa compote !

Si Yukito avait été présent, Toya aurait éprouvé un peu moins de solitude dans son conflit fraternel. Après avoir été traité comme une personne grabataire, Toya sentait que sa fierté le laissait tomber. Tout le monde, hormis les deux amoureux, se retenait de pouffer de rire. Toutefois, lorsqu'il s'agit de ricaner du sort de quelqu'un, il est difficile de garder son sérieux. Je crois que même Kurogané avait rehaussé ses commissures de lèvres avant que je ne gâche tout –encore une fois- et me mette à les étirer sans réelle douceur.

- Allez Kuro-Ronchon, souris !

- Lâche-moi tout de suite et prépare-toi à courir !

Je ne pense pas que ce fut ce qu'il dit, mais je m'exécutai tout de même. L'écartèlement de ses joues empêchait une certaine articulation de ses paroles. Toutefois, le sketch fut le même : courir, rire, bondir, virevolter, danser, supplier, se moquer, sautiller, revenir au calme. Ç'aurait pu être un moment agréable si je n'étais pas l'un des protagonistes. De plus, le terme : « souffrir d'un mal de tête à cause du coup que la grande brute a assené » pouvait être rajouté à ma liste. Cependant, l'énumération aurait été moins plaisante.

Le tableau se faisait plus beau que jamais. Nous étions situés au sommet d'une pente et nous pouvions voir des clairières, des ruisseaux, des buissons ou diverses peintures si nous avions la curiosité de regarder ce qu'il se passait à quelques centimètres de nos pieds. Certes, je n'aurai jamais souhaité faire un tour dans cette zone non balisée, mais elle semblait plus belle que celle que nous explorions. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était vierge qu'elle semblait plus attirante ? Non, Fye avait dû passer par ici. Le connaissant, il avait dû être attiré par cette verdure plus éclatante que jamais et ces arbres féeriques qui dominaient l'horizon. Dans tous les cas, une chute du haut de notre point de repère pourrait être mortel pour n'importe quel fou.

Nous ne voyions pas le temps passer. Chantant d'idiotes chansons et raillant divers boucs émissaires, nous nous amusions comme de petits foufous. Toya avait oublié de bouder et poursuivait ses gentilles réprimandes, Watanuki admonestait son grand ami Doméki qui le considérait comme anodin, Himawari gambadait gracieusement, Syaoran et Tomoyo se tenaient gentiment la main… Soudain, j'eus un déclic. N'était-il pas fou amoureux de Sakura ? D'une part, j'étais heureux que le jeune eût trouvé chaussure à son pied, mais je me sentais gêné qu'il eût renoncé si facilement à la rouquine. De plus, étant la cousine d'un molosse, Tomoyo devait être surveillée de très près. En parlant du loup, son mâtin de cousin fixait les deux jeunes transis avec une sorte d'inquiétude indifférente. Il aurait été dommage de ne pas faire de commérage.

- T'as vu Kuro-Mamour ? Ta cousine cueille des pâquerettes avec Syaoran ! Ils sont trop mignons ! Hyu !

- Ouais, mais t'inquiète : ça ne va pas durer.

J'attendais un minimum de développement : pourquoi ça ne va pas durer ? Pouvait-il me faire un commentaire sur cette idylle bourgeonnante ? Me donner son avis sur les marguerites ? Quelque chose ! Évidemment, les rêves ne se réalisent que très peu souvent. Obtenir un mot supplémentaire de la gueule de mon chien de garde adoré résultait du miracle, hélas ! Autant chercher un champignon bleu à fleurs jaunes plutôt que de chercher un son pouvant satisfaire ma curiosité.

Les chansons défilaient, les souliers se déformaient, les pieds souffraient, les ventres grondaient et le temps semblait long, très long voire interminable. Cette promenade m'assommait, je regrettais d'avoir pensé pouvoir m'amuser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. D'ailleurs, j'étais loin d'être le seul à désirer me pendre à une branche. La forêt disposait d'assez d'arbres pour tous nous satisfaire encore fallait-il détenir un nombre décent de cordes.

- C'est long !

- J'en peux plus !

- J'ai mal aux pieds !

- J'en ai marre !

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

- Quand est ce qu'on mange ?

- Merde !

Tout le monde se retournait vers Watanuki et Toya et les regardait avec autant d'entrain que s'ils avaient eu le malheur de marcher dans de l'excrément. Quel fut notre angoisse quand nous vîmes l'effroi avec lequel ils nous fixaient tous les uns après les autres. Seul Sôhma semblait savoir ce qu'il se passait puisqu'elle toisait le jeune cuistot comme s'ils eurent fait la pire bévue de son existence. Etait-ce le cas ?

- On a oublié les sacs !

- Quels sacs ?

- Les sacs dans lesquels se trouvaient la nourriture et les affaires pour la nuit. Notre cher ami cuisinier devait amener de quoi nous ravitailler et Papi se chargeait d'emmener les couvertures. Et bien bravo ! Voilà la preuve qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne.

- Oh Sôhma, t'es dure là. Ok, on a eu tort d'avoir oublié les vivres, mais ce n'est pas la peine de rejeter toute la faute sur nos pommes. Après tout, c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de faire des provisions groupées. Et pour ta gouverne, tu n'es pas obligée de reprendre la blague d'une gamine de quinze ans pour m'insulter.

Toya s'approchait de son vis-à-vis, sourcils froncés, avec la ferme intention de montrer qu'il ne se laisserait marcher sur les pieds, même par Sôhma. La fatigue et la faim avaient déjà créé une sorte de tension. La dispute entre nos deux congénères me faisait frémir grincer des dents. Je désirais que cela cesse, je voulais retourner dans mon lit, dans mon cerisier avec Sakura à parler chiffon. Heureusement, les deux combattants furent vite séparés par un colosse de pierre qui venait d'atterrir entre les guerriers.

- Kurogané dégage ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Oh arrêtez vos gamineries ! Ok, on n'a rien alors : on rentre ! Tant pis pour la randonnée, on ira un autre jour !

Il me semble qu'un halo de lumière était venu se poser sur mon sauveur tandis qu'un groupe de gospel chantait «Alléluia » en chœur. Enfin quelqu'un prenait une décision possédant un minimum de sagesse. Si j'avais été vraiment désespéré, je me serais mis à genoux devant mon rédempteur et je lui aurais baisé les pieds, même s'il s'agissait de Kurogané. Néanmoins, je conservais un quelque peu d'amour-propre et restais digne.

Nous avions alors repris le chemin du retour, à jain. Nous ne chantions plus, ne riions plus et ne cueillions plus de marguerite. La seule occupation de notre groupe restait la marche. Nous ne faisions que mettre un pied devant l'autre, encore et encore. Je fus cependant surpris de ne pas retrouver mon parc féerique ni les pauvres fleurs sauvages en décomposition. J'avais l'impression que tout ce qui m'entourait était inconnu : les buissons, les arbres, les chemins… Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'une simple impression, un présage paradoxal qui n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité. À moins que…

- On est perdu !

- Pardon ?

- On est déjà passé au moins trois fois devant cette butte et je ne vois ni panneau ni balise. En gros on est : paumé, égaré, dérouté… Perdu quoi !

- Regardez, on n'est même pas sur un chemin.

- Cela confirme ce que je viens de dire Sherlock !

Sôhma monta sur la maudite butte où nous étions arrivé pour la troisième fois. En observant mes pairs, je constatais qu'eux aussi, à part Kurogané et Doméki, avaient ressenti mon appréhension. Notre crainte ne fit que croître lorsque notre amie avait prononcé ces mots fatals. Nous étions perdus au milieu d'une forêt où des meurtres sont survenus par le passé. Il y avait de quoi tourner fou et c'était ce que j'étais en train de faire. Mes mains tremblaient comme si j'avais tenu un marteau-piqueur pendant une nuit entière, ma respiration se saccadait au point qu'elle devenait incontrôlable. Je tournais dans tous les sens, j'avais peur. Je voulais hurler mon angoisse, mais personne n'aurait compris la raison de ma panique si poussée. Après tout, nous étions tous dans le même bain. Il était saugrenu qu'une personne soit plus horrifiée que les autres. Je devais me calmer, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Je voyais Sakura qui plongeait son visage dans le torse de Shaolan, Himawari et Tomoyo qui restaient pétrifiées sous le regard inquiet de Watanuki et de Syaoran et puis les yeux flamboyants de Kurogané qui me fixaient comme si j'étais un meurtrier cruel et sans pitié. Je ne sais si les pas en arrière que je fis furent instinctifs ou volontaires, mais je sais que plus la bête s'avançait et plus je reculais. Cependant, il arrive un moment où l'on ne peut plus rétrograder, il y a toujours un obstacle pour nous arrêter. En l'occurrence, je ne découvris le mien qu'après avoir senti mon pied dans le vide. J'avais à peine eu le temps de voir quelques regards horrifiés se diriger vers moi tandis que je me sentais chuter.

_Rejoignais-je mon parc féerique ou l'enfer ?_

* * *

A suivre...

Mouahahahaahahahahaahaha ! Voilà pourquoi il valait mieux que je le coupe en deux, ce chapitre :3. Sans rancune ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je m'éloignais de mes amis, je partais dans un endroit où je serai sûrement seul, sans famille et sans allié. Cependant, je n'avais pas peur. Je me sentais protégé et apaisé par quelque chose d'invisible et puissant. Quelque chose qui fit que je ne me sentis pas tomber violemment sur le sol, rouler le long de la pente comme une vulgaire pierre, me heurter contre diverses branches ou rocs et atterrir sur un tas de feuilles mortes. La réalité semblait si loin que je ne prenais aucunement conscience de ce qui m'arrivait. Ce que je vivais ne semblait être qu'un rêve. J'allais me réveiller le lendemain, frais comme un gardon en compagnie de mon père adoptif, de ma grand-mère et d'une serpillière. Je subirais mon éternelle sensation de manque et tenterais de la dissimuler avec mon sourire falsifié.

Lorsque mon frère jumeau disparut, j'avais prié pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar. Hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce qui venait de m'arriver était comparable à cet événement. Je pensais me trouver dans une sorte de chimère alors que je me trouvais dans ce monde cruel et satanique que pouvait être le réel.

Je m'en étais aperçu après avoir senti d'atroces douleurs dans ton mon être. Mes souffrances étaient telles que je ne pouvais évacuer les larmes apparues naturellement. Ma respiration était si éprouvante que je devais la bloquer pour ne pas avoir l'impression que des poignards me transperçaient les côtés. L'arrière de ma tête endolori était recouvert d'une sorte de liquide chaud et poisseux et mes jambes refusaient de bouger. Elles n'étaient pas assez sottes pour obéir à mon cerveau embué et souffrir plus qu'elles ne souffraient à l'instant. J'aurais pu me poser cent mille questions : comment avais-je survécu ? Où étaient mes amis ? Allaient-ils bien ? Quelle heure était-il ? … Néanmoins, je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir ou à penser j'étais simplement apte à éprouver d'atroces douleurs. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle je m'étais forcé à me lever non sans difficulté.

Mon corps devait être en piteux état pour que je retombe au moins cinq fois et que je sois obligé de m'appuyer contre un arbre afin de rester debout. Haletant, je peinais à esquisser le moindre pas. Chaque contraction musculaire me faisait subir une abominable torture, mais je devais marcher. Où ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je devais me rendre où mon corps voulait aller, même si cela me faisait hurler, pleurer, glapir et m'époumoner à cause de mes blessures. Ma jambe droite me faisait effroyablement souffrir par rapport à l'autre et j'étais presque obligé de la traîner derrière moi. Le simple fait de penser que je me déplaçais alors que j'étais dans un état épouvantable me faisait sourire piètrement. Je pouvais vraiment être un masochiste idiot.

Au bout d'un moment, on finit toujours par s'habituer à quelque chose, même si cela nous fait subir un supplice inimaginable. Le mal devient presque banal et l'on oublie presque qu'il existe. Je dis bien « presque » car les blessures parsemant mon corps étaient belles et bien réelles. Même si mes mouvements fébriles devenaient naturels, l'horrible châtiment était présent et je le ressentais parfaitement. Je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais marché beaucoup plus que je ne pensais être capable. Mon point de départ avait disparu derrière les buissons et les arbres et ce qui se trouvait devant moi n'était apparu qu'après quelques mètres. Avec la faible luminosité et toute cette verdure, je n'aurais pu distinguer ce lieu même si j'étais passé devant. De toute façon, je ne parvenais pas à voir le bout de mes pieds et je sentais comme une zone d'ombre au niveau de mon côté droit. J'avais marché instinctivement jusqu'à cet endroit.

C'était un peu trop petit pour être qualifié de clairière, mais suffisamment important pour construire une maison dans ce périmètre. En parlant de bâtisse, j'apercevais un vestige de mur de pierre où quelques plantes grimpantes siégeaient. Derrière cette ruine se trouvaient d'horribles sapins si rapprochés qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir. Même si le soleil avait quitté notre ciel, s'il avait été présent, il n'y aurait pas eu davantage de chance de voir quelque chose. En l'occurrence, mon trajet jusqu'à cet endroit dépassait l'entendement. Ce fut comme si mon corps avait déserté l'autorité cérébrale pour venir en ce lieu calme et inquiétant. J'étais, certes, trop exténué et trop abattu pour réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, mais une petite partie de mon ego était intriguée par ce phénomène. L'autre part de moi-même ne se posait pas vraiment de question et cherchait uniquement à s'adosser contre le mur de pierre afin que je puisse me reposer de toute cette marche apocalyptique. Ce fut bien sûr un supplice de m'asseoir en douceur. Cet objectif ne fut pas atteint puisque mon corps retomba lourdement sur le sol, me faisant ainsi hurler de douleur. Mes blessures me faisaient subir une telle douleur que je tombais dans l'inconscience.

* * *

J'eus repris connaissance d'un coup après avoir entendu un craquement de branche sonore suivi de nombreux jurons. Quelqu'un venait de trouver ma cachette. Si la forêt avait été vierge de problèmes ou d'histoire à faire pleurer les enfants, j'aurais fait en sorte que la personne remarque ma présence. Or, je me trouvais dans un endroit où un couple de fermiers et mon frère jumeau étaient décédés. Il valait mieux, non, il était impératif que je ne sois pas repéré par cet être qui déambulait devant moi en pleine nuit. Toutefois, même s'il faisait nuit, mes cheveux blonds n'étaient pas d'une extrême discrétion. Malgré le fait que je tentais de les dissimuler, je savais que l'autre avait repéré ma présence. Les crissements de feuilles mortes devenaient plus réguliers et s'approchaient de la charogne qui me servait de corps. J'aurais pu geindre, pleurer, hurler… Rien n'aurait changé. Je serais resté ce cadavre ambulant qui tenterait de se cacher d'une ombre avec des feuilles mortes. Il était même trop tard pour penser à quoi que ce soit puisque deux jambes trônaient face à mon visage. Les feuilles disparurent de mon visage, mais la zone d'ombre sur mon côté droit était toujours présente comme si j'avais un voile sur mon œil droit. Bien sûr, ce fut le cadet de mes soucis.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais peur, non, j'étais terrifié. Je n'avais aucune appréhension vis-à-vis de la mort jusqu'à cet instant, mais là, mon horreur fut telle que je perdais notion de l'espace et du temps. Mes blessures m'étourdissaient déjà assez, alors ce plus me pétrifiait et me transportait dans un passage entre la réalité et l'inconscience. Une grande main vint se glisser au niveau de ma gorge et deux doigts vinrent presser un coin de cette zone. Il me semble que ma respiration s'était arrêtée.

- Le blond ? Putain, le blond, répond-moi !

- Kuro… ?

J'avais du mal à exprimer ma surprise et le soulagement de savoir qu'il s'agissait de Kurogané et non d'un psychopathe forestier. Ma tête ma faisait tant souffrir, comme le reste de mon corps d'ailleurs.

- Merde, t'as vraiment été amoché !

- Ah… Moi qui m'étais fait beau… Pour Kuro-Joli-Cœur…

- Arrête tes conneries cinq minutes ! T'as eu de la chance de ne pas y être passé alors met là en veilleuse.

Je devais admettre qu'il avait raison et j'obéissais volontiers à ses ordres. Chaque contraction musculaire me faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard alors sourire ou du moins s'y forcer, parler, articuler et respirer régulièrement demandaient un effort considérable.

- Faudrait nettoyer tes blessures. Je vais voir si je trouve un point d'eau pas loin et je t'y emmènerais après. Il vaut mieux qu'on garde ce coin-là comme QG sinon, on pourrait perdre du temps à te transporter et je pense que c'est pas vraiment le moment. T'as l'air d'avoir perdu du sang et j'aime pas ta blessure à la tête.

Je n'avais pas tout compris, mais je savais que je venais d'assister à la plus longue réplique de Kurogané la brute, Kurogané l'animal, Kurogané l'iceberg, Kurogané le gorille… Il venait de battre son record de parlotte. Si j'avais été en état, j'aurais compté le nombre de mot et aurais fait une remarque saugrenue pour agrémenter mon constat. Néanmoins, il avait été démontré plus tôt que je ne pouvais vraiment parler. Aussi, je le vis s'éloigner de moi à grands pas, se retourner et de hurler « Ne bouge pas ! » qui me fit rire une fraction de seconde.

J'avais pourtant une petite envie de partir en courant pour le faire enrager.

Seulement, le seul désir que j'avais à l'instant était de dormir et ne jamais me réveiller. Si c'était pour souffrir physiquement et moralement, autant rester dans les bras de Morphée où il faisait chaud et bon vivre enfin « vivre », le mot n'est pas vraiment approprié. D'ailleurs, je ne tardais pas à rejoindre cet endroit apaisant pour retrouver mes doux amis et ennemis nommés songes. À quoi bon s'attarder dans un lieu où il faisait froid et où l'obscurité était maîtresse.

* * *

Je me sentais bien, j'oubliais l'atrocité de mes blessures. Je crois même que je n'en avais plus parce que je ne sentais plus mes membres. Logique, si je n'avais plus de bras, de jambes ou de corps, je ne pouvais souffrir le martyre. Cela va de soi.

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait peut-être paniqué, hurlé chialé… Qui sait ? Il faisait si sombre autour de moi, il n'y avait pas d'odeur, pas de bruit, pas l'ombre d'une lumière. L'ambiance était si pesante que je me demandais comment je pouvais respirer. Comment mes poumons pouvaient-ils emmagasiner de l'oxygène inexistant et comment pouvais-je rester calme dans une telle situation ? Je ressentais la même sensation que lorsque j'étais dans le salon de Fei Wan. Les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes, certes, mais je me sentais tout aussi oppressé, sinon plus. Seulement là, je n'avais pas envie de vomir ou de défaillir.

Cependant, quelque chose me donna une sorte de haut-le-cœur. Ce fut bref, mais mon corps que je pensais absent semblait réagir à ce flash qui venait de défiler. Je ne pouvais décrire ce que je venais de voir puisque l'image n'apparut qu'une fraction de seconde. Sans grande conviction, je pouvais dire qu'il s'agissait d'arbres, d'une forêt peut-être difficile à dire. Soudain, une autre image survint. Moins surpris que la première fois, j'étais parvenu à distinguer des briques et des branchages. Le second flash représentait donc des arbres voire une forêt, le tout agrémenté d'un mur de brique. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'alarmer. Ces paysages étaient aussi inoffensifs qu'une fleur. Je ne pouvais être effrayé et pourtant c'était ce qui se passait. Je tremblais de tout mon être, ma respiration se faisait plus saccadée et mon cœur battait la chamade. Mon corps revenait en force lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des choses insensées.

Peut-être que mon corps avait justement prédit ce qui se passerait ensuite. En effet, la troisième image ne fut pas aussi pas aussi anodine que ses compères. J'y voyais un portrait, un sentiment d'effroi peint sur un visage horrifié, un liquide rougeâtre sur une peau livide, deux yeux bleus écarquillés et des cheveux aussi blonds que les blés. J'étais choqué de me voir ainsi d'autant plus que ce mini-moi semblait si jeune. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Sept ans ? Huit ans ? Neuf ans au maximum. Pourquoi souffrait-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Je voulais savoir, je devais savoir à tout prix.

* * *

Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, mes réveils étaient tous plus mouvementés les uns que les autres. Le premier fut animé par la découverte d'atroces douleurs et le second avait été mouvementé par l'arrivée d'un psychopathe qui plus est Kurogané. Quant au troisième, il fut provoqué par le crépitement d'un feu et la chaleur qu'il m'apportait. Les deux premières fois, j'avais maudit l'inimaginable pour m'avoir tiré de ma torpeur, mais cette fois ci, j'étais soulagé d'être sorti de cet horrible cauchemar dont j'ignorais le sens. Il est vrai que la réalité peut être pire que tout, mais dans ce cas présent, je crois que la chaleur du feu était beaucoup plus agréable que ces horribles images qui trottaient dans ma tête. Même les deux premières qui représentaient des paysages bénins me donnaient la chair de poule. Des arbres, un mur, des arbres, un mur, des arbres, un mur… Que pouvait-il y avoir de monstrueux.

Tentant en vain de trouver une position plus confortable, je grimaçai de douleur en sentant derrière moi le mur de pierre cogner ma jambe endolorie. Cette souffrance physique me fit avoir un déclic. Je me trouvais dans une forêt, j'étais entouré d'arbres et ce qui se trouvait derrière mon dos était un vestige d'un mur. Fye était mort dans cette forêt, donc cela voulait dire…

_Que mon frère jumeau était mort ici ?_

Si c'était vrai, je devais chercher à tout prix. Je devais récupérer ce qui m'avait été pris, ce que ce Destin impur m'avait volé, ce que personne n'avait retrouvé, cette partie de moi, cette moitié. Je ne savais si je pouvais affronter cette vérité, mais je devais prendre le risque de débusquer ne serait-ce qu'un os. Je pense que cela m'aurait rassuré de fixer mes idées, de me dire que mon frère était bel et bien mort et qu'il fallait aller de l'avant plutôt que de se poser cent mille questions. J'oubliais un détail : c'était ce que j'essayais de faire depuis dix ans. Contradictoire ?

À tâtons, je cherchais autour de moi, j'arrachais des touffes de verdure, grimaçais lorsque j'avais le malheur de confondre de l'herbe avec d'orties, creusait la terre dure quitte à ce que mes ongles se rompent contre des cailloux, pleurait parce que mes blessures me faisaient souffrir, mais surtout, je restais obstiné et fouillais les horizons, qu'importe l'enjeu. Je devais avoir l'air d'un sombre idiot, mais que peut importer l'image que l'on renvoie lorsque l'on cherche désespérément ce que l'on a de précieux. De toute façon, on n'est jamais valorisé lorsque l'on est à quatre pattes, une jambe à la traîne, on train de forer le sol parce que l'on cherche une sorte de relique. Mais je devais chercher, je devais trouver, je devais savoir, je devais le retrouver, je devais lui dire que je l'aimais.

J'avais mal, tout mon être hurlait de douleur tandis que mon cœur semblait s'émietter à chaque seconde, à chaque vaine recherche, à chaque fois que je me mettais à douter. Des larmes vinrent couler le long de mes joues brouillant ainsi ma vue déjà assombrie du côté droit. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir ce que je désirais, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas trouver des réponses et pourquoi tant de questions me venaient à l'esprit ? Je n'avais eu le temps d'essuyer l'eau salée de mon visage qu'une main imposante vint se poser délicatement sur mon épaule endolorie. Quelque peu troublé, je me retournai pour voir deux yeux ardents posés sur moi. Il est vrai que j'avais oublié mon « sauveur ». Quel idiot je faisais, il m'avait vu dans un de mes instants de faiblesse et malgré mes efforts, je ne parvenais à me ressaisir et agir comme si de rien était. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher.

- Eh le blond, t'es pas un peu cinglé de te lever dans ton état ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ri… Rien.

J'avais emmagasiné quelques forces pour sourire sans tomber dans la grimace. Ce geste voulu rassurant et signifiant « fiche-moi la paix » n'eut pas le résultat désiré puisque mon interlocuteur n'était pas décidé à me laisser tranquille, pour une raison ou une autre.

- Arrête ton cinéma ! Ne dis pas « rien » comme ça alors que tu es en train de pleurer en imitant un animal sauvage ! On n'est pas avec les gosses donc laisse tomber ton sourire de niais !

Je ne répondais rien. Je me contentais de fixer un point dans le vague et de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Obéir ou ne pas obéir ? Telle est la question.

- Je m'en fous de ton passé, ça ne me regarde pas, mais je n'aime ton hypocrisie. Dis ce que t'as sur le cœur une bonne fois pour toutes !

Il me mettait au dépourvu. Je ne savais que faire : d'une part, je voulais cesser ma mascarade juste une fois dans ma vie, mais pourquoi devais-je me confier à Kurogané. Il était toujours là au mauvais moment et cela avait le don de m'agacer. Mon ennemi me voyait à nu, où est le problème ?

- Tu as raison, ça doit cesser. Contrairement, à ce que tout le monde pense et peut-être ce que tu penses, je ne t'aime pas, non, je te déteste même !

- La raison ?

- Aucune idée. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai une sorte d'antipathie à ton égard et tout c'est basé là-dessus. Après tout, tout nous oppose que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Je pense que le proverbe « Les opposés s'attirent » a différentes facettes. C'est vrai, tu m'attires, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme. Tu m'attires, mais parce que j'ai envi de te provoquer, de t'agacer, c'est un jeu quoi. Après si ça m'amuse, c'est autre chose, mais…

- Oh ferme-la, j'ai compris !

Je radotais. Tout ça parce que je ne trouvais aucune raison valable. Parler de ce que Yuuko appelait « répulsion naturelle » était complètement idiot et sans intérêt. Rectification, j'étais un idiot et ce que je disais n'avait aucun sens.

Contre mon plein gré, je me laissais manipuler de manière à reprendre une position allongée auprès du feu. J'aurais pu le faire même si cela aurait abouti à quelques hurlements de douleur, mais Kurogané avait été plus rapide et m'avait attrapé pour me ramener à ma place initiale. Il prenait soin de ne pas me blesser davantage même si c'était peine perdue et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Tout d'abord, pour ça et parce qu'il n'était pas rancunier par rapport à ce que je lui avais dit et fait.

Nous sommes restés un bon moment auprès de ce minuscule brasier, sans dire un seul mot. Il y avait des tas de sujets de conversation possible, mais nous nous entêtions à rester silencieux. Cent mille questions me venaient à l'esprit, mais je doute que nous n'aillons l'énergie ou la patience de les dire ou les entendre. Aussi, fallait-il faire un choix méthodique.

- Où sont les autres ?

- On s'est un peu éparpillé. Sôhma et Toya cherchent des secours et le reste a fait un petit campement. On a fait deux groupes, une patrouille de recherche pour te retrouver et les autres restaient au campement.

J'avais envi de le tuer, de l'étriper ou plutôt de les étriper, de les massacrer. Comment pouvais-je avoir des amis aussi inconscients : se séparer dans un tel endroit résultait du suicide. Qu'est qui les faisait dire que Toya et Sôhma allait trouver des secours, que le reste de la patrouille allait savoir que je suis sain et sauf en compagnie d'un être détestable et que nous allions tous nous en sortir entiers ? Merde quoi ! Kurogané vit mon air furieux et parut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune difficulté pour effectuer cette tâche.

- Eh calme toi ! Sôhma est grande et vigoureuse, Doméki aussi. Un peu de confiance quoi !

- Et qui protège Sakura, Himawari et ta chère petite cousine ?

- Shaolan et Syaoran s'en charge.

Deux jeunes garçons inexpérimentés pour surveiller trois demoiselles en détresse. Bien sûr, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

- Pourquoi Watanuki n'est pas resté au camp ?

- Doméki a insisté pour qu'il vienne avec lui.

J'étais quelque peu secoué par cette nouvelle. D'ordinaire, Doméki était blasé par les hurlements et les jérémiades de notre ami cuistot. Même si tout le monde pensait que les deux s'entendaient bien, il était clair que Watanuki n'appréciait pas du tout l'archer.

- Ouais, moi aussi ça m'a étonné jusqu'à ce que Doméki se justifie en disant que les cris de Watanuki allaient faire fuir les bêtes sauvages.

Je ne sais si ce qui suivit fut causé par les nerfs qui avaient lâché ou la drôlerie de la situation, mais contre toute attente, j'éclatai de rire. Certes, la contraction pulmonaire me fit atrocement souffrir, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Mes éclats redoublaient chaque fois que je voyais la tête étonnée de Kurogané. Il est vrai que lorsque quelqu'un rit comme un demeuré dans une affaire critique, on peut écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche en imitant un poisson hors de l'eau. Cependant, quand, justement, ce même demeuré voit une tête de la sorte, il peut se permettre d'amplifier son hilarité. Le premier persiste à faire son poisson rouge et le deuxième redouble son rire. Un cercle vicieux en quelques sortes.

- Qu'est ce que t'as le blond ?

Il n'eut comme réponse que le bruit des grillons, le hululement des chouettes, le son du vent dans les branchages et le crépitement du feu., mais pas un mot venant de ma bouche. J'avais cessé mes rires, mais l'envie de les reprendre me tiraillait. C'était horrible à dire, mais c'était Kurogané qui me voyait sourire béatement et naturellement. Décidément, c'était ma veine ! Toutefois, ce n'était pas mes pensées qui allaient m'empêcher de rire, bien au contraire.

- T'es vraiment bizarre le blond. Allez dors.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, je m'exécutais. Je n'avais pas vraiment trouvé le sommeil tout de suite. J'avais senti mon vis-à-vis se blottir contre le mur. Je sursautai lorsque je sentis deux mains s'emparer de ma tête meurtrie pour la déplacer jusqu'à un endroit chaud. Je ne savais ce qu'il se passait, mais cela me faisait tressaillir. Ayant toujours ma zone d'ombre au niveau de l'œil droit, je fus contraint de tourner la tête pour voir la cuisse de Kurogané. Si je m'y attendais ! Je voulais fuir, partir d'ici. C'était certes plus confortable que le sol, mais c'était mon ennemi tout de même. Néanmoins, je ne pus accomplir cette requête puisque je sentis une main me maintenir à plat.

- Dors, espèce de crétin ! T'en a besoin.

* * *

**À suivre...**

Alors ? Qui c'est la méchante qui s'est dépêchée de poster la suite ? Hein ? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir !

Et bien, on peut dire qu'il m'en a donné des problèmes ce chapitre ! En plein milieu de ma rédaction, PAF, ordi planté ! Le diagnostic fut clair : disque dur mort. Et comme il ne me vient pas à l'idée d'enregistrer toutes les cinq minutes (ni toutes les 2 heures puisque je laisse Word en petit (la confiance règne)), le verdict était clair : il y avait une chance sur trois pour que je récupère ce chapitre 8. Et dans ce genre de situation, ce n'est pas forcément le fait de perdre ce qui a été écrit, c'est surtout de se dire qu'on s'est arraché les cheveux pour trouver des idées, des mots, des synonymes, etc. et que finalement, ça n'a servi à rien.

Enfin bref, il est là, tout chaud et il y reste. Bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 8**

Cette partie de la nuit là ne fut pas aussi chaotique que je ne l'imaginais. Certes, mes blessures me faisaient horriblement souffrir, mais quelque chose faisait que je me sentais en sécurité. Quelque chose de chaud comme un ours en peluche : cette peluche, substitution de l'amour maternel, qui berce l'enfant de sa naissance jusqu'à un âge non limité. Un objet qui nous rassure toute notre vie bien qu'il soit borgne, aveugle, manchot, noir, blanc, jaune, vert, petit, gros, jeune ou vieux. Autrement dit : le seul être qui n'est pas jugé selon son apparence, mais en fonction de la place dans le cœur du propriétaire.

En l'occurrence, cette chose qui me rassurait n'avait rien de matériel puisqu'elle était vivante. Je sentais la présence contre moi se crisper de temps en temps et esquisser d'infimes mouvements. Parfait ! Je dormais en compagnie d'un ours vivant : tout ce qui pouvait y avoir de plus normal. Il n'avait peut-être pas de fourrure, il allait peut-être me manger tout cru sans autre forme de procès, mais je n'allais pas bouger pas d'un orteil. Le moindre mouvement m'aurait fait hurler de douleur. Quitte à vraiment souffrir, il valait mieux attendre un petit peu. Néanmoins, la bête avait décidé que s'il fallait me déchiqueter, il était préférable de le faire à la seconde. Cela me rassurait de savoir que je n'avais pas les mêmes opinions qu'un animal sauvage. L'ours sur lequel je me reposais se leva brutalement et ma tête retomba brutalement sur le sol dur, me faisant gémir de douleur et reprendre mes esprits. Tout à coup, tout devenait plus clair : je n'étais pas endormi sur un ours, mais sur mon meilleur ou pire ennemi, Kurogané Suwa. Certes, il était toujours d'humeur grognonne, mais de là à le comparer à une bête de la sorte. J'avais un peu honte.

Kurogané s'était éloigné de moi d'environs trois mètres et observait les alentours, l'air soucieux. Lorsqu'il constata que son départ précipité avait déclenché une amplification poussée de mon mal, il me fixa d'un drôle d'air comme s'il avait quelques remords. En même temps, j'avais également pris un air apeuré lorsque je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un ours.

- Désolé.

- Pas grave, je t'ai bien pris pour un ours, alors…

J'avais oublié un minuscule détail : hors contexte, ma phrase n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Lorsque quelqu'un s'excuse parce qu'il vous a fait du mal, on ne le pardonne pas en disant que nous l'avons comparé à un animal. Quand la personne ignore ce à quoi nous pensons, elle ne peut comprendre ce que nous voulons dire. Je fis signe à mon vis-à-vis qu'il valait mieux qu'il laisse tomber l'affaire. Il soupira puis reporta son attention à ce qui l'entourait. Virevoltant à droite, à gauche, il semblait agité par l'endroit où nous nous trouvions et j'étais curieux de savoir ce qui le poussait à se comporter de la sorte. Un colosse tel que lui ne montre jamais ses sentiments, il les garde bien cachés dans une boîte au fond d'un tiroir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais vulnérable, sans la coquille qui le protégeait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais sans défense, mais cela me surprenait à chaque fois.

- On lève le camp !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Je n'eus droit à aucune réponse, l'absence de parole signifiait pourtant beaucoup de chose : tout d'abord, la raison de ce déménagement ne me regardait pas. Ensuite, si j'avais la mauvaise idée d'ouvrir la bouche, je devrais finir abandonné au beau milieu de cette clairière, le corps partant en charpie. Si la vision que j'avais eue étais vraie et mon frère était réellement décédé là où je me trouvais, cela ne m'obligeait pas à devoir agoniser en ces lieux. D'ailleurs, je me demandais comment une telle chimère avait pu se présenter d'un seul coup. Certes, chaque nuit d'innombrables cauchemars venaient me hanter, mais jamais à ce point. Etais-je à ce point condamné pour voir ce spectre toute ma vie ?

- Oh, tu rêves !

Rectification, je ne rêvais pas, je cauchemardais ou du moins je songeais à ma bête noire ce qui revient strictement au même.

- Va falloir te transporter : t'es pas en état pour marcher. J'espère que ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ne m'empêche pas de te laisser.

Il est vrai que j'avais vendu la mèche la veille au soir. C'était idiot, très idiot, même. Néanmoins, je ne me sentais plus en état de continuer à faire semblant. Poursuivre un tel jeu ne m'enchantait plus : il ne m'a d'ailleurs jamais vraiment émerveillé non plus. De plus, ma tête me faisait horriblement souffrir et la zone d'ombre au niveau de mon œil droit n'avait toujours pas disparu.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne tiens pas à rester ici.

Je n'étais pas vraiment emballé de me retrouver sur le dos de celui que j'appelais Grand Toutou : je me sentais comme un vulgaire fardeau, celui qui devait être assisté. Lui ne semblait pas être affecté par le poids qu'il devait soulever et je l'enviais. Ce devait être fabuleux de vivre sans surcharge à transporter, vivre sans penser aux déboires du passé, sans frère jumeau fantôme, sans souvenir… Le pied !

D'un autre côté, je me sentais à mon aise sur son dos. J'avais de l'espace, dans le bon sens du terme, pour dormir. C'était comme être appuyé sur un matelas humain : un lieu confortable où l'on pouvait s'assoupir tout en étant bercé par les battements réguliers du cœur. Ce fut si apaisant de sentir ce petit marteau résonner dans tout son corps que j'avais l'impression de voir les choses sous un autre angle. Entendre ce cœur s'exprimer me rappelait que cette grande brute que je détestais depuis le début en avait un. Il n'était pas vide de sentiment, il ne pouvait pas être vide, il n'avait pas le droit. Un cœur qui bat signifie que l'on vit, que l'on ressent des choses, bonnes ou mauvaises. Il me l'avait rappelé lors de la mini-fugue de Tomoyo, mais j'avais tendance à l'oublier : c'était si surprenant.

Soudain je sentis une paire de bras me remonter et ma tête quitta son emplacement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une masse de cheveux ébène. Le contact me surprit, mais ne fut pas si désagréable. Ses mèches pointées vers le ciel n'avaient rien de quenouilles tirées de La Belle au Bois Dormant : ces outils meurtriers qui pouvaient ensanglanter le doigt qui aurait le malheur de venir se poser sur l'aiguille. Ma main passait allègrement entre tous ces cheveux de jais, je ne poussais pas de grimaces de douleur, hormis celles concernant mes blessures. C'était comme des cerbères apprivoisés : après tout, ce molosse était peut-être un gentil chien s'il avait pu être considéré.

- Dis donc, tu veux que je t'aide à trifouiller mes cheveux ?

Il me semble que d'une peau laiteuse, j'étais passé à une couleur écarlate. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun fou pour témoigner mon geste tabou et je pouvais me cacher sans crainte. Personne ne saurait ce que j'avais fait à cet instant et personne ne devait savoir les évènements qui avaient bouleversé notre relation complexe.

- Au fait, tout le monde pense qu'on est « les meilleurs amis du monde ». Si on s'en sort tous indemne, il serait préférable qu'on continue à faire semblant de jouer comme avant.

- Premièrement : ce n'est pas « si on s'en sort », mais « quand on va sortir d'ici ». Merde, n'abandonne pas si facilement, un peu de courage !

- Et deuxièmement ?

- Quoi « et deuxièmement » ?

- S'il y a un « premièrement », il y a un « deuxièmement » et peut-être un « troisièmement ».

- Oui. Deuxièmement : on continue à « jouer » de toute façon, tu n'as vraiment de difficultés pour jouer la comédie et troisièmement : ta gueule et dors !

Simple, franc et méchant. Avais-je dis que cette brute avait un cœur ? Encore une fois, j'avais faux, tout faux même. Je me sentais poignardé au fin fond de mon être et pourtant, il fallait chercher foncièrement. Comment pouvais-je être tourmenté à ce point ? Certes, personne ne m'avait reproché de porter un masque, mais j'avais connu de pires tourments. Après tout, mon père était mort très tôt, ma mère s'était suicidée, mon frère jumeau avait été assassiné et était porté disparu, toute ma vie n'a été que vide et affliction et j'étais sur le point de succomber à mes blessures. Pourtant, j'étais soucieux à cause de la énième insulte de Kurogané. Une envie de m'arracher les cheveux m'assaillait, c'était trop insensé. Si insensé qu'un mal de tête, plus agresseur que les autres, me tirailla violemment et je tombai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Noir, pourquoi es-tu si effrayant, si accablant ? Tu n'es qu'une couleur et pourtant tu me semblais si terrifiant que les larmes coulaient naturellement sur mes joues, sans me laisser l'opportunité de les retenir. Je devais avoir l'air d'un enfant de quatre ans : un pauvre marmot sanglotant parce qu'il a perdu son doudou ou sa maman. Envolée la dignité, le courage, perdu. Il ne me restait plus qu'à pleurer. Cela ne servait à rien, mais rien ne m'empêchait de le faire, je n'avais pas à me priver. Ma peur redoublait à chaque seconde puisque plus le temps passait et plus je me rendais à l'évidence qu'on ne viendrait pas me chercher. Oui noir, je te hais !

Contrariée, l'obscurité se dissipa et une forme entra sur scène comme si un rideau s'était ouvert sur ce nouveau personnage. Squelettique, les cheveux tombant jusque sur le sol inexistant, la silhouette me semblait familière et pourtant je n'avais jamais vu un tel enfant. Cependant, lui semblait me connaître du fait qu'il ne cessait de me fixer avec considération. Il savait qui j'étais alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je me souvenir de ce petit être ? Dévisageant l'enfant, je constatai que la pellicule de poussière dissimulait une chevelure blonde. Je ne connaissais que deux enfants ayant une telle toison et mes soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque derrière deux mèches, j'aperçus un œil dont la couleur, bien que terne, virait dans les tons bleus. J'étais choqué de revoir mon autre dans cet état. Mes larmes cessèrent, ma respiration se bloqua et même si je n'étais plus en âge, j'étais en train d'avoir un spasme du sanglot. Normalement, ce cas clinique entraîne une perte de connaissance, mais rien ne se produisit. J'étais toujours en face de mon frère.

Il fallut un certain temps avant que je puisse reprendre conscience de ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Au même moment, Fye tentait de lever sa main tremblante et décharnée puis pointa son index ensanglanté vers moi tandis qu'une voix frêle résonnait tout autour de moi et répétait « tu m'as tué ». Non, c'était faux, je ne l'avais pas tué. Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait quelque chose de la sorte.

Et pourtant si !

J'avais abandonné mon frère jumeau dans une étrange forêt et je l'avais laissé crever là-bas alors que pendant ce temps, je dormais en compagnie de mon mokona. J'avais sacrifié mon jumeau pour ma propre survie. En d'autres termes, j'avais tué mon propre frère. La voix avait raison : je l'avais tué. Je t'avais tué Fye, je n'étais qu'un monstre ! Je ne voulais pas, il fallait que tu me pardonnes !

Je me précipitais vers le petit enfant que j'enserrais de mes bras. Il aurait pu se briser à cause de mon étreinte, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir.

- Pardonne-moi Fye ! Pardonne-moi ! Je te demande pardon ! Pardon !

* * *

- Oh ! Le blond ! Oh, réveille-toi !

Une voix m'appelait, mais je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Je savais que si j'avais eu le malheur d'ouvrir les yeux, je ne reverrais jamais Fye et je ne pourrais lui dire à quel point je regrettais tout ce qu'il s'était passé et que je voulais réparer les déboires du passé. Hélas, plus je m'obstinais à rester auprès de mon frère et plus on me forçait à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque je montrai que je comptais garder les yeux clos, un liquide froid vint noyer mon visage et me fit sortir de mon sommeil profond par le biais d'une inspiration très sonore. À ma droite, le principal responsable de ce réveil apocalyptique ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'erreur fatale qu'il venait de commettre.

- Tu délirais, fallait que je te réveille. Faudrait nettoyer tes plaies pendant qu'on est là.

Savoir qu'une plaie pouvait être infectée était le cadet de mes soucis. Ce qui tracassait le plus était de comprendre qu'encore une fois, j'avais fait un rêve qui sera mis aux oubliettes comme les autres. Je n'étais pas de ces jeunes qui, comme Sakura, passaient leurs nuits à faire le même songe. Non. Lorsque je rêvais, tout n'était qu'une simple illusion floue et changeante. Cette fois-ci, tout semblait bien réelle et une mutine impression me chuchotait que cette chimère ne reviendra jamais. Cette occasion de me faire pardonner, je l'avais perdue. À nouveau, les larmes coulaient naturellement le long de mes joues meurtries. En quête de consolation, je me jetai sur l'unique présence. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Kurogané ?

- Eh ? Ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Je ne répondis pas et renforçai mes sanglots. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse à apporter : j'allais mal un point, c'est tout. Deux bras me saisir délicatement et m'éloigna doucement de cette source de chaleur. Mes pleurs cessèrent et je fus contraint de regarder Kurogané dans ses yeux de braise.

- Écoute, je me fiche de ton passé : ça ne regarde que toi. En plus, je ne suis pas expert pour le réconfort.

Au moins, il admettait qu'il n'était pas bon pour quelque chose, c'était bon de l'admettre. Après, il n'était pas astreint de se montrer si hargneux envers moi. Et puis, n'était-ce pas lui qui me reprochait de cacher quelque chose ? Je n'étais, certes, pas un exemple de personne ayant des idées fixes, mais lui était bien pire que moi. De toute manière, je le haïssais : il me forçait à vivre, mais sans souffrir. Cela n'avait rien d'un pléonasme.

- Bien sûr, Kurogané.

La non utilisation de surnom était tout simplement volontaire. Je ne pouvais lui procurer ce qu'il désirait, alors je pouvais simplement lui accorder ce qu'il voulait depuis le début de notre rencontre : l'emploi de son nom entier. De toutes manières, je ne voulais plus faire semblant de m'entendre avec lui lorsque nous étions juste tous les deux. Le masque devait tomber… Le rêve devait cesser.

Je ne bronchai pas tandis qu'il nettoyait mes blessures. Lui semblait troublé par ce que je venais de lui dire. Si ses sourcils conservaient leurs postes habituels, son regard vagabondait dans le néant même s'il parvenait à purifier mes plaies. Après tout, il avait eu ce qu'il convoitait depuis des mois, pourquoi était-il si déboussolé ? Il pouvait être reconnaissant, mais non. Au moins, il ne me laissait pas crever et lavait mes meurtrissures avec douceur. Même si ça ne me prodiguait pas un réel bien-être, c'était beaucoup plus apaisant que s'il avait utilisé autre chose que le dos de la cuiller. Ses mains basanées effleuraient légèrement ma chair et il me semble que j'aurais apprécié le massage si je n'avais pas été dans cet état. Bien sûr, je ne devais pas omettre qu'il s'agissait de Kurogané et non d'une autre personne.

Lorsque l'on est à son aise, le temps paraît beaucoup plus court : les heures se transforment en minutes et les minutes en secondes. À croire qu'un petit plaisantin prend plaisir à détraquer l'horloge du Temps pour nous faire enrager et vite achever nos moments de bien-être. Kurogané cessa tout mouvement et, pensant que je m'étais assoupi, me chargea sur son dos pour que nous puissions reprendre notre chemin ou du moins, notre vagabondage. À vrai dire, je ne dormais pas vraiment, je fermais mes yeux pour les reposer, nuance. De ce fait, je n'avais aucun mal à rouvrir les yeux durant notre promenade.

- Tu sais où l'on va ?

- Tais-toi, je sais ce que je fais !

Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, je n'en étais pas aussi sûr que cela. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis d'orties qui brûlait les jambes de mon porteur, les branches se faisaient de plus basses, mais nous parvenions à passer dessous sans encombre, les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus serrés et il était plus difficile de ne pas s'y heurter, même si Kurogané faisait très attention. Nous avancions doucement et progressions à travers une partie sombre de la forêt. Le soleil avait décidé qu'il était l'heure d'une partie de cache-cache avec les nuages environnants. Déjà que les branchages constituaient un bouclier de protection contre la luminosité, nous nous trouvions dans une sorte d'obscurité en plein jour. Néanmoins, comme une lumière au bout du tunnel, une sorte de prairie se présentait devant nous. Un miracle au milieu de malheurs, c'était merveilleux de se dire qu'on pouvait être repéré par des secours qui désiraient nous retrouver par les airs.

« Hélas » fut notre pensée en voyant un grillage barrer notre route. Haut de plus mètre, il était difficile à franchir puisque mon état ne me permettait pas de jouer les cascadeurs. Nous devions longer cet obstacle au lieu de passer par-dessus comme bons tocards qui se respectent. Toutefois, quelque chose attira notre attention et changea notre plan. De nombreux panneaux trônaient sur la clôture de fer : « Houste ! », « Allé vou zen ! » « deor ! » « proppriété privé ! ». Notre Terre promise avait déjà trouvé son Moïse. D'une part, c'était rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un vivait dans les environs, mais sur qui allions-nous tomber ?

- Tu crois qu'on devrait entrer ?

- On peut toujours essayer et expliquer ce qui nous amène. De toute façon, armé ou non, s'il a un téléphone, il l'utilisera. J'ai des moyens de persuasion très au point.

Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Il s'était montré plutôt attentionné et reprenait ses habitudes de grosse brute. En même temps, je ne risquais pas ma peau puisque le mâtin était de mon côté. Ainsi, nous cherchions un moyen de pénétrer ce jardin d'Eden orné de ronces et de hautes herbes. La seule entrée trouvée ne fut qu'un simple trou pas plus haut qu'un mètre et large de cinquante centimètres. Malgré sa carrure, Kurogané put passer sans réelle difficulté. Hormis quelques griffures superficielles, il s'en était plutôt bien tiré ou du moins, peut-être qu'il dissimulait sa douleur. Pour ma part, ce ne fut pas si rose quelques morceaux de fer, ne semblant pas apprécier ma présence, vinrent s'accrocher à ma peau et rouvraient quelques coupures sur mon corps. En même temps, c'était prévisible : quand on est maudit un jour, on l'est toujours.

- Fait gaffe un peu, crétin !

Évidemment, j'avais fait exprès de me heurter au grillage pour rouvrir mes plaies. J'adore faire ce genre de chose, c'était bien connu : tout le monde savait à quel point j'étais maso. Pour qui me prenait-il !

Il fallait marcher encore quelque temps avant de voir apparaître une petite bicoque siégeant au milieu des buissons ronces, d'orties et de diverses herbes hautes. Malgré le côté délabré de la maisonnette, nous pouvions voir un brin de lumière indiquant qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Une boule se formait au niveau de ma gorge : sur qui allions-nous tomber ? Avait-il quelque chose à voir avec ces meurtres forestiers ? Qu'est ce qui me faisait dire que Kurogané allait nous défendre avant qu'il n'y passerait pas le premier en cas de conflit ? La confiance ?

Mon porteur me déposa dans un coin de ce jardin chaotique en prenant garde à m'éloigner des plantations et des magnifiques fleurs de ce grand square abandonné. On échangea un dernier regard. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de sentiments, mais c'était une manière de nous dire « bonne chance » : lui pour l'éventuelle hostilité et moi, pour la suite en cas de problème. Je le vis partir à travers les hautes herbes, enjambant chaque mauvaise herbe, il ne semblait pas affecté par les piqûres et brûlures que pouvaient lui apporter ces mauvaises graines. Pourtant, ses membres inférieurs étaient bels et biens meurtris par ces maux. Il ne se plaignait pas, il conservait toute sa dignité et gardait ses sentiments néfastes dans une boîte cachée au fond d'un tiroir fermé à clé. Et si c'était la même chose pour ses autres émotions, aurais-je eu des préjugés ?

Quelques oiseaux chantaient de-ci de-là, mais sinon, il n'y avait aucun bruit environnant ou du moins, rien ne me perturbait au niveau sonorité. À l'inverse de tout à l'heure, le temps semblait beaucoup trop long. Si lorsque j'eus été massé par Kurogané, les minutes paraissaient interminables. Pendant ce temps d'attente, je me faisais un sang d'encre pour mon Grand Toutou qui se faisait peut-être massacré par un psychopathe armé jusqu'aux dents. Soudain, alors que je pensais à mon pire ennemi, celui-ci revenait indemne en courrant vers moi. Il n'avait rien, il ne transpirait pas, il était parfaitement bien.

- Viens, il n'y a pas de problème !

J'avais un millier de questions à lui poser, mais je savais qu'il n'y répondrait pas et j'avais raison. À peine fut-il arrivé qu'il me chargea sur son dos. Envolée les questions, oubliée les réponses, il fallait porter son attention sur ce qui allait se passer et rien d'autre.

Devant la porte d'entrée, un homme nous salua de grands signes. Doté de manières grossières, il nous installa à une table et nous servit une sorte d'alcool douteux dans des récipients peu adaptés à ce genre de cas de figure. La maisonnette n'avait également pas l'habitude de recevoir des invités : hormis pour quelques araignées et souris qui squattaient le domicile, notre hôte n'avait pas arrangé sa demeure pour de nombreux convives. La tapisserie était noircie à quelques endroits, brûlée à d'autres, les rideaux étaient en charpies, le sol était plus encrassé qu'à l'extérieur et le mobilier ressemblait à d'ignobles vestiges d'un incendie ou d'un bombardement. Pourtant, notre aubergiste ne paraissait pas dérangé par l'état de sa masure. Le sourire aux lèvres, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que nous revenions de loin :

- Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

Kurogané et moi échangions un regard : que dire ? Nous faisions du tourisme et nous sommes par hasard sur votre charmant manoir. Cela ce voyait à travers les cernes sur notre visage, notre ventre gargouillant et nos blessures plus ou moins marquées.

- On faisait une randonnée avec nos amis et nous nous sommes perdus. Mon camarade a eu un problème et nous avons dû nous séparer. Nous sommes tombés sur votre maison. Nous sommes désolés du dérangement, mais si vous pouviez appeler une ambulance pour lui et appeler des secours pour nos amis ?

- Oh merde ! Ohlala, j'avais pas vu ! C'est vrai ! L'ennui, c'est qu'une ambulance ne peut pas venir jusqu'ici : le terrain est trop accidenté.

- Et pour les secours ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, deux de vos amis ont réussi à retrouver le chemin et ont déjà appelé les secours. J'ai reçu un coup de fil pour m'avertir de votre arrivée.

J'eus droit à un regard voulant dire « tu vois, je te l'avais dit ». Certes, Toya et Sôhma avaient réussi à retrouver le chemin, mais cela ne signifiait pas que n'importe qui aurait réussi. J'avais manqué de confiance et cela était dû au fait que je désirais conserver une certaine distance, même avec mes amis.

Notre hôte, dont le nom m'avait vite échappé, m'avait conduit dans ce qui semblait être une salle de bain pour me prodiguer les premiers secours. Cela n'atténuait pas la douleur, au contraire : les pansements alcoolisés brûlaient ma peau ce qui me faisait douter de la qualité des soins de l'ermite. D'autant plus qu'il me posait de drôles de questions sous le regard intrigué de Kurogané.

- Dis donc, ne prend pas ça comme une technique de drague, mais on ne s'est pas déjà vu ? Ta tête me dit quelque chose…

- Non, je ne vous avais jamais vu auparavant…

Sa question me laissait perplexe, mais je savais bien que je n'avais pas vu d'homme aussi sale et n'ayant plus qu'une dent plus ou moins convenable. Généralement, lorsque l'on voit ce genre de personne, on court le plus loin possible sans songer aux conséquences. Cependant, malgré mes réponses, mon interlocuteur persévérait la poursuite de son questionnaire.

- Mais si, je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà rencontré ! Tu sais, je ne vois personne ici alors je me souviens bien quand je croise quelqu'un. À moins que tu n'aies un frère ou une sœur ?

C'était la première fois que l'on me posait la question depuis des années. Techniquement, je n'avais pas, ou du moins plus, de frère. Néanmoins, le dire sans osciller résultait du miracle. Il fallait un effort surhumain pour que les mots puissent s'évader de ma bouche, un autre pour qu'il ne rencontre le moindre obstacle. Il me fallut une extrême concentration pour parvenir à poursuivre la conservation.

- Non.

- Tu es sûr ?

Quelle question ! Bien sûr que j'étais sûr des trois lettres que je venais de prononcer. Quel idiot pouvait douter de sa situation familiale ? À vrai dire, la réponse était déjà toute tracée : « moi ».

- Oui, bien sûr que je suis sûr !

- Sûr de chez sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr de toi…

- Évidemment, je sais très bien si j'ai un frère ou non !

- Pas forcément un frère ou une sœur, un cousin, quelqu'un qui te ressemble, quoi !

J'eus comme l'impression que l'homme en face de moi s'était mis à grandir d'un bon mètre, au moins. Sous le regard indifférent de Kurogané, le visage de mon interlocuteur se déforma de manière à ce qu'il ressemble à l'un de ces personnages fourbes et malicieux visibles sur les jeux de cartes. Les commissures de ses lèvres atteignaient ses oreilles tandis que ses yeux prirent la forme de deux croissants de lune couchés faces contre sol comme deux jeunes filles pudiques. Mais quelle pucelle pousserait un rire malsain résonnant dans toute une pièce. Son hilarité me faisait autant frissonner que la neutralité de mon meilleur ennemi. Même si le fou rire devenait hystérique et qu'il disparaissait en même temps que les meubles dans un brouillard épais, Kurogané gardait le visage fermé et n'esquissait aucun mot. Je me retrouvais donc seul face à cette hyène hurlant à la mort. Entre deux éclats, elle criait que j'étais un monstre et que j'avais tué quelqu'un qui me ressemblait. Quelqu'un qui m'était semblable : mon autre moi. C'était une sorte de suicide arrangé.

Un claquement de doigt devant mon nez me ramena dans la pièce où tout avait débuté. Quatre murs m'encadraient, des meubles, une porte et des fenêtres m'écartaient de toute trace de crise de nerf, le joker avait repris une forme bénigne et Kurogané n'esquissait toujours pas le moindre mouvement.

- Alors ?

- Non, personne !

- Ah bon ? C'est bizarre…

J'en avais assez, je voulais qu'il se taise, qu'il cesse de me harceler, que celui que je qualifiais d'ennemi arrête de rester sans bouger, que mes mains abandonnent leur perpétuel tremblement. Il fallait mettre un terme à tout cela…

- Ça suffit, foutez-moi la paix ! Personne ne me ressemble ici ! Vous entendez : personne !

Cela ne me ressemblait pas de hurler sur quelqu'un, encore moins sur une personne dont le simple fait de me souvenir du nom me donnait une violente migraine. Je tremblais de tout mon être, mais j'avais réussi à obtenir ce que je désirais : Kurogané était sorti de sa torpeur et mon interlocuteur s'était tu. Toutefois, mes mains refusaient de s'agiter, au contraire, elles gigotaient de plus belles me tiraillant mes muscles endoloris. Gémissant de douleurs, je sentais deux paires d'yeux me fixer et je priais pour que quelque chose me sorte du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais, encore une fois, embarqué. Encore une fois, mes prières furent exaucées. Une mélodieuse petite sonnerie retentit et notre hôte partit décrocher le téléphone après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard soupçonneux. Tandis qu'il s'emparait du combiné et entamait une conversation téléphonique, mon Grand Toutou s'installa à la place de notre « aubergiste » puis poursuivit sa tâche consistant à panser mes blessures douloureuses.

- T'es vraiment un idiot de hurler sur les gens qui te viennent en aide…

Je ne répondais rien, il avait raison : j'avais été un parfait idiot.

- Surtout que tu aurais pu rouvrir tes blessures. T'aurais fait comment, hein ?

- Je t'assure que ça va.

- Tu gins à chaque mouvement. Ça ne va pas, ne le nie pas !

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas la grosse forme, mais ce n'est pas grave du tout.

Mon discours aurait pu être crédible si Kurogané n'avait pas volontairement appuyé sur ma jambe cassée le faisant ainsi hurler sous l'effet de la souffrance.

- Arrête de te comporter comme ça ! S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est les gens qui ne tiennent pas à leur propre vie.

- Mais je vais bien…

- Ecoute, ton passé ne me regarde pas, mais t'es vraiment bizarre…

Quelque chose le coupa dans son élan : notre hôte venait de raccrocher bruyamment le téléphone et avait reporté son attention sur nous. Il revint vers notre emplacement et demandait notre écoute.

- Et bien, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous : les secours viennent de retrouver vos amis. Ils sont tous sains et saufs !

* * *

_À suivre..._

Bon, je trouve que cette dernière partie fait un peu "cuicui les petits oiseaux", mais bon, je ne savais pas comment les faire sortir de cette fichue forêt. (j'aime bien les faire rentrer, mais les faire sortir, c'est une autre histoire.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Je ne saurais dire précisément ce qu'il s'est passé après ce coup de téléphone miraculeux. Il me semble que nous avions grimpé dans un pick-up boueux et assorti aux bottes couleur kaki de notre hôte et avions roulé à travers un chemin arpenté. La nausée me prenait à chaque bosse ou trou que nous croisions sur le chemin tandis que le conducteur et celui qui se trouvait sur le siège du co-pilote restaient impassibles. Comment pouvaient-ils rester de marbre alors que le véhicule allait de droite à gauche, de haut en bas et en biais ? Pour ma part, plus nous parcourions de la distance et plus je sentais mes forces m'abandonner. Je ne sais si mon mal de transport était responsable de l'étourdissement qui me ravageait ou le contrecoup de ma terrible chute, mais peu après notre démarrage mouvementé, je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Même pendant mes années de collège, je n'avais jamais touché aux stupéfiants. Je ne savais ce que pouvaient prodiguer ces petites substances illicites. Peut-être que l'on se trouve dans un état second à observer le monde sans voir réellement ce qui se passe comme dans un rêve. On n'a aucunement conscience de ce qui se passe en face de nous, mais l'on peut entrapercevoir un décor, des personnages et entendre des voix lointaines.

Allongé dans un lit aussi dur qu'une corne de bouc, il me semble que je me trouvais en face de Sakura et des Mokona. Dire où ils se trouvaient précisément ou quelle expression ils abordaient était au dessus de mes capacités. Tout était flou, mais je me souviens avoir étiré les commissures de mes lèvres par réflexe. Lorsque je voyais Sakura, il était impératif que je reprenne mon sourire falsifié pour ne pas que cette petite ne froisse son visage. Une princesse n'a pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un comme moi : pour Shaolan ou même Syaoran, elle peut, mais pas pour un lâche.

Inconsciemment, je leur souriais, mais en réalité, j'avais tout sauf envie d'exprimer une joie que je ne ressentais pas. J'en avais assez de faire semblant. Après dix ans de travail acharné pour instaurer une certaine distance vis-à-vis de mon entourage, je faisais grève : grève de sourire, grève de mensonge, grève de jeu avec Kurogané, grève de tout. Pourtant, mon réflexe devait avoir une conséquence bénéfique puisque j'entendis une voix lointaine ressemblant à celle de Sakura hurler sur un ton enjoué : « Regarde, il sourit, il va bien ! »

Grossière erreur.

Je me sentais mal : aucune blessure physique ne me tiraillait, mais pourtant quelque chose de plus douloureux me déchirait au plus profond de mon être. Je n'avais aucune envie de me réveiller et d'affronter ces regards amicaux et rempli de pitié. De temps en temps, j'avais l'impression qu'ils savaient tout de ma situation et qu'ils faisaient exprès de conserver sadiquement ce secret bien gardé. Cela n'avait aucun sens, c'est sûr, mais j'en voulais à la Terre entière. Peut-être pas aux Mokona, à Sakura ou à Chii, mais à Kurogané en particulier. Pour qui, pour quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et cela attisait ma frustration. Après tout, Fye et moi n'avions rien demandé à personne. Pourquoi devions-nous accumuler les malheurs ? Pourquoi notre propre existence engendrait autant d'adversité ?

Et puis surtout, pourquoi avais-je tout le temps Kurogané dans les pattes ?

J'étais plongé dans le noir, encore une fois. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, je me sentais si engourdi que l'obscurité ne m'effrayait pas le moins du monde. À dire vrai, je me sentais bien dans ces ténèbres. Je ne pensais plus, n'avais plus de problème, je trouvais enfin la paix. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi j'avais envisagé, mais le résultat était le même alors pourquoi s'en plaindre. La nuit m'apportait enfin le repos, mais deux bras vinrent me saisir et me transporter vers une source de lumière qui venait juste d'apparaître de nulle part. L'un des deux déposa sa main glacée contre ma joue alors qu'un petit cliquetis métallique retentissait à chaque mouvement qu'elle effectuait. L'autre bras, plus décrépis que le premier s'empara de mon poignet avec difficulté en raison de ses multiples plaies. Ils cherchaient à me tirer vers cette lumière étincelante qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. Ébloui, je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser aller, me laisser guider en espérant aller dans un endroit chaleureux.

À vrai dire, le lieu où je me trouvais n'avait rien de très chaleureux. Certes, la température environnante avait l'air d'être très élevée, mais je ne voyais rien d'agréable à me trouver dans un lit surélevé, vêtu d'une sorte de chemise de nuit qui ne couvrait pas mon dos, ni mon postérieur par la même occasion et me trouvant dans une situation où mes yeux se battaient pour s'ouvrir et découvrir ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, ce nouvel univers. Contre mon gré, j'obéis à ces deux despotes et leur permis de voir la lumière du jour. Hélas, l'un des deux ne put avoir ce privilège puisque quelque chose le couvrait et le laissait dans les ténèbres. L'autre pouvait voir le lieu où je me trouvais. Une pièce immaculée, baignée par la lumière du soleil, presque vide : uniquement ornée d'une petite table à côté de mon lit à ma droite, du côté de la fenêtre, d'un fauteuil roulant plié dans un coin de même côté et d'une chaise en bois à ma droite occupée par quelqu'un que je ne pensais pas trouver à mon réveil et qui fut aussi surpris que moi de me voir.

- Ah ! T'es réveillé, faut que j'appelle le médecin.

Kurogané disparut aussi rapidement qu'il m'était apparut. S'il n'était pas revenu quelques secondes plus tard, j'aurais pu penser que j'avais rêvé. Après tout, nous nous voyions suffisamment pour qu'il puisse me hanter jusque dans mes songes. Il regagna sa place initiale sans prendre la peine de me regarder. Il retourna sa chaise dos à mon lit et s'assit à califourchon sur le dossier.

- J'ai vu une infirmière, elle va chercher le toubib….

- Ah…

J'aurais pu poser cent vingt mille question : qu'est ce que je fichais ici, quel jour étions nous, est-ce que tout le monde allait bien, que s'est-il passé, etcetera, mais non. Tout ce qui était sorti de ma bouche n'était qu'une vulgaire syllabe accompagné d'un mouvement de tête en avant à la manière des autruches. Quelle conversation enrichissante nous avions là !

- Ça va ?

- Très bien Kurogané.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber dans un ton ironique. Même si mon éternel sourire était au rendez-vous, le son de ma voix me trahissait. Après tout, sa question n'était pas des plus adéquates.

- J'aurais jamais cru que t'allais nous faire un truc pareil. T'avais l'air d'aller bien quand on était chez l'ermite.

- Désolé Kurogané, j'ai pas choisir de faire ça… D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait !

- T'as convulsé quand on était dans la voiture et t'es tombé dans le vapes…

- Mais encore ?

- Mais encore, mais encore… Eh, je ne sais plus moi, ça remonte à il y a une semaine ! Il s'est passé des trucs entre-temps.

Une semaine ? J'étais resté dans une sorte de coma pendant une semaine ? Cela me paraissait impossible et pourtant…

- Tu dis qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de trucs pendant cette semaine. Comment ça ? Et les autres ?

- Ils vont bien, Sakura s'est fait mal à la jambe droite, mais ça devrait passer rapidement, les autres vont bien, enfin…

- Enfin ?

- Bon je vais te le dire parce que tu le sauras tôt ou tard, mais… Clow est mort.

- Clow ?

- Oui Clow.

- Clow… Clow ?

- Oh, mais oui Clow Reed, l'oncle de Sakura et l'amant de la carabosse. Clow, quoi !

S'il y avait bien une nouvelle à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'était bien celle-là. Clow décédé ? C'était impossible, plus impossible à imaginer que le fait d'avoir joué les Belles au Bois Dormant pendant une semaine. Il ne pouvait mourir comme ça : j'avais toujours pensé qu'il était immortel ou qu'il vivrait centenaire. Personne n'était capable de lui donner un âge, personne ne l'avait vu boire, fumer, être malade, tousser, éternuer, vomir… Jamais ! C'était le mystère incarné.

- Quand aura lieu l'enterrement s'il n'est pas déjà passé ?

- À vrai dire, on n'avait pas prévu de t'attendre, ne le prend pas mal, mais on ne pouvait pas savoir quand La Belle au Bois Dormant allait se réveiller.

Je fis un signe à mon interlocuteur signifiant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il devait poursuivre son explication, ce qu'il fit docilement.

- On devait le faire avant-hier, mais on a eu un problème alors il est repoussé jusqu'à ce que l'incident sera réglé.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Le corps de Clow a disparu.

- Quoi ?

- Eh, calme-toi, deux secondes, j'y suis pour rien ! Bah, il était dans la chambre funéraire et le jour de l'enterrement, il n'y était plus. Il n'y a aucune trace d'infraction et les caméras prouvent que le corps n'a pas été volé.

- Pourtant un cadavre ne prend pas ses petites pattes pour aller au bout du monde !

J'étais abasourdi : Clow était vraiment l'homme le plus mystérieux du monde. Même dans la mort, il parvenait à semer le doute autour de nous. J'avais à la fois envie de rire à cause de la situation et de pleurer pour Sakura et à cause de cette tragédie. Je connaissais Clow depuis mon arrivée avec Ashura et même si je ne le voyais que peu souvent, sa présence allait me manquer. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer devant Kurogané. Pourtant ce fut ce qui se déroula puisque les larmes coulaient naturellement sur mes joues. Pire encore ! En quête de chaleur, je me jetai dans les bras de l'unique présence c'est-à-dire Kurogané. C'était la deuxième fois que ça m'arrivait alors que je m'étais persuadé de ne pas m'attacher à personne. D'autant plus que cette fois-ci, je ne fus pas rejeté.

- T'es chiant à ne pas savoir ce tu veux, tu sais !

Oui, j'étais chiant, agaçant, casse-pieds, horripilant, mais s'il le pensait vraiment, il n'avait qu'à me repousser au lieu de rester là à supporter mon étreinte étouffante. De plus, la situation allait de Charybde en Scylla car Kurogané commit l'impensable : il me rendit mon étreinte. Je ne dis pas que je n'appréciais pas être dans ses bras, mais c'était tout de même un peu inattendu. Il posa tranquillement ses mains dans mon dos agissant comme s'il s'agissait d'un geste anodin ou coutumier. Etait-ce vraiment bénin d'enlacer celui qui a pourri votre honneur et votre tranquillité ?

- Surprise !

La porte claqua sauvagement contre le mur tandis qu'une jeune femme connue s'avançait face au lit, suivie d'un homme plus âgée qu'elle vêtu d'une blouse blanche. L'homme tentait de faire taire Yuuko, mais n'eut comme réponse un simple mouvement de queue-de-cheval de la part de cette dernière délogeant ainsi les lunettes qu'ils portaient sur son nez. La sorcière fit un signe vers la porte et Watanuki s'avança vers nous, chargé comme un mulet. Son sac à dos était bourré à ras bord ce qui expliquait la mine dépitée que le pauvre porteur abordait. Cependant, les nouveaux arrivants abandonnèrent vite leurs expressions respectives en voyant la position dans laquelle nous étions. Il est vrai que nous avions oublié de nous « détacher », Kurogané et moi.

- Et bien, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de moi pour vous rapprocher bande de coquins ! Décidément, c'est la semaine des coming-out, hein mon petit Watanuki ?

Nous étions trois à avoir viré au pivoine : Kurogané, Watanuki et moi. Enfin, nous n'avions rien fait de mal, mais pour le dernier arrivé, je n'en avais aucune idée. Mon pire ennemi m'avait confessé qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de choses pendant mon sommeil, mais en dehors de la mort de Clow, il ne m'avait pas précisé la nature de tous les événements.

- Et bien, mon petit blond crédule ? Tu m'as l'air bouleversé. Oh ! C'est vrai tu ne sais pas que mon petit Watanuki est avec ce cher Doméki. Voyons… Ça fait une semaine maintenant : ça a commencé dans la forêt ! Hou les cochons !

Yuuko commença une danse endiablée autour du lit alors que celui qui semblait être le docteur la poursuivait en tentant de la calmer désespérément. Peine perdue. De son côté, Watanuki n'était guère mieux. Il hurlait que la sorcière n'avait vraiment aucune pudeur et tenta de la poursuivre à son tour. Hélas, le fardeau qu'il portait lui permit de n'aller que vers l'arrière, sur le sol. Le « boum » que sa chute provoqua interrompit la danse de Yuuko et le médecin put enfin arrêter cette grande folle.

- Enfin Madame tenez-vous un peu que diable, nous sommes dans un hôpital et en plus un service de réanimation. Cessez de crier ou je serai contraint de vous mettre à la porte !

Hélas, le pauvre docteur ne put se faire entendre puisque la seule chose qui intéressait Yuuko était le sac qui était responsable de ce remue-ménage. L'objet se retrouvait par terre écrasé par un Watanuki qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever.

- Fais attention, c'est fragile !

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi ! Aide-moi un peu aussi !

Je ne sais si Yuuko comprenait le sens du mot « aide ». Elle se contenta de prendre quelque chose dans le sac chargé de Watanuki et de me le tendre. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce présent qu'elle me faisait allégeait vraiment le fardeau que portait le pauvre employé qui ressemblait plus à une tortue qu'à un jeune homme exploité.

- Tiens. Comme je sais que tu vas crever d'ennui comme un rat mort, j'ai pensé que ce petit cadeau devrait te divertir.

Je n'en étais pas aussi sûr. Les deux boîtes contenaient toutes les deux des mangas sur lesquelles je voyais d'étranges jeunes filles habillées de manière peu commune. Sur la première boîte, je voyais, perplexe, trois héroïnes en justaucorps abordant de drôles de positions alors qu'une étrange blonde vêtue d'un costume de justicière déguisée en marin posait sur la seconde boîte.

- Voilà : tu as les premiers tomes de Cat's Eye et de Sailor Moon.

- Je connais le premier, mais alors le deuxième…

- Normal ma grosse brute puisqu'il n'est pas encore sorti ! Voyons, nous sommes en 1989… La première diffusion est en 1992… Je doute même que l'auteur ait songé au concept. On peut dire que je te gâte ma grande asperge.

Si être complice d'un coup tordu de « la sorcière » était un privilège, alors en effet, j'étais vraiment gâté. Kurogané cherchait tant bien que mal à comprendre et élucider ce mystère, mais avec l'expérience, Watanuki pouvait lui dire, comme il l'avait fait avec moi, qu'il était inutile de se creuser la tête avec cette femme étrange.

- Oh la sorcière ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc louche ?

- Qu'est ce que tu traites de louche, espèce d'ingrat ?

Kurogané se leva brutalement de sa chaise et se lança à la poursuite de Yuuko. À vrai dire, je ne savais exactement qui coursait qui : Yuuko courrait après Kurogané parce qu'il l'avait accusé d'avoir des agissements douteux et Kurogané pourchassait Yuuko pour diverses raisons : tout d'abord, le guerrier n'était pas un amateur de mystères et celui qu'il appelait la sorcière était une championne du surnaturel. De plus, elle avait atteint son orgueil en le qualifiant d'ingrat. Il en fallait décidément peu pour attiser sa nervosité, mais je dois avouer que le spectacle qu'ils produisaient, lui et Yuuko, était relativement plaisant à regarder et je ne m'en lassais pas vraiment.

Le médecin, lui, n'était pas de cet avis.

Mes tumultueux visiteurs furent contraints de quitter l'hôpital et je me retrouvais en compagnie d'un médecin aussi soporifique qu'un somnifère. Je n'écoutais guère ce qu'il me racontait. La seule chose que je compris était que mon coup sur la tête avait entraîné une sorte de disfonctionnement au niveau de mon œil droit et c'était la raison pour laquelle je trouvais que j'avais une sorte de zone d'ombre lors de notre escapade en forêt et que mon côté droit était bandé. Le reste était rentré par une oreille et était ressorti par l'autre.

* * *

Même si j'avais de nombreuses visites, le temps paraissait si long dans ma prison d'opale. J'avais changé de service au bout de quelques temps et, pendant le reste de mon séjour, partageais ma chambre avec une femme qui dormait le jour et hurlait la nuit. Les visites se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Ashura et Hama venaient des journées entières pour me tenir compagnie, mais je sentais que derrière la vivacité de ma « grand-mère » se cachait le tracas de mon père adoptif. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il partait dans le couloir ou je ne sais où pour dissimuler sa contrariété. Après tout, c'était compréhensible, vu la situation.

Hormis ma famille proche, mes plus fidèles visiteurs étaient Sakura, Shaolan, Mokona et, à ma grande surprise, Kurogané. Ce dernier restait généralement en retrait, appuyé contre le mur face à moi tandis que mes autres compagnons s'éparpillaient autour du lit, entre les tables de nuit, les présents offerts pendant mon excursion et les fleurs un peu à l'abandon.

- On est venu te voir pendant que tu étais dans le coma en principe, il n'y a que la famille proche qui peut venir en réanimation, mais on avait fait croire à la standardiste et aux infirmières qu'on était tes frères et sœurs.

- Ça marchait bien jusqu'à ce que Mokona dise que Kurogané était ton petit ami alors que juste avant, nous avions raconté que c'était ton frère.

- Pouh ! Personne n'a cru à mon histoire incestueuse entre vous deux, pourtant Mokona sait très bien jouer la comédie : c'est même l'une des cent huit techniques secrètes de Mokona !

Mokona avait l'habitude de prôner ses qualités en les qualifiant de techniques secrètes. Même si cela nous amusait, Shaolan, Sakura et moi-même, ce n'était pas le cas de Kurogané. Celui-ci abandonna le mur auquel il était appuyé pour venir auprès du lit. De sa main imposante, il saisit le sommet du crâne de notre pauvre amie qui se débattait en riant.

- Oh, tas de farines ! D'ailleurs, je te dois mon poing sur la figure pour cette histoire je te conseille de la boucler si tu veux te faire oublier !

Bien entendu, tout le monde savait que Mokona n'allait pas rester sagement à attendre que sa sentence soit enterrée au fond d'un trou. Dès que son geôlier eut desserré son emprise, la jeune femme partit comme une flèche se placer sur le dos de son assaillant en frappant ridiculement de ses petits poings laiteux le crâne de son adversaire. Leur combat provoqua l'hilarité de Sakura et Shaolan, mais les deux amoureux hésitaient tout de même à intervenir avant que l'un des deux guerriers ne soit blessé. De toute manière, étant dans un hôpital, ils n'auraient aucun problème pour recevoir des soins. Peut-être avaient-ils réfléchi à cette question avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber sur les perfusions. En tout cas, je ne pense pas que Mokona eût fait exprès de se cogner un peu partout ou que Kurogané eût désiré se couper la joue avec le couteau de mon plateau-repas. De toute façon, les infirmières étaient blasées d'avance par notre comportement et montraient bien leur mécontentement lorsqu'elles embarquaient nos deux clowns à l'extérieur.

À ce moment-là, je me suis retrouvé seul avec Sakura étant donné que Shaolan avait accompagné notre paire de blessés. Alors que son regard suivait son petit ami jusqu'à la sortie, je voyais son sourire s'effacer à la manière d'une fleur se fanant. Lorsque la porte fut complètement fermée, sa joie n'était plus qu'un vaste souvenir comme ceux oubliés au fond d'une boîte dans un grenier vide et lugubre. Elle ne pleurait pas, certes, mais au moment où ses yeux d'émeraude rencontraient mon unique pupille, j'apercevais la tristesse de cette petite princesse. Même si j'en avais assez de mon sourire falsifié, je pensais que je pouvais faire une exception, mais avant que je ne puisse étirer mes commissures de lèvres, elle déposa sa petite main blanche contre ma bouche.

- Je t'en supplie Fye, ne te force pas à sourire pour moi ou quiconque. La mort de mon oncle m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur de nombreuses choses, tu sais. De plus, quand nous sommes venues te voir la première fois, Mokona et moi, tu as eu un moment de conscience et j'ai bien vu que tu te forçais à sourire pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète. Je ne dis pas que ça n'a pas marché sur le coup, mais quand tu as replongé, j'ai pas arrêté d'y repenser et je pense avoir compris. Je te demande pardon : pardon pour ne pas avoir été là alors que tu souffrais tant.

Je ne sais ce qu'elle sous-entendait en disant qu'elle avait compris et, même si j'avais confiance en elle, je ne désirais pas me confier à quelqu'un. C'était encore au-dessus de mes possibilités. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer pour quelqu'un comme moi. Aussi, je l'enserrais dans mes bras en la berçant comme si elle eût été un bébé sanglotant à cause d'un cauchemar ou d'un bruit trop fort pour ses petites oreilles fragiles.

- Une princesse n'a pas le droit de pleurer pour quelqu'un comme moi. Les larmes risquent d'abîmer ton visage.

Mes paroles n'eurent pas vraiment des conséquences immédiates. Ses pleurs s'essoufflèrent peu à peu comme un ballon que l'on dégonfle tranquillement. Lorsque nos compagnons revinrent dans la chambre, Sakura avait perdu ses yeux rouges et son océan de larmes. Elle ressemblait à une jeune fille normale, quoique peinée par tous les événements survenus. Cependant, les trois arrivants semblaient avoir remarqué notre petit secret. Il n'y eut aucune parole échangée, seulement quelques regards soupçonneux en guise de propos. Ce fut seulement l'infirmière qui les accompagnait qui prononça quelques mots. Elle souffla à mes amis que l'heure était venue pour eux de me quitter.

Juste avant de franchir le pas de la porte, Kurogané fit quelques pas en arrière, semblant hésiter un instant, avant de revenir vers moi. Les autres avaient déjà quitté la pièce et je me retrouvais face à ce jeune homme qui s'était introduit dans ma vie depuis peu. Je le voyais s'avancer vers moi à la fois décidé et pourtant hésitant. Ses pas étaient rapides, mais son visage paraissait inquiet, bien que fermé. Il s'approcha du lit dans lequel je me trouvais. Ces yeux de grenade me semblaient si pétillants, brillant de mille feux. Je ne sais si c'était le reste de drogue qui me restait ou ces yeux qui me fixaient, mais je me sentais comme hypnotisé, un peu dans le pâté, sinon plus que ces derniers temps. J'espérais que le haussement de sourcils de mon vis-à-vis signifiait qu'il ressentait la même chose, mais ce qu'il marmonna à mon oreille me fit perdre tout espoir.

- Même dans un lit d'hôpital, tu caches des choses…

Quand bien même ce changement de situation me surprenait, je commençais à être habitué à ce genre de déclaration. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me traitait de cachottier, de menteur ou de tricheur : à la longue, on s'y fait.

* * *

Je ne suis pas resté des lustres dans cet hôpital triste et froid. Au bout d'une semaine et demie, je déguerpissais de cet horrible endroit en compagnie de quatre béquilles. Deux auxquelles je m'accrochais et deux autres qui accrochaient mes bras encore chancelants. Je rejoignais la voiture familiale clopin-clopant en compagnie de mon père et de ma grand-mère. Tandis que mon plus proche parent s'inquiétait de ma démarche précaire, l'autre se préoccupait plus de son chien baveux et puant.

- Quand même ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les hôpitaux ne laissent pas les animaux entrer ! Après tout, si je venais à avoir un accident, ma seule consolation serait d'avoir mon bébé chéri contre moi. Ne le prend pas mal, mon Doudou, mais je me sens plus proche de Buta que de toi.

Ashura n'avait que faire de ses dires elle pouvait lui dire qu'un troisième pied allait lui pousser dans le prolongement du nez, son intérêt ne se portait que dans ses pensées. Il semblait ruminer quelque chose de grave et précis puisque cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il se comportait de la sorte. Depuis mon réveil, il avait adopté cette même expression : l'œil vague, les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée. Il n'avait dit mots qu'aux moments où le personnel de l'hôpital apportait quelques informations sur ma santé. Là, il se permettait de prononcer quelques onomatopées en guise de réponses. La phrase la plus longue qu'il daigna maugréer se fit entendre alors que nous entrions dans notre véhicule.

- Le rêve doit enfin cesser.

D'accord, mais pouvait-il expliquer ce que cela signifiait ? Donner un mode d'emploi concernant son esprit et ses pensées histoire qu'on sache de quoi il parlait. Qu'est ce qui devait cesser ? Quel rêve ? Personnellement, je n'y comprenait absolument rien, mais lorsque que je me tournai vers Hama, je vis qu'elle semblait avoir saisi la tournure de la phrase.

- Je te préviens Ashura, t'as pas intérêt à déconner.

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans la voiture avec plus ou moins d'aisance et de rapidité. En y songeant, c'était vrai : les cachotteries pouvaient être horripilantes, surtout lorsque l'on se trouve à l'extérieur du mystère.

* * *

_À suivre..._

Encore et toujours désolée pour le retard, mais là j'avais de bonnes raisons : les examens qui faisaient que je n'écrivais qu'une phrase à la fois et mon père (médecin) qui refusait de collaborer en répondant à mes questions concernant les "pertes de vue". Enfin si, il y répondait, mais qu'à moité.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Dans la voiture me raccompagnant dans notre petite banlieue, je sentais la tension aller crescendo entre mes deux proches « parents ». Non pas que mon père adoptif et sa mère allaient se quereller, non. Ashura était trop occupé à grincer ses dents et serrer avec force ses doigts contre le pauvre volant déjà bien amoché et Hama ne faisait que de simples commérages sur le quartier, me racontant ainsi ce que j'avais manqué lors de mon séjour à l'hôpital. Néanmoins, je reconnaissais au son de la voix de ma grand-mère un sentiment, hélas connu de tous. Cet émoi rendant votre voix un brin chevrotante, entraînant des sudations et des frissons sur tout votre corps et vous donnant une affreuse envie d'uriner malgré le fait que vous soyez déshydraté : la peur.

Je ne savais pourquoi elle se trouvait dans un tel désarroi. Il est vrai que se trouver à une telle promiscuité d'Ashura entraînait un certain malaise que même Buta ressentît. L'ignoble bête avait tout d'abord méticuleusement mordu ma jambe cassée en guise de « bonjour », mais avait battu en retraite quand elle sentit le regard meurtrier qui le fusillait au travers du rétroviseur.

Autant dire que la situation n'était pas des plus burlesques.

- Figure toi que je parlais à Yuuko et elle me dis que Xin Huo avait confié à Seichiro qui a répété à ses rejetons qui ont dit à Watanuki qui a glissé à Yuuko qu'elle avait des problèmes de couple…

- _Qui_ a des problèmes de couple, Maman ?

Le ton sec et agressif employé par le conducteur nous fit tressauter, Hama, la serpillière et moi. Même si Ashura n'avait jamais eu trop de problème au niveau de son sang-froid, nous agissions comme s'il menaçait d'en finir avec nous, pauvres fous.

- Et bien… Xin Huo… Elle est désespérée de savoir que Fei Wan préfère ses chauves-souris à elle. Remarque, c'est compréhensible : il claque tout son argent pour acheter de nouveaux spécimens empaillés, de quoi finir cinglée, je la plaints cette pauvre fille ! D'ailleurs, ils se sont disputés violemment hier, sûrement à cause de ça.

Même si j'étais relativement attentif à ce que racontait ma grand-mère, celle-ci ne se sentit pas satisfaite de voir que son propre fils aie perdu le fil de la conversation. Nous étions arrivés à destination depuis un petit moment, mais personne n'osait réellement sortir du véhicule tant que le conducteur n'eut pas esquissé le premier pas. Celui-ci tripotait sa lèvre inférieure, perdu dans ses pensées, s'appuyant sur son volant. Je ne dis pas que la tension était sur le point d'atteindre son paroxysme auquel cas il y aurait eu des cris et des larmes, mais presque. Alors que la mère du centre des attentions s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, nous entendîmes quelques marmonnements de la bouche de ce dernier.

- Fei Wan, tu dis ? Oui, pourquoi je n'y ai pas songé plus tôt…

Nous étions prêt à le questionner notamment sur son état sanitaire ou moral vu qu'il venait de nous maugréer quelque chose de trop bizarre pour des petites oreilles presque innocentes. Cependant, à peine avait-il prononcer ses paroles qu'il bondit hors de la voiture dans un élan nous faisant tous sursauter. Il courut dans la maison avec une rapidité hors norme, suivi de près par sa mère et son chien qui venaient de retrouver leur vivacité, me laissant ainsi avec mes béquilles.

Bien sûr, c'est dans ces moments-là que l'on peut se débrouiller seul.

La fortune devait être avec moi ce jour-là puisque je parvins, sans réel problème, à atteindre la porte d'entrée et pourtant Dieu seul savait à quel point la pluie nocturne avait rendu notre jardin trop glissant pour un infirme. Je vis alors mon père adoptif traverser la pièce à plusieurs reprises avec sa mère, en larmes, sur ses talons et le chien qui aboyait dans les jambes de ses maîtres. Scène plutôt cocasse si je ne partageais pas la détresse de la quinquagénaire.

Je les voyais défiler à vive allure, sans prêter attention à moi ou à la porte restée ouverte. Hama suppliait son fils de lui dire ce qui lui prenait ou s'il allait bien, mais ce dernier se fichait de ce qu'elle avait à dire et continuait ses allers-retours dans l'entrée et le salon avant de s'arrêter net. L'air pensif, il fixait le ciel par le biais de la porte grande ouverte, bougea quelque peu les lèvres avant de courir jusque l'escalier menant à la cave, à droite de la porte d'entrée. Simple spectateur, je n'esquissai aucun mouvement lorsque ma grand-mère se précipita à sa poursuite et se trouva contre porte close, les doigts écrasés dans l'embrassure, hurlant à la mort. Je ne bougeai pas non plus quand je vis le chien aboyer comme un dératé.

J'étais comme statufié, quoi.

* * *

Ashura n'est reparu parmi nous que le soir même au moment du dîner. Hama avait démaquillé le noir qui avait coulé le long de ses joues et fixait son verre au milieu de ses deux bouteilles de saké et de whisky. Son air déçu signifiait peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'une bouteille de saké plus une bouteille de whisky équivalait à deux bouteilles remplies d'un étrange mélange. D'autant que si elle effectuait son addition dans un verre, il était évident que sa déception serait amplifiée. Néanmoins, elle oublia très vite son désappointement lorsqu'elle avala son sordide breuvage et grimaça au point d'effrayer le Frankenstein qui lui servait de chien.

Elle s'empressa d'oublier l'horrible goût de sa potion lorsqu'elle vit apparaître comme par magie son fils. Il semblait plus serein qu'auparavant. Souriant timidement, il s'approcha de sa mère et saisit la main bandée de cette dernière qu'il embrassa tendrement, murmurant des excuses adressées à tous (sauf au chien). Hama lui sauta au cou, l'enlaçant aussi fort qu'elle put, mais Ashura lui chuchota quelque chose qui fit qu'elle desserra son étreinte et partit, plus déçue qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que son addition était inepte. Son chien se sentit contraint de la suivre et je me retrouvais seul avec mon père adoptif qui saisit l'une de mes mains d'un geste paternel et tendre.

- Je suis désolé que vous m'ayez vu dans cet état. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- C'est pas grave, on va bien après tout !

À vrai dire, j'avais menti lorsque je disais qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Sakura que je conservais mon sourire forcé. De toutes manières, celle-ci ne désirant plus me voir l'endosser, mon quota de masque souriant n'était pas atteint. Et puis, une fois n'était pas coutume.

- Je ne peux pas le dire à ma mère, mais toi, tu peux me comprendre : ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. J'ai déjà perdu un fils et j'ai failli te perdre, toi. En sachant qu'il y a un monstre dans les parages, je ne peux plus me permettre de tout laisser filer.

- Voyons Ashura, si ça se trouve, il n'y a plus de pervers. C'est vrai, j'ai souffert de la… _Disparition_ de Fye…

- Et tu en souffres toujours !

- Mais, je pense que son assassin n'est plus ici. Ça fait dix ans que Fye est… _Parti_ et il n'y a plus eu de faits-divers entre temps. Si un pervers était dans le coin, il aurait fait parlé de lui.

Je dois avouer que j'étais surpris par la sagesse de mes paroles conseillant à mon père d'aller de l'avant. Plutôt ironique quand on pense que moi-même ne suis pas capable d'en faire de même. Je n'aurais donc pas bronché s'il m'avait dit que l'hôpital se foutait de la charité.

- C'est ce qu'on disait après l'affaire Suwa et pourtant, des faits-divers, il y en a eu !

- L'intervalle de temps était beaucoup plus restreint. Je t'en supplie, ne fait rien d'insensé !

- Ce sont les enquêteurs qui ont été insensés de laisser tomber l'affaire.

Je me tus, comprenant qu'il était inutile de poursuivre un débat avec un sourd. Dans un sens, Ashura avait raison : la vacuité et l'ineptie du raisonnement des enquêteurs nous avaient causé beaucoup de peine. Même si on ne trouvait pas son assassin, ils auraient pu au moins avoir eut la décence de trouver la réelle cause de la mort de mon jumeau. Nous, en tant que proches, pensions qu'il avait été tué par quelqu'un de chair et de sang, mais la théorie de l'accident se tenait également.

Soudain, j'eus une sorte de déclic. Il est vrai que le rapport entre l'affaire Suwa et Kurogané attisait ma curiosité, mais je n'avais jamais songé à me renseigner auprès d'un proche ayant connaissance de cet événement.

- Ashura, en parlant de Suwa, j'ai un « _ami_ » qui porte ce nom de famille. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a un lien de famille ?

- Ah, Kurogané, c'est ça ? J'en ai absolument aucune idée. C'est vrai, je n'avais pas fait de rapprochement. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, c'est ton petit ami ?

Je faillis me noyer dans mon verre d'eau lorsque j'entendis la dernière phrase du discours de mon père adoptif. Tout d'abord, le « tu n'as qu'à lui demander » me faisait frémir d'horreur. Même si nous avions eu des moments où nos passés respectifs semblaient prendre le dessus, il était tout de même dangereux de demander à un colosse : « Bonjour Kuro-grognon ! Voilà, je me demandais, un couple s'est fait zigouillé il y a plusieurs années dans la forêt où l'on a failli y rester, c'est de ta famille ? ». Et puis, la pire chose que mon plus proche parent ait pu me sortir « c'est ton petit ami ? ». Non, bien sûr que non, je n'avais rien à voir avec lui. C'était tout à fait absurde et sordide de penser que nous puissions former un couple.

- Non, pas du tout. Je te l'ai dit, c'est un « _ami_ ».

- Pourtant, vous auriez fait un joli couple, tous les deux.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison, peut-être pas. Ce n'est pas que Kurogané était repoussant, loin de là, il était même plutôt joli, voir très beau, mais il était froid, relativement refermé sur lui-même, taciturne ou peut-être était-ce de la timidité. C'était une force de la nature, une vraie brute, mes bleus pourraient témoigner. Néanmoins, il est vrai qu'il avait su utiliser sa vigueur Herculéenne pour me tirer d'affaire lorsque j'étais dans le besoin et savait se transformer en une sorte de nounours quand sa cousine était dans les parages. Vu sous cet angle, mes arguments en faveur de l'incompatibilité de notre couple ne prenaient aucune valeur. Je trouvai donc une nouvelle idée pour calmer les yeux pétillants de mon père.

- Peut-être, mais il n'aime pas les garçons.

- En tout cas, il tient très fort à toi. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il a laissé paraître quand tu étais… Là-bas. Il est venu tous les jours et a veillé sur toi autant de temps qu'il a pu. Il semblait vraiment inquiet.

Je haussai les épaules d'un air quelque peu benêt. Qu'espérait-il que je lui dise ? Que j'irais demander à Kurogané s'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi autre que l'envie de me frapper si je le rappelais Kuro suivi d'un suffixe ou si je revêtais mon sourire forcé devant lui ? Que j'étais troublé par cette déclaration parce qu'il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour moi ?

Il fallait que je change à tout prix de sujet de conversation.

Ashura avait dû lire dans mes pensées, puisqu'il se leva tranquillement de sa chaise et partit dans la direction qu'avait empruntée sa mère peu avant notre discussion. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se tourna vers moi et me sourit comme si rien de ce qui s'était passé auparavant n'était arrivé, mais je savais, il savait, elle savait, nous savions que nous n'oublierions pas ce qu'Ashura avait fait.

- Ashura ? Par rapport à tout à l'heure, ne fais pas de bêtises, s'il te plaît…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira pour le mieux.

Il me laissa seul dans cette salle assombrie par le coucher du soleil. Bien qu'il m'eût dit de ne pas me faire de bile pour lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender l'avenir.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque j'eus acquis un peu de maestria et de dextérité au niveau du maniement des béquilles, je me permis de recommencer les visites chez mes amis à commencer par celle qui me considérait comme sa mère de substitution. Ashura avait insisté pour me conduire jusque devant la petite maison jaune des Kinomoto. Baignée par les rayons du soleil, la maisonnette semblait plus agréable que jamais. Toya, qui à la mort de Clow se considéra comme étant le tuteur de sa sœur cadette, s'empressa de m'accueillir et m'arracha à mon père pour me conduire dans la pièce conviviale du domicile.

- C'est super que tu aies pu venir ! Avec la mort de Clow, elle agit un peu bizarrement : elle dit que ça va, mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas. En plus, Yukito n'est pas là !

- À qui ça pose le plus de problème : à toi ou à Sakura ?

Devant mon air malicieux rivalisant avec celui du chat d'un certain Lewis Carroll, Toya ne put que rougir à ma remarque. Il est vrai que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Yukito n'était pas vraiment officielle et frisait parfois le tabou, mais elle était bien réelle.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises ! C'est vrai que ça me dérange, mais c'est parce que je n'aime pas les amis avec qui Yukito est parti en vacances. En même temps, ça fait deux rapaces qui ne tournent plus autour de Sakura !

- Avec qui il est parti ?

- Kerobero, un blond qui parle avec un fort accent d'Hokkaido, soi-disant « ami » avec Sakura, et Yue, un type aux cheveux argentés. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais s'entête à protéger ma sœur coûte que coûte.

Je ne cillais pas devant la ressemblance entre mon vrai prénom et celui du second ami de Yukito. Je connaissais quelque peu le premier, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un bon camarade des Mokona, mais n'avais jamais rencontré le second.

Nous fûmes interrompus par la venue assez fracassante de Sakura. Nous avions entendu les pas turbulents cogner le malheureux sol avec une telle énergie que l'on aurait songée à un séisme. Toya se renfrogna et s'étala de tout son être sur le canapé où il siégeait marmonnant « ça y est, le monstre est de retour » peu avant que la porte coulissante s'ouvrît brutalement laissant apparaître une Sakura pleine de vitalité.

- Dis donc, petit monstre ! Fais attention, les voisins vont commencer à se mettre sous leurs tables avec le tremblement de terre que tu viens de causer.

La pauvre remarque sarcastique périt, hélas, dans un accident qui opposa le pied de Sakura recouvert par un chausson en forme de lapin blanc et le tibia de Toya. Le lapin, dans un geste rageur vint percuter la pauvre jambe faisant ainsi perdre la vie à cette raillerie. Paix à son âme !

- Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Viens Fye, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !

Avant que je puisse dire « oui », elle me saisit le bras et m'entraîna hors de la pièce, ne manquant pas de fusiller son frère du regard. Celui-ci, se tortillant encore de douleur, ne manqua pas de lui renvoyer ce même regard assassin avant que son petit monstre ne ferme la porte derrière nous.

Néanmoins, lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans le couloir du domicile familial, Sakura perdit toute sa vitalité et son sourire se fana à nouveau comme lors de sa dernière visite à l'hôpital. Je ne savais quel comportement aborder avec elle. Elle refusait que je vêtisse mon masque et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas la réconforter. C'est fou ce que la discordance peut être pénible lorsque l'on se retrouve face à une alternative.

Son regard d'émeraude terni par la gravité de son air se dirigea vers moi m'hypnotisa. Comme médusé par ce puissant pouvoir, je me retrouvais occupé à songer à des pétales de fleurs de cerisier voletant dans un ciel rayonnant au point de brouiller ma vue déjà handicapée par un cache noir sur l'un de mes yeux.

Les pétales s'évanouirent un à un pour me laisser reprendre mes esprits. Je me rendis compte que j'étais assis sur le lit de Sakura, face à cette dernière, assise sur le siège de son bureau, tenant une sorte d'ours en peluche doré, pourvu de deux petites ailes dans le dos et d'une longue queue de lion. La peluche ne fit pas long feu dans les bras de sa maîtresse et s'échappa pour finir ventre à terre dans un tiroir semblant avoir été aménagé pour le petit animal.

- Toya ne l'a jamais aimé, alors, quand j'étais petite, je lui ai fait un petit nid douillet. C'est Kero qui me l'a offert.

Attendri par cette candeur émanant de sa petite bouche, je hochais la tête, ornée d'un maigre sourire. Néanmoins, je savais qu'elle ne m'avait pas fait venir pour me parler d'un ours ailé au corps de lion. Ce n'était qu'une simple mise en bouche pleine de légèreté pour attaquer un sujet plus pondéré, voire austère.

- J'ai toujours fait des rêves plutôt bizarres depuis que je suis toute petite. Yuuko m'a dit qu'ils étaient prémonitoires. Depuis quelque temps, je n'arrête pas d'en faire, surtout concernant mes proches. J'ai rêvé de Shaolan et Syaoran avec une autre fille, une autre moi. Mais on était habillés différemment, comme des princesses du Moyen-Orient et des explorateurs venus d'ailleurs…

Sakura ne racontait que très rarement ces rêves, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de songes relatant son cas ou celui de son amant et son frère. Cela attisa quelque peu ma surprise, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa guère.

- Pourtant, ils ne se réalisent quasiment jamais puisque le rêve que je faisais tout le temps quand j'étais petite ne s'est jamais produit, mais Yuuko persiste à dire qu'ils relèvent de la prémonition. C'est pourquoi je me pose plusieurs questions concernant certains…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je t'avais raconté que je t'avais vu, assis sur le rebord d'un puit, accroché à un autre toi, volant vers le ciel. Et bien, cet autre Fye, je le vois souvent en ce moment. Quelques fois, il est aux alentours de ta maison, inquiet. Ses ailes sont belles et bien présentes, mais il ne vole pas, il ne peut pas parce qu'il semble trop préoccupé par toi et ton père, enfin, surtout par ton cas. De temps en temps, il pleure de voir tant de peine émaner de chez vous, mais dernièrement, il semble plus serein.

- Plus _serein_ ?

- Oui, plus serein : il me montre alors ce qui le rend dans cet état et je te vois, souriant comme je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire. Ton bras est enserré par le biais d'un ruban rouge à un autre bras métallique.

De nouveau, le bras métallique ressurgissait dans ma vie. Impénétrable par son mystère, l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi me laissait sceptique. À quoi pouvait-il correspondre ? S'il y avait, ne serait-ce, qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir, il me semble que toutes les terres, toutes les mers et toute la Terre auraient été retournées.

Un bras métallique, hein…

- Tomoyo m'a dit que ça lui arrivait aussi depuis qu'elle est toute petite, mais ils étaient plus confus que les miens. Il y a quelques semaines, elle a rêvé qu'une femme enceinte, dont elle n'avait reconnu le visage, s'était faite éventrée par une dague sortie de nulle part. Elle semblait en vie, mais hurlait pour celle de son enfant. Trois jours plus tard, Tomoyo avait appris qu'une cousine éloignée venait de faire une fausse-couche.

Et ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit-elle, dernièrement, elle rêve d'un petit garçon. D'après son récit, il est très jeune, enjoué, entouré de ses parents. Puis, un immense dragon passe et dévore le père. Il ouvre sa gueule un bras en sort, armé d'une épée, et transperce la mère qui disparaît petit à petit. L'enfant est seul. Tomoyo ne le voit pas, mais devine que son cœur se glace et se durcit. Mais, lorsque la neige se met à tomber et à voleter autour de lui, son âme paraît plus chaleureuse. Il a même l'air de sourire, mais les rêves de Tomoyo sont très flous. Quand elle lui demande, il lui dit « Je ne suis plus seul, j'ai enfin trouvé la véritable force ! » avant de disparaître dans la neige en riant.

_Imaginez_.

Dans la chambre d'une jeune fille en fleur, dans le paradis des peluches arcs-en-ciel, un jeune homme assis sur un lit moelleux, sanglotant à l'écoute d'un récit, sanglotant sans se soucier du raffinement qu'il vient de perdre, sanglotant sans se préoccuper que deux orbes couleur émeraude le fixent avec inquiétude et attendrissement.

Je sanglotais et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Dans un murmure, j'abandonnai ma fille adoptive à ses chimères et son ours ailé, enfermé dans son tiroir. Elle ne me posa aucune question, me permit de partir comme un misérable voleur et sembla me fixer jusqu'à ce que je disparus de son champ de vision. Toya me héla l'espace d'un instant, mais se résigna lorsqu'il me vit détaler comme le lièvre fuyant le chien en compagnie de mes fidèles béquilles.

Je ne pouvais expliquer ce que, moi-même, je ne relevais pas le sens.

Personne n'était à mes trousses, mais je continuais de fuir un ennemi invisible, tapi dans l'ombre. Je ne sais s'il fallait me représenter comme un hérisson, un chat ou une autruche, si j'étais un petit animal craintif, dissimulant toute ma grâce et mon élégance derrière une forêt d'épines impénétrable, me donnant une apparence maladroite et gauche. Si j'étais un félin agile et raffiné partant me cacher dans un coin apaisant lorsque l'Orage gronde ou comme ce chat au sourire énigmatique disparaissant petit à petit dans l'obscurité de la nuit pour ne laisser que mon parfait petit sourire sibyllin luire dans les ténèbres.

_Un chat sans sourire ou un sourire sans chat ?_

Ou peut-être étais-je une Autruche ? Un grand volatile longiligne assez bêta pour enfoncer sa tête dans le sol et ainsi fuir tous problèmes sans pour autant prendre la peine de camoufler le reste de son corps, le laissant ainsi à découvert et permettant aux curieux de voir l'animal négligemment tapi.

Alors, que pouvait être ma conclusion ? Je ne savais si une seule espèce était en mesure de qualifier et, tandis que je me rapprochais progressivement de mon domicile, je me pris à penser.

Je pensais à Sakura que j'avais délaissé, à Toya qui était condamné à rester dans l'ignorance, à Hama, dont le désespoir me plongeait dans un profond désarroi, à Yukito, qui avait bien de la chance de se trouver ailleurs, à Ashura et enfin, à Kurogané dont le mystère attisait de plus en plus ma curiosité.

Et si quelqu'un pensait à moi, en ce moment même.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne repris conscience du cadre spatio-temporel que lorsque mon visage se retrouva baigné par les lumières de la voiture de police situé devant la maison de Fei Wan. Hélas, je ne restai que deux secondes au pays de la perception puisque mon âme se trouva préoccupée par ce que mes yeux venaient de voir. Je ne vis pas la foule d'indiscrétion qui s'était rassemblée autour du logis. Je ne prêtais pas le moindre intérêt à la porte d'entrée enfoncée et la fenêtre brisée. Je n'avais que faire du propriétaire des lieux et du sang qui coulait de son front ni de son cocard sous son monocle brisé. Ce qui monopolisait mon attention était menotté, le regard perdu dans un océan de honte et de confusion.

Alors que ma tête tournoyait à la vue de mon père embarquant dans la voiture de police, une femme accourut à ma rencontre. Elle hurlait et pleurait au mépris du m'as-tu-vu et du bon goût. Cette grand-mère si méconnaissable perdait tous les sens de ses valeurs au profit de sa détresse.

- Ils ont arrêté Ashura ! Il a perdu la raison et s'est jeté sur Monsieur Fei Wan… Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris…

Elle sanglotait pour son fils qu'elle ne caractérisait plus comme étant son « Doudou ». Des femmes inconnues vinrent la réconforter, lui parler de ce qui n'avait plus aucun sens pour moi puisque derrière mon œil de couleur céleste, je songeais.

Je songeais au chat de Cheshire disparaissant dans le crépuscule, ne laissant que le croissant de lune lui servant de sourire.

Je songeais à cette princesse aux longs cheveux, attendant son amant du haut de sa tour.

Je songeais à la Belle au Bois Dormant qui avait dû être victime d'une bonne insomnie après son repos centenaire.

Je songeais au Petit Chaperon Rouge, abusée, dévorée, digérée alors qu'elle ne devait n'avoir que faire de sa Grand-mère sénile.

Je songeais à Fye, à ma mère, à mon père.

Et de nouveau, je sanglotais.

Jusqu'à ce que je sente une main s'emparer de mon épaule.

Il me sembla, en un instant voir un fragment étincelant, une poigne de métal, ce bras de fer venu me tirer de mon trouble, m'arracher à tous mes malheurs et les abandonner sur le coin d'une route. En un instant, je crus voir l'espoir. Mais une fois détourné, je ne vis que le visage fermé de Kurogané.

- J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé, tout de suite. Je suis désolé pour ton père.

Je me détournais pour faire face à ce colosse. Au détriment de ma volonté, il fallait admettre qu'il faisait partie de ma vie.

- Écoute, ça peut paraître singulier, mais comme ta « grand-mère » semble être prise en charge par les femmes du quartier et que tu te retrouves seul, tu viens ce soir chez moi.

- C'est gentil de ta part, Kurogané, mais ça ira. Je ne vais pas te déranger.

- T'as pas le choix ! Si Tomoyo apprenait que je t'ai laissé seul, ça va être ma fête.

Autant dire que l'incongruité de ses propos me mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, c'était si atypique de penser que cet homme que j'avais juré de mépriser jusqu'au restant de mon existence me propose une telle invitation, pourvue ou non de manière courtoise.

La réticence continuait de me ronger. Pouvais-je accepter une telle proposition ? Où était donc passé mon stoïcisme ? Pourquoi m'avait-il abandonné ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je dire autre chose que des « hum » ou des « Et bien » ?

- S'il te plaît, vient.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une seule parole pour que j'abandonne toutes mes interrogations et me laisse entraîner dans un tourbillon de vide et de vacuité prenant la forme d'une voiture pourpre. Assis sur le siège du passager, je lorgnais du coin de l'œil le paysage défilant sur ma droite, autrement dit, du côté de mon conducteur qui, impassible, fixait la route droite et fluide qui se présentait à nous.

- Dis donc, t'es pas en âge de conduire, normalement.

- Et alors ? Je conduis mieux que tous ces gens, soi-disant en règle. Tant que je ne dépasse pas les limites, on me laisse tranquille. De toute façon, les flics évitent d'avoir affaire à moi.

Ça, je ne n'en doute pas.

* * *

Qu'est ce qu'une _vieille_ _maison Japonaise_ ?

Peut-être que quelqu'un vous répondra, mais certainement pas moi. Pourtant, tous les éléments propres à cet univers de paix et de quiétude étaient présents. Je ne parle pas des portes coulissantes et des bonsaïs, mais de cette passion pour les grands espaces. Chez Yuuko, la pièce conviviale était ébranlée par le positionnement dissymétrique de meubles venant casser l'harmonie de son séjour. Hors, là, l'équilibre était maintenu en toute intégrité.

Dire que le séjour était vide aurait été un affront auquel je ne me serait jamais risqué. Tout d'abord puisque ce n'était pas le cas : quelques commodes venaient longer les murs sans pour autant perturber la continuité du mur. Le centre de la pièce était simplement ordonné d'une petite table basse ébène, luisant par les rayons du soleil invité rentrant par le biais de la porte coulissante. Tout le panorama contribuant à la satisfaction de la convivialité se trouvait sur la vue que nous prodiguait cette brèche dans la cloison. La richesse du jardin à la Japonaise apportait une perspective paradisiaque et je ne pus que dire la phrase la plus idiote de toute mon existence.

- Que c'est beau, on se croirait dans un film d'Ozu.

Vu sous cet angle, ça ne paraissait pas plus inepte que les commérages des vieilles dames. Seulement, je ne pouvais parler de ce que je ne connaissais pas.

Je n'avais jamais vu un _Ozu_.

Théoriquement, je savais que ce cinéaste Japonais apportait à ses films un charme inconditionnel grâce au cadre apporté à ses œuvres. On ne trouve pas des buildings, des panneaux publicitaires d'ici ou d'ailleurs. Non. L'harmonie d'un paysage typique est toujours plus belle que le déséquilibre citadin.

- Bah, puisque t'aime bien ce type, on peut regarder un de ses films. J'avais rien d'autre à proposer.

Il me laissa m'installer dans son salon tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour coulisser une porte de placard au fond de la pièce dans lequel se trouvait une montagne de cassettes vidéo. Curieux, je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de m'approcher de cette caverne d'Ali Baba, la bouche entrouverte.

- Tout n'est pas à moi, il y a des trucs à Tomoyo.

En effet, il y avait deux parties : celle de gauche, marquée sur une étiquette comme étant celle de Kurogané et celle de droite qui, logiquement, appartenait à Tomoyo. Néanmoins, la quantité abracadabrante de cassettes vidéo classées du côté droit était telle que la malheureuse étiquette avait dû périr, écrasée. Ne pouvant ranger tous les objets en colonnes, certains étaient casés un peu partout là où la place se trouvait.

- Et encore, ça, c'est parce qu'elle n'a plus de place pour les caser chez elle.

Il fallut que Kurogané saisisse l'une de ses propres cassettes pour que l'ordre des deux parties soit profané. L'une des boîtes rectangulaires, délogée vint s'écraser sur le sommet de mon crâne avant que je ne puisse lever la tête et l'esquiver. La malheureuse vint se caser entre mes doigts en toute innocence. Mais je fus plus attentif à l'immense main venue se poser sur ma tête et à mon vis-à-vis qui s'était rapproché de moi.

- Oh, ça va ?

Trois mots et pourtant, ils me laissent perplexe. Ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur au niveau de ma boîte crânienne qui me tiraillait, la subtile odeur de jasmin environnant la pièce ou ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à moi. Il s'agissait bien de cette phrase interrogative composée de trois malheureux mots : « oh », interjection pouvant marquer la surprise, l'indignation ou servant à appeler « ça », pronom démonstratif familier, s'emploie comme sujet indéterminé dans des constructions indéterminées, et « va », du verbe « aller », utilisé pour déterminer un état de santé.

Sous cette analyse, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je sois embarrassé par cette parole. Et pourtant, il fallut que je baisse les yeux vers l'objet logé entre mes doigts afin qu'il ne remarque pas le sang qui venait de crécher au niveau de mes joues (peine perdue). Cependant, j'oubliai vite mon désarroi en voyant la façade de mon assaillante.

- Hyu ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de « Candy Candy » !

- C'est pas à moi ! Tu vois bien que c'est tombé de la partie de Tomoyo ! Je ne regarde pas ce genre de trucs ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait ça !

À vrai dire, j'avais bien vu que la cassette était tombée de la partie de droite, autrement dit, celle de Tomoyo. Ma remarque n'avait pour but que l'oubli de mon embarras quelques secondes auparavant et non l'humiliation de mon hôte, même si la couleur cramoisie de ses joues et le nombre d'excuses qu'il balbutiait me laissait douter de son fanatisme.

Mais, je n'en étais pas à ce stade-là.

* * *

Comment exprimer ce moment de songerie ? Assis dans la pénombre, nous regardions un film intitulé « Les Amants Crucifiés » auquel je n'avais absolument pas suivi l'intrigue. Kurogané n'avait absolument pas pensé à mal lorsqu'il avait proposé au départ de regarder un autre Ozu « Il était un père », mais cette suggestion, plus perfide que prévue, mourut lorsque je donnai la vie à de néfastes souvenirs, encore frais de quelques heures.

Je pensais à ce père, ce petit soldat parti dans une lutte contre une armée entière, seul contre tous ces maux comme le Mensonge, l'Oubli et le Silence, gardes du corps de la Perversion et de la Cruauté. Il avait beau avoir l'âme d'un grand combattant, ses ennemis avaient eu raison de lui et l'avaient poussé à la folie. À présent, il était aux mains de ses anciens alliés, reconvertis au clan de l'Antagoniste. Il était seul, j'étais seul.

- Pourquoi tu ne me donnes plus de surnoms ridicules ?

Cette question me rappela la présence de cet immense colosse aux yeux grenat dont la proximité m'apportait une sorte de chaleur protectrice. Celui-ci me dévisageait d'une expression, pourtant usuelle, qui m'importunait au plus haut point.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me donnes plus de surnoms ridicules ?

- Ah bon ? Je n'en donne plus ?

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce type de demande et je me repentais de ne pas l'avoir redouté. Mon bourreau coupa le son de la télévision laissant ainsi le silence planer autour de nous. Moi qui commençais à douter de ma solitude, je regrettais d'avoir pu penser une chose pareille vu que je n'avais jamais vécu un si grand moment de solitude.

- Voyons Kuro-Nounouille, t'aimes tellement les petits surnoms que je te donne que tu ne fais plus attention aux moments où je t'en donne.

J'espérais pendant un instant qu'il battrait en retraite, mais non.

- Au contraire, je les déteste tellement que je suis surpris que tu n'en donnes plus.

- Et tu regrettes le temps où je t'en donnais ?

Il ne parut pas du tout surpris par ma question, pour mon plus damne. Il semblait plus froid que jamais, comme s'il s'était préparé à cette discussion.

- Pas du tout, parce que tu jouais au parfait imbécile heureux alors que tu avais l'air de souffrir derrière ton masque. En fait, la véritable question est : pourquoi, d'un seul coup, ce benêt est parti ?

- Tu détestais ce « benêt » alors, pourquoi s'en faire ?

Je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience. Mon comportement devait paraître puéril et je voulais mettre un terme à cette conversation. Seulement, mon interlocuteur, d'un air ressemblant fortement à mon institutrice de maternelle -sûrement à cause de la ride du lion qui venait de se former et la veine gonflant au niveau de ses tempes-, ne semblait pas de cet avis.

- C'est vrai. Je détestais ce nigaud, mais les autres l'aimaient. Pourquoi, à présent, tu les fais s'inquiéter pour toi ?

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

C'était comme si un enfant de quatre ans me demandait la raison de la nudité de la femme posant indécemment sur le magazine de son père. La raison est trop complexe pour des oreilles et une bouche inaptes à entendre ce genre d'explication.

- Peut-être que j'en avais assez de faire semblant. Peut-être que j'en avais marre d'être un parfait crétin enjoué. Peut-être que j'en avais assez de devoir sauver les autres du monde de la mélancolie par mon sourire falsifié ! Peut-être qu'il y a un moment où toute cette mascarade doit cesser !

Je ne me rendais pas compte que je haussais le ton petit à petit. Simplement éclairé par l'écran de télévision, mon commissaire sembla se raviser et reporta distraitement son intérêt vers l'écran de télévision.

- Ça, j'avais compris. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'était le « pourquoi », mais toi non plus, t'as pas l'air de savoir. Je te laisse y réfléchir.

C'est alors qu'il se mit à pleuvoir.

* * *

Cette pluie d'été resta le temps de mon séjour chez Kurogané. À la base, l'invitation ne concernait qu'un simple soir, mais elle se prolongea sur plusieurs jours à cause de petits événements anodins. Le lendemain de notre discussion anarchique et mon supposé jour de départ, nous recevions la jeune cousine de mon hôte qui, de ses grands yeux étincelants, insista pour que je reste le temps de sa visite. Seulement, lorsqu'elle dû quitter le domicile de son cher cousin, elle glissa qu'elle comptait revenir en compagnie de sa grande sœur. Cette fois, ce fut Kurogané qui réclama ma présence. Et comme les deux sœurs ne repartirent que tard le soir, il était hors de question que je retourne chez moi, même accompagné.

J'étais arrivé le vendredi soir et mon départ eut lieu le lundi.

Et cette pluie que j'avais vu s'écouler tout au long de mon séjour ne cessa que lorsque j'embarquai dans la voiture flamboyante de cet être dont je n'étais plus très sûr de la relation que j'entretenais avec. Pas une goutte ne vint souiller le pare-brise du véhicule et, de nouveau, en voulant lorgnant le paysage, je croisais le regard de mon chauffeur.

- C'est sympa que tu sois resté hier. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais pu supporter être tout seul avec les deux frangines.

- Tu n'aimes pas Amaterasu ?

- Si, mais quand elle et Tomoyo sont ensemble, elles s'amusent à me faire tourner en bourrique et en ce moment, elles me harcèlent pour savoir si….

Il interrompit d'un seul coup sa phrase, le visage aux couleurs de ses yeux.

- « Hum », reprit-il, on est arrivé, je t'aide à décharger tes affaires.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et, n'attendant pas Kurogané, je pénétrais l'enceinte de ma maison, vide. Hormis le bruit environnant l'extérieur, j'étais plongé dans le silence complet. Après tout, cela avait une symbolique : Ashura qui avait combattu le Silence, voyait son ennemi s'installer chez lui et prendre possession de ses biens. Aucun appareil ménager ne fonctionnait, aucun chien n'aboyait, aucune radio ne chantait… Le bruit avait été chassé de chez nous.

De ce fait, je n'entendis pas Kurogané entrer et déclarer qu'il montait mes affaires à l'étage. Mes oreilles étaient trop assourdies par le nouveau propriétaire des lieux, que je n'avais prêté attention à celui qui s'était occupé de moi pendant plusieurs jours. Tout ce qui pouvait être signe de bruit semblait être prohibé par mon ouïe. Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle je ne me concentrais que sur le petit bout de papier déposé sur la table de la salle à manger. Ne prêtant attention à la faible luminosité accentuant mon handicap visuel, je dépliai la feuille sur laquelle je reconnaissais l'écriture :

_"Cher Gamin,_

_Même après plusieurs mois passés en ta présence, je ne me souviens toujours pas de ton prénom (tu m'excuseras)._

_Je pars. Ça peut paraître lâche, mais je ne te demande pas de m'apprécier ou de penser du bien à mon égard. Tu auras très certainement compris la raison de mon départ et je tiens à te dire à quel point je suis désolée de te laisser seul dans ces moments difficiles. Je suis lâche, mais dans un combat, tout est permis, même la lâcheté._

_J'ai cherché à t'appeler pour t'annoncer mon départ, mais je ne savais pas où te joindre._

_Bon, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps : mon avion m'attend._

_Bon courage pour la suite._

_Hama, la mère de ton père qui n'est pas ta Grand-mère, parce qu'elle est trop jeune pour être appelée « Mamie »._

_P.S. : Je voudrais bien te passer le bonjour de Buta, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir."_

Je me demandais si la pluie n'aurait pas plus adéquate au moment où je refermais le bout de papier entre mes doigts. Quel événement aurait pu m'enfoncer plus que je ne l'étais ?

Je le découvrais lorsque le téléphone retentit et que je m'emparai du combiné.

- Allô ?

- Fye, c'est affreux !

Je reconnaissais, sans mal, la voix de Sakura qui, alarmée, pleurait à l'autre bout du fil. Pour qu'elle m'appelle, il fallait une bonne raison.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Shaolan… Il doit retourner à HongKong !

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle et la pluie reparut, plus violente que jamais.

Alors, je me demandai si cette averse ne jouait pas un peu avec nous.

* * *

**À suivre...**

Bon, voilà ce que j'ai pu faire pendant mes "vacances" sans internet, sans ordinateur même une fois ("Ah bon ? On ne l'emmène pas ?"). Du coup, j'avais quelques notes à faire, mais comme j'ai fait ça à une intervalle de temps très espacée, j'ai oublié.

Ah si :

- 1) Kero(bero) et Yue sont des personnages de Card Captor Sakura (et d'ailleurs, la querelle Sakura/Toya fait un des moments phares de cette même série, je n'invente rien, tout appartient à CLAMP)

-2) Vous imaginez Kurogané fan de Candy ("Au pays de Candy, comme dans tous les pays, on s'amuse, on pleure, on rit... Il y a des méchants et des gentils...")


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, je serais comme qui dirait, légèrement en retard ? Bon, je ne cache pas que j'en suis désolée : j'ai eu des problèmes depuis le mois de Septembre et ma fic a dû être laissée aux oubliettes un petit bout de temps ainsi que les "reply" à formuler à toutes les (gentilles) reviews. Je suis encore une fois, désolée, d'avoir mis du monde sur le banc de touche. Je n'abandonne pas mes fics, ô que non ! Cependant, avec le bac cette année, j'ai un peu de mal à assurer les deux. Peut être que certains y arrivent, mais pas moi.

Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on aura une suite tous les 6 mois, mais certains moments, ça pourra m'arriver que je tarde à publier une suite. Si c'est le cas, il faudra prendre son mal en patience :).

Donc voici le chapitre 11, les personnages de TRC ne m'appartiennent pas et je souhaite à tous, une bonne lecture** :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Alors, un bruit.

Un seul. Celui qui me fit rappeler que je faillis quitter le monde de la Conscience, hypnotisé par le fracas des gouttelettes contre le sol. Notre été nippon, pourtant si chaud en cette période, perdait de son éclat légendaire au profit d'une averse glaciale. Ou peut-être étais-je le seul à percevoir ce froid polaire. Qui sait ? Je ne pouvais avoir la certitude d'avoir vu de l'eau dégouliner le long du pare-brise de Kurogané, d'avoir senti l'odeur de l'averse attaquer le goudron bouillant, d'avoir entendu le bruit de ces chutes violentes contre le sol ou d'avoir ressenti l'humidité attaquer ma peau.

À la différence de Descartes, je ne fondais pas mon doute sur le réel et l'illusion pour fonder le dogmatisme, mais parce que je me sentais réellement perdu par tous ces événements parvenus. Ce bruit survenu me fit tressaillir lorsqu'il me ramena à cette réalité sur laquelle je fondais mon incertitude. Alerté, je m'approchai doucement de l'escalier et montai lentement à l'étage où le fracas semblait parvenir. À pas de loup, je montais les marches une à un, sur la pointe des pieds comme un lapin kamikaze à la recherche du chien de chasse.

C'est alors qu'un éclair de frayeur me foudroya. Arrivé en haut des marches, je vis avec horreur une porte, d'ordinaire condamnée, grande ouverte. L'ancienne chambre de deux frères jumeaux maintenant brisés était soumise aux courants d'air. L'harmonie que j'avais instaurée était elle aussi brisée par cette brèche. Je m'approchai, effleurai le bois de la porte pour la pousser doucement. À l'intérieur, je vis Kurogané, accroupi par terre en train de ramasser divers morceaux de verre. Je ne sais quelle mouche me piqua, mais elle fut la source d'une colère noire.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais !

Mon vis-à-vis leva les yeux vers moi et je rencontrai pour la énième fois ce regard de braise. Lui aussi, paraissait furibond. Le connaissant, je supposais qu'il n'avait pas apprécié que je le prenne en flagrant délit de réparation de bêtise dans une position peu valorisante.

- Pourquoi ça ne se voit pas ? Répondit-il sèchement en marquant l'intonation sur le « ça ».

- Rectification : qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Bah quoi ? C'est ta chambre non ? Il y a une peluche sur un lit, une vieille photo de toi et ton père. Si tu voulais que je te laisse te débrouiller, il fallait le dire plus tôt !

* * *

Il commit une erreur, ce n'était pas moi qui posait sur la photo qu'il désignait grossièrement. Je me souvenais parfaitement de cet après-midi d'été. Nous avions voulu nous rafraîchir à la piscine du coin et pour se faire, équipés de nos protections, nous avions enfourché nos petites bicyclettes encore garnies de leur roulettes et roulions à travers un parc non loin de notre domicile, suivis de notre père. La malchance avait voulu qu'un chat, aussi gros qu'un pacha, avait choisi de chaparder notre charmante journée. L'animal avait cru bon de traverser le sentier au moment où mon frère passait. Il ne fallut que quelques fractions de secondes pour que l'accident ait lieu.

Encore une fois, le coupable s'en sortait sans la moindre égratignure. Ce n'était pas le cas de Fye. Ayant freiné aussi fort qu'il pouvait, le vélo effectua un superbe soleil tandis que la bête avait détalé en poussant un horrible feulement. Mon jumeau s'étala contre le sol et roula à terre. Son casque n'avait pu empêcher la césure de sa lèvre inférieure, ni des multiples hématomes sur son corps.

Ashura et moi avions été trop lent, beaucoup trop lent pour empêcher ce malheur. Lorsque nous arrivions sur le lieu du crime, il était trop tard. Le monstre avait œuvré et Fye avait chu sur les gravillons. Pourtant, quand notre tuteur s'était approché de mon frère, ce dernier riait aux éclats. Il expliqua son hilarité par l'obésité du vilain matou. Si celui-ci avait eu la sentence qui l'attendait, il aurait été plus laid que nature : « Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas renversé, sinon il aurait été trop moche pour sortir de chez lui » avait-il justifié.

Pour immortaliser cet épisode de notre vie, Fye avait insisté à prendre une photo de notre petite famille. Le concept était basique : demander à un quelconque inconnu d'appuyer sur un bouton pour enfermer un instant dans une prison polaroïd. Néanmoins, je ne me considérais pas comme un acteur de ce moment. Le scénario était écrit : un petit garçon tombant à la suite d'une folle aventure avec sa bicyclette, un père venant le secourir, l'euphorie de voir que tout va bien… Je ne faisais pas parti du décor. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne figurais pas sur la photo.

* * *

- Oh ! C'est pas la peine de m'engueuler pour être dans la lune après !

J'écarquillai les yeux, surpris par mon retour brutal à la réalité. Kurogané s'était levé et semblait avoir bougé de quelques pas.

- Pour ta gouverne, non, ce n'est pas ma chambre ! Cette pièce est condamnée : tu n'as rien à faire ici ! repris-je, énervé.

- Et comment je peux le savoir, dis-moi ? répondit-il sarcastique.

J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Incapable de donner une raison, je réfléchis un instant à ce qui pouvait me sortir de ce pétrin avant d'esquisser un grand sourire.

- Et bien, Grand Toutou a du flair, il aurait pu flairer l'odeur de Grand Matou jusqu'à sa chambre.

C'était un grand classique à présent. Lorsque je me trouvais en position de faiblesse, je ressortais mon masque d'imbécile heureux pour l'énerver au plus haut point. Dans la logique des choses, il oublierait la raison de notre querelle pour me courser à cause du surnom que je lui avais attribué. Sauf que j'oubliais un léger petit minuscule microscopique détail : les béquilles, pour courir, ça n'est pas pratique.

J'étais fait comme un rat et il le savait.

- Ah oui ? Mais est-ce vraiment de ma faute si tu caches quelque chose qui te bouffe l'existence ?

Réponse logique : « non. »

- Enfin Kure-Dent, je ne cache rien !

- C'est pas ce que tu laisses penser ! Je m'en fous de ton passé, mais il t'empêche de vivre normalement et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je déteste ça.

- Tu me détestes moi ou alors tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Kurogané se retrouva dans la même situation que moi précédemment : il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais il se ravisa et fronça davantage ses sourcils. Il planta un instant son regard dans le mien avant de se diriger vers la sortie à grands pas. En passant devant moi, il ne manqua pas de me bousculer sans penser que mon équilibre ne tenait que sur deux béquilles. Je tombai violemment fesses contre sol, légèrement étourdi par cet accrochage.

Mon bourreau s'arrêta, néanmoins, quelques pas plus loin. Il se retourna vers moi et me vit à terre dans une position peu valorisante. L'espace d'un instant, il sembla vouloir m'aider. Il me tendit furtivement une main qu'il retira aussitôt, hésitant, puis repartit vers l'extérieur.

Je parvins à me lever avec moins de soucis que prévu. Lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer, j'étais parfaitement sur pieds. Aussi, la curiosité d'aller voir mon « grand ami » de ma fenêtre s'empara de moi. Depuis ma loge, je voyais, sans l'aide de jumelles, Kurogané partir de chez-moi d'un pas décidé, s'arrêter d'un coup pour faire demi-tour, esquisser quelques pas dans la direction de ma maison, de nouveau s'arrêter, puis repartir en dégommant une ou deux boîtes aux lettres. Du grand art !

Je me rendis compte soudain que quelque chose me réchauffait agréablement la main gauche. Jusque là insouciant, je n'avais remarqué qu'une bougie avait été allumée à côté de la photo de Fye et d'Ashura. Du moins, ce n'était plus qu'un amas de cire déposé sur le rebord de la fenêtre dont le sommet flamboyant scintillait toujours comme un chef de guerre encore debout parmi les cadavres de ses soldats.

Le flou de ma pensée était plus qu'étonnant. Je me demandais à la fois si Ashura avait rompu notre pacte nous interdisant de rentrer dans cette pièce ou si cette chandelle avait survécu, triomphante, toutes ces années. Oubliant ma blessure, je m'agenouillai devant cette source de chaleur et me mit à prier un Dieu que je venais de m'inventer. Ma folie ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, mais je me sentis apaisé l'espace de cet instant.

Mais encore une fois, cette accalmie ne fut qu'éphémère.

* * *

Le départ de Shaolan et Syaoran eut lieu quelques jours plus tard. En bonne mère, j'avais accompagné Sakura à l'aéroport, ce lieu de tous les émois : la joie, l'impatience, l'irritation, la colère, la mélancolie, la tristesse et même la pire ennemie de tous ces ressentis, l'indifférence. Tandis que Sakura s'offrait le seul luxe qu'elle s'était permise : une bouteille d'eau, je guettais. Qui ? Quoi ? La Providence pouvait bien décider à ma place.

Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus émouvant qu'un aéroport ? Cet endroit me prodiguait la jouissance de voir des enfants coller leurs petits nez contre les vitres tandis que leurs mères ne prenaient la peine de corriger leur impolitesse car elles-mêmes approchaient leurs visages près de la barrière les séparant des pistes d'atterrissage, le cœur battant. De ma place, je pouvais voir des amants s'accrocher à de pauvres baisers fragiles et inefficaces, d'autres à des réprimandes vides de tout sens. Sans parler de ces pères anxieux laissant leurs adolescentes exaspérées aux griffes des moniteurs d'un camp de vacances.

- C'est bon, Fye, on peut y aller, me dit Sakura.

- Où devons-nous retrouver Shaolan (et Syaoran) ?

- Il m'a dit de le retrouver dans le hall, devant un certain café…

Il semblait difficile de s'y retrouver en sachant que la demoiselle à mon bras ne savait pas exactement où elle devait rencontrer son prince charmant. Que l'on me croie ou non, mais c'est pourtant ce nous avions accompli avec brio. Les jumeaux nous attendaient, en compagnie de leurs imposantes valises. Syaoran parut blêmir de honte lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille à mes côtés. Sur le coup, je pensais qu'il se disait : « Merde, c'est Sakura : cette fille que j'aimais et à qui j'ai essayé de saboter la relation amoureuse qu'elle entretenait avec mon propre frère ! ». Ce discours rentrait dans les normes de plausibilité il avait la tête de celui qui a quelque chose à se reprocher.

Shaolan s'approcha. Je restais sur place tandis que Sakura se détachait de mon bras pour rejoindre son amant. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux, restèrent bouche close, les bras le long du corps, légèrement ballant. Tous deux effectuaient un combat titanesque contre la morosité et le désir de pleurer l'un contre l'autre. Hélas, la volonté ne peut rien contre une armée de larmes et de gorges nouées. Dans la transe lui faisant oublier le monde extérieur, celle que je désignais être ma fille adoptive se jeta, vaincue, dans les bras de Shaolan.

Le protocole aurait voulu que nous laissions un temps soit peu d'attention aux amoureux, mais il y avait un point important qu'ils avaient omis : ils n'étaient pas seuls. Syaoran s'avança vers moi en évitant le couple avec une indifférence habile et gracieuse, il pivota légèrement les talons lorsqu'il fallu contourner les deux amants tout en gardant son regard plongé dans le mien. C'était si beau de voir ces efforts pour ne pas voir la réalité en face arriver à un résultat plus que satisfaisant. Et pourtant, je ne lui avais rien appris !

- Merci d'être venu me dit-il.

- De rien, je ne pouvais pas laisser Sakura toute seule.

Tout à fait probant.

- Oui. C'est vrai.

Qu'est ce que je disais !

En guise de conversation, il se borna à un mouvement d'épaule guinchant et à un sourire légèrement crispé. La présence des deux amants le dérangeait et cela se lisait dans ses mouvements légèrement gauches.

- Sinon, tu es prêt à partir ?

_Question idiote…_

- Oui, de toutes façons, on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

_… Implique une réponse idiote._

- Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions ? Vous êtes vraiment obligés de partir ?

- Oui, mon entraînement de Kendo m'y contraint et on doit régler quelque chose avec Shaolan : une connaissance de la famille qui a fait des siennes…

- J'espère que vous reviendrez bientôt !

- Moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas savoir ce que demain nous réserve.

À qui le dis-tu !

Il s'empara de sa valise non loin de lui et se retourna vers une boutique située non loin d'ici, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Sa façon de se comporter ne ressemblait pas à celle de Syaoran, sinon à un extra-terrestre ignorant les raisons de sa venue sur Terre. Lorsque je lui demandai tranquillement qui il attendait, il répondit que Kurogané n'allait pas tarder à arriver ce à quoi je poussai un « Ah » en guise d'approbation. En toute franchise, j'avais plutôt envie de lancer un « Oh » exprimant une légère amertume.

Je le vis, cet homme qui se mêlait de mes affaires depuis le jour de notre rencontre bien qu'il en disait le contraire. Il sortait d'un magasin de souvenirs, l'air courroucé, tenant à la main un stylo encore vierge de traces de dents. Il s'avança, décidé, vers les valises des jumeaux sans remarquer que j'étais là.

- C'est pas possible ces vendeurs de mes deux ! Pas moyen de… - le reste s'était évanoui dans un marmonnement incompréhensible.

Il leva ses yeux vers moi avant de se redresser précipitamment sans une once d'esthétisme. Car, après tout, je le voyais pour la deuxième fois consécutive que je le voyais au ras du sol même si peu m'en chaut qu'il soit debout, assis, accroupi ou même allongé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

Dans le langage de Kurogané, ce propos signifiait : « Oh, salut ! Je ne t'avais pas vu.»

- J'ai accompagné Sakura. Je suis aussi très content de te voir, répondis-je un brin de cynisme dans ma voix.

- Ouais, c'est ça, maugréa-t-il.

Kurogané voulait sûrement entendre par là que : « je suis content que tu ailles bien, surtout après notre petite confrontation. »

Les deux amants, semblant s'être un peu détaché l'un de l'autre, nous rejoignirent, conscient que l'heure du départ approchait. Si nous étions arrivés deux bonnes heures en avance, Sakura ne s'estimait pas être en mesure d'affronter la dure réalité. Il aurait été cavalier de ma part de l'arracher au siège du bus. Le chauffeur, stéréotype de la vieille fille quinquagénaire opprimée par un patron despotique, s'était approchée de nous et nous avait jeté dehors malgré mes mille excuses. Peut-être en voulait-elle mille et une ? Toujours est-il que nous avions dû effectuer un petit détour pour préparer ma camarade, psychologiquement parlant.

_En gros, nous étions juste arrivés pour le départ_.

Ce fut affligeant de devoir être spectateur d'un au revoir, étant passible d'un adieu. Nous vîmes le couple s'enlacer aussi fort que leurs corps leur permettaient. Torturés par ce caprice du Destin, ils tentaient de s'accrocher à ce qui leur restait, autrement dit, une poignée de secondes. Ils ignoraient toute la perversité des passants qui les observaient sans une once de réserve. Syaoran s'approcha de son frère et lui saisit l'épaule, avec une extrême pudeur, pour lui annoncer qu'il était temps pour eux de partir.

Cingler l'inséparable était le plus compliqué. Syaoran nous avait dit au revoir solennellement, mais son jumeau restait collé à sa dulcinée. Leurs mains restaient scellées comme s'ils ne pouvaient avoir d'autres contact. Sakura ne paraissait plus ressentir le moindre sentiment, même les plus insupportables. De ses yeux vides, elle voyait son amant se détacher lentement d'elle, s'agenouiller à ses pieds pour lui baiser ses mains avant de partir à reculons avec autant d'élégance qu'un prince devant sa dame. Il disparut derrière une foule nonchalante aux côtés de son frère. Il n'avait pris la peine de nous saluer, mais ni Kurogané ni moi ne fûmes déranger par cette incongruité.

-Shaolan ! hurla la jeune fille.

Je ne sais quel sentiment insupportable s'empara de nous lorsque Sakura se précipita vers la vitre nous séparant des pistes. Il était évident que son amour ne s'y trouvait pas, mais symboliquement parlant, il était derrière cette glace, derrière ce mur, derrière cette frontière, derrière ce bras de mer. De ce fait, elle ne pouvait aller au delà de cette barricade de verre malgré la force de ses petits poings.

- Ces trois-là ont encore un long chemin à parcourir… dit une voix familière.

Nous sursautâmes à l'entente de cette voix connue et, dans un mouvement synchrone, nous nous retournions vers une femme installée depuis peu à nos côtés.

- Yuuko ?

- Carabosse ?

- Je te prierais de m'accorder un certain respect, Frère Sourire ! répondit-elle.

- C'est moi que t'appelles comme ça ? s'exclama l'intéressé.

Ç'aurait pu être une course poursuite perdue au milieu d'une armada si Yuuko n'avait pas réduit son adversaire au silence. Armée d'un simple doigt sur ses lèvres et un simple « chut », elle parvint à taire les menaces et les insultes. Elle se détacha de nous pour s'avancer vers la jeune accablée, nous fit un clin d'œil empli de sous-entendus et disparut derrière un rideau de cohue.

- Elle a l'air de se charger de la princesse, l'autre sorcière !

« Princesse » était un sobriquet justement attribué à Sakura le seul surnom amène sortant de la bouche de Kurogané Suwa.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

* * *

De cette simple demande, je me trouvai face à ce jeune homme avec qui mon destin semblait être lié. Assis côte à côte au comptoir d'un bar du coin, nous nous fixions à tour de rôle au travers de l'imposant miroir situé face à nous. J'attendais désespérément qu'il me harcèle à sa façon, qu'il teste ma spontanéité, qu'il me fasse cet usuel examen pour qu'il me dise après : « je m'en fous de ton passé ». C'est cela oui !

Au lieu de ça, il me demanda si j'allais bien après notre altercation. Que pouvais-je répondre ?

- Ça va, mes fesses ont amorti ma chute. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas voulu me faire tomber.

Il grommela à la manière d'un pitbull voulant formuler des excuses qu'il ne formulerait pas intelligiblement. Le plus sage était de changer de conversation pour notre félicité.

- C'est quand même malheureux pour Syaoran et Shaolan. Pauvre Sakura. Pauvre Tomoyo.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour Tomoyo. Ce départ ne peut que lui faire du bien.

J'étais quelque peu troublé par cette austérité vis-à-vis de la relation que sa cousine entretenait avec Syaoran. Je trouvais même désinvolte de parler de cette manière quelques minutes après le départ de précieux amis communs. D'autant que plusieurs détails m'intriguaient.

- Au fait, hormis leur problème personnel, Syaoran avait un souci avec son entraînement de Kendo ou je ne sais quoi… Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour le laisser ici ? Et tu disais que l'idylle de Tomoyo et Syaoran n'allait pas durer, tu faisais référence à aujourd'hui ? Tu étais au courant de tout ça ?

Il rabattit sa main contre ma bouche sans lâcher son verre des yeux. En guise d'explication, il se borna à dire : « tu te poses trop de questions », ce qui fut une grossière erreur pour lui et son innocence.

- Alors tu ne nies rien ! Tu savais que Syaoran devrait partir et tu n'as rien fait ? Qu'est ce qui me fait dire que ce n'est pas toi qui est à l'origine de leur départ ? m'exclamai-je, furibond.

- Pour leur problème avec leur connaissance, Mei Lin, je n'ai rien fait.

Il restait calme, serein, malgré le fait qu'il ait accompli la plus grosse bêtise de son existence et que je découvrais sa culpabilité. Tandis que je m'étais tourné pour être face à lui, il continuait de zieuter son verre de saké.

- Alors tu confirmes avoir envoyé Syaoran Lee à HongKong pour l'éloigner de ta cousine ? Et Shaolan ? et Sakura ? Tu as pensé aux conséquences ?

- De toutes façons, le Kendo n'est pas la seule raison de leur renvoi, il aurait été contraint de partir avec ou sans mon aide.

L'impétuosité s'empara de moi. Je me levai brutalement de mon siège, m'empara de mes béquilles et partis vers la sortie. Je ne voulais pas le voir.

- Eh attend ! Tu ne vas pas rentrer à pieds… Enfin, en béquilles, espèce de crétin !

- Chiche !

- Reviens, abruti de blond !

Il n'y avait aucune trace de menace, juste une certaine ardeur usuelle, pas plus amplifiée que d'ordinaire. Pourtant, je ne me retournai pas. Ce fut lui qui vint à moi, sans réelle difficulté pour arriver à ma hauteur.

- Je te raccompagne : on ne se fait pas suer avec cette histoire et tu pourras me snober après, mais je ne te laisse pas partir dans la nature dans ton état !

_Il avait gagné._

* * *

Comme il l'avait si bien expliquer, nous ne nous importunions pas avec l'histoire des jumeaux. Autant dire que l'ambiance était plutôt calme, légèrement morose. Ni lui ni moi n'étions en proie au remord : il ne regrettait pas son acte et je ne déplorais pas le fait de lui avoir hurler dessus. Il me déposa devant chez moi, comme il l'avait auguré, sans m'accompagner jusqu'au perron. Il se contenta de me glisser un papier dans la main et a exiger que je ne l'ouvre quand je serai calmé. Cependant, la curiosité avait chassé ma conscience de mon esprit, et j'ouvris le précieux bulletin le soir même, une heure après mon retour chez moi.

Je tenais la feuille froissée entre mes doigts légèrement tremblants. Dessus, je vis, sans réel suspense, une écriture griffonnée et négligée :

_« Bon, j'ai écrit ça vite fait pendant que t'étais aux toilettes donc ne t'attend pas à la lettre bien écrite, avec des formules d'appel et j'en passe._

_Si j'ai fait ça, le truc avec le Kendo et tout, c'est parce que Syaoran n'avait pas renoncé à Sakura. Tomoyo, c'est pas son souci, elle n'aime pas Syaoran, j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle a le béguin pour Sakura qu'autre chose, mais j'estimais inadmissible que Syaoran l'appelle « Sakura », veuille qu'elle se coiffe et s'habille comme Sakura, qu'il soit jaloux de la relation amicale qu'elle entretient avec la princesse, etc._

_Je voulais juste éloigner Syaoran pendant un moment, mais Shaolan a du repartir aussi à cause de leur souci personnel. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que les tourtereaux seraient séparés. J'ai agi dans l'intérêt de Tomoyo et Syaoran, c'est tout. Les autres gamins sortiront forcément grandis de ce truc._

_Et puis merde ! Ils sont jeunes, ils vont forcément se retrouver c'est pas la fin du monde !_

_Pas la peine de signer, tu sais qui a écrit ça."_

* * *

Trois jours passèrent : je restais sceptique. Je ne voulais pas m'excuser auprès de Kurogané car, malgré ses raisons de gardien au grand cœur, il avait fauté. Néanmoins, lui non plus n'allait pas se justifier pour ses actes car son orgueil lui interdisait de se rabaisser à formuler des allégations. J'étais prisonnier de cette hantise. Il fallait que je le voie, que je saccage cet imbroglio et qu'on en parle plus.

Je pris mon courage à deux béquilles et partit dans une direction aléatoire. Je ne savais pas réellement où j'allais puisque la maison de Kurogané était trop loin de chez moi. Je marchais. J'eus une certaine complaisance à penser que je cherchais quelqu'un dans un lieu au hasard. Enfin, j'avais une petite idée où je pouvais le trouver, mais c'était ma seule carte en main. Je continuais de bondir gentiment sur le goudron pour tranquillement progresser sur la terre. Il y avait une infime chance de croiser cet homme et, quitte à tomber au milieu de ce champ, le déplacement en vaudrait la peine.

Je ne sais par quelle chance je réussis à trouver Kurogané près du cerisier de Clow. L'idée que, depuis le début, je savais où il se cachais me fit sourire. Il était saugrenu de penser que j'avais deviné tout ça du premier coup et pourtant, c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Je signalai ma présence. Il leva les yeux vers moi puis retourna à ses occupations, autrement dit, un bout de bois qu'il tallait du haut de sa branche. Lorsqu'il vit que je ne pouvais pas monter comme lui ce qui était tout à fait cohérent, il descendit de son piédestal pour s'installer à quelques pieds de moi.

- Tu t'es décidé à venir alors !

Je ne répondis rien et le laissais parler. Nous restions là, face à la campagne Nippone à jouir du calme prodigué, à sentir la brise rafraîchir notre corps à demi vêtu et le soleil caresser notre peau. Nous nous délections du chant des oiseaux et, sans réelle raison, je ris comme un pauvre sot. Kurogané me vit dans cet état saugrenu dans lequel je venais de me mettre, étira légèrement ses commissures de lèvres, mais cette tentative de sourire se métamorphosa en une grimace.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? demandai-je.

- T'occupe, ça ne te regarde pas !

Malgré ses représailles, je regardai ce qui semblait le tiraillait quand je vis deux points rouges au niveau de son épaule. De la blessure, je portais mon regard à son visage. Il ressemblait à un homme qui ne veut pas montrer ses blessures. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je lui flanquai mon poing au niveau de la plaie. Le résultat fut plus que satisfaisant : il pinça ses lèvres violemment et des petites gouttes salées vinrent se loger sous ses yeux. Dieu que c'était beau de voir un tel homme monter un moment de faiblesse.

- Espèce d'idiot, si tu as mal, il faut le dire !

- Moi, mal ? Ne dis pas de connerie !

- Comment tu t'es fais ça ?

- C'est trois fois rien, je me suis fait en voulant réparer un truc, une barre de fer m'est tombée dessus ! Oh et arrête de regarder ça !

Plus il parlait et plus le volume de sa voix s'abaissait. Il était évident qu'il souffrait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Je regardais son visage brun tiraillé par cette torture et pris de pitié, je me levai et, de mes petits bras je le contraint à faire de même.

- Allez viens, je vais te soigner à la maison !

Il ne me répondit qu'un simple « Groumf » que je traduisis par un « oui ». Nous nous mîmes en route, clopin-clopant à travers la pâture, profitant tranquillement de l'ambiance naturelle régnant autour de nous. Aucune pensée maussade et incongrue ne me venait à l'esprit tant qu'il restait près de moi, mais quelque chose monta en moi un ressenti reconverti en question que j'évacuai rapidement :

- Dit Kuro-Tout-Noir, tu me détestes vraiment ?

Encore une fois, je n'eus comme réponse qu'un simple « Groumf », mais cette fois, je ne fus pas en mesure de le traduire.

* * *

_**À suivre...**_

Je tiens quand même à préciser que j'ai réussi à cracher une partie de mon cours de philo ! :3_**  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

****Bonjour tout le monde. Ça y est, voilà le chapitre 12. Tout frais, tout beau (enfin ça, c'est pas à moi de le juger). Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

- Aïe ! Fais gaffe un peu !

J'avais à peine posé le coton imbibé d'eau à côté de sa plaie qu'il hurlait tel un loup à la pleine lune. Il ne fallait pas être un savant pour savoir que sa blessure était difficilement supportable. Pourtant, il s'entêtait à garder un air froid et stoïque et tentait de garder une expression neutre, malgré ses grimaces et ses gouttes de sueur dégoulinant le long de son front qui le trahissaient. De plus, il avait déjà gémi de douleur alors que je n'avais absolument rien esquissé et m'avait tenu pour responsable de son tourment, prétextant que je ne faisais guère attention.

- Tu devrais voir un médecin, c'est quand même profond, lui avais-je conseillé.

- Pour ça ? Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à voir un toubib pour trois fois rien ! Avait-il répliqué.

Sauf que ce n'était pas trois fois rien, c'était au moins cinq fois pire qu'une vulgaire coupure : la chair avait été déchirée au niveau de l'articulation. L'hémorragie n'était pas très abondante et de ce fait, il était plus aisé de voir ce qui avait été sectionné. De mon côté, je ne pouvais lui prodiguer autre chose que des premiers secours. Je voyais bien que les soins que je lui attribuais n'allaient pas favoriser la formation de la cicatrice.

- Tu veux boire un coup ? Je suis garé à quelques mètres. Reprit-il.

- C'est prendre des risques, conduire dans ton état. Précisai-je.

- Je n'ai pas encore flanché ! Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Son orgueil me fit doucement sourire. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender l'avenir : à peine avais-je posé la bande que je voyais déjà une tâche rougeâtre imbiber le tissu. Je comprenais qu'il désirait enterrer la hache de guerre, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'attiser Satan.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se leva, il semblait relativement calme, comme si rien ne lui était arrivé. Il parvenait à masquer son mal sans souci, mais quelle était la probabilité que rien n'allait lui arriver ? Au fond de moi, j'entendais ma conscience qui me hurlait de le retenir mais je ne parvins à entendre qu'un murmure tant j'étais entraîné dans cette grande farandole. À peine avais-je repris le contrôle de moi-même que j'étais dans une voiture très connue avec un infirme au volant.

Tout à fait banal !

* * *

Nous étions de nouveau assis côte à côte au comptoir d'un bar. Bizarrement, j'avais une impression de déjà-vu. Etait-ce parce que, comme la fois précédente, nous étions en train de nous fixer à travers un miroir situé face à nous ou parce que la chanson de l'artiste sur la scène me paraissait étrangement familière ? Ou alors les deux.

L'interprète était une femme d'une trentaine d'année aux airs de Tsigane. Elle tenait un vieux micro près de sa bouche carmin, statique. Seuls ses longs cheveux ondulés et les bretelles de sa robe tombant sur ses épaules apportaient un brin de folie à cette légère inertie. Sa voix grave et suave berçait un à un les nouveaux arrivants et je ne parle pas des paroles de sa chanson. Elle racontait l'histoire d'une femme implorant son amant de l'emmener dans la « ville du vent » pour que jamais ils ne soient jamais séparés.

Tous les habitants du bar étaient subjugués par la voix de cette talentueuse chanteuse, hormis la barman. Même mon sombre voisin était davantage concentré sur la magnificence du chant que sur son liquide rougeâtre. Qui sait, peut-être que lui aussi avait désiré être emmené loin d'ici, dans une « ville du vent ».

- Quelle chanson magnifique, fis-je remarquer.

Mon commentaire le ramena à son verre qu'il but d'une traite. Je ris discrètement de le voir cacher son béguin pour ce chant. Il me répondit en haussant simplement les sourcils et en penchant ses commissures de lèvre vers le bas tout en secouant la tête de haut en bas l'air de dire « chapeau l'artiste ! ». S'il affichait une telle expression, la mélodie devait alors vraiment être à son goût.

- Ce doit être super de pouvoir être emmené loin d'ici, dis-je.

Il répondit juste un son traduisant son approbation.

- Pendant longtemps, j'ai moi-même rêvé que quelqu'un m'emmène loin de tout, comme un prince charmant qui viendrait me libérer, continuais-je.

Puis je me tus. Je sentais que j'en avais trop dit.

Néanmoins, il ne dit rien, comme si j'avais parlé de la météo alors que je venais de lui confesser quelque chose d'important pour moi. De plus, je lui avais sous-entendu mon homosexualité en parlant d'un prince charmant.

- Dit, Kuro-Sourire, qu'est ce que tu penses de l'homosexualité ? Demandais-je, légèrement penaud.

- Comme beaucoup : c'est une nuisance au mariage. Mais sinon, je m'en fous.

- Après tout, vu ton attachement aux valeurs traditionnelles, c'est normal que tu sois attiré par le mariage.

Il soupira légèrement.

- Le mariage, je m'en fous, reprit-il.

- Mais, tu viens de dire que…

- J'ai dit que l'homosexualité nuisait au mariage, mais je n'en ai rien à battre du mariage.

- J'ai un peu de mal à te suivre.

Il posa l'une de ses grandes mains contre le sommet de mon crâne et le massa légèrement l'air de dire : « c'est pas grave ». Sur le coup, je fus légèrement vexé par ce geste mettant en doute ma capacité de compréhension. Ce fut sans doute par vengeance, alors, que je lançai le sujet de conversation suivant.

- Dis, tu es amoureux en ce moment ?

La dernière goutte de son verre qu'il venait d'engloutir eut quelques difficultés à passer dans l'œsophage. Il toussa à plusieurs reprises sous les yeux ébahis de la populace. À mon tour, je déposai ma main sur son crâne en le tapotant doucement voulant dire : « c'est pas grave, on ne t'en veut pas ! ».

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as sorti là ?

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais le béguin pour une fille ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas, on a plein de filles mignonnes au lycée : Sôhma, Chii (quoiqu'elle sort avec un certain Hideki)…

- Non !

- Mari ?

- Elle fait flipper.

- Pas faux. Emiko ?

- Elle est hideuse.

- Akiko ?

- Non ! Arrête !

Le cri qu'il poussa eut le malheur de retentir la fraction de seconde qui suivait l'évanouissement de la dernière note du chant. Cette fois, la totalité de l'assemblée vint rejoindre nos premiers spectateurs. Malgré la pénombre imposée dans l'immense pièce, nous savions que tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur nous. Certains, dont l'alcool attisait leurs pulsions agressives, voulaient déjà, à voir leurs regards, nous transformer en tableaux de Picasso. Je trouvais drôle de m'imaginer à quoi pouvions nous ressembler avec un nez au niveau du front, un seul œil gargantuesque et une bouche géométrique.

Mais je savais qu'en aucun cas je ne ressemblerais pas à cela. Même handicapé, le Hercule me servant de voisin de comptoir était capable de venir à bout de n'importe quel cerbère.

La barman sentit que le ton allait crescendo. Elle posa délicatement le verre qu'elle essuyait sur une étagère et jeta avec grâce son torchon pour, d'un geste professionnel, taper élégamment dans ses mains. Par automatisme, un autre suivit, puis un autre pour qu'enfin, la salle soit croulée par les applaudissements. L'artiste salua son public avec prestance plusieurs fois puis fit un signe à sa compagne derrière le comptoir. Le piano tinta de nouveau et une nouvelle chanson débuta.

Nous étions, comme qui dirait, saufs.

Je remerciai la jeune femme au torchon puis me retournai vers mon gros poisson.

- Alors, c'est quelle fille ? Hana ? Kimi ? Poko ?

- Arrête, c'est pas une fille du lycée !

- Donc tu as le béguin pour quelqu'un. Au kendo ? Une amie d'enfance ?

- T'es chiant !

- Je veux savoir ! pleurnichai-je

- Et toi alors ?

Surpris par cette demande, j'avalai de travers mon breuvage et tentai de reprendre mon souffle avec plusieurs spasmes bruyants. Je poussai d'ignobles bruits du fond de mes entrailles pour simuler un étouffement au saké et ainsi éviter le sujet.

Kurogané me regarda impassible, évitant avec maestria le piège que je lui tendais.

- Alors, ta réponse ?

- Rah… Rah… Kof… Kof…

Je ne tentai pas d'imiter le langage des premiers hommes, mais cherchai plutôt à m'extirper d'une situation qui ne tournait pas du tout en ma faveur. Mais parmi tout ce que j'avais semé, ce que je récoltai fut un simple tapotement dans le dos.

Imaginez, dans un bar où toute l'assemblée est subjuguée par la beauté des œuvres d'une artiste sur scène, un jeune borgne au corps svelte et aux attributs de beauté occidentale, avachi comme le cadavre d'un buffle sur son tabouret, un filet bave s'échappant doucement du coin de sa bouche. Charmant non ?

- Hin hin ! lança mon voisin d'un air narquois.

- Bon, je ne vais pas te le cacher longtemps : on parlait d'homosexualité tout à l'heure et bien il s'avère que je le suis… Homosexuel je veux dire.

- Hin hin, reprit-il légèrement froid.

Son air frôlant la limite de l'arrogance m'agaçait. Je ne savais ce qu'il voulait me dire par « hin hin ! ».

- Ça veut dire quoi « hin hin » ?

- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, répondit-il en examinant le fond de son verre.

_Mais encore ?_

- Ça te répugne : que je le fasse avec des personnes du même sexe ?

- Bof : oui et non.

- Comment ça ? Demandai-je, intéressé.

- Bah : non, ça ne me répugne pas que tu sois gay, mais ça me dérange que tu aies des relations sexuelles avec d'autres hommes, expliqua-t-il comme si sa thèse était une évidence.

- C'est complètement contradictoire ton truc : j'ai du mal à te suivre.

- Oublie ça !

La façon étrange qu'avait ses mots à résonner dans ma tête me surprenait. Comme une chanson trop médiatisée, les paroles trottinaient gentiment dans mon esprit, se répétant sans cesse. Je m'imaginais presque un air accompagnant ce texte, tantôt montant dans les aigus jusqu'à « répugne » et à « relations sexuelles », tantôt descendant dans les tons graves avec « que tu ne sois pas gay » et « avec d'autres hommes ». Et je trouvais amusant d'associer ces paroles marginales au stéréotype de l'idole japonaise.

- Au fait, interpella Kurogané.

- Côa ? Coassai-je

- T'as de quoi payer ?

- Côa ? Coassai-je de nouveau, éberlué.

- Moi j'ai pas un rond. J'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie chez toi.

Il est des grimaces que l'on n'aimerait pas être prises en photo. J'affichais tout à fait ce genre d'expression et Kurogané en aborda une toute autre, elle aussi risible, lorsqu'il comprit que, moi non plus, je n'avais pas prévu de quoi payer nos charmantes hôtes.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demandai-je.

- On va attendre qu'elle, il désigna la barman de son menton, serve quelqu'un à l'autre bout pour partir en catimini.

Nous attendîmes cinq bonnes minutes avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée. Tandis que la jeune femme s'occupait d'un vieillard enivré, nous nous faufilâmes discrètement à travers les habitants du bar pour parvenir à la porte. À l'abri des regards, nous étions parvenus à échapper à une vague de réprimandes. Du moins, c'était ce que nous pensions jusqu'à ce que nous entendions « au voleur ! » retentir derrière nous. À quelques mètres, la barman nous foudroyait du regard et comptait sur ses agents de sécurité improvisés pour nous ramener.

- Bon, on passe au plan B.

- Et c'est quoi le plan B ?

Sans autre forme de procès, je fus propulsé du sol et atterrit sur l'épaule saine de mon kidnappeur, tel un sac à patates. D'une main, il me maintint près de lui et entama une course folle contre les deux hommes. Ma position m'offrit l'opportunité de devenir un rétroviseur humain, je voyais tout ce qui ce passait derrière.

- Hyu ! Ils nous rattrapent plus vite Kuro-Youpi !

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi !

Nous bousculions les passants à la fois outrés et interloqué de voir un homme en transporter un autre sur l'une de ses épaules. Certains nous lançaient un air cynique lorsqu'il voyait nos poursuivants gagner du terrain. Néanmoins, leurs sourires d'effrontés s'effaçèrent lorsque nous vîmes la voiture garée à quelques mètres. Dans un sprint final nous parvîmes à gagner quelques mètres d'avance et à atteindre le véhicule attendant nonchalamment son conducteur. Sans une once de délicatesse, je fus jeté sur la banquette arrière et sur ses quelques habitants inertes. Mon bourreau s'installa prestement à sa place de manière à démarrer lorsque nos assaillants arrivaient au niveau de la voiture.

Ils nous regardaient, enchaînés au trottoir, hébété, se demandant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pensé à prendre une voiture pour continuer à nous courser tant que l'adrénaline était là. Nous ricanions de les voir les bras le long du corps comme s'ils étaient deux grosses cordes, baba et bêta. Puis, le fait de m'imaginer cette vision redoubla mon hilarité. Je riais à gorge déployé quitte à en dévoiler mes amygdales. Nous roulions, nous étions loin et pourtant nous riions encore de cette histoire. À travers le rétroviseur, je voyais Kurogané sourire, certes, à sa manière, mais il souriait.

Je ne sais ce qui me prit ensuite : l'euphorie, le manque d'affection ou un instinct animal poussant au contact physique, mais j'enserrai mes bras autour du cou de mon chauffeur dans une étreinte voulue légère, sans sous-entendu auquel j'agrémentai un « merci » calme près de son oreille. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne retira pas mes bras, il me répondit juste « de rien » tandis que je déposai ma tête contre son appui-tête comme s'il eut été son propre crâne.

- Au fait Kuro-Nounours ?

- Quoi encore ?

- J'ai oublié mes béquilles… au bar… dis-je penaud.

Ce qui suivit ressemblait à une cascade de jurons et un demi-tour catastrophique provoquant les coups de klaxon des voitures voisines. Et dire qu'il prétendait conduire mieux que quiconque…

* * *

Le jour de la fin de nos vacances d'été arriva plus rapidement que prévu. À croire qu'un horrible lutin s'amusait à détraquer l'horloge du Temps pour nous enrager, pauvres diables. Il fallait reprendre le chemin du lycée dans un silence de mort, saluer quelques têtes connues de-ci de-là, s'asseoir sur une chaise attitrée et subir, las, une routine insupportable oubliée durant un temps de congé. D'autant que nos pauvres petits corps devaient succomber à l'épouvantable chaleur encore présente.

Pour une journée devant s'entamer de manière dynamique, mais tous étions plongés dans un horrible état d'inertie qui nous clouait tête bêche contre nos pupitres immaculés. Les heures se succédaient avec une épouvantable monotonie presque soporifique et lorsque nous pûmes sortir du bâtiment pour enfin déjeuner, j'entendis le râle de plusieurs camarades qui sortaient d'une longue léthargie.

J'aurais pu, moi aussi jouir de cette résurrection tant attendue, mais une personne occupait davantage mon esprit. Lorsque je vis Sakura assise sur un banc, attendant ses camarades pour pouvoir déjeuner, je fus pris par un pulsion d'instinct maternel qui me poussa à m'asseoir près d'elle.

- Ça va ? demandai-je

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois.

Elle affichait un sourire naturel, sans une once de tristesse cachée, comme si rien n'était survenu pendant nos vacances.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, Yuuko s'est beaucoup occupée de moi ces derniers temps et Monsieur Fei Wan aussi bien sûr.

Lorsqu'elle mentionna le nom de Fei Wan, elle sembla hésiter un peu. Son sourire se fana légèrement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Il t'a fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop Monsieur Fei Wan. Il est très gentil avec moi, mais il me fait un peu peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est peut-être ses chauves-souris après tout, lui ne m'a rien fait.

- Oh pourtant, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, il est très gentil, toujours poli et en plus, il vraiment a l'air de t'adorer.

- Oui, il m'a d'ailleurs donné de très bons conseils, il m'a proposé de me lancer dans une collection. J'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux plumes (blanches de préférence). Je n'en ai pas beaucoup pour l'instant, mais je continue à en récolter de toutes sortes. Madame Mokona m'y aide, elle est très forte d'ailleurs. Si tu veux, toi et Kurogané pourriez m'aider dans cette « quête ». À propos, je n'ai pas vu Kurogané, il est malade ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas son genre de louper les cours comme ça.

Justement, tandis que nous parlions, un groupe d'élève passa non loin de nous et s'installa suffisamment près pour que nous entendions les bribes de leur conversation. Une première personne parlait d'une de leur camarade toujours folle amoureuse de notre ami Kurogané, puis une autre demanda ce qu'il devenait à cause de son absence ce à quoi une vague de murmure servait de réponse. Nous ne pouvions connaître l'intrigue et c'est la raison pour laquelle, je me levai et m'approchai du groupe de filles.

- Excusez-moi Mesdemoiselles, commençai-je avec quelques airs de prince en collants, nous avons, par hasard, entendu votre conversation et comme nous sommes des amis de Kurogané, nous aimerions savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Vous avez l'air de savoir, pouvez-vous satisfaire ma curiosité ?

Toutes se retournèrent vers moi. Je savais que ces jeunes filles n'appréciaient pas de compter dans leur recherche du grand amour avec un grand A, un rival de sexe masculin. De plus, beaucoup m'accusaient de corrompre certains garçons, entre autres : ce cher Kurogané.

Elles se regardaient d'un air rogue, hésitant à répondre à ma demande.

- Bah, si c'était ton « _ami_ », tu serais au courant, non ? Répondit l'une d'entre elles.

- Et bien non, c'est bien pour ça que je vous demande, dis-je placide.

- Bah, il s'est blessé en bricolant et sa plaie s'est infectée.

Je les remerciai poliment de leur information si gentiment divulguée puis retournai auprès de Sakura, toujours assise sur le banc, et lui expliquai la situation. Une part de moi-même méditait sur les événements : je savais que ce genre de situation arriverait. Il était prévisible de penser que ça tournerait mal.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Pauvre Kurogané ! Et Tomoyo est partie avec sa mère aux Etats-Unis avec Amaterasu : il est tout seul !

- Tout seul, c'est vite dit : il a bien de la famille, Sôhma... Toi, Yuuko, Doméki, Watanuki, Les Mokona… Et voilà ?

- Mmmh, malheureusement ça va être difficile : je ne crois pas qu'il ait de la famille, Sôhma a son entraînement de kendo, Doméki, son entraînement de tir à l'arc, Yuuko et les Mokona sont partis hier je ne sais où, Watanuki a, de ce fait, deux fois plus de travail dans la boutique et moi, j'ai promis de retrouver les cartes d'un livre de Clow avec Kero et Yue (je t'épargne les détails, c'est un truc de fou). Pour ce soir, il est tout seul. Mais je te promets que les jours qui suivent, vais faire en sorte de pouvoir aller le voir.

Et puis, reprit-elle, tu es le plus proche de Kurogané donc ce serait super si tu pouvais te déplacer en priorité et lui transmettre une petite carte de la part de nous tous.

- Bon, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix.

_Pas du tout même !_

* * *

Le cœur battant, je regardais l'imposant édifice, éclatant de propreté, d'une froideur à en dégoûter plus d'un. Devant, quelques aides soignantes aux airs débauchés de par leurs coiffures encore pourvues de bigoudis, leurs maquillages, leurs jambes velues et leurs cigarettes au bec discutaient en compagnie d'un médecin. Leurs regards de prédateur insinuaient beaucoup quant à leurs intentions vis-à-vis du bellâtre. Je tentai de garder mon sang-froid et passai à pas de loup à côté de la future scène de viol et rentrai dans l'immense bâtisse.

Tant de blancheur me donnait la nausée. J'y voyais une symbolique macabre, un sentiment de vide : pas de couleur, pas de vie, pas de vie, pas de couleur, des murs blancs, des blouses blanches. Mes mouvements même les plus infimes étaient un sacré contraste à côté de tout ce néant. _Pas de couleur, pas de vie_.

À l'accueil, une jeune femme horriblement vulgaire me héla et me fit signe de m'approcher d'elle. Pâle comme une morte, elle mastiquait avec monotonie son chewing-gum et me regardait d'un œil insipide attendant que je formule ma requête._ Pas de couleur, pas de vie_.

- Bonjour, je viens voir Kurogané Suwa, dis-je.

- 'tendez deux secondes, je regarde ça.

Elle tapota de ses longs doigts laiteux sur le clavier immaculé puis se retourna vers moi.

- Comment vous dites qu'il s'appelle vot' gars ?

- Suwa, Kurogané Suwa.

- Ah ça, j'ai pas. On a un Youhou Suwa, mais Kurogané Suwa, y'a pas.

- Mais c'est impossible, il est forcément dans cet hôpital !

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il existe vot' Kuro… Machin là ?

Je hochai la tête agacé en signe d'approbation. Elle héla une de ses collègues qui passait non loin de là et lui expliqua, sans une once de discrétion, mon problème. L'autre femme se pencha sur le clavier et tapa à la vitesse de l'éclair sur le clavier. Elle marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles puis reporta son attention vers moi.

- C'est bien Kurogané Suwa que vous cherchez ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondis-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Je ne sais pas de quand datent vos informations, mais Kurogané Suwa est mort, Monsieur.

_Mort ?_

_Mort._

_Mort…_

Quand on le répète successivement, ce mot est une forme de sadisme. Il suffit que ces quatre lettres soient alignées pour qu'il y ait une consonance funèbre. Cela faisait bien des années que ce mot ne m'avait pas tant tourmenté. J'avais envie de vomir, de défaillir et de mourir à mon tour. Je trouvais drôle de penser qu'une part de moi savait qu'il y aurait un côté macabre à cet endroit. _Pas de couleur, pas de vie._

- Vous êtes sûr ? dis-je fébrilement.

- Ah bah oui, c'est marqué noir sur blanc : Kurogané Suwa, né le 16 Mars 1942… Décédé le 29 Juillet 1975 en même temps que son épouse.

Alors, trois secondes passèrent. Je battais des cils, estomaqué, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer. Je portai lentement ma main à mon œil pour sentir un filet de larmes imbibés mes doigts tremblants. J'avais pleuré à l'annonce de la mort d'un homme que j'avais juré de mépriser. Pourquoi étais-je si faible ?

- Comment s'appelle l'autre Suwa que vous avez annoncé ?

- Attendez… Youhou Suwa. C'est l'ami que vous devez voir ?

- Oui.

Ainsi, il avait menti, ce bougre. La jeune femme m'indiqua le numéro de chambre et je partis en direction de l'ascenseur, encore trop fragile pour pouvoir monter quelques malheureux étages. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui se passait, mais deux choses étaient sûres : tout d'abord j'avais mis le doigt sur un quelque chose qui attisait ma curiosité, et deuxièmement, Kurogané s'était fichu de moi depuis le début.

* * *

Je marchai le long des longs couloirs interminables décidé. Certes, je rentrais en terre inconnue, mais je n'en donnais pas l'impression. Les infirmiers et aides soignants se retournaient vers moi après mon passage, intrigués par cet étranger qui semblait connaître les lieux. J'esquivais même avec virtuosité les plats renversés, les chariots, les chaises roulantes et les malades déambulant tels des zombis dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la dite chambre.

Semblable à n'importe quelle façade de bois, la porte de cette fameuse chambre me narguait au plus haut point. Peut-être mesurait-elle trois mètres de haut ? Peut-être était-elle plus grandes que toutes les autres ou était-ce moi qui avait rapetissé. Mon orgueil et ma colère s'étaient cachées le temps de mon affrontement face à cette barricade. Je me pris à me demander ce que pouvait ressentir le jeune David face au géant Goliath, si c'était ce que moi-même je ressentais à cet instant précis.

Mais, comme David triomphant sur le géant, je parvins à sortir victorieux de mon combat face au colosse. Il était notable que mon soi-disant redoutable adversaire n'était qu'une vulgaire porte de bois. Je voulus en rire lorsque j'eu franchi cet obstacle, mais me retint quand je vis un autre opposant allongé sur un lit d'hôpital à me fixer bizarrement.

« Salut » dit-il.

Je ne répondis rien. Je sentais que son sens de la parlotte était anormale. Mais peut-être bénéfique pour mon salut.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, hein ?

- Peut-être… Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne sais plus trop… Ils donnent beaucoup de morphine ici… Je suis complètement claqué… Je ne me reconnais pas…

- Moi non plus, je ne te reconnais pas Gros Toutou.

- Bon… Qu'est ce que t'as… ?

- Sans réfléchir, si je te dis « Kurogané Suwa », tu réponds ?

- Je hais les devinettes… Ça me gonfle…

- Qui est Kurogané ?

- J'en sais rien, moi… Casse-toi…

- Kuro-bourrique, dis-moi qui est Kurogané !

- Euh… Je crois que c'est moi… ?

Il semblait décontenancé par mes questions. Malgré les effets de la morphine sur son organisme, il s'obstinait à réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

- Mais encore ?

- Tu me soules avec tes questions…

- C'est juste une toute petite question de rien du tout, après je te laisse tranquille. Qui est Kurogané ?

- Mon père…

Il agrémenta sa réponse d'un juron qui mourut dans un soupir tandis que ses paupières retombaient lourdement sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Connaissant ses habitudes « verbales », je dirais qu'il avait voulu m'envoyer au diable ou quelque chose du genre.

Je savais qu'il ne m'en dirait pas d'avantage. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'en tirer quelque chose, mais il dormait, à présent, à poings fermés. Je n'appelai pas l'infirmière de peur de me faire expulser à coups de pieds dans le derrière parce que j'avais épuisé le malade. De toutes manières, j'allais partir.

Néanmoins, avant de regagner le couloir, je pris tout de même la peine de déposer la carte confectionnée avec soin par tous nos amis communs. Ce fut l'unique ornement de cette chambre froide : pas une fleur n'avait été apportée pour cette adorable grande brute. Pris de pitié, je m'assis sur l'imposant lit aux côtés de ma victime. « Tes parents sont morts… Est ce pour cela que tu es si froid, Monsieur Glaçon ? » demandai-je dans un murmure. Je n'espérais pas de réponse, même éveillé, il n'aurait rien dit.

Ce manque d'affection de sa part engendra un sentiment de miséricorde et de sympathie vis-à-vis de lui. Même si je m'étais habitué à son caractère fort trempé, je lui pardonnais pour tous ses moments où nous nous étions disputés ou lorsqu'il me hurlait dessus. Ces émois firent que je penchai vers lui lentement jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit à quelques centimètres du sien, remontai mes lèvres jusqu'à son front et déposai un doux baiser sur le front fiévreux du malade solitaire. Ce n'était pas un « baiser » à proprement parlé comme celui de deux amants, mais plutôt celui d'une mère à un orphelin. Je me rendis alors compte que mes lèvres étaient glacées lorsqu'elles touchèrent cette peau brûlante. Je me sentis réchauffé.

Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux à la suite de ce contact gelé. Même lorsque je me retirai, il ne broncha pas il resta une statue ardente.

Mes yeux s'aventurèrent sur la raison de son enfermement et j'eus un moment de recul. Son bras gauche endolori n'existait plus et avait été remplacé par un autre métallique. La chair n'était plus, le fer trônait. C'était stupide de ma part d'être effrayé par un simple tas de ferraille, mais je ne pouvais pas me rapprocher davantage du lit. J'étais trop impressionné par ce bras de fer.

_Un bras de fer, hein ?_

Je compris qu'il valait mieux que je le quitte et tandis que je le quittais, je savais qu'il ne m'accordait aucun regard interrogatifs. Je continuais ma route, ne me retournais pas quand je lui dis « au revoir » et partis l'air moins décidé qu'à l'allée.

* * *

Une semaine avait passé. Entre temps, j'avais récupéré dans les archives des journaux datant de l'affaire Suwa. Assis dans mon fauteuil, je lisais tranquillement les articles comme passionné par un bon roman policier jusqu'à atteindre mes proies : les chroniques traitant de ce fameux fait-divers.

Tous les récits parlaient, avec plus ou moins d'esprit tordu, d'un couple ayant été retrouvé assassiné. Le caractère barbare était mentionné à chaque ligne, mais seul un journal évoquait l'existence d'un enfant ayant survécu de même qu'aucun papier ne consignait les causes de cette « _boucherie_ ».

Alors, je restais assis sur mon gentil fauteuil au chaud, chez moi, à l'abris d'un éventuel psychopathe et je pensai à celui que j'appelais « _Kurogané_ », seul avec son bras de fer et je me pris à verser quelques larmes pour lui.

* * *

Le jour de la fête de notre lycée arriva fort tôt. Il me semble avoir à peine commencé les préparatifs qu'elle survenait déjà cette garce. Néanmoins, nous avions l'air au point au niveau matériel -mais peut-être pas au niveau psychologique-. Notre classe avait simplement aménagé un petit salon de thé au sein de notre salle. Bien que moins bon cuisinier que Watanuki, je fus contraint de me charger de la confection des pâtisseries. Néanmoins, beaucoup de personnes avaient déserté leurs postes et, accompagné de Sakura et de Mokona qui n'avaient pas à s'occuper de notre cas, je fus obligé de me charger du service aussi.

Notre salon de thé, gentiment prénommé « Cat's Eye » selon les bons conseils de Yuuko revenue de son escapade, avait rencontré un certain succès dont je n'étais pas peu fier. Bon nombre de visiteurs s'étaient installés sur les bureau des élèves pour déguster une pâtisserie accompagné d'un thé. Mais la visite qui me surprit fut celle d'un certain jeune homme qui avait occupé mon esprit depuis quelques temps.

Kurogané s'était, en effet, installé à sa place habituelle comme s'il allait assister à un cours et me regardait intensément comme s'il m'en voulait.

- Bon, tu me sers ? dit-il sèchement.

- Je te prierais d'être plus poli, méchant ! répondis-je.

- Et à par ça, qu'est ce que t'as à me proposer ?

- Un fondant au chocolat, un cheese-cake, une tarte au pommes, un flan pâtissier, un mille-feuille, des sablés citronnés à la framboise, une…

- Pas de sucré pour moi ! Juste un café.

- Même pas de mon superbe fondant au chocolat ? demandai-je avec une légère moue. Après tout, ce fondant était ma fierté, il était capital qu'il y goûte.

Je tendis la cuiller qu'il rechigna une fois, puis deux avec ma seconde tentative. Malgré mon air de chien battu, il ne céda pas à ma demande et continuait de dénier ouvrir la bouche. Il fallu que j'attende qu'il baille légèrement pour enfiler la cuiller dans sa bouche. Le résultat fut plus que satisfaisant : il engloutit la bouchée en moins de deux et n'en recracha que quelques miettes.

- T'as voulu m'empoisonner ?

Il se leva de sa chaise et se lança à ma poursuite, encore et toujours. Les autres « clients » nous lancèrent des regards tantôt amusés tantôt agacés de nous voir nous quereller comme des enfants dans la salle. Mais peu m'en chaut de ce que les autres pensaient. De ce fait, je ne bronchai pas lorsqu'un homme boursouflé hurla, du mieux que son souffle lui permettait, de sortir de là puisque l'on dérangeait sa tranquillité.

Nous sortîmes alors selon ses bons désirs après tout, le client est roi. Le simple fait d'avoir été dérangés déchanta notre volonté à jouer au chat et à la souris. Au lieu de se pourchasser, nous marchions tranquillement le long du couloir, nous fondant dans la foule d'élèves euphoriques. Mais ni lui, ni moi ne voulions rester auprès d'une armada grouillante. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avions marché jusqu'à un étage inoccupé.

_C'est là que tout a dérapé._

Lorsque nous nous trouvâmes hors de vue, je fus plaqué contre le mur, face à une bête féroce. Celle-ci me fixait de ses grands yeux de sang comme si elle comptait m'égorger dans la seconde.

- Fais tes prières !

- Tu m'en veux tant que ça pour le fondant au chocolat ?

- Il ne s'agit pas du fondant !

Je ne comprenais pas sa fureur et je commençais à avoir peur.

- Alors… ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- À l'hosto !

Je me mis à comprendre.

- Tu te souviens de tout ?

- J'ai quelques bribes et je sais comment tu as fouiné dans ma vie privé !

- Je n'ai pas du tout fouiné, c'est les infirmières qui… C'est tombé comme ça, j'ai rien cherché !

- Te connaissant, tu as dû vouloir satisfaire ta curiosité, hein, Yui ?

Je déglutis, il savait. Depuis des années, on ne m'avait appelé comme tel. Alors, j'eus envie de défaillir, mais j'étais maintenu solidement contre le mur.

- Tu sais ? Pourquoi !

- Mon désir de vengeance, et puis, tu en sais beaucoup, on est égalité maintenant !

Il me lâchai : je tombai à genoux, à bout de force. Comment expliquer ce que je ressentais ? J'avais chaud. J'avais froid. Je voulais rire. Je voulais pleurer. Je désirais partir. Je désirais rester. J'avais peur de l'avenir et ce qu'il me réserverait.

- Au fait !

Je le regardai, surpris. Il s'était éloigné de plusieurs mètres et venait de se stopper.

- J'ai oublié de te rendre un truc !

Je réfléchis légèrement ce que j'avais pu lui donner ou prêter, mais rien ne vint. J'attendis passivement qu'il me rende l'objet tout en me levant pour sauver mon honneur. Il s'approcha de moi, décidé, avant de ralentir lors des derniers mètres. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon visage et releva son menton de manière à ce que ses lèvres atteignent mon front. Je devinai à ce moment ce qu'il comptait rendre ce qui me rendis légèrement honteux par rapport à ce qui était arrivé.

Néanmoins, il n'accomplit pas son geste jusqu'au bout. Il arrêta son élan à peut-être un centimètre de sa cible et partit, fâché. Je fermai les yeux, peut-être soulagé, peut-être déçu. Kurogané s'éloigna de moi comme il l'avait fait précédemment et de nouveau, il s'arrêta.

« Et puis merde ! »

À partir de cet instant, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'était passé. Je le vis simplement s'approcher de moi, me saisir par les épaules et plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes.

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

Bon, il se passe quand même quelques trucs intéressants pour noël. :) D'habitude, je ne suis pas trop demandeuse mais demain, c'est mon anniversaire et donc, j'aimerais tout plein de reviews :3


	13. Chapter 13

****_Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour_) _avec le bac en poche et ce treizième chapitre. Je pensais que ce serait beaucoup plus facile de m'y remettre et en m'y mettant, bah, en fait, je me suis rendue compte que ça ne l'était pas du tout. -_-. En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux qui me soutiennent malgré mes (multiples) retards et ceux qui prennent la peine de lire ma fic. :)_

_Sur ce, je souhaite une très bonne lecture en rappelant que **les personnages de TRC ou de xxxHolic ne m'appartiennent pas !**  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Un mois avait passé depuis ma folle mésaventure et durant ce mois-ci, jamais ma vie n'avait été aussi heureuse. Lecteur, tu es certainement désireux de savoir ce qu'il nous est arrivé après notre confrontation. Sache que personne, hormis Kurogané et moi, ne connaît cette histoire et nulle n'est au courant de la suite de cet événement. Par peur du blâme qui pourrait s'abattre sur moi, j'ai préféré garder ce secret tapi au fond de ma mémoire. La lâcheté est à la fois ma plus grande amie et ma pire ennemie sans vergogne, je le clame. Cependant, je ne m'égosillerai pas à raconter comment mon orgueil a chassé mon soi-disant « ami » :

_Je sentais ses lèvres brûlantes coller les miennes, tremblantes. Paradoxalement cette proximité m'effrayait comme elle m'attirait. Jamais je n'avais ressenti telle chaleur. Ce n'est que dans ces moments que l'on comprend comment Cyrano de Bergerac a su composer pour Roxane quelques vers exaltés sur un baiser. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de passionnel, ce n'était qu'un geste vengeur et rageur déterminé par une forte rancœur auquel je me soumettais, presque impuissant. Mais mon cœur se laissa emporté par une vive frénésie qui me poussa à me défaire de cette fusion. _

_Oui, j'étais profondément irrité. Parce que je savais que me raccrocher à ce baiser comme un gueux à un sou me laisserait misérable. Si je l'avais laissé me mener comme bon lui semblait, il serait parti comme un voleur, m'abandonnant à mon sort, à la fois déboussolé et furieux comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Certes, j'avais commis une grave erreur en me mêlant de sa vie privée, mais je n'étais en rien responsable du début de l'affaire. Or lui avait délibérément enquêter pour connaître mon passé. _

_Je le voyais, face à moi, immobile et inébranlable. Cette statue de pierre ne semblait pas surpris de ma réaction comme si ses émotions étaient aussi froides et dures que son corps minéral. Ses yeux grenat me fixaient sans la moindre once de sentiment et, troublé, je hurlais : _

_« Je ne vais pas te laisser mener cette histoire comme tu le souhaites ! »_

_Il me regardait avec ce même stoïcisme. Mes paroles, malgré leur vive amertume, n'avaient pas altéré son comportement de molosse. Tout essoufflé par ma rage, je voulais venir à bout de ce colosse, mon cœur hurlait sa furie, mais mon corps désirait retrouver cette chaleur que je venais de lui confisquer. Trouver un compromis entre les deux n'était pas des plus élémentaires ma raison ne parvenait à trouver le conseiller pour lui recommander ses actions. Cette reine indécise suscita un coup d'état qui la renversa momentanément. Mon corps s'empara du pouvoir temporairement, mais suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse de nouveau me coller à mon bourreau et coller mes lèvres sur les siennes._

_Je ne tremblais plus, mais je sentais toujours cette sensation brûlante qui bouillonnait en moi. Je ne saurais dire avec exactitude quel sentiment m'envahissait : le désir ou la colère. Ma raison reprit le contrôle et je me séparais de lui pour la deuxième fois consécutive. Il était là, face à moi, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte et ses bras le long du corps. Cet air froid avait légèrement perdu de sa superbe il ne prenait même pas la peine de chercher mon regard, ses yeux vagabondaient dans le néant. _

_Une seconde rébellion entraîna la chute de ma pensée. Cette fois, ma fureur prenait le dessus, c'est elle qui me poussa à vociférer, malgré la foule susceptible de m'entendre :_

_« Alors maintenant, dis-toi que ce baiser est une sorte de « cadeau d'adieu ». » Je marquai une pause, reprenant mon souffle « Tu ne me devais rien, On n'est pas quitte parce que tu décides de fouiller dans ma vie privée ou de m'embrasser dans un couloir. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour obtenir quelque chose en retour, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'en avais envie. »_

_De nouveau, je m'arrêtais temporairement. Mes émotions prenaient le dessus et je n'étais plus capable de dire de quoi je parlais. _

_« Et c'est avec ce même égoïsme que je te demande de quitter ma vie, de ne plus t'en mêler. Pars, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, je ne veux plus avoir à penser à toi ! Arrête ! Arrête d'être toujours là, dans ma vie, dans mon esprit ! Va-t-en ! »_

_Dans un orchestre, il existe toujours un moment où tous les instruments jouent fortissimo et où le chef d'orchestre, dans son exaltation, semble perdre le contrôle de son esprit et devient rougeoyant, presque violacé. Il me semble avoir ressemblé à cela après mon discours. À bout de souffle, j'attendais une réponse de sa part, lui, cet homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce après m'avoir embrassé. S'il s'obstinait à rester silencieux, il y avait des chances pour que je fasse une rupture d'anévrisme. _

_Mais tout ce qu'il fit consista à s'approcher dangereusement de moi tel le prédateur face à sa proie déjà affaiblie. Ce qui me faisait doucement sourire, c'était de me dire que j'étais celui qui avait tenté de venir à bout de l'autre, mais aussi celui qui avait fini à genoux le premier. Cette ironie du sort pouvait être des plus exquises si je n'en étais pas la victime. _

_À quelques centimètres de moi, il s'arrêta. _

_« c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »_

_Ses mots me déconcertaient. Tant d'assurance contrastait avec mon scrupule de sorte que l'entrouverture de ma bouche frémissante relevait d'un effort surhumain. De cet acharnement, je m'accordais un moment de répit où je me permettais de reprendre mon souffle tandis que mon regard s'égarait sous un voile aveuglant. Mais, reposé suite à cette courte trêve, je pus enfin relever mes yeux revenu au monde réel et prononcer avec une parfaite prononciation ce mot symbolique, signe d'approbation : _

_« Oui ! »_

_Mais une petite voix me sermonnait de lui dire « non ». À ce moment, je doutais de mes propres sentiments et de leur crédibilité. Quel était cet orgueil qui m'avait poussé à commettre ce crime ? _

_Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, cet ignoble dédain me contraignait de laisser mes cordes vocales au repos et tentait de me convaincre que je n'éprouvais aucun regret. Je restais muet, fuyant le regard de mon adversaire. _

_« Très bien, alors adieu ! »_

_Ce demi tour qu'il effectua devant moi semblait aussi ralenti que sourd, puis je me rendis compte que tout venait de moi. Cette sensation provenait de moi et uniquement de ma personne comme la raison de ce départ poussé. Tout était de ma faute et tout se mélangeait en moi, de nombreux flashs défilaient sous mes yeux : la mort de Fye, l'arrestation d'Ashura, le départ d'Hama, cette altercation… Cette réminiscence me fit comprendre que j'étais au cœur de tous ces incidents, ils résultaient de mon égoïsme et de ma lâcheté. _

_Alors je hurlais, laissais échapper ma frustration. Néanmoins, les paroles que je vociféraient s'opposaient à ce que je voulais exprimer. Les mots qui me venaient à la gorge n'étaient que des expressions rageuses manifestant un profond désir d'expulsion. Je voulais recracher tous ces vices et ces souvenirs douloureux._

_« Dégage, dégage ! »_

_Je ne m'adressais pas à Kurogané. Mes propos déchaînés ne s'adressaient qu'à moi et non à celui que j'avais chassé sans hésitation ou la moindre délicatesse. Lui, ne se retournait pas et poursuivais son chemin vers l'exil. Et tandis qu'il disparaissait dans un tournant, mes hurlements se métamorphosaient en larmes._

Depuis ce jour fatidique, Kurogané Suwa n'avait pas refait surface dans ma vie. Comme promis, il avait disparu de mon existence, mais il avait failli à son accord certifiant qu'il devait également s'effacer de ma mémoire. Or, il n'existait pas une minute, même une seconde où mes pensées ne se tournaient pas vers lui. Alors, lecteur, je dois t'admettre que j'ai menti en te disant que ce mois a été le plus heureux de ma vie au contraire, il fut source d'une profonde mélancolie dont je fus la victime.

Octobre ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles, au contraire. Quelle torture, quelle brûlure mon cœur subissait chaque fois qu'une feuille venait se décrocher de son arbre, voler avec légèreté et volupté, poussée par le vent, ce traître qui la laisse mourir sur le sol, à mes pieds. Et tandis que la végétation environnante devient acteur d'un massacre annuel et se dévêt de son manteau de feuilles brunies, les épaisseurs s'empilaient sur moi et gagnaient toujours plus de parcelles de ma peau laiteuse. Pourtant, peu m'importe la quantité de tissus lorsque mon âme est elle-même gelée.

Alors, je cherchais à me persuader que mon état et le départ de Kurogané n'étaient pas liés même si Yuuko prônait comme thèse que le hasard n'existait pas, je voulais penser qu'il n'y avait aucune corrélation, que cette disparition et que mon spleen n'étaient qu'une bête coïncidence et rien de plus. Néanmoins, personne ne croyait à mon allégation pour la simple et bonne raison que moi-même je n'y avais pas foi. Ainsi, tout le monde me trouvait pathétique et pensait bien faire en essayant de me réconforter : cela ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation, je me trouvais plus pitoyable que jamais.

Et je n'étais pas seul à connaître cet état de profonde apathie. Il aurait été purement égoïste ou complètement idiot de ne pas avoir vu le changement de tempérament de Sakura. Depuis le départ précipité de son aimé, cette jeune fille en fleur ne se tournait plus vers le soleil et paraissait plus terne qu'auparavant. Malgré la morosité qui me tenaillait, je craignais qu'elle ne se fane comme ses congénères à l'arrivée de l'hiver.

C'était sous le cerisier de Clow que je l'y trouvais le plus fréquemment. Elle se tenait alors immobile, ses mains opalines plaquées contre son cœur, le regard fixé sur les branches rosées. Sans se détourner, elle me demandait continuellement pourquoi cet arbre ne se flétrissait jamais même si le vent emportait de multiples pétales. Autrement, elle s'interrogeait sur les raisons de l'effet apaisant que lui prodiguait ce végétal. Que pouvais-je répondre ?

C'est le 22 Octobre que je l'y retrouvais une fois. Contrairement à son habitude, elle me faisait face et était ainsi dos à l'arbre mystique. Cette fois, c'est vers moi que ses yeux émeraude se dirigeaient. Son visage poupon semblait légèrement plus lumineux que d'ordinaire. J'avais eu, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression de revoir celle que tout le monde appelait « Princesse » de façon justifiée. Mais en m'approchant davantage de cette jeune créature, je constatais que l'amélioration n'était qu'infime.

Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, elle baissa son regard auparavant déterminé. Son attention se portait alors au morceau de papier chiffonné qu'elle tenait fermement contre sa poitrine. En voyant que je m'y intéressais, elle resserra son emprise, abîmant encore plus la feuille meurtrie. Pourtant, elle me la tendit brutalement de sorte à ce que je sois contraint de la saisir. Je voyais sur son visage une teinte aux couleurs des fleurs environnantes. C'est avec cette même gêne qu'elle me bredouilla quelques mots.

« Shaolan m'a écrit. »

Malgré l'ampleur de la nouvelle, son sourire n'apparaissait pas. Je ne voyais qu'une fille timide et craintive telle une proie hésitante. Or, recevoir un billet de son aimé ne ressemblait en rien à un prédateur prêt à bondir sur elle pour l'engloutir.

- Quand est-elle arrivée ? demandai-je.

- Hier, personne d'autre n'est au courant à part Madame Mokona. Elle était avec moi quand je l'ai trouvée dans ma boîte aux lettres.

- Les nouvelles sont-elles bonnes ?

En guise de réponse, elle haussa les épaules et me répondit d'un ton neutre voire même froid.

- Tu peux la lire si tu veux, dit elle.

- Je ne voudrais pas rentrer dans vos affaires privées.

Elle esquissa un sourire sûrement voulu plein de tendresse tout en continuant de me tendre la lettre froissée. Nonobstant mon refus, elle désirait à tout prix me voir lire son mystérieux trésor. Je finis par lui céder, encore une fois, à la condition que ce soit elle qui me fasse la lecture. Mon sentiment de culpabilité était ainsi légèrement atténué.

Dans un râle paradoxalement élégant, elle s'éclaircît la gorge et entama son discours :

_« Ma chère Sakura, _

_Voilà maintenant deux mois que nous avons quitté le Japon. Depuis notre départ, il n'existe pas un jour où j'aurais cessé de penser à toi. Vous nous manquez tous, mais ne t'en fais pas pour nous, nous n'avons aucun soucis à HongKong. Nous vivons dans la vieille demeure des Lee avec une amie de la famille, Mei Lin. Tu dois certainement te souvenir d'elle, elle ne supportait pas que tu t'approche de Syaoran et moi lorsque nous étions à l'école primaire. Figure-toi qu'elle a gardé son tempérament de tyran. Fort heureusement, je suis tranquille de ce côté là, mais Syaoran a quelques « ennuis » avec elle : elle a décidé de l'épouser._

_Nous avons appris la nouvelle dès notre arrivée, elle s'est jetée sur mon frère et, tout en manquant de l'étrangler, nous a sermonnés qu'il s'agissait de son fiancé et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il soit auprès d'elle jusqu'à leur mariage. Autant te dire que Syaoran n'est pas du même avis. C'est en partie pour cette raison que nous avons dû partir, l'autre raison étant l'entraînement de Kendo. _

_Mais si je t'écris, ce n'est pas seulement pour te parler de notre départ ou de Syaoran, mais pour te donner des nouvelles en espérant que tu feras de même dans ta réponse, si jamais tu acceptes de m'écrire. Je comprendrais si ce n'est pas le cas. Tu dois certainement être très occupée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'exige rien de ta part. _

_En parlant de tes occupations, j'ai reçu un appel de Fei Wan un semaine de cela. Il ne m'a pas parlé longtemps, mais m'a informé que tu te lançais dans une collection de plumes (blanches de préférence). Sache qu'à la suite de cet appel, je n'ai pas cessé d'en chercher. Elles apportent un peu de ta présence et je compte bien te les donner lorsque nous reviendrons un jour. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais te voir, la date de notre renvoi ni même l'idée d'un retour ne sont programmées. Pourtant je fais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour que nous puissions rentrer au Japon._

_Je ne désire qu'une seule chose : te voir. Je t'embrasse._

_Shaolan. »_

Avec soin, Sakura pliait le morceau de papier, le défroissant et le traitant comme un bien inestimable, un cadeau du ciel qui lui aurait été apporté et qu'elle devrait chérir pour le restant de ses jours. J'observais cette petite gâté de la fortune à son œuvre puis décidai de rompre le silence imposé depuis la fin de sa lecture.

« Tu comptes lui répondre ? Depuis qu'ils sont partis, je ne t'ai jamais vu écrire quoi que ce soit ou même poster une lettre. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaires privées, mais je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir d'avoir, de ta plume, quelques nouvelles de ses amis du Japon et surtout de sa chère et tendre princesse. »

Ce fut amusant de voir ce minois de poupée aborder une vive teinte pourprée contrastant violemment avec notre décor doué de délicatesse. Ses cheveux tentaient malgré tout de dissimuler cette nuance. Si d'ordinaire, sa peau d'ivoire devait posséder une saveur de crème fraîche, sa carnation lui donnait un air de fraise mûre et juteuse. Mais lorsque le fruit atteint une maturation trop poussée, la mort vient faucher son âme et son adorable coloris. Ainsi, elle se meurt en silence et devient cadavérique.

Elle ressemblait alors à l'une de ses poupée au teint blafard. Sous ses cheveux cuivrés retombant avec une perfection insolente de part et d'autre de son visage, elle abordait un ton blanchâtre semblant alors la rendre au bord de l'évanouissement. Seuls ses yeux de la couleur de l'émeraude agrémentait ses traits d'un brin de couleur. Néanmoins, il est à préciser que sous ces deux orbes aux éclats de verdure, logeaient deux petites perles aqueuses vacillantes.

« Pourquoi ces larmes, Princesse ? »

En silence, elle laissa ses larmes discrètes se transformer en sanglots étouffés. Je ne voyais à présent que le sommet de sa minuscule boîte crânienne.

- À aucun moment, je le jure, je n'ai cessé de penser à lui et à lui écrire. Il n'existe pas un seul jour depuis leur départ où je ne me suis pas assise à mon bureau pour rédiger une lettre. Dès qu'ils ont quitté l'aéroport, je me suis renseignée sur leur adresse à HongKong et j'ai écrit mon premier billet dans l'espérance qu'il le reçoive peu de temps après leur arrivée. Mais je n'ai jamais pu l'envoyer. Le même phénomène s'est produit chaque fois que je voulais poster une lettre pour Shaolan. Résultat, j'ai soixante douze enveloppes qui attendent de partir pour HongKong. Je n'ai jamais pu lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé ici : il doit penser que je l'ai oublié.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ?

Si je n'avais pas déjà formulé une réponse muette, j'aurai pu penser qu'elle hésitait. Le bref silence qui séparait ma question de son timide signe de tête m'avait fait douté de la nature impétueuse des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Shaolan. Et c'est alors, peut-être par prise de connaissance de ma perplexité, qu'elle se mit à balbutier quelques mots.

« Non, non… Non, non ! » Elle s'interrompit un instant le temps d'agiter ses cheveux roux. « Non ! Jamais je ne pourrai laisser Shaolan s'échapper de ma mémoire. Je partage plus de souvenirs avec lui qu'avec Toya lui-même. Comment pourrai-je l'oublier, surtout au bout de deux mois ? »

Je ressentais au timbre chevrotant de sa voix un brin de colère, mais je n'étais pas en mesure de dire si cette impétueuse irritation s'adressait à moi-même ou bien à d'autres personnes : le responsable du départ de son cher et tendre était un des multiples exemples.

Dans l'espoir d'apaiser son courroux, je saisis sa main laiteuse pour la porter à mes lèvres légèrement glacée par le froid qui s'était soudainement abattu sur notre paisible contrée. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent sous l'effet d'un doux retour au calme. Elle tentait de régulariser sa respiration devenue saccadée en moins d'une demie seconde. Pour une agitation qui n'avait duré qu'un infime instant, l'état de transition dans lequel elle se trouvait semblait durer une éternité.

Malgré tout, elle finit par retrouver son air de jeune fille en fleur, bien que trop froide pour qu'on lui attribue cette candeur propre aux jeunes filles de son âge. À ce moment, je me rendais compte, malgré son jeune âge, qu'elle était en train de grandir, de devenir une de ses femmes dont le calme était le fruit d'une perpétuelle recherche celle d'un amour lointain qui ne reviendrait peut-être jamais, mais auquel elles avait promis de les attendre. Non, ce n'était plus la jeune Sakura, petite fille ingénue aux yeux pétillants et aux joues roses, mais une jeune femme posée, resplendissante par sa beauté et son élégance.

Sa main de porcelaine se libéra tranquillement de mon emprise avant de se lever avec grâce. Lentement je la suivis tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de notre emplacement. Nous étions ainsi en train de marcher en silence, tout deux rongés par une insupportable mélancolie, épuisé par le poids d'une vie qui défilait trop vite pour nos pauvres yeux. Tant notre amertume envahissait nos pensées, nous fûmes tout deux surpris de nous retrouver en si peu de temps au beau milieu de notre charmant quartier.

Sakura se remit à vaquer alors qu'elle reprenait sa route d'un pas presque nonchalant. Saisi d'un impétueux instinct maternel, je désirai la suivre, quitte à me priver de ma liberté, mais une silhouette familière s'imposa face à moi brusquement. Une seconde avait suffit pour que Yuuko se retrouve face à moi, alors que ma tendre amie se dirigeait seule chez elle.

- N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire, Yui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bonjour Yuuko, répondis-je d'un sourire forcé à la limite de l'insolence. Je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à m'appeler de la sorte.

- Appeler quelqu'un par son prénom ne requiert aucune autorisation.

- Connaissant les circonstances, vous comprendrez que je ne tiens pas à être appeler de la sorte. Par respect pour votre voisin, vous pouvez m'accorder cette faveur.

- Si tu connaissais ta « voisine », tu saurais que je n'accorde des faveurs qu'en échange de quelque chose.

- Vous ne voulez quand même pas me faire payer pour ça ?

- À toi de voir Yui, tu sais que je convoite ton « mokona » noir, disposé dans ton ancienne chambre. Lorsque tu te seras décidé à me l'apporter, tout ce que tu cherches sera à toi.

Cette proposition me rappelais légèrement ces mythes où de perfides créatures attisaient les désirs des hommes, parfois même les plus pervers, dans l'intérêt de leurs fins. Yuuko, malgré sa réputation de sorcière, ne possédait pas l'allure de ces monstres de légende, mais je me sentais pris au dépourvu : à la fois tenté, à la fois obstiné. Toutefois, mon entêtement était plus fort que toute forme de magie noire. Je conservais un sourire forcé plein de politesse, presque mièvre et lui répondis le plus gentiment possible.

- Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse.

- C'était une petite cure de rappel. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois t'informer de quelque chose de très important, de primordial, de vital même.

Le ton enjoué qu'elle abordait m'effrayait. Tant de mystère planait autour de cette femme cabalistique. Interloqué, je la voyais s'emparer de deux morceaux de papier cartonné logeant confortablement au sein de son décolleté. Orné de multiples enjolivure semblable à de la dentelle, les deux imprimés qui se trouvait être des cartons d'invitation se retrouvèrent alors casés au milieu de mes mains moites. Les explications vinrent successivement.

« Toi et ton criminel de père êtes conviés à ma fête automnale qui aura lieu d'ici deux semaines et demie. C'est le 2 Novembre exactement. Pas de refus ou de désistement possible. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour défendre d'Ashura qualifié à tort de vulgaire scélérat. Néanmoins, Yuuko ne me laissait pas la moindre opportunité pour me laisser plaider sa cause. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son discours, elle s'enfuit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, telle une ombre dans la pénombre.

Je me retrouvais alors au beau milieu d'un trottoir désert. Sakura avait disparu de mon champs de vision, j'étais seul. J'avais le même état d'âme que ces animaux blessés, abandonnés par leur troupeau et laissés à leur triste sort. Mais la simple idée de l'abandon me remettait en question. N'était-ce pas moi qui avait cruellement et lâchement laissé tomber ceux qui m'aimait ? Ma solitude n'était-elle pas le fruit de mes propres actes ?

Alors j'essayais tant bien que mal d'atténuer ma culpabilité, pensant que, tel les feuilles d'automne rougeoyantes, tous s'étaient détachés de leur plein gré ou poussés par le vent glacial des prémices de l'hiver. Cette thèse pouvait tenir si deux prénoms ne s'attardaient pas à ma bouche amère. Malgré toutes les oppositions qui pourraient me faire face, j'étais responsable de la mort de mon cher frère jumeau et du départ définitif de Kurogané Suwa entraînant par la même occasion l'accablement de ceux qui lui étaient proches.

Quelle tristesse de savoir que ses meilleures intentions n'entraînent qu'une succession d'événement gâté par l'infortune. Deux perles vinrent se loger au creux de mon œil gauche tandis que je sentais mon cache s'humidifier. De mon orbe masqué, je souffrais également et me demandais combien de temps me faudrait-il encore pour pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, agir correctement sans conséquence défectueuse.

Dans cet accablement qui me tiraillait avec sadisme, je retrouvais mon domicile familial où mon cher père adoptif m'attendait. Sorti de ses tracas, Ashura semblait lui aussi avoir lâché prise sur de nombreuses choses : envolées les heures d'espionnage, calcinées les archives, broyés les documents compromettants, il ne restait qu'un père pathétique encore endeuillé, sans cesse vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre qui dissimulait un pyjama inchangé depuis son retour. L'odeur, si forte ne parvenait jamais à mon nez fin, ce dernier était trop accoutumé à l'odeur de la Mort en personne depuis qu'elle s'était installée chez nous dix ans plus tôt.

C'est dans cette nouvelle et insupportable routine que je surpris cet homme que j'aimais à la manière d'un fils. Assis dans le salon, il lisait son journal avec monotonie et ne semblait pas avoir constaté ma présence. Lorsque je m'approchai de lui, il finit par me remarquer et me lança un pitoyable sourire en guise de bienvenue avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Tous les articles auquel il accordait tant d'importance n'affichait que de macabres nouvelles, des accidents de train, de bus ou de voiture dans lesquels d'innocents enfants avaient péri.

« Tu te rends compte. Te rends-tu compte : un car entier d'enfants de primaire qui s'est crashé. À peine âgés de huit ans, tu te rends compte. »

Depuis son retour, je supportais avec peine cette horrible mélodie et ces ignobles paroles qui me donnaient la nausée. Par moment, je bouchais mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre parler de ces annonces mortuaires, je ne supportais plus cela.

Dans l'espoir d'un changement de disque, je jetai mon trésor par dessus son épaule de sorte à ce qu'il atterrisse sur les genoux de cet homme soudainement vieilli. Las, il replia son journal et s'empara des deux cartons d'invitation que je venais de lui transmettre. Il observa brièvement le style de l'enveloppe et se contenta de dire :

- Ça vient de Yuuko Ishihara.

- Oui, elle nous invite à son repas « automnal » qui aura lieu le 2 Novembre. Elle doit être vexée de ne pas avoir pu faire de soirée « histoire de fantômes » cet été. Je n'ai pas entendu Watanuki ou Doméki faire des réflexions à ce sujet.

Il demeurait silencieux, n'avait toujours pas ouvert sa lettre. Il se contentait simplement de fixer l'enveloppe comme un vulgaire emballage alimentaire. C'est avec cette même considération pour cet objet qu'il déchira en deux, puis en quatre morceaux, le bien que je lui avais donné.

- Hyu, ça ne se fait pas ! Yuuko m'a bien précisé qu'aucun refus ou désistement n'était autorisé.

- Crois-moi, venant de moi, elle sera plus que contente.

- Ashura, tout le monde te prend pour un monstre sanguinaire. Aller à ce repas de quartier prouvera à tous les convives que tu as juste pété les plombs ce jour là et qu'ils n'ont aucune raison d'avoir à te craindre.

- D'une : les convives principaux (Toya, Sakura, les Mokona, Watanuki Doméki et toi) savent très bien ce qui est de mon cas. De deux : plus personne ne me prend pour un monstre sanguinaire depuis que Fei Wan a annulé sa plainte.

- Il a eu peur des représailles, c'est lâche de sa part et tu le sais bien.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord : tu sais, je l'ai très mal jugé. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, et c'est un homme bien. Il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi, d'autant qu'après mon arrestation, tu t'es retrouvé en compagnie de Kurogané.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si inquiétant.

- Ce jeune homme t'a fait beaucoup de mal. Il est parti du jour au lendemain sans dire un mot à ses amis et regarde ce que tu es devenu par sa faute.

- L'hôpital se fout de la charité, on dirait.

- Ecoute, je t'ai élevé pendant quatorze ans, je sais ce qui est bon pour toi et je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu passes ton temps avec des personnes comme Fei Wan plutôt qu'une sorcière qui gagne sa vie de manière douteuse.

Cette conversation m'agaçait au plus haut point. Pour montrer ma désapprobation, je n'utilisai plus de mots mais plusieurs pas m'éloignant de la source de mon agacement et me dirigeant vers la cuisine où je laissai un filet d'eau s'écouler du robinet de manière à ne plus entendre ce que l'on aurait à me dire.

« Tant pis, j'irai tout seul à ce repas, mais tu te débrouilleras auprès de Yuuko pour lui expliquer ton absence. »

J'entendis une lointaine réponse, mais le clapotis de l'eau m'empêchait de comprendre le sens de cette phrase ce qui provoqua chez moi la naissance d'un sourire plein de simplicité. Mais je savais que cette conversation reprendrait un jour ou l'autre et je ne pourrai plus rentrer ma tête dans ma carapace pour ne plus sentir la tension monter. Personne ne connaissait les raisons exactes du départ de Kurogané. Tout le monde pensait à une mystérieuse fuite et moi, seul détenteur de la vérité, je m'étais tu et avais laissé courir de multiples rumeurs par crainte du mépris des autres.

Peut-être que Fei Wan et moi sommes de la même graine.

* * *

**_À suivre_ ...**

****_J'admets que j'avais un peu beaucoup oublié Ashura, même si c'est un personnage secondaire, il reste important et il était important que je le fasse figurer. _

_J'ajoute aussi qu'à part le flash back, ce chapitre ne contient pas grand chose de palpitant, je sais. Ce n'est pas par manque d'inspiration, pas sadisme ou par non-respect pour ceux qui me lise (ça, jamais ça n'arrivera), mais parce qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose lors du chapitre précédent. Du coup, celui-ci est une sorte de retour au calme. Je n'aime pas vraiment quand trop d'événements se succèdent d'un coup.  
_

J'espère néanmoins que vous aurez apprécié :)


	14. Chapter 14

****_Bonjour ! je suis vraiment contente de publier ce 14e chapitre de ma fic en sachant que ça fait depuis fin juillet que je suis dessus, que j'ai travaillé (en parallèle avec mes études), effacer, recommencer, re-effacer, rerecommencer, etc. Au final, nous voici au 13 octobre, deux mois et demi plus tard, normal quoi !  
_

_J'espère que ce chapitre plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Les jours passaient avec une insupportable monotonie, celle qui vous rend las chaque fois que vous prenez une initiative, vous empêche de jouir de l'instant présent et vous éloigne ainsi de l'épicurisme. Alors, ne pouvant me distraire avec mes occupations habituelles, je me condamnais à passer mes journées avachi sur l'un des canapés fauve qui ornaient notre salon tout en lisant des ouvrages trouvés dans l'abondante réserve d'Ashura. Là, toutes les œuvres que j'avais chéries depuis mon enfance m'attendaient. Depuis leur étagère poussiéreuse, ces livres me fixaient presque méprisant pour les avoir abandonner tant d'années, mais ils semblaient beaucoup plus doux lorsque j'enserrai leurs couvertures de cuir et caressai leur façade crasseuse.

Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'ils me manqueraient, ce n'était qu'après être entré au sein de ces lignes et de ces histoires que les regrets s'emparaient de moi. Comment avais-je pu délaisser, entre autres, la folle histoire des Bennet et en particulier celle de leur fille Elisabeth.

Plongé au cœur de ce roman de Jane Austen, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de comparer mon histoire et mes erreurs à celle de cette jeune femme issue de la gentry campagnarde. Cependant, si Miss Bennet se sentait stupide d'avoir repoussé les avances Fitzwilliam Darcy, que pouvais-je ressentir à mon égard pour avoir chassé un homme sans jamais avoir complètement cherché à savoir ce qu'il avait appris de mon passé.

Savoir que quelqu'un pouvait connaître ce fait divers qui avait marqué mon enfance me faisait frémir d'horreur. D'un autre côté, m'imaginer responsable du bouleversement de plusieurs vies. Séparé de ses relations, Kurogané devait vivre une vie en solitaire, sans famille, sans ami à cause d'une pulsion égoïste qui s'était emparée de moi. Ce cher sentiment de culpabilité me rongeait plus qu'auparavant. Las, je voyais de ma fenêtre des silhouettes familières s'agiter selon le bon vouloir d'une figure longiligne. Ces fourmis souffrant d'un cruel manque de discipline préparait, non sans engouement le fameux repas organisé par Yuuko Ichihara, cette voisine à la réputation de sorcière.

Ce despote ressassait sans vergogne d'incessantes directives à l'adresse de son employé réduit pour l'occasion à l'état d'esclave. Accablé par le poids des ordres l'obligeant à transporter une table tantôt à droite, au fond, tantôt à gauche à côté de la boutique, Watanuki était tout disposé à s'étendre sur le sol asséché par les rayons d'un soleil agressif. Ce spectacle, à la fois comique et pathétique, ne pris fin qu'au moment où le couple Mokona franchit le portail de la propriété. Profitant de la jubilation de son tyran à la vue de ses amis de longue date, il se pencha en avant et s'écroula contre le meuble qu'il était contraint de déménager. Ainsi, il était finalement décidé que le repas aurait lieu au centre du modeste jardin.

Nous étions alors arrivé au jour fatidique –ou seul événement prévu avant plusieurs mois. Cependant, je n'étais pas décidé à descendre pour rejoindre les autres convives qui, à cause du caractère paresseux et sadique de notre hôte, se retrouvaient contraint de préparer la table à la place de cette dernière. Ce n'était pas tellement par indolence que je me refusais de franchir le seuil de ma porte –quoique l'idée d'effectuer une tâche à la place d'un autre ne me motivait pas tellement, mais par peur de voir une certaine personne parmi les autres invités.

Je sortis de ma chambre avec une étonnante vivacité pour rejoindre la salle de bain. La pièce dépourvue de fenêtre ne bénéficiait que d'une faible luminosité. Seul l'imposant miroir était garni d'une lumière d'un jaune affaibli dévoilant quelques placards dépourvus de tout effet de style, une baignoire blanche collée contre le mur et ornée d'un carrelage dont la blancheur était dissimulée par diverses ombres. La tristesse du lieu se reflétait également par le manque de trace, de souvenir personnel. Ce n'était qu'un simple local où je me tenais, debout, face au miroir.

Arrangeant en vain quelques mèches rebelles, je constatai avec stupéfaction que mon visage était le même qu'il y a dix ans. Quoique ayant perdu ses rondeurs pouponnes et devant supporter un cache devant l'un de mes yeux, ces traits demeuraient semblables à ceux du petit Yui Flowright. Depuis dix ans, je restais figé dans le temps et ne semblait pas subir les dommages causés par l'âge : où était cet air sévère et mature que les autres hommes de mon âge abordait ?

Il me fallait oublier ce fâcheux détail, qui pourrait me hanter chaque fois que j'entrapercevrais mon reflet même avec quelques ignobles déformations dues aux tares du miroir.

Alors, je m'essayais à sourire, à reproduire des mimiques que j'abordais naturellement, mais ces désolantes expressions ne me semblaient que d'ignobles grimaces mornes. Ces effrayants rictus me désespéraient déjà à cause de cette insupportable vision et lorsque je m'imaginais que pendant dix longues années, mon entourage m'avait vu porter cet immonde masque de clown.

Spectateur d'un pitoyable spectacle, l'immense miroir me regardait, stoïque, essayer divers sourires au préalable d'une plaisante situation. Peut-être aurait-il eu un point de vue différent du mien, car je ne voyais qu'un enfant s'essayant grossièrement aux expressions de ses aînés. J'étais comme ces joyeux bambins désireux de devenir ce qu'il ne sont pas. Seulement, si eux ont la possibilité d'accéder à leur désir dans le futur, il n'était pas acquis que j'y parvienne de la même façon.

Résigné, je plongeai la petite salle dans l'obscurité en un simple « clic ». De la pénombre, je regagnai la lumière à pas de loup de crainte d'alerter mon père adoptif et lui signaler mon départ. Mes pieds étaient dressés en pointe moins élégamment que ceux des étoiles, mais de sorte à ce que mes pas résonnent le moins possible. Je parvins à gagner la porte d'entrée et me mit à la claquer sans réellement penser au côté paradoxal de mon comportement. Ce fracas provoqua une série d'appels à mon nom que je pris soin d'ignorer tout en rehaussant mes commissures de lèvres. Je me pris à penser qu'il aurait été intéressant de voir ce à quoi je pouvais ressembler ainsi.

À quelques mètres du palier que je venais de quitter, se tenait devant moi le grand portail de bois de ma voisine. Derrière cette fine paroi, j'entendais déjà des cris de joie et des rires ainsi que des voix connues, mais aucune ne chatouillait l'oreille que j'avais collée contre la paroi. Mais je me mis à penser que ce qui aurait provoqué mon délice olfactif demeurait certainement silencieux, en retrait, à attendre qu'un ange passe.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et je manquai de perdre l'équilibre. J'esquissai quelques pas latéralement avec grossièreté puis, reprenant promptement mes esprits, j'observais les propriétaires des rires qui retentissaient perpétuellement. Derrière moi, l'hôte qui venait de m'ouvrir abordait un rictus semblant pourvu de sadisme.

- Et bien ma grande asperge, c'est maintenant que tu arrives ?

- Je suis pourtant à l'heure.

- Mais tout le monde est là depuis bien longtemps. Tout le monde, sauf toi.

Elle saisit mon menton qu'elle abaissa de quelques centimètres de sorte à me plonger son regard malicieux.

« Mais maintenant que tu es là, reprit-elle, tous mes invités sont là. Tous, sans exception. »

Le réflexe que j'eu suite à ses paroles consistait à établir un panoramique de la scène qui se présentait à moi. Un groupe de quelques personnes s'était entassé autour d'une table de bois et d'un jeune homme vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de jais recouverts d'un long tablier blanc. Sous les éclats de rire des quelques personnes gravitant à ses côtés, il s'agitait à droite à gauche, clamant tantôt quelques paroles haineuses, tantôt de pitoyables lamentations. Mais ses mots se confondaient avec les ris de ses camarades et mon intention se portait sur un jardin vide, sans l'ombre d'une silhouette en retrait.

La confusion régnait dans mon esprit, j'espérais pouvoir avoir sous mon œil de glace la source de mes insomnies. Il serait là, dans le coin ombragé du jardin, adossé contre la paroi de bois, les yeux clos, l'air songeur. Sentant mon regard s'attarder sur lui, il dévoilerait ses yeux de braise et prendrait connaissance de ma présence. Alors, il continuerait de me fixer jusqu'à ce que je capitule à ce jeu puéril et ferait mine de s'approcher de moi, s'éloignant au dernier moment après avoir marmonné quelques salutations.

Toute cette rêverie aurait pu se réaliser si notre hôte ne m'avait pas murmuré à plusieurs reprises : « tout le monde est arrivé ». Oui, nous étions tous au complet et cette plénitude n'incluait pas Kurogané Suwa.

« Santé tout le monde ! »

La foule s'éparpilla au sein du parc, un verre à la main. Watanuki se retrouva ainsi libéré de son public et s'éclipsa à l'intérieur de la boutique. En moins d'une seconde, mes doigts emprisonnait un verre de saké préalablement servi par une entité qui disparut avant que je n'aie le réflexe de me retourner.

Malgré un joyeux brouhaha, je détaillais minutieusement mes pairs : hormis l'hôte de cet événement, ses deux sbires restés cachés à l'intérieur et son serviteur, nous n'étions que cinq. Au couple Mokona, s'étaient ajoutés la jeune Sakura et son frère Toya à la liste des personnes présentes. Cependant, personne ne semblait se soucier de cet effectif réduit et tout le monde ne paraissait soucieux que de s'amuser et de boire en grande quantité.

Nous nous étions attablés promptement, dégustant avec allégresse le précieux nectar qui nous avait été servi, pour la deuxième fois consécutive. Les rires doublaient de volume ainsi que les piètres imitations de miaulement, mais j'étais sourd de mes propres paroles et sons. Et malgré l'exceptionnelle infimité d'alcool ingurgité, mon cerveau se perdait dans cette symphonie, oubliant chaque propos que je déblatérais jusqu'à ce que je me décide à me taire. Dans ce silence, j'observais vaguement ce qui se trouvait à table. Il n'y avait là que quelques plats, minoritaires, comparés au nombre de bouteilles, dont la moitié était déjà bien entamée.

Mais quand mon regard se posa sur l'assiette en porcelaine, je retrouvai toute mon âme et conscience par l'intérêt que je portais au dessin au cœur de l'écuelle. Là, se trouvaient deux oiseaux perchés sur une fine branche d'ébène. Les deux volatiles, l'un au plumage rougeoyant, l'autre au duvet bleuté se tournaient le dos et semblaient ignorer la présence de son congénère. Puis, je me vaquais à retracer de façon vulgaire les contours noircis des deux formes jusqu'à sentir le poids d'un regard énigmatique. Yuuko avait remarqué mon engouement pour sa vaisselle et prenait un malin plaisir à me voir fasciné de la sorte.

- Belle porcelaine, n'est-ce pas ? me dit-elle.

- Très, répondis-je d'un signe de tête.

- C'est une cliente qui me l'a échangée. Elle a beaucoup de goût, je trouve. Les oiseaux sont des êtres intéressants : libres, mais sans cesse soucieux du monde qui les entoure.

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, je reportais de nouveau mon attention sur l'esquisse, mais ma surprise fut telle que j'eus un léger sursaut. Au creux de l'assiette, ne figurais plus qu'un seul oiseau, celui au plumage azur. L'autre avait disparu. Alors, sans craindre le ridicule, je m'emparais de l'objet, le tournais, le retournais, le soulevais à la hauteur de mes yeux, dans l'espoir de retrouver le dessin envolé, en vain.

- Puh, Fye a-t-il perdu quelque chose, demanda l'épouse Mokona.

- Non, rien, je regardais mon assiette, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Les oiseaux sont des êtres intéressants, mais qu'il est cruel de les enfermer dans une cage.

Ces paroles mystérieuses commençaient à susciter mon agacement. Le changement de conversation semblait primordial. Donc, lorsque la jeune Sakura se pencha vers son sac à dos dragée et en saisit un enveloppe en papier, je murmurai quelques remerciements tacites tandis que le reste des convives se tournaient vers cette dernière.

« Maintenant que j'y pense –dit-elle en dégrafant l'étui kraft, les yeux rivés sur l'objet alors qu'une avalanche d'yeux était rivée sur elle. L'histoire hermétique des oiseaux envolés était passée aux oubliettes– Tomoyo m'a envoyée des photos de son voyage à New York. »

Elle étala avec soin les différents clichés sortis de leur enveloppe. Sur chaque diapositive se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais et à la peau céruse posant devant divers monuments d'une ville ostentatoire, seule et souriante.

- Elle est partie avec sa mère, c'est ça ? demandai-je

- Oui, pour un voyage d'affaire. Du coup, c'est moi qui me charge de recopier ses cours, répondit-elle.

- Sauf quand tu tombes d'épuisement sur ton bureau auquel cas, c'est moi qui prends le relais. Je ne tiens pas à avoir une girouette paniquée par son retard à la maison : un petit monstre, c'est amplement suffisant.

Les joues de Sakura s'empourprèrent à l'entente des sarcasmes de son aîné. Par pudeur, elle ne lui asséna pas de vilain coup dans le tibia comme à l'accoutumée et tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer les déclarations de Toya. Celui-ci semblait un brin irrité d'être méprisé de la sorte.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrerai Samedi prochain. J'ai hâte de la revoir, elle doit avoir plein de choses à raconter. »

Ses dernières paroles avaient un certain goût amer saupoudré d'un brin de mélancolie.

« Moi aussi j'aurais tant aimé voyager, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle avait pourtant veillé à ce que ses mots restent inaudibles, mais nos oreilles aux aguets avaient perçu le sens de ses propos. Alors, l'épouse Mokona se leva prestement de son siège et, tout en sautillant allègrement, vint se poster auprès de la jeune fille.

- Si tu pars, Mokona t'accompagneras, après tout Mokona est un très bon guide –elle fit un clin d'œil complice à notre hôte, rejoint par Mr Mokona.

- Et moi, je resterai auprès de Yuuko pour surveiller de vos nouvelles.

Je m'approchais à mon tour de ma fille adoptive et posai une main voulue réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Tu sais très bien que je serai toujours là où tu auras besoin de moi.

- Voilà une belle brochette de voyageurs, s'exclama Toya en s'étirant avec flegme.

- Mais une brochette qui n'est pas au complet.

Yuuko semblait presque amusée de cette remarque qui plongea l'ensemble de ses convives dans un état de spleen. Il était notable que les larmes étaient à l'orée des yeux de Sakura. Mais ces malines parvinrent à rester en place par la force de caractère de la jeune demoiselle.

Un silence de mort s'imposa au sein d'un repas qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Seul le vrombissement d'une voiture qui passait par là semblait à nos oreilles comme un bombardement. Toya regardait sa petite sœur avec une tendresse mêlée à l'amertume de n'être qu'un simple témoin comparé à ceux qui se trouvaient aux côtés de la belle et innocente Sakura. Le sort le condamnait à n'être qu'un spectateur des désirs d'évasion, des projets d'exploratrice de sa plus proche parente alors qu'il aurait préféré être lui-même acteur de ces ambitions.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il rompit le silence :

« C'est sûr qu'avec les vacances de Tomoyo et le départ précipité des Lee et de Kurogané, il ne reste plus grand monde. »

Je sursautais à l'entente du nom de Kurogané et frissonnais rien qu'à l'idée de le savoir potentiel sujet de conversation.

- Shaolan, Syaoran et Kuro-Toutou me manquent, dit Mokona dans une lamentation pathétique.

- C'est bizarre n'empêche, s'exclama Toya tout en avançant sa chaise, il est parti comme ça, sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit. Il est venu au festival du lycée, il est resté avec Fye une heure et « pouf », il a disparu. Alors, Fye, soit tu es un puissant magicien, soit il y a eu une « couille dans le pâté » quand vous êtes partis de la salle.

Tous les regards s'attardèrent sur moi. Le verdict était déjà tout tracé : ils étaient avides de connaître ce qui avait pu se passer lorsque nous avions franchi la frontière entre le monde extérieur et la plus stricte intimité. Tout le monde s'attendait, par attirance pour le drame, à une histoire sensationnelle, un bouleversement rocambolesque qui aurait expliqué le pourquoi du comment. Mais cette impétuosité se fana déjà lorsque je me mis à sourire béatement tout en haussant les épaules de manière bêta.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, on a couru dans les couloirs, mais au bout d'un moment, j'avais constaté qu'il ne me suivait plus. J'ai pensé qu'avec son bras, il avait été handicapé, mais si ça se trouve, tu as raison, Toya : j'ai peut-être des pouvoirs magiques et sans le savoir, je l'ai transféré dans une autre dimension.

- Pourtant, à ce que je sache, il n'a croisé personne d'autre. Ç'aurait été étrange que, d'un coup, il ait décidé de partir. Après je ne t'accuse de rien, répondit sèchement Toya.

- Kurogané était vraiment bizarre depuis son amputation. Le choc a dû être terrible pour lui, déclara Sakura.

- D'ailleurs Tomoyo a peut-être plus de nouvelles, elle t'en a parlé ? demanda Watanuki, jusque-là resté en retrait.

- Non, je lui en ai parlé, mais elle n'en sait pas plus que nous tous réunis.

- Alors personne ne sait où il est ? Personne n'a de nouvelles ?

- Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose !

- Peut-être a-t-il fait une bêtise !

Ces macabres suppositions me firent pâlir et provoquèrent en moi un haut-le-cœur, m'obligeant à reculer de ma place initiale pour m'asseoir avec lourdeur sur la chaise la plus proche. Je sentis un regard d'inquiétude se poser sur moi sans en connaître l'auteur, tant la nausée me tiraillait. Un bref signe de tête de ma part indiqua à la personne en question mon salut feint. Ma vue se brouillait progressivement jusqu'à entendre le son de la voix de Yuuko :

« Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

Tremblant, je me réveillais de cette sorte de coma, encore sonné, avec un curieuse sensation de déjà-vu tandis que je fixais celle que nous appelions sorcière. Cette dernière avaient les yeux mi-clos, un air blasé pendant qu'elle glissait l'en de ses longs doigts fins sur le bord de son verre à vin.

- Quand un oiseau s'envole, il ne donne pas nécessairement de nouvelles à ses proches. Et pourtant il n'est pas forcément mort, tué par le chat du voisin ou par un autre prédateur –dit-elle tandis qu'un oiseaux au plumage de flamme se posa sur son épaule– mais si vous montrez à ce volatile qu'il n'a rien à craindre de vous, il finira par revenir.

- Puh, quand Yuuko parle, Mokona a parfois du mal à suivre.

En guise de réponse, elle caressa le plumage rougeoyant de l'animal qui se mit à chanter allégrement comme s'il eut été domestiqué. Alors, son regard impénétrable se dirigea vers moi et, armée d'un sourire proche de la perversion, elle s'exclama :

« À vous de leur montrer que vous ne leur voulez aucun mal. »

Ces paroles restèrent gravées dans ma mémoire à la manière d'une chanson populaire. Le long de cette joyeuse cérémonie qui animait le repas, je demeurais silencieux, mangeais tranquillement avec un inhabituel mutisme, jusqu'à constater avec effarement que mon assiette –désormais vide, avait retrouvé le dessin qu'elle avait perdu auparavant. Néanmoins, cette fois, les deux esquisses se faisaient face, prenant alors conscience de la présence de l'autre.

C'est sur cette découverte que je fis mine d'avoir oublié un rendez-vous important et que je m'excusais de mon départ précipité. Hormis mon hôte qui avait laissé son oiseau s'envoler de son épaule haussait un sourcil ironique tandis que les autres abordaient un air désolé de me voir partir. À reculons, les mots de Yuuko résonnant encore dans mon esprit, je quittais la boutique, son jardin et le brouhaha causé par ses occupants.

Fermant le portail derrière moi, je regagnais ma maison, traînant des pieds et réfléchissant encore à ces propos : « À vous de leur montrer que vous ne leur voulez aucun mal. »

Que me fallait-il faire ? J'avais conscience de mon rôle dans l'affaire : étant l'unique responsable du départ, il était impératif que je le sois pour le retour. Mais en quoi consistait-il ? Que réserverait l'avenir ? À ce stade, il était ardu de savoir si les choses empireraient ou non. De même, il était impossible de prévoir quoi que ce soit dans la mesure où le principal concerné était introuvable.

Ma réflexion semblait interminable. Tel un âne bâté désireux de résoudre une équation vaine, je songeais à ma position dans l'histoire. Au final, au bout d'un mois, je pensais encore à ce fameux repas et à cet adage mémorable dont on m'avait fait part.

En ce jour automnal, je me retrouvais à contempler les épaisses gouttes de pluie frapper avec force les vitres de notre vieil autocar. Assis aux côtés de Chii, j'observais le paysage avec une sensation de vide, vide d'émotion, vide de pensées obscures et de d'ignobles songes. Le vaillant carrosse conduisait une classe de lycéens aussi fringants qu'un troupeau de bovins en route pour l'abattoir. Malgré les supplications des professeurs, le groupe restait avachi contre les fauteuils encrassés du véhicule, soupirant, baillant et gémissant quelques plaintes pathétiques.

Deux semaines auparavant, le président des élèves et son adjointe s'étaient pointés au sein de chaque salle de classe, déblatérant un discours involontairement soporifique. Ce ne fut que lorsque la vice-présidente nous annonça que le manque de générosité des visiteurs de notre festival avait été la cause de notre carence de fonds pour la sortie automnale que les étudiants et moi-même fûmes saisi d'un impétueux émoi. Cette animosité s'amplifia au moment où son supérieur ajouta que la collecte ne permettait qu'un vulgaire aller-retour jusqu'au complexe de temples bouddhistes de Kyoto. La majorité étant Kyotoïte, il semblait frustrant de visiter pour la énième fois le site le plus célèbre de la ville voire même du pays.

L'histoire a connu des révoltes populaires des plus sanglantes, des plus mémorables, mais jamais l'on n'avait entendu parler d'une révolution « éclair », pendant laquelle la colère du peuple subsistait depuis une poignée de secondes et la chute du régime eut lieu quasi instantanément. Là, il était inutile de cracher son venin en réclamant la mort des tyrans : clamer l'injustice était largement suffisante pour que les charmants despotes se laissent mener par le peuple en colère.

Seulement, la chute d'un dirigeant n'apporte pas davantage de pain ou d'eau. Malgré nos revendications, les faits étaient immuables : les fonds n'allaient pas décoller et nous étions condamnés à passer une journée entière dans un paradis à touristes.

Dame Nature, dans sa perpétuelle fantaisie, ne nous avais pas accorder un seul rayon de soleil pour notre sortie. Pensif, je tentais de voir plus loin que l'imposant rideau aqueux ne le permettait, mais tous mes essais étaient vains. Dans cette conquête inutile, je désirais faire abstraction de toutes mes pensées, telles qu'elles soient. Mais chaque regard que je portais me plongeais dans une réflexion qui s'agrémenta d'une profonde mélancolie lorsque mon œil s'attardait sur ma voisine.

Jamais de ma vie je ne l'avais autant observée. Cette fois, plus que jamais, son visage me rappelait celui que j'avais chéri les premières années de mon existence. Malgré le temps qui avait passé, celle que nous appelions « maman » restait imprimé à l'encre indélébile au creux de ma mémoire. Quel coup au cœur me tiraillait en repensant à la seule femme de ma vie alors que les soucis ne cessaient de s'accumuler. Et quel sentiment masochiste m'envahissait tandis que je songeais que la chaleur d'une mère était essentielle lorsque la morosité est au rendez-vous alors que j'étais privé de cette douceur depuis l'enfance.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu la chance de profiter d'une famille aimante comme les autres enfants de mon âge ? Pourquoi étais-je maudit à ce point ? Toutes ces années, j'avais eu besoin d'une présence maternelle, de mon père et de mon frère, mais depuis dix années de cauchemars, la solitude était mon seul parent. Qu'il était douloureux de voir de joyeux bambins s'extasier à la vue de leurs charmantes familles aimantes et qu'il était cruel de se remémorer ces insupportables souvenirs.

- Pourquoi es-tu triste, Fye ? demanda Chii, inquiète.

- Voyons, je vais bien ! Répondis-je feignant un sourire chaleureux.

Ses sourcils se fronçaient davantage au fur et à mesure que j'ouvrais la bouche.

- C'est à cause de Kurogané, n'est ce pas ?

- Allons, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher, je peux me passer de Kuro-Papa quand même.

- Chii n'aime pas quand Fye est triste.

Cette curieuse manière de parler à la troisième personne me rappelait les Mokona.

Le car s'arrêta à peine une seconde après cette dernière réplique, le brouhaha me servant d'opportunité pour fuir cette agaçante conversation, je descendais sans prendre la peine d'écouter les indications de simples figurants du film de ma vie. Au final, ces gens-là n'avaient été utiles que pour accompagner des groupes de lycéens parmi les touristes grouillants, mais pour ce qui concernait les moments où nous pouvions vagabonder au sein même du site, mêlés aux autres étudiants et aux autres visiteurs. Une terrasse colorée de parapluies, les vestiges du Kiyomizu-Dera abordait un panorama différent, peut-être une pointe plus romantique et moins corrompu par son côté touristique.

- Je me demande où sont passés Sohmâ et les autres ? demandai-je à Chii qui ne m'avait pas lâché depuis le début.

- Sôhma a dit à Chii qu'elle voulait aller aux chutes Otowa-no-Taki.

- Les autres doivent être avec elle, on devrait les rejoindre.

Mais le simple fait de penser à la promiscuité générée par la popularité du site me faisait frémir d'horreur. Réputée pour ses effets thérapeutiques, l'eau de ces chutes attiraient de nombreux visiteurs crédules.

Alors, soucieux de faire plaisir à mon amie et d'éviter une autre conversation hasardeuse, je la guidais à travers les passants. Néanmoins, plus notre marche s'intensifiait et plus la claustrophobie et l'ochlophobie s'emparaient de moi. La foule, plus grouillante que jamais telle la vermine, s'entassait autour de nous au point de nuire à notre visibilité. Là, il était prévisible qu'un accident arrive. En effet, en moins de temps que je ne le pensais, nous étions tous deux rentrés en collision avec un autre duo.

Sous l'effet de l'impact, de nombreuses personnes s'étaient éloignées de nous, certains par souci de ne pas écraser Chii à terre, d'autres sous l'effet de l'instinct grégaire. Par politesse, l'un de nos opposants se pencha vers elle et l'aida à se relever. À cet instant, je découvrais l'identité de ce jeune homme et poussai un cri de surprise en hurlant son prénom : « Kamui ? »

Et Subaru, en effet. Voyant leurs uniformes, je constatais qu'eux aussi étaient là pour une sortie scolaire. Notre étonnement était égal, après tout ce temps, nous n'avions jamais imaginés nous retrouver de la sorte.

- Tu n'as pas changé, dit l'aîné des jumeaux froidement.

- Vous non plus –la cordialité de ma réponse contrastait expressément avec le ton qu'il avait abordé.

- Ça fait longtemps. Trois ans il me semble ?

- Depuis la fin du collège.

- Tu as revu du monde depuis le temps ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Son frère s'avança vers nous tout en fixant mon œil bandé.

- Fye, ton œil ? –il pointa le cache qui recouvrait mon iris bleuté.

- Une sombre histoire.

- Tu as toujours eu le chic de t'impliquer dans des complications, s'exclama Kamui sèchement.

- Si tu le dis, dis-je béatement en haussant les épaules.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'était imposé au cœur de notre conversation ô combien passionnante.

- Cet uniforme… commença Subaru, tu serais donc dans le même lycée que Sakura Kinomoto et les Lee ?

- En effet, mais n'étant pas en terminale, Sakura ne participe pas à l'expédition et les jumeaux sont à HongKong. D'où les connaissez-vous ?

- Oh, ce serait trop long à expliquer. J'en conclus que tu connais également Kurogané Suwa ?

La stupéfaction de nous avoir des amis communs se métamorphosa en une sorte d'émotion inqualifiable, une sensation désagréable semblable à un pincement dans la poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Ne voulant rien laisser paraître, je laissais mon sourire contrefait orner mon visage.

- Oui, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il avait d'autres amis.

- À vrai dire –Subaru regardait son frère, amusé, Kamui a eu une petite altercation avec lui. On l'a rencontré il y a une semaine environs. D'ailleurs, on parlait de toi à ce moment-là, quand on l'a croisé.

- Il a saisi Subaru par l'épaule avec tant de brutalité que j'ai cru qu'il lui voulait du mal. C'est lui qui s'est conduit comme un idiot, pas moi !

- Au final, nous avons fini par discuter tranquillement et nous avons compris que vous vous connaissiez. Mais, c'est dur de lui tirer les vers du nez, on n'a pas compris quel genre de relation vous entreteniez.

- Oh, nous ne sommes que de simples amis, et encore. J'aime bien le taquiner, mais c'est tout.

- Chii a quelques doutes.

Mon amie que j'avais délaissée jusque là, s'était avancée vers nous. Trempée jusqu'aux os par sa chute, elle semblait toutefois ne pas s'inquiéter du sort qui pouvait lui arriver. Son dévolu se portait avant tout sur ce qu'elle voulait exprimer plutôt que sa propre santé.

- Chii pense que Kurogané et Fye sont plus que des amis.

- Voyons, tu disais le contraire il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Mais Kurogané et Fye ont beaucoup changé depuis le temps.

Je saisis le bras de ma camarade insensée et l'entraînait plus loin, en partant précipitamment, je hurlais un vague « au revoir » à mes amis d'enfance. Ceux-ci semblaient amusés de mon affolement, mais je n'étais pas sûr à cause de la pluie qui formait un barrage entre nous. Quant à la jeune ingénue à mon bras, elle était interloquée par mon comportement et tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager de mon emprise. Je n'obéis à sa quémande un peu plus tard, sûr d'être éloigné des jumeaux.

« Pourquoi Fye a fait ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je ne répondis rien et m'éloignais d'elle à grands pas. À présent, je ne me préoccupais pas de sa solitude, jugeant qu'elle était suffisamment responsable pour retrouver quelques visages connus. Ses appels plaintifs demandaient mon pardon, comme si je lui en voulais pour ses propos. En tant normal, je me serais retourné pour la rassurer, mais de nouveau je me sentais envahi par la mélancolie et me sentais trop apathique pour me préoccuper de mon entourage. La promiscuité ne me dérangeait plus, les prières de Chii se perdaient dans les ténèbres qui semblaient m'entourer.

Mes pas lourds ne me conduisaient nulle part, ma volonté s'était évanouit et mon âme était perdue.

Une sensation bizarre s'empara de moi et je revins à la réalité. L'agaçante impression d'être observé me tiraillait et je découvris avec effarement que le ciel auparavant noir avec retrouvé un ton azur. En repliant mon parapluie, j'inspectais les horizons en espérant trouver ce qui pouvait me fixer au point de me donner un pressentiment d'être suivi.

En me retournant, je vis une forme étrange disparaître un coin d'une bâtisse. Sur le coup, je haussai les épaules et reprit mon chemin. Mais quand je repensais à l'allure de la silhouette, je me surpris à penser que cette mystérieuse personne pouvait m'être familière.

« Non, ce serait trop bête ! »

* * *

**_À suivre…_**

**__**_Avant de vous laisser, je tenais à préciser certaines choses : _

_1) Au début, pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas (on ne sait jamais), je fais référence à l'une de mes œuvres préférées (lue et vue des milliers de fois au moins) : Orgueil & Préjugés de Jane Austen. En re(rererere)lisant le bouquin cet été, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'inconsciemment, je m'en étais inspirée pour cette fic. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'en fais référence dans ce chapitre.  
_

_2) Je ne connais pas du tout du tout du tout Kyoto, ni le temple que vont visiter Fye et les autres. Toutes mes informations proviennent de Wikipédia (utile quoique tout le monde en dise). C'est la raison pour laquelle j'invite ceux qui connaîtraient à corriger mes éventuelles erreurs. Je n'en parle pas énormément de sorte à éviter les grossièretés, mais au cas où, je préfère être prudente.  
_

_Voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plus.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_J'ai tellement tardé pour poster que je ne me souviens ni du nombre de chapitres de mes fics ni de mon pseudo. C'est grave Docteur. Déjà, j'avais un peu (je dis bien un peu) boudé le fait de n'avoir aucun(e) review pour le chapitre précédent alors que je m'étais quand même bien appliquée pour le faire. Après, ce n'est pas pour faire une sorte de "chasse" aux compliments, mais plutôt aux indications. Un simple "la suite" (dans une phrase complète de préférence), pour moi, signifie : "c'est bien continue comme ça" ; alors, je peux continuer le chapitre suivant dans la même lancée. Tandis que "rien" ne m'aide pas pour savoir si je n'ai perdu personne en route, si ma logique d'auteur est suffisamment explicite pour aller dans le sens des lecteurs._

_Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair, j'espère que si quand même :). Sur ce bonne lecture._

_Mais avant, je tiens à signaler que** les personnages de TRC ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Toute cette absurdité me tiraillait. Au milieu d'une foule grouillante, beuglante et assommante, je me sentais seul et tellement vulnérable. Cette désagréable impression d'être observé n'avait fait qu'amplifier cette sensation. Si un quelconque danger s'était trouvé à quelques mètres de moi, qu'aurais pu-je faire pour le contrer tout en sachant que je me trouvais isolé de mes proches et sans défense ? Mais si cette menace s'avérait être aussi fragile et esseulée que moi, n'était-il pas mon devoir d'aller à sa rencontre à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de solidarité ?

Dans le chaos de mes pensées, je tournai dans un sens, puis dans un centre en espérant trouver la solution à mes questions. Puis, d'un coup, un frisson parcourut mon échine comme si, de nouveau, ce même danger était reparu. Fuir fut l'unique directive que je pus suivre, le reste se noyant dans le tumulte de mes contradictions. Je marchai quelques pas, remplissant mon âme de diverses interrogations et d'hypothèses. Si je me trouvais vraiment poursuivi par un inconnu, où fuir ? Que faire ? Etait-il vraiment sûr que je sois en péril ? Alors, je m'abandonne à toutes sortes de problématiques, oubliant mon parapluie dans un coin malgré la pluie battante. Je continuai mon chemin à grandes foulées sans pour autant effectuer de transition montante. Courir aurait sonné comme un signal d'alarme pour mon assaillant qui aurait peut-être abandonner sa traque. Par une pointe de masochisme, je voulais que cet inconnu poursuive sa tâche et peut-être que dans un retournement de situation, je pourrais connaître son identité.

Après tout, qui voudrait suivre un étudiant comme moi ?

Qui pourrait insister dans la réalisation de cette chasse à l'homme ?

Qui aurait intérêt à me traquer ?

Qui ?

_Mais oui, qui ?_

Et dans ce tumulte d'hypothèses, cette marée de présomption, l'une d'elle faisait surface tel un homme luttant pour ne pas couler. Mais dans cette agonie, le misérable plonge de nouveau à bout de souffle. J'hésite. Tant que personne n'a jeté de bouée au malheureux, ce dernier n'aura a priori aucune chance de survivre.

Cependant, l'humain est un être d'espoir, priant sans cesse pour ne pas sombrer dans un pitoyable fatalisme. Tant que l'homme à la mer bat ses petits bras faibles, il peut encore aspirer à survivre qui sait quel radeau, sauveur ou barque la providence lui apportera.

Alors, malgré la présence d'un éternel doute, je m'arrêtai d'un coup et me retournai prestement vers l'endroit où mon traqueur pourrait se trouver. Là, à quelques mètres, une silhouette avait de nouveau filé derrière un mur entre deux édifices. Il ne me fallu à peine moins d'une seconde pour me diriger vers cette cachette d'où ma proie venait de partir en vitesse. Au fond d'une longue et étroite ruelle, je vis une sorte de bosquet dont les buissons tremblaient encore du chahut causé par un autre être vivant. Il ne me manquait que quelques mètres pour pouvoir le saisir, mais cette proximité était à la fois lointaine puisque j'ignorais qui je poursuivais malgré mes quelques suppositions. De nouveau, je m'élançais à la poursuite de l'inconnu, cette fois, à travers l'imposante verdure qui ralentissait ma course quelque peu handicapée d'avance par mon œil encore bandé qui diminuait ma perception visuelle et quelques réflexes de-ci de-là. Ces infirmités auxquelles s'ajoutaient l'avance qu'avait l'autre ne faisait qu'amplifier mon retard. Pourtant, j'étais à présent déterminé à rattraper l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi.

Ma folle course poursuite tournait enfin en ma faveur lorsque j'entendis le crissement de pas autre que les miens s'intensifier. La désharmonie de nos foulées me permettaient alors de connaître ma progression et plus l'amplitude de mes foulées augmentaient et plus le bruit sa course résonnait dans mes oreilles au point de me faire oublier le son de la mienne.

Il était proche, si proche de moi, je l'entendais se rapprocher mais la végétation et la météo nuisaient à la perception de cette silhouette courant à quelques mètres. Devant moi, seule une obscurité brouillon faites d'ombres de branchages siégeaient. Ainsi, je me trouvai d'abord ébloui lorsqu'au bout de ce tunnel, la lumière refit surface : une clairière. Cette découverte, quoique aveuglante, provoqua la naissance d'un petit rictus : « je le tiens ! » pensai-je. Mais mon excitation s'éteignit lorsque, finalement, j'atteignis la dite clairière. Je pensais l'avoir rattrapé, mais je me trompais : dans cette étendue dégarnie, il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi. Peut-être avait-il filé dans un coin avant que je n'arrive, mais qu'importe ses astuces de bandit ce qui me préoccupait était cette frustration de ne pas avoir été assez rapide. À vrai dire, même s'il avait employé la pire des magouilles, ma culpabilité de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur aurait été supérieure à ma colère contre ce misérable.

Pour couronner ma rage, il s'avérait que je ne percevais plus le son de ses pas. Autrement dit, il était impossible de retrouver sa trace à moins d'un bon chien détective.

_Un toutou à la recherche d'un Grand-Toutou ?_

Sur le chemin du retour, je tentais avec peine de penser que la personne que j'avais poursuivie n'était pas Kurogané car c'était à lui que je songeais. Et même si le fait d'avoir été traqué par un inconnu peut paraître plus effrayant, je préférais envisager cette possibilité plutôt que celle impliquant ce soi-disant ami. Que pouvais-je faire s'il refaisait surface et si nous avions à nous reparler comme avant. Pire encore : que se passerait-il si le sujet « événement incongru de la fête du lycée » était abordé ? Là encore, mon éternelle lâcheté était de la partie et m'empêchait d'affronter la réalité en face.

De retour sur le site, je constatai que le parapluie bleu que j'avais lâché avant ma course avait disparu, sans doute quelqu'un l'avait ramassé « tant pis, pensai-je, je suis déjà trempé et il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir, il faudra juste se dépêcher pour rentrer au car ».

Mais malgré ma hâte, je constatai avec horreur que le parking ne comprenait plus le véhicule loué par notre lycée. Je courrai entre les places, me faufilai entre les voitures et les bus à la recherche de mon carrosse, mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un car kyotoïte. Il avait du s'écouler plus de temps que prévu après que j'aie quitté Chii et l'heure à laquelle il fallait impérativement revenir était sans doute survenue plus vite que prévu.

_Au point d'oublier un élève ?_

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, c'était bien réel. Après un énième tour de parking d'un pas blasé, la confirmation était nette et précise : j'avais été oublié par mes propres camarades.

Alors, sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'un réflexe ou d'un acte décidé nonchalamment par mes jambes, je continuais de marcher. Las de savoir qu'à moins d'avoir une autre solution, il faudrait retourner chez soi de cette manière. Mais alors que je franchissais mon dixième mètre, j'entendis le vrombissement d'une voiture retentissant derrière moi. D'abord insouciant, je m'écartai de la route afin qu'elle puisse passer sans m'écraser entre temps. Toutefois, au lieu de ralentir comme le voudraient la logique et le bon sens, le véhicule accélérait dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Je me retournai, aussi intrigué que terrifié, pour faire face au monstre de ferraille dont les phares me fixaient aveuglément. D'un bond, je me jetai contre une voiture stationnée et m'y agrippais comme si elle avait pu me sauver de la bête rugissante.

Plus je me rangeai sur le côté et plus la voiture semblait se décaler vers moi, sans doute, le conducteur avait pour désir de m'éliminer. Et dans ces moments ou la panique se mêle à l'incertitude, toute forme de décision ou de pensée sensée se perd dans un tumulte de questions irrationnelles coordonnées par quelques « oh non » ou « mon Dieu » ou encore d'autres exclamations plus triviales.

Et tandis que je hurlais à la mort parce que la voiture venait de franchir le périmètre de sécurité que je venais de m'imaginer, cette dernière s'arrêta d'un coup sec à quelques centimètres de mes genoux tremblants. Doucement, le moteur perdit de son rugissement pour devenir qu'un gentil ronronnement. Ses yeux flamboyant s'éteignirent tandis qu'une tête brune passait sa tête dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre.

« T'attends quoi ? Monte » cria-t-il sans l'ombre de courtoisie.

Je reconnus sans soucis Kurogané Suwa à bord de ce véhicule. Malgré le temps passé, il avait gardé cette même allure de guerrier et son air bougon. Le fait même de m'avoir vociféré quelques ordres n'avaient fait qu'amplifier cet aspect de son caractère. Et alors que j'exécutais tout en m'essayant à ses côtés, il redémarra l'engin meurtrier et se lança dans une course folle qui me fit perdre l'équilibre.

- Tu pourrais au moins attendre que j'aie bouclé ma ceinture avant de démarrer !

- Ça ne va quand même pas être de ma faute si t'es aussi lent !

- Ah je vois, donc, c'est de la mienne si Monsieur Kurogané Suwa est aussi désagréable et aussi brutal. Dis-je d'un ton voulu cynique.

- La ferme !

- Que de délicatesse et de courtoisie, nous avons là du grand art !

Ses doigts se compressèrent sur le volant démontrant alors toute la hargne que j'avais provoquée.

- Bonjour quand même, dis-je en reportant mon regard vers la route.

- M'ouais.

- Après cette absence, je m'attendais à un peu plus de bonnes manières.

Il grommela quelque chose comme « bonjour » et je repris l'offensive avec un sourire narquois.

- De toutes façons, même sous la torture, tu ne prendrais pas la peine de saluer qui que ce soit.

- Je t'ai dit « bonjour », tu ne vas quand même me saouler avec ça tout le trajet.

- Peut-être –je marquai une pause avant de réattaquer d'un ton plus agressif, d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as eu au moins la décence de voir Tomoyo ou Sohma ou même n'importe qui ?

Comme s'il n'était pas au volant de sa voiture, il ferma ses yeux rubis qu'il frotta d'un air éreinté.

- Faut vraiment que je souvienne de ne jamais lancer un moulin à paroles sur un sujet de conversation.

- Mais c'est la moindre des politesses, Tomoyo était vraiment inquiète pour toi.

- Elle a du l'être, éventuellement, entre deux voyages.

- Et Sohma ? Pas plus tard que ce matin, elle nous rappelait à quel point tu lui manquais.

- Tout ce qui lui « manquait » était un adversaire pouvant la faire progresser dans les sports de combats.

- Et Sakura…

Mais avant que je n'aie pu poursuivre ma phrase, il m'avait déjà coupé.

- Et la princesse est trop occupée à penser au gamin.

- Mais les Mokonas…

- … sont chiants.

- Et Toya…

- Je m'en fous.

- Yuuko ?

- T'as pas intérêt à me parler de cette sorcière !

- Quand même, il y a…

- … Rien a foutre !

Je réfléchis un instant : suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se réjouisse de penser m'avoir réduit au silence, mais pas assez pour pouvoir reprendre les hostilités.

- Et moi ?

- Quoi, toi ?

Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. À vrai dire, je ne sais exactement ce que mon cerveau avait planifié et le centre opérationnel qui plus est bouche avait du profiter de cette chienlit pour prononcer le mot emblématique de l'égoïsme. Celui qui souffre d'un total manque d'altruisme se trouve privé d'une partie de son vocabulaire. Ainsi, les adjectifs possessifs disparaissent au profit d'un autre, celui de la première personne du singulier. Il en va de même pour tous les pronoms où le « je » et le « moi » connaissent une hégémonie qui opprime leurs confrères.

Avec sans doute une pointe de sadisme, il me forçait à développer l'idée que je venais d'introduire. Néanmoins, il était légitime de douter de sa stupeur.

- Bien… par rapport à ce qu'on parlait à l'instant.

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- Mais si, à propos de ton absence.

- Ouais, et alors ?

- Et bien, il se pourrait bien que dans un certain sens, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je veux parler du départ des jumeaux Lee, la déprime de Sakura, l'arrestation d'Ashura, ton accident, ton hospitalisation, le festival du lycée, le petit indifférent que l'on a eu des les couloirs… Bien sûr, l'ordre est un peu chamboulé, mais ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que…

- Oui accouche, parce que là, tu deviens plus chiant que d'habitude.

- Méchant !… Bon c'est pour dire qu'en fait…Je…Tu…

- Arrête de t'embrouiller ! T'es assez compliqué et emmerdant comme ça. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu oublies cette histoire.

La voiture se déportait sur le côté avec grâce et agilité. Au milieu de quelques congénères, elle prit place et s'endormit brutalement dans son petit lit de goudron. Son conducteur déboucla sa ceinture et sortit du véhicule précipitamment. Sous mon regard interloqué, il glissait quelques mots m'indiquant qu'il avait impérativement besoin de prendre l'air.

Il m'avait laissé dans cette cage de ferraille et s'éloignait d'un pas rapide le long du trottoir. Il marchait pendant quelques mètres puis s'engouffra dans l'abyme d'une palissade au loin. Craignant de le voir disparaître de nouveau, je bondis hors de la voiture et courrais à sa rencontre. Déjà sorti du carrosse, il m'était possible de voir où il avait trouvé asile.

La route longeait une immense étendue de sable semblant s'étaler vers l'infini tel un long serpent doré se languissant le long de la côte délaissée. Mais ce reptile ambré se trouvait dévoré par une gargantuesque surface bleutée parsemée de colliers de nacre à ses bords. Au loin, la mer paraissait étendre toute sa magnificence jusqu'à l'infini, jusqu'à l'inimaginable et l'insuffisance du genre humain.

Mais au milieu de cette opulence, siégeait un homme dont la luminosité avait noirci sa silhouette. Par tant de contraste de grandeur, il semblait une fourmi au milieu un champ de blé. L'homme marchait au cœur de cette immensité pour parvenir aux prémices de l'eau. Là, tout son poids se reporta vers le sol et il s'assit. La mer venait caresser ses pieds, tremper ses chaussures et chatouiller ses orteils.

Malgré le fait que je me rapprochais de lui, Kurogané ne bougeait pas de son trône. Il s'était juste contenté de tourner le tête à l'horizontale afin de guetter ma venue d'un œil attentif. Alors, assis côte à côte, nous fixions l'océan, cette beauté naturelle que l'espèce humaine, nonobstant sa folie, n'est jamais parvenue à reproduire. Sans dire le moindre mot, nous jouissions communément de la splendeur de la Terre.

Cependant, pour certaines personnes, il est impossible de profiter d'un spectacle muet sans que les pensées les plus sombres ne ressurgissent. Je songeais ainsi au cours de ces derniers mois, ces derniers instants où un jeune homme s'était introduit dans ma vie, ce fragment d'année où mon existence avait pris un tournant.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti… »

Cela ne ressemblait pas réellement à une question et elle n'était pas vraiment destinée à l'homme à mes côtés. Elle s'adressait à tous ceux à qui l'occasion de le dire avait manqué et plus particulièrement à une personne que je n'avais jamais accablée d'avoir disparu. Mais la réponse que j'obtins ne provenait pas d'un mort.

- Je pense que tu le sais mieux que moi.

- Parce que je t'ai « chassé ».

dis- Peut-être.

- J'avais mes raisons.

- Non.

J'avais, à ce moment, l'impression que la rage qui bouillonnait en moi m'avait rendu rougeoyant.

- Serais-tu en train de te foutre de moi ?

- Non.

- Si je suis bien ton raisonnement : fouiller dans la vie intime des autres n'est pas un motif valable pour provoquer la colère d'autrui, c'est ça ?

- T'avais commencé.

- Parce que tu penses sincèrement que j'ai fait exprès de découvrir la vérité sur ton passé ?

À son tour, la colère semblait dépasser son calme insupportable. Il abordait alors ce réflexe qui lui était propre : ses sourcils de jais s'étaient froncés au point de faire apparaître quelques ridules au niveau du front tandis que sa lèvre supérieure se levait sous un râle provenant du fond de ses entrailles.

- Oh, lâche-moi avec cette histoire ! C'est bon, ça n'est pas la fin du monde quand même. Oui, j'en sais un peu plus sur toi, mais il n'y a pas quoi en faire tout un fromage non plus !

De furie, je balbutiais les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés comme si les mots se perdaient dans mon effarement. Je tentais à plusieurs reprises de constituer une phrase pouvant exprimer ma fureur, mais ma voix disparaissait au bout de quelques syllabes et mes paroles perdaient alors tout sens et tout intérêt. À cette frénésie se mêlait alors la frustration de ne pas pouvoir m'exprimer correctement.

- Ecoute parce que je ne compte pas te le répéter, je m'en fous de ton passé : que tu sois un bon à rien, un assassin ou je ne sais quoi, tu restes Fye : un pauvre chieur qui me les brise chaque fois qu'on est ensembles.

- Yui.

Ma colère s'était quelque peu évanouie, elle avait du temps avant d'émerger mais était partie en à peine une seconde. ce prénom auquel je ne répondais plus, je l'avais prononcé penaud.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, puisque tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de garder le secret.

- Si tu le dis.

- Mais –même si la mer avait atteint le niveau de nos genoux, j'étendis mes jambes et m'allongeai sur le sable, pour l'instant, je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde le sache.

- Comme tu veux, je m'en fous.

La mer montait et déjà le milieu de mon dos était imprégné d'eau. Si je n'y prêtais guère attention car trop préoccupé par d'autres événements, lui, ne trouvait pas acceptable de me voir grignoté de la sorte par les eaux. Néanmoins, il était notable que lui aussi se trouvait dans ce cas présent à l'exception faite qu'il se trouvait dans une position assise et non allongée. Il me saisit l'épaule qu'il tira vers le haut pour me redresser et s'exclama quelque sermon dans son argot.

« Non mais t'es vraiment pas bien, je savais que t'étais con, mais pas à ce point ! C'est à ce demander ce que t'as dans le ciboulot si t'en a un, au moins ! »

C'est alors qu'il se leva et me força à faire de même. Lorsqu'à mon insu, je me trouvai sur mes deux pieds, je constatai qu'il n'avait pas cessé de me regarder. Ce regard que je savais tendre me paraissait soit contemplatif, soit pensif. Il avait ces yeux qu'ont les hommes fascinés qui réfléchissent aux multiples aspects et vertus de la source de leurs fascinations. la suspicion de faire de moi l'objet de tout envoûtement me faisait douter de cette capacité d'analyse qui me permettait de déchiffrer son caractère si complexe.

Il abordait ensuite ce comportement typique du chien fautif baissant gentiment sa truffe et piaffant doucement de ses pattes avant. De la même façon, il hocha la tête en avant, semblant alors absorbé par le mouvement de ses pieds trempés qui fouillaient tranquillement le sable.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

- Totalement, dis-je par réflexe.

- Tu ne sais même pas à quoi je fais allusion, crétin !

Après ce retour à son naturel bourru, il repris cet air de molosse repenti.

- Tu sais par rapport à ce fameux jour…

- C'est vague.

- Réfléchis un peu aussi ! Tu sais, juste avant de me demander de partir, tu… -il marqua un pause de quelques secondes interminables. Enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir.

En effet, je venais de comprendre ce à quoi Kurogané faisait allusion. Les événements suivant m'avais fait oublier ce qui s'était passé ce jour là qui, pourtant, ne m'avait pas laissé de marbre. Je me souvenais à présent de ce moment où mes lèvres étaient venues se coller contre les siennes. Ce geste, malgré le fait qu'il fut provoqué par ma rage, suscitait la naissance quelques sentiments méconnus jusqu'à présent du fait de penser à ce moment. Il m'arrivait comme une sorte de fourmillement comme une sorte de lancer de papillons au sein de mon estomac noué.

Pensif, je ne pris pas la peine de le regarder lorsque je répondit dans un chuchotement presque inaudible.

- Oui, je me souviens.

- Alors, tu regrettes ?

Dans une sorte d'automatisme proche de l'instinct, ma raison hurlait « non ». Mais, une sorte de force irrésistible et insurmontable me criait d'autres réponses inintelligibles provoquant ainsi une phrase qui ne se voulait pas être destinée à mon vis-à-vis.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Et toi, tu regrettes ? demandai-je

- De quoi ?

- La même chose.

Ma question visant à le déstabiliser eut l'effet espéré. Une fraction de seconde suffit pour le laisser exprimer sa stupeur qu'il dissimula de ses éternelles mimiques. Cependant, le pas en arrière qu'il effectua de suite, traduisait son état.

Un silence de quelques instants survint, le temps pour lui de réfléchir à une réplique cinglante. En effet, il lâcha un « T'occupe » nonchalamment. Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse claire et précise de sa part tel un « oui » ou un « non ». Aussi, cette réplique, dans un sens, suffisait pour me satisfaire. C'était un moyen de laisser fructifier son imagination et, ainsi, d'inventer ce qu'il s'était passé dans son esprit pour être arrivé à cette fin. Il s'agissait d'un moyen de laisser planer un mystère qui s'ajoutait à son personnage énigmatique car Kurogané Suwa était l'être le plus énigmatique à ma connaissance, sans compter la sorcière qui me servait de voisine. Il possédait une sorte de force attrayante, fascinante auquel s'ajoutait sa parure de bête humaine.

En cela, il ressemblait à un loup, cet animal incompris du genre humain. Tantôt un monstre sanguinaire dans les contes pour enfants et pour éleveurs, tantôt un animal affectueux et joueur pour les amis de la nature et des bêtes. Seulement, le compromis est tellement plus complexe à cerner.

S'agissant de l'homme face à moi, il en était de même. Seulement, il n'existait pas de réel défendeur ou d'intimé pouvant plaider son innocence ou sa tendresse tacite mais bien réelle. Mais, c'est cette même pureté qu'il ne démontra pas lorsqu'il s'éloignait précipitamment du bord de mer. Chaque foulée parcourue voyait son amplitude s'accroître et je me trouvait dans l'impossibilité de le suivre à la trace. Encore une fois, il me semait car c'était bien lui qui me suivait quelques heures plus tôt, j'en avais la confirmation.

« Attend-moi ! »

Il n'entendit pas ma plainte et continuait sa route.

- Tu seras obligé de m'attendre à la voiture alors autant le faire maintenant.

- Non. Je vais seul à la voiture. Toi, tu restes là.

- Ici ? Mais, je ne vais pas rentrer à pieds quand même ?

La réponse consistait à la simple saisie de l'une de mes mains et, paradoxalement, il fit preuve de charité en plaçant un billet dans le creux de cette dernière. Ce qui servit d'explication ne fut qu'une bête supposition quant à la suffisance du montant donné. Mais, non soucieux de ces futilités, je jetai le morceau de papier à terre ce qui le mit dans une colère indescriptible. S'il avait repris ce ticket, notre manège aurait pu durer une éternité, il ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de ça, Kurogané m'ordonna d'un ton sec d'arrêter ce jeu puéril et de ramasser l'objet maudit.

Son comportement fit plus preuve de malice que je ne l'avais pensé. La raison est que tandis je m'exécutais docilement, il avait tourné les talons et s'était éloigné à une vitesse pouvant provoquer l'abandon de n'importe quel tocard et décourager de nombreux crack.

Hurler, même de tout son cœur ou de ses entrailles ne suffisait pas à lui faire changer d'avis. Du moins, il fallait attendre le dixième essai pour qu'il daigne accorder le moindre regard.

« Pourquoi partir ? criais-je. À quoi ça va te mener ? Tu nous as tous manqué. Sans Grand-Toutou, il y a un vrai vide. »

Brailler d'incompréhensibles paroles m'épuisa et je me trouvai ainsi dans l'impossibilité de dire tout ce qui me passait par l'esprit.

« Arrête de parler de ça comme si tout le monde s'en inquiétait. »

Sa voix laissait sortir tant de mélancolie qu'elle laissait tout la solitude qui l'affligeait tant. Las, nous éprouvions tous deux cette infernale réclusion. Ce sentiment d'isolement est l'incarcération de la vierge, la détention de l'innocent. L'homme vit avec sa prison de glace, il voit la pièce du Monde autour de lui, mais ne joue pas dedans. Le bagnard attend ainsi passivement que la vie s'achève, espérant que la Mort tue cette agonie.

Mais cette odieuse solitude est d'autant plus maléfique par la diversité de ses interprétations. Le sentiment qu'elle génère diffère selon la personne qui la vit. Je l'avais laissée me ronger intérieurement sans rien y laisser paraître tandis que Kurogané tentait tant bien que mal de combattre l'irrésistible en bon combattant qu'il était.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas tout le monde, mais ça me préoccupe. Au nom de notre amitié, tu n'as pas le droit de repartir.

- On n'a jamais été amis et on ne le sera jamais.

- Dans ce cas, que sommes-nous ? tu ne peux pas nier qu'il existe quelque chose entre nous.

Il ne répondit rien, mais approuva discrètement d'un hochement de la tête minime et d'un long clignement de ses yeux rubis. Et c'est dans une sorte de profonde réflexion que je perdais son attention. Il avait refermé ses yeux et avait croisé ses bras contre sa poitrine. Il s'écoulait quelques secondes pénibles et interminable, le temps d'une longue et quasi éternelle méditation. Qu'il était cruel de devoir attendre aussi longtemps sans savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit surtout dans la condition dans laquelle nous étions. Chaque mouvement qu'il entamait me coupait le souffle jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il ne comptait pas reprendre la parole. Ce manège durait : une fois, deux fois, cinq fois, dix fois.

Le comble survint lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche sans que je n'y avais prêté attention.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Et qu'est ce que tu viens de faire à l'instant.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps. Et toi aussi.

- À quoi devrais-je réfléchir ?

- Tu veux un dessin aussi ?!

comme contrarié de s'être irrité dans un tel moment, il racla sa gorge nerveusement avant de reprendre plus calmement.

- Je te propose un truc : on repart chacun de notre côté. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, ce sera Noël, on n'a qu'à dire que c'est notre limite pour réfléchir. On se donne rendez-vous le soir à huit heures en bas de la tour de Tokyo.

- Si je comprends bien, toi, comme moi, peux très bien manquer à l'appel.

- Auquel cas, il faudra tirer un trait sur ces derniers mois.

- Si je te laisse partir maintenant, ce sera peut-être la dernière fois que je te vois.

- Sauf que je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour partir.

La parole accompagnait les actes. Lorsqu'il termina sa phrase, dans un air de défi, il repris sa route à vive allure jusqu'à la berge. Interloqué, je ne le poursuivais pas et restait là, sans m'inquiéter de quoique ce soit, sans penser, sans bouger, sans respirer : quasi sans vie. Mon cerveau déconnecté de la réalité perdait tout contrôle sur sa main d'œuvre. Cette dernière, vacancière, ne répondait plus et ne me permettait plus de tenir debout. Toujours plongé dans cette espèce de transe, je tombais de sorte à me retrouver assis au beau milieu d'une plage désertée de tout baigneur ou promeneur.

Alors, je commençais à penser que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

_Mais, dans ce cas, serait-ce un cauchemar ?_

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

_Si quelques passages peuvent être flous, je veux parler des conversations Kuro/Fye, alors : **réponses au prochain chapitre. :-D**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour, tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement de diva lors du dernier chapitre. En relisant mon dernier chapeau, je me suis dit : "Mais quelle nouille je fais : je poste tous les 6 mois à 12 mois et il faut faire des reproches aux lecteurs pour une histoire de review ?!" et maintenant j'ai un peu honte d'autant que je n'ai pas pris la peine de répondre aux dites reviews : comble de l'impolitesse. Donc je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture._

**Les personnages de TRC appartiennent exclusivement à Clamp.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Me relever semblait aussi éprouvant que si j'avais à soulever une tonne de plomb. Mon corps las ne répondait que trop peu aux demandes que je lui prodiguais, mais, non sans peine, c'est au bout d'une seule tentative que je parvenais à me redresser. Grelottant, les genoux tremblants, je me tenais face à cette digue où Kurogane venait de fuir avant de retrouver son carrosse. Mais alors que je voyais le véhicule grenat filer dans un vrombissement assourdissant sans ralentir devant moi, j'osais espérer que, dans cette échappée, une pantoufle de vair aurait été oubliée et m'attendrait pour que je retrouve son propriétaire.

Pourtant, en refaisant le chemin inverse jusqu'à la route, à mon immense déception, je ne trouvais aucun indice me permettant de trouver mon Cendrillon. À ce moment, son passage n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir comme si le mistral avait balayé ses cendres. Comme d'autres avant lui, il s'était envolé ou même évaporé. Le simple fait de penser qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir me donnait envie de hurler, d'évacuer cette rage qui me rongeait depuis un bon moment. Malheureusement, la seule chose que je parvins à libérer fut mon sourcil gauche haussé de quelques millimètres. Et, tout en l'abaissant, mon unique paupière suivit cette même descente et, l'espace d'un instant, je me laissais submerger par mes propres ténèbres.

Seulement, lorsque je me décidai à rouvrir mon œil, soit une seconde après, je constatais avec effroi que la différence de luminosité était considérable. Au loin, là où mon bourreau s'était éclipsé, siégeait deux rangées de lampadaires allumés et chaque étage des immeubles avoisinants était alors orné d'au moins une fenêtre illuminée. Il m'était donc difficile de distinguer le ciel dénudé de la mer endormie. Seule la lune laissant apercevoir le reflet de son croissant donnait quelques indices à ce sujet.

C'est d'un pas plus rythmé que je regagnais la digue et la civilisation. Mais tandis que je poursuivais mon chemin, la tiédeur automnale laissait place au froid de la nuit tombée et mes vêtements humides devinrent alors inutiles pour empêcher mon corps de grelotter.

Baigné de lumière, noyé par le brouhaha de la circulation, je marchais à reculons dans une direction au hasard, probablement celle qu'aurait pris Kurogane s'il ne m'avait pas abandonné. Lorsqu'une voiture, moins rapide ou moins inconsciente, entrait dans mon champ de vision, il me suffisait de lever le bras pour signaler ma détresse. Seulement, la compassion n'est pas une qualité propre à tout être humain. Mes signes désespérés ne ralentissaient pas les véhicules passants, au contraire, même.

Chaque échec précédait une nouvelle tentative et chaque tentative précédait un nouvel échec. Plus le temps et les mètres passaient et l'hostilité des automobilistes se faisaient sentir. L'un d'eux, plus sadique ou moins hypocrite que les autres, n'avait pas hésité à montrer sa réponse en roulant à pleine vitesse sur une mare d'eau accolée au trottoir. Cependant, ces rejets me faisait beaucoup moins de mal que tout ce que j'avais pu vivre jusqu'à ce moment.

Il m'avait fallu exactement trois heures et dix-huit minutes pour me retrouver face à ma porte d'entrée. 22H05 à ma montre. Un autre que moi se serait précipité pour rentrer prendre une douche ou un bain et pour retrouver la chaleur et la douceur d'un lit. Seulement, compte tenu de notre passé commun, j'étais quelque peu anxieux par rapport à Ashura. Dix ans plus tôt, il avait aussi attendu de revoir son fils franchir le pas de la porte, en vain. Que peut-il alors se passer dans la tête d'un pseudo père de famille lorsqu'un drame semble se reproduire ?

Tremblant, je saisis la poignée et l'abaissait de manière aussi lente que silencieuse, comme par peur de faire savoir mon arrivée. Je poussai alors doucement la porte comme un voleur sans pour autant me glisser dans ma propre maison. C'est alors que je vis mon père adoptif, un manteau sur le bras, un parapluie à la main, me dévisageant comme si j'avais été un fantôme.

« Je suis rentré. » Dis-je, penaud. J'avais lâché cette phrase évidente plus par envie d'anticiper un long silence que par besoin de signaler ma présence.

L'unique réponse d'Ashura fut de laisser ses affaires tomber à terre et de me serrer contre lui au point de presque m'étouffer.

« Je suis désolé... Le car était parti quand j'ai voulu rejoindre le groupe et le temps de retrouver mon chemin, je... Et puis, j'ai perdu le parapluie que tu m'avais donné. »

Je n'avais pas mentionné l'histoire de Kurogane de peur que, par amour paternel ultra protecteur, il pense que cet « _ami _» soit la seule et unique cause de mes problèmes, ce qui n'était qu'à demi vrai.

- Mon dieu, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur.

- Je sais, encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Comme ça va faire dix ans – marmonna-t-il entre deux reniflements, j'ai cru que tu allais faire une bêtise ou que tu n'allais pas revenir.

Il continuait de balbutier quelques phrases de ce genre. Ces paroles étaient si ineptes que je les écoutais à peine. Seule la notion d'anniversaire me percutait. Bien sûr, je savais que mon frère avait disparu depuis dix ans, mais ne m'était jamais rendu compte que j'avais vécu plus de temps sans mon jumeau qu'auprès de lui. Pourtant, il me semblait que la veille, nous jouions encore dans le jardin à qui se salira le plus.

Pris d'un pincement au cœur, je me dégageai gentiment de mon père en larmes pour regagner ma chambre. A vrai dire, c'était mon but premier, mais arrivé au sommet de l'escalier, je me dirigeai vers une porte autrefois condamnée, rouverte depuis la venue de Kurogane.

Rien n'avait bougé, du moins, pas dans mes souvenirs. À ce moment, c'était comme si je redécouvrais cette chambre d'enfants pourtant quasi dégarnie de jouets, ces deux petits lits si grands à nos yeux de bambins, ces meubles que la poussière, étrangement, n'avait pas élus pour domicile et cette petite peluche noire aux airs de lapin étendue sur une couette bleutée. En voyant cette espèce de lapin aux yeux clos, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Seulement, cela n'impliquait pas de sentir quelques larmes couler le long de son visage. Or c'était ce qui m'arrivait.

Attiré par la source de ma mélancolie, je me couchai à ses côtés, la serrant aussi fort que possible contre mon cœur. Je me rendais compte alors que j'étais allongé dans le lit de mon frère, celui où il aurait dû dormir s'il était rentré chez nous dix ans plus tôt. Un drôle de sentiment m'envahit : ce n'était pas vraiment de la tristesse, ni du soulagement, plutôt une sorte sensation de consolation me laissant penser que «_ le revenant_ » était retourné sur ce matelas. C'est pour me satisfaire de ce ressenti que je fermais les yeux quelques secondes.

Seulement, les « _quelques secondes _» s'étaient avérées être « _quelques heures _». Lorsque je sortis de ma torpeur, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et, à l'extérieur, la vie battait déjà de son plein avec ses joggeurs, ses enfants jouant, ses chiens baladeurs et ses passants. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'avais dormi dans ma vieille chambre et même plus, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais dormi seul dans le lit de mon défunt jumeau. Autrefois, il nous était arrivé de nous blottir l'un contre l'autre et maintenant qu'il me manquait cette présence si chère, ce lit me paraissait tellement vide et tellement grand.

« Tu dois te sentir seul ici dans cette grande chambre, hein Mokona ? »

Bien entendu, il y avait peu voire aucune chance que mon interlocuteur me réponde. Toutefois, je m'imaginais la petite peluche noire répondre d'une petite voix enrouée : « Oh oui, t'imagines pas à quel point ! T'as pas du saké ?».

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mokona, je connais quelqu'un qui saura te tenir compagnie comme il se doit

- Si cette personne a du saké et du whisky, je suis partant, répondit la petite voix imaginaire.

- Laisse-moi me préparer et je suis à toi.

Je quittais donc le petit lapin noir pour, comme promis, me débarrasser de cette odeur d'humidité qui me collait à la peau. Cela fait, je regagnai la chambre où, non sans surprise, mon confident m'attendait pour partir. Sans bagage, ni passeport, il était pourtant prêt pour le voyage de sa vie : celui consistant à traverser une rue.

Quelques mois auparavant, Yuuko m'avait demandé de lui donner cette petite créature sans vie. C'était le moment d'accéder à sa demande.

Chacune de mes venues dans cette boutique mystique s'était soldée par d'horribles maux de tête, des cauchemars et des regrets. Aussi, il était normal de ressentir une boule se former dans l'estomac alors que je me tenais encore une fois devant le portail de bois de la sorcière me servant de voisine.

Sorcière ou voyante, la confusion est possible. À peine avais-je pénétré l'enceinte de sa maison traditionnelle que cette dernière vint me saluer _-à sa manière certes_. Pour la première fois, je la voyais comme n'importe quelle femme, ou plutôt comme n'importe quelle personne susceptible d'être croisée dans une rue. Pas de kimono ou de yukata, pas de décolleté plongeant, pas de robe moulante, pas de jupe fendue jusqu'en haut des cuisses, rien de tout ça. Elle était vêtue d'une robe vert empire tombant comme un trapèze à quelques centimètres sous les genoux tandis qu'un châle alezan venait recouvrir ses minces épaules.

- Voilà le revenant qui ramène sa fraise !

- Bonjour Yuuko, répondis-je poliment.

- Tu sais que si tu avais traîné une heure de plus sur cette plage, tu te serais retrouvé avec un père chauve, ou presque, vu ce que sa « _majesté _» Ashura, roi du mauvais goût capillaire, s'est arrachée.

Je devais admettre que moi non plus, je ne partageais pas ce goût pour cette tignasse étrange.

- Comment vous savez, je veux dire, pour la plage ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

- Secret.

- Autrement dit : « ma vie de sorcière/voyante ne te regarde pas ».

- Quelle perspicacité venant d'un blond !

- Merci.

- Bon alors -elle s'assit lourdement sur sa méridienne favorite et aborda cet air nonchalant qui lui était propre, venons en à ce pour quoi tu es venu : aboule la marchandise !

J'écarquillai les yeux, ébahi d'entendre une phrase auquel que je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde.

- Quoi ?

- Le mokona noir que tu tiens dans la main, sauf si tu t'amuses à te balader avec comme une petite fille de quatre ans.

- Ah oui, pardon.

Elle attrapa la chose que je lui tendais.

- Mais c'est vrai que maintenant, il ne vivra plus dans la même maison que le blanc, pauvre petit Mokona.

Saisissant la peluche comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant, elle lui caressa gentiment le front tout en dégageant les oreilles derrière la tête. Alors, je n'étais plus qu'un simple témoin dans une histoire ne concernant qu'elle et la créature.

- Vous voulez prendre le blanc en plus ?

- Moi ? Non, non, je ne suis pas exigeante à ce point -_quoique_. Non, vraiment, garde ton mokona blanc, ils vivront séparés l'un de l'autre puisqu'ils y sont condamnés. C'est dur, très dur, mais il faut s'y soumettre.

Sarah Bernardt, de son vivant, aurait eu quelques inquiétudes en voyant les airs de tragédienne que s'attribuait ma voisine. Tandis que d'une main, elle continuait de tenir les pattes de la peluche, l'autre s'était plaquée contre son front comme si la fièvre la prenait.

- Tant pis donc, il vivra sans son frère, c'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Son frère ? Ignoble inculte ! Les mokonas sont des âmes sœurs !

- Mais si ce sont des âmes sœurs, comment peuvent-ils faire pour vivre séparés ?

- Bah, et toi, comment tu fais sans Kurogane, banane ?!

- Non, lui et moi, on n'est pas comme ça.

- 'Que tu dis !

- Mais c'est vrai en plus !

- Ce qui est « _vrai _» pour toi ne l'es pas nécessairement.

- Ça n'est pas vrai pour lui non plus.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi, il te l'a dit ?

Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi mesquine, j'aurais pensé qu'elle était vraiment surprise et curieuse à la fois. Néanmoins, l'expérience faisait que je percevais une once d'ironie dans sa voix, donnant l'impression qu'elle savait exactement ce que Kurogane et moi nous étions dis.

- Pas du tout.

- Sûr ?

- Oui, absolument.

Même si je savais qu'elle lisait en moi comme un livre ouvert, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester dans le mensonge et fuir la réalité qui se tenait face à moi. Même si échapper à la triste vérité était une sorte de rituel ou un aspect de ma personnalité, le fait de penser à fausser les événements créait en moi une sorte de malaise. Et même si j'étais l'idiot responsable de cette visite, je n'avais qu'une envie : écourter mon séjour en ces lieux.

« Donc je dois reprendre le mokona noir, c'est ça ? » Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

Ayant repéré mon manège, elle eut ce sourire sadique propre aux bourreaux des salles de torture. Cependant, au lieu d'arrêter l'attraction, elle préféra jouir du divertissement proposé pour, au final, presque en tirer les ficelles.

« Oui, je crois que ça vaut mieux, ils vivront ensembles pour le restant de leurs jours. Je n'ai pas le droit de me mêler à leur vie privée. »

Je pense que le sentiment que je ressentis à ce moment ressemblait fort à du dépit ou une sorte de blasement, et à aucun moment, je n'avais tenté de le dissimuler. Saisissant la peluche tendue par ma voisine, je quittai la boutique d'un pas nonchalant, sans même me retourner. De toutes manières, qu'aurais-je pu voir ? Une femme au sourire narquois juchée sur une méridienne ? Deux enfants dansant dans un vestibule ? Une maison traditionnelle ? De toute évidence, rien de suffisamment palpitant pour susciter mon intérêt.

Mais ce qui se trouvait face à moi n'était pas pour autant des plus passionnants. Tiraillé entre la fadeur et la routine, je m'arrêtai et regardai de gauche à droite ; le même paysage apparaissait successivement à quelques détails près. Là, les côtés jardin et cour pouvait être rebaptisés côtés insignifiants. Pourtant, au deuxième coup d'œil à gauche, je vis, à ma grande stupeur, une petite silhouette familière aux longs cheveux blonds.

À peine avais-je prononcé son prénom « _Chii _» qu'elle se jeta à mon cou en larmes, oubliant toutes formes de féminité et de charme.

- Enfin Chii, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- _Chii_ est vraiment désolée, tellement désolée, tellement désolée. _Chii_ ne savait pas que ça allait se terminer comme ça, mais quand _Chii_ a vu que Fye ne revenais pas, _Chii_ est revenue au point de rendez-vous, mais Fye n'était toujours pas là. Les autres ont poussé _Chii_ dans le car et _Chii_ n'a pas pu dire aux professeurs que Fye n'était pas là. Et puis la voiture rouge est venue et le conducteur a parlé aux professeurs mais _Chii_ ne sait pas de quoi, le car est parti, mais les professeurs ont dit à _Chii_ que Fye était déjà rentré. _Chii_ a voulu voir Fye chez lui, mais Fye n'était pas là parce que Fye avait disparu alors _Chii_ était inquiète, _etc_.

Dix, c'était le nombre de fois où mon amie avait mentionné son prénom pour parler d'elle à la troisième personne. Là, je savais que jamais je n'aurais de problème pour me souvenir de son prénom si la vie venait à nous arracher l'un de l'autre.

- Voyons, Chii, tout va bien, _Fye_ va très bien !

- Vraiment ? Parce que Chii était vraiment inquiète.

- Je te le jure. Voyons, est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?

_Plus d'un million de fois._

« Si Fye le dit alors Chii est rassurée. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître l'heure à laquelle j'étais rentré. Rendre heureuse cette jeune fille candide ne pouvait qu'améliorer une journée s'annonçant pourtant sans éclat. Laissant ainsi apparaître un rayon de soleil dans une matinée nuageuse, elle contribuait à éclaircir certaines idées, du moins une.

- Dis-donc, je sais qu'on a encore un mois avant d'y penser, mais est-ce que tu te souviens de la date qu'on s'était fixé pour aller voir les illuminations de noël à Tokyo ?

- Euh... Le 19 décembre, pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que ça te dirait de décaler cette date ?

- La décaler ? Mais pour quand ?

- Disons, le 24 en fin d'après-midi voire le soir ?

- Le 24 ? - Elle s'arrêta, l'air contrariée. Mais mais, Chii voulait passer le réveillon avec Hideki ; Chii l'a promis ! Hideki sera fâché contre Chii.

- Et si tu lui demandais de venir avec nous ?

- Mais ça dérangera Fye.

- Tu penses que je serais dérangé par une personne de plus ? Sincèrement ?

Il fallait absolument qu'elle accepte ma proposition, c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir aller devant la tour de Tokyo. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'entêtais à vouloir me rendre à ce rendez-vous piégé alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur quatre que nous soyons tout deux présents. Kurogane semblait tellement réticent à l'idée de revenir d'admettre la nature de notre relation et moi même n'était pas vraiment sûr de mes sentiments. Pourtant, si cette entrevue était le seul moyen de concrétiser la chose, alors j'étais prêt à prendre le risque de me rendre dans cette ville colossale dont les festivités auront attiré tous ses habitants dans ses rues déjà bondées.

« Et puis, le 24 est la fête des amoureux, ce serait l'occasion de faire ta déclaration à Hideki, tu ne crois pas ? »

Aussi rouge qu'un rubis, elle secoua sa petite tête.

- Chii n'est pas amoureuse.

- Pas même un peu ?

- Un petit peu alors.

- Un petit peu ?

- Un tout petit peu.

- Sûre ?

- Un tout petit peu beaucoup...

- Alors ? Tu ne penses pas que ce serait le moment parfait ?

- Si.

Ses joues abordaient une teinte de plus en plus proche de l'écarlate. En quelques secondes, son visage ressemblait à ces pommes par lesquelles Eve et Blanche-Neige avaient été tentée de croquer. Toute la candeur du monde semblait être réunie en un seul et même visage. Elle était telle ces jeunes femmes à la beauté pure et naturelle, posant devant un De Vinci ou un Raphaël pendant des heures sans oser sourciller. Si doucement, elle reprenait son souffle pour reprendre un teint d'ivoire, ses gestes crispés, ses tortillements disgracieux continuaient de démontrer sa gêne.

- Mais, Fye sera tout seul dans Tokyo ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai... Quelque chose d'important à régler.

Elle releva son visage de porcelaine et me questionna comme si yeux avaient des cordes vocales. Mais, voyant mon sourire falsifié et mes mouvements de tête à l'horizontale, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour abandonner sa quête.

« D'accord, dans ce cas, Chii est contente. »

En tant qu'expert du mensonge, je pouvais dire que sa prétendue satisfaction manquait un brin de crédibilité. Pourtant, elle persistait à vouloir sourire comme pour se convaincre de ses propres propos. Ses bras tendus virevoltaient à la manière des gauches oisillons et c'est dans cette maladresse, suite à quelques futiles formalités, qu'elle s'éloigna jusqu'à une voiture où quelqu'un l'y attendait. Et tandis que sa petite main d'enfant s'agitait en signe d'au revoir derrière la vitre du véhicule, je sentis une présence familière derrière moi :

- Si je ne te connaissais pas autant, je serais admirative de ce que tu viens de faire à cette petite.

- Vous voulez dire : « si je n'étais pas voyante et si je ne me mêlais pas des affaires des autres » ? répondis-je à l'offense tout en souriant malicieusement.

- Trop de clairvoyance tue la clairvoyance, mon Blondinet ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais décidé.

- Je vais finir par avoir peur de vous si vous persistez à tout savoir de ma vie.

- Ne change pas de sujet, Blondinet.

- Me rendre à Tokyo ne veut pas dire que je me suis décidé.

- Mon œil !

- De toutes façons, je sais qu'il ne sera pas là.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi y aller ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors si je comprends bien : tu joues les divas capricieuses devant une pauvre demoiselle sans défense sans savoir pour autant la vraie raison de cette manipulation ? Ma gentille grande asperge serait-elle en train de devenir cruelle et sans scrupule ?

- Je n'ai pas manipulé Chii !

- 'Que tu dis !

J'en avais plus qu'assez de cette sorcière qui m'embrouillait depuis le début de la journée. J'en avais par dessus la tête de ces conversations dénuées de sens se terminant en queue de poisson, et puis surtout, je ne voulais plus penser aux événements de la veille et à Kurogane ne serait-ce que deux minutes.

Hélas, tout en ce quartier me rappelait mon prétendu ami. Le palier de ma maison, le portail de mon insupportable voisine, le chemin menant au champs de Clow, le sommet des arbres de la forêt et chaque parcelle du trottoir que j'arpentais me rappelaient les moments que cet homme et moi avions vécu depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. Mais, même si ces souvenirs sonnaient comme une douce mélodie nostalgique, je me pris à douter du bonheur ressenti durant ces instants. Du moins, si je ne me remémorais que des bons côtés, il n'était pas sûr que Kurogane les ait vécus de la même manière et cela expliquerait la raison de ses doutes quant à revenir.

Après tout, comment éprouver du plaisir à passer du temps avec un lâche qui prend un malin plaisir à vous faire perdre le contrôle ? Même si, parfois, cette façon d'irriter ce grand Toutou était presque indépendante de ma volonté, il fallait admettre que j'avais été insupportable envers lui. Ces surnoms, ces jeux, ces provocations, il les détestait, mais je continuais jusqu'à le pousser à bout et il faudrait, suite à cela, qu'il cède à mes caprices et reste auprès de moi ?

« Fye ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Devant moi, Madame Mokona venait d'arrêter une course endiablée et tentait de reprendre son souffle du mieux que possible. Seulement, je n'étais plus disposé à entendre qui que ce soit ce jour-là. Ayant été agacé par les propos explicites de Yuuko, la mauvaise humeur me gagnait et la simple idée de converser avec une quelque personne me hérissait au plus haut point.

- Mokona, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas du tout le temps de discuter.

- Mais c'est très très très très important !

- La dernière fois qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de «_ très très très très important_ », c'était pour inaugurer votre bouteille de saké coréen.

- Non, là, c'est vraiment important ! Mokona le jure sur la tête de l'autre Mokona !

Deux minutes, c'était le délai accordé à ma patience avant que cette dernière atteigne ses limites.

- Bon je t'écoute. Mais fais vite, je t'en prie.

- Il fallait absolument que Mokona en parle, mais Mokona ne sait pas trop comment le dire.

- Avec tes mots, en évitant de parler de toi à la troisième personne -le seuil de tolérance était déjà largement dépassé.

- C'est la faute de Mokona si Kuro-Papa est parti !

- Voyons Mokona, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu es certainement angoissée par cette histoire, mais ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Tout le monde culpabilise, c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Kurogane est parti à cause de nous, il avait peut-être d'autres choses à régler.

À m'entendre, je pouvais presque me convaincre.

- Mokona a appelé Fye-Matou « Yui » devant Kuro-Toutou !

- _Pardon _?!

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_J'ai franchement eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre : déjà parce qu'avec le décès prématuré de mon ancien ordinateur mars dernier et la perte d'une grande partie de mes documents (et l'homme inventa la clé USB, je sais), j'ai du reprendre depuis le début le chapitre que j'avais déjà entamé. Ensuite, parce qu'une bonne partie est composée de paragraphes mélancoliques "et Kurogane est parti" "et mon frère est mourru" et ceci et cela, quand on reste des semaines dessus, c'est pas facile de rester joyeuse et d'y mettre de la bonne volonté._

_Bref, j'essaye de faire au mieux pour le prochain chapitre, avec les études, c'est pas facile, mais de toutes façon, je terminerai mes fics. Si ça prend 10 ans, tant pis, si ça prend deux mois, tant mieux (mais je vois mal comment), mais O N verra à la fin d'un de ses chapitres le mot "fin" et non pas "à suivre..."._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Voilà, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop trop tarder à poster la suite du précédent chapitre, vu la façon dont il se terminait, je me dis que j'aurais gagné des ennemis parmi les lecteurs de O N si je laissais ça moisir. Bon, par contre, c'est un peu chaud de concilier écriture de fic, révisions de partiels et travaux de groupes, mais bon, le résultat est là. **_

_**Alors, bonne lecture et je rappelle encore une fois que les personnages ne TRC et xxxHolic appartiennent à Clamp et non moi (sinon l'histoire aurait pris une autre tournure).**_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Devant mon visage choqué et décomposé, l'épouse Mokona déposa ses petits poings contre ses tempes. Elle semblait ainsi attendre une sorte de sentence, non pas de moi, mais d'une tierce personne, une sorte de Dieu prêt à punir celle qui me faisait face. Or, ma stupeur était peut-être ce qu'elle devait craindre davantage j'attrapai ses maigres épaules et commençai à secouer cette amie de toujours.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais bien que je suis Fye : Yui est mort, pourquoi nous confondre maintenant ?!

- Justement, Mokona ne vous a jamais confondu ! Mokona savait depuis le début qu'Ashura avait menti, mais il fallait ne rien dire ! Alors Mokonas ont fait semblant de ne rien savoir alors qu'ils savaient tout ! Ils savaient tout depuis le début ! C'est une des cent huit techniques secrètes de Mokona : toujours reconnaître les jumeaux ! Mais cette technique a tout bousillé ! Mokona est stupide ! Stupide ! Tellement stupide !

Ses cris et ses pleurs s'agrémentèrent de grands mouvements de bras presque incontrôlés. Face à cette crise d'hystérie, je lâchai cette femme sans âge et attendait, pétrifié, tant par ses paroles que par son attitude. Alertés, quelques voisins étaient sortis de leurs maisons pour voir la responsable du chahut causé. Fort heureusement, personne n'eut l'audace de s'approcher pour connaître la raison de son tourment.

« Mokona, je t'en supplie, arrête ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! »

Elle savait ce que cela impliquait et essayait alors, tant bien que mal, de contrôler son émoi. Bientôt, les hurlements se métamorphosèrent en sanglots bruyants et quelques inspirations saccadées.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête, penaude.

Mais le mal était fait. Bien que sa crise était terminée, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins son sentiment de culpabilité et ma rage. Inconsciemment, je pense, je la méprisais pour ce long mensonge. Mais cette colère était camouflé par le choc et le désarroi.

- Depuis quand... Je veux dire, quand est-ce arrivé ?

- Mokona ne sait plus...

- Si, tu dois t'en souvenir !

- Pendant que l'autre Mokona et Mokona rendaient visite à Gros Nounours – hum – avant sa sortie de l'hôpital. Fye lui avait rendu visite la veille ou l'avant veille ou l'avant avant veille... Ou peut-être la veille en fait...

- C'était après mon passage donc !

- Oui, Mokona en est sûre ! Sûre de chez sûre !

J'aurais pu donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir réfléchir à toutes ces révélations et, ainsi, agir calmement et dans le même sens que le personnage que je m'étais créé. Néanmoins, ses paroles continuaient de résonner comme un interminable écho et m'empêchaient de penser à toute explication concernant la situation.

Au lieu de cela, je me contentai de fermer les yeux tout en essayent de respirer régulièrement.

- Comment ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Mokona et Mokona parlaient beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. Et puis, Mokona a dit quelque chose à propos de Kuro-Ronchon et Fye sauf qu'au lieu de dire « Fye », Mokona a dit « Yui ».

À l'entendre, cette histoire ne semblait être qu'un bête accident : ce prénom sorti de sa bouche ne paraissait être qu'un vulgaire lapsus sans gravité apparente. Cependant, pour que l'autre intéressé aille jusqu'à lui même prononcer ce même nom tabou, il devait subsister une partie de l'histoire que j'ignorais.

- Et après ? - Demandai-je.

- Mokona a recommencé.

- Combien ? - Le son de ma voix semblait étonnamment calme.

Elle ne répondit rien, ou du moins un simple murmure que je ne parvenais à entendre. Son visage baissé démontrait une immense gène qui s'accrut lorsque je demandai de répéter.

- Tout le long de la conversation.

- Concrètement ?

- Au moins cinquante fois...

- Mokona ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris !

Je ne serais pas en mesure de dire si je pleurais de rage, si je hurlais sous le choc ou si la frustration me faisait faire les deux à la fois. Même ses larmes de regret ne parvinrent pas à me calmer.

- Kuro se demandait de qui Mokona parlait.

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Mais Mokona n'a rien dit d'autre ! Kuro Toutou a juste marmonner quelque chose et Mokona a compris sa bêtise alors Mokona n'a plus rien dit du tout !

Silence, pourquoi es-tu si cruel ? Redouté des couples, ennemi des relations amicales, tu dénudes tes victime et les humilies de leurs propres sentiments. Ce jour-là, tu aurais pu détruire une amitié de longue date et tu aurais joui de nous voir tiraillés. Dans ta folie perverse, tu nous laisses au dépourvu, doutant de tout : nos relations, nos sentiments, nos connaissances et nos croyances.

En ce jour de novembre, tu avais décidé de frapper un grand coup au dessus de nos têtes déjà secouée. Face à moi, mon interlocutrice semblait hésiter de la même manière et se laissait à son tour ensorcelée par tes maléfices. Toutefois, tu ne parvins pas à avoir le dessus cette fois-là : notre raison sortit du puits et parvint à reprendre une conversation quoique encore un peu tendue.

- Je te crois, dis-je bêtement, je veux dire, quand tu dis que tu as compris la gaffe.

- Mokona va tout faire pour réparer ses bêtises !

- Non. Ça c'est à moi de le faire.

Elle commença à balbutier quelques « mais » ressemblant fort à de puériles imitations de bêlements. De temps en temps, elle rappelait qu'elle était l'auteure de la bévue provoquant chez moi de multiples soupirs agacés avant de se proclamer responsable de ce qu'elle appelait « retour de Kuro-parti parmi nous ». Sa remarque, pourtant bénigne, fit que pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, je serrai les poings sous le poids de l'irritation.

- Mokona, fais moi plaisir, n'associe pas le mot « retour » à Kurogané.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Kurogané ne veut pas revenir, voilà pourquoi. On ne peut pas le forcer à retourner auprès de personnes dont il n'a pas plus d'affinités que ça.

C'est méchant ce que Fye dit ! Nous sommes ses amis : Mokonas sont ses amis, Sakura est son amie, Shaolan et Syaoran sont ses amis... Et Fye est son « grand » ami ! Alors il doit revenir !

Dans un autre contexte, je me serais concentré sur l'emploi de l'adjectif « grand » dont l'exagération du « r » était sous-entendeur de nombreuses idées probablement malsaines. Néanmoins, le dilemme dans lequel je m'étais engouffré fit en sorte que je ne relevai pas cet affront. D'une part, la jeune femme avançait une thèse tout à fait avérée, d'autre part, les mots de Kurogané quant à ses maux me revenaient en mémoire chaque seconde écoulée. Il semblait presque égoïste de vouloir ramener ce géant de pierre auprès de nous pour notre simple satisfaction.

Mais avant que je ne puisse encore me torturer l'esprit, une silhouette familière apparut à nos côtés. L'époux Mokona s'approcha de sa femme sans quitter des yeux cette dernière et enserra avec autant de force que sa douceur le lui permettait.

- Ça y est, tu lui as dit ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est bon, maintenant.

- Yuuko veut nous voir ce soir. On ferait mieux de rentrer en attendant.

- D'accord. Au revoir Fye !

Surpris de constater l'étonnante normalité de leur conversation - sans emploi à outrance de la troisième personne, je ne répondis aux adieux qu'il me lancèrent chacun leurs tours qu'au bout de quelques secondes, soit après avoir repris mes esprits.

La journée passait avec quelques longs moments de morosité. Pourtant, paradoxalement, le soir était venu à une vitesse foudroyante et sa venue précipitée semblait avoir détraqué l'horloge du Temps. Notre usuel dîner familial paraissant interminable s'était achevé à mes yeux en moins de cinq minutes alors qu'en réalité, l'aiguille des minutes avait parcouru le même chemin sur le cadran.

D'un pas lourd et ralenti, je gagnai l'escalier comme pour rejoindre ma chambre d'adolescent et de jeune homme, conformément aux pensées de mon père. Seulement, depuis la veille, il était devenu rituel de passer quelques temps dans cette pièce qui nous avait vus grandir pendant quatre années. Comme quelques heures auparavant, assis sur le lit poussiéreux, j'enserrai la peluche noire qui s'y trouvait et fixait un immense psyché dans un coin de la pièce. L'image renvoyée par l'imposante paroi ne ressemblait en rien à celle auquel je me reconnaissais. Certes, les traits de ce reflets étaient semblables aux miens, certes, la posture était la même, mais cela ne m'importait que peu car appartenant au domaine de la normalité.

Mes yeux se tournèrent doucement vers le lit jumeau et transposèrent, comme par magie, cet autre sans vie face à moi. Content d'être à mes côtés, ce jumeau s'apaisait et souriait allègrement. Alors, je recopiais maladroitement cette mimique, riant presque à la vue de ce visage lointain.

- C'est mon pull que tu portes, dis-je en pointant le bout de mon nez vers le dit vêtement.

- C'est mon Mokona que tu tiens, alors on est quitte !

Sans doute, nos chamailleries auraient eu ce genre de sujet : vols ou emprunts non consentis des affaires de l'autre, relations avec l'extérieur qu'elles soient amicales, sensuelles ou même amoureuses.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » murmura-t-il sans abandonner son sourire éclatant.

Je voulais répondre que je ressentais la même chose, mais les mots furent perdus dans un nœud formé au fond de ma gorge. Ma bouche s'ouvrit comme pour formuler ma réponse normalement, mais aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper, seules quelques larmes réussirent à s'évader de mon corps.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- C'est à cause de ce gars dont tu es amoureux ? Kurogane, c'est ça ?

- Non. Je n'en suis pas « amoureux » et je ne pleure pas pour lui, du moins, pas maintenant. Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, je te crois. Dit-il, son sourire devenant alors mesquin.

- On dirait Yuuko quand tu parles.

- Je m'en fiche, complètement. Raconte ! Ça fait quoi d'avoir trouvé « son prince charmant » ?

- En l'occurrence, j'ai plutôt trouvé un ogre ou un loup-garou.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air. Mais bon, puisque t'es pas décidé à en parler.

Il se laissa retomber lourdement contre le matelas dénudé et resta dans cette même position pendant un long moment. De nouveau, le silence pesait au sein d'une conversation dont j'étais l'un des acteurs. Dépité, je me laissai glisser sur le côté pour me retrouver allongé en position fœtale face à ce Fye imaginaire.

« Fye ? » murmurai-je.

Il marmonna quelques paroles inaudibles en guise de réponse, une sorte de «_ quoi _? » étouffé dans un micro-sommeil.

- Tu penses qu'il est au courant, Kurogane, pour toi, enfin, pour ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- À ton avis ?

- Si je te demande, c'est justement parce que je n'en sais rien.

- Ça changera quelque chose par rapport à ce que tu ressens si je te donne mon opinion ?

- Oui, bien sûr que oui ! Tu es mon frère et ce que tu penses compte beaucoup pour moi, _tu_ comptes beaucoup pour moi !

- Comment tu as fait pour prendre toutes tes décisions pendant toutes ces années d'absence ?

- Justement, je pense que je n'ai fait que des mauvais choix.

- Tu trouves que c'était une mauvaise idée de materner ton amie Sakura, d'épauler Ashura, de réconforter les Lee et de te rapprocher de Kurogane ?

- Tu veux dire « de l'éloigner ».

- C'est lui qui a choisi de partir. Il est suffisamment fier pour ne pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. Tu devrais le savoir, tu le connais plus que moi.

- Même quand je suis avec toi, je pense à lui. C'est pas normal... Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Même de son vivant, il était courant que Fye contourne les sujets qu'il ne désirait pas aborder.

- Quelle question ?

- « Est-ce que tu penses que Kurogane est au courant pour ce qui t'est arrivé ? ».

- À ton avis ?

- Tu me l'as déjà dit ça !

- T'as qu'à lui demander. Vous avez rendez-vous dans quelques temps, non ?

- Ça n'est pas un rendez-vous, enfin si, mais pas comme tu l'imagines.

Je vis sa tête se redresser vers l'arrière de sorte à ce que son visage se retrouve à l'envers et face à moi pour me fixer de son regard suspicieux.

« Genre ! »

« Arrête de te conduire comme la sorcière ! » Criai-je en lançant la peluche noire vers sa tête. Riant à son tour et hurlant une phrase ressemblant fort à « c'est la guerre » ou « la guerre est déclarée », il récupéra le doux lapin pour me le jeter, à moi, son bourreau. S'en suivit une bataille innocente et nigaude durant laquelle un pauvre jouet était projeté dans un sens puis dans un autre. Bientôt, nos pauvres bras, las d'avoir œuvré pendant plusieurs minutes, entraînèrent nos corps à se coucher contre nos lits respectifs.

En signe d'armistice, le bras de mon frère s'étendit dans le creux séparant nos deux couches, les doigts recroquevillés contre la paume de sa main. Seul son petit doigt trônait fièrement au dessus de tous et faisait quelques signes que je compris aussitôt. En quelques secondes, mon auriculaire vint rejoindre son compère pour l'enlacer aussi fort que possible. Il s'était peut-être écoulé quelques minutes durant lesquelles, nous étions restés ainsi à rire béatement mais fièrement de notre union, à échanger quelques regards complices ou à raconter quelques blagues dans un dialecte inventé quelques années auparavant.

- Yui ? - il attendit que je lui accorde toute mon attention pour reprendre - Et si on jouait à quelque chose ?

- Tu penses à quel genre de jeu ?

- Un cache-cache, par exemple.

Je fis la moue à l'idée de devoir me soumettre à cette idée. Non pas que je détestais cette activité un brin puérile, mais mon frère n'avait jamais été bon pour y jouer et tout le côté divertissant s'estompait pour laisser place à l'ennui.

- Allez, j'ai beaucoup progressé, je suis sûr que tu ne vas jamais me retrouver !

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois et je te retrouve en deux minutes.

- S'il te plaît !

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de trente secondes pour me convaincre de fermer mon œil et de compter jusqu'à un certain nombre le temps que mon jumeau se cache dans un coin de la petite pièce.

Seulement, arrivé à échéance, lorsque je redécouvris la lumière et la vie de la chambre, je fus surpris de ne pas trouver de pied dépasser des rideaux, d'ombre derrière la porte ou de porte d'armoire entrouverte. Devant moi se trouvait une pièce vide de toute trace de vie autre que la mienne, sans frère jumeau tentant piètrement de dissimuler sa présence.

Une once de panique m'envahit alors que je me levai d'un coup pour faire les cent pas dans la chambre à la recherche d'une cachette suffisamment évidente pour faire partie de la liste des planques de mon jumeau. Tout en soulevant la couette d'un lit, je jetai un œil à l'autre pour voir si Fye ne s'y trouvait pas. Cependant, aucun recoin n'abritait de jeune homme blond.

J'avais fouillé chaque parcelle de notre chambre, mais toutes mes recherches n'étaient soldées que par des échecs. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me trouvais face à notre armoire, ouvrant, retournant, arrachant, refermant, jusqu'à attaquer un autre endroit. Mais soudain, une voix cinglante me fit sursauter et inspirer plus que bruyamment.

- Yui, nom d'un chien, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques !

- Fye a toujours été nul à cache-cache, mais ça fait la deuxième fois qu'il me bat. C'est pas juste.

Je venais alors de comprendre que tout ce que je venais de vivre n'était que le fruit de mon imagination et de ma mélancolie. Et face à cette cruauté, je laissai s'échapper un sanglot si peu attrayant.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il est plus de deux heures du matin, tu as cours à huit heures et moi aussi j'ai besoin de dormir alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te changer et de retourner dans ta chambre. »

Ashura ne voulait pas amplifier ma crise de larmes, seulement me remettre sur le droit chemin et jouir d'une tranquillité retrouvée, mais ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produisit. Les gémissement dénués de glamour s'intensifièrent tandis que les larmes coulaient à flots comme une pluie d'orage s'engouffrant dans une gouttière.

Pourtant, je m'exécutai sans un mot – et non sans un bruit – et quittai la chambre maudite pour regagner la mienne. Et dans cette pièce où ne siégeait ni fantôme ni lapin noir, je me mis à penser à celui avec qui je venais de passer un bout de la nuit et à l'horrible sensation de le savoir perdu pour l'éternité. Ses jeux, ses petits doigts enserrés, ses batailles, ses conversations, ses taquineries, jamais plus nous ne pourrions les vivre tout en étant heureux de savoir l'autre à ses côtés.

Je ne voulais plus jamais perdre quelqu'un comme j'avais pu perdre mon frère. Il m'était déjà insurmontable de vivre sans la personne la plus chère à mes yeux, il le serait d'autant plus si un autre proche venait à disparaître par ma faute. Néanmoins, je venais déjà de commettre ce même genre de crime à l'égard de Kurogane. Je l'avais laissé s'éloigner de moi comme j'avais laissé Fye partir pour la forêt où il avait trouvé la mort et à présent, ce soi disant ami dissipait de la même manière que Fye. C'est alors que toutes mes pensées se concentraient vers ce gentil molosse et aux moyens à mettre en œuvre pour le ramener.

_Il allait revenir coûte que coûte : j'en faisais le serment._

* * *

**_À suivre._**

**_Juste, petite précision : la discussion avec Mokona était prévue depuis le début ou du moins, depuis le chapitre de tous les rebondissements (13, il me semble). _**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonsoir, bonsoir. Pfiou, je ne crois pas que j'aie pu réussir à poster ce chapitre en temps voulu. Non c'est pas possible, il y a encore deux jours, il n'existait pas ! Alors je suis peut-être envahie de palpitations, harcelée de messages pour souhaiter mes 20 ans et à la bourre pour me préparer, mais au moins, il est là ce maudit chapitre, il est là (j'essaye surtout de m'en convaincre).**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Si la patience était une vertu, alors je pouvais d'ors et déjà clamer ma damnation. Alors que tous les charmants figurants de ma vie se lamentaient de l'absence de neige et de l'avarice du ciel, je vaquais à soupirer d'une autre forme de temps, autrement dit, celui qui s'écoule lentement dans l'orifice d'un sablier et se perd au milieu des autres grains de sable. Pourtant, il est vrai que cette stagnation de la météo durait depuis un moment et suscitait de temps à autre mon attention. Peut-être que voir quelques flocons descendre doucement de leurs nuages aurait pu m'aider à attendre la date décisive.

Seulement, les jours s'enchaînaient de la même façon comme un bête circuit productif dans lequel nous étions tous impliqués. Chacun abordait les aléas de la vie quotidienne de la même manière et s'entêtait à fructifier cette monotonie si courante. Si chaque cœur enfant peut se délecter de patienter jusqu'à une date à connotation divine, d'autres plus grands peuvent voir les secondes qui s'écoulent comme la répétition incessante du bruit d'un métronome réglé selon un degré de sadisme. Et puis, tiraillés entre ces deux bords, il y avait ceux qui, comme moi, associaient le périple des trotteuses comme la progression d'une tortue jusqu'au sommet d'une montagne.

L'arrivée du dixième anniversaire de la disparition de mon frère n'avait pas, contrairement aux autres années, accéléré le processus et ce, pour la première fois, à mon grand regret. D'ordinaire, la mélancolie et la nostalgie me faisaient oublier toute notion du temps et me conduisaient à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Mais cette année avait décidé d'être plus machiavélique que les autres. Déjà parce que mes pensées ne se dirigeaient pas, dans leur intégralité, vers Fye ou tous les scénarios possibles quant à sa mort à cause de la venue du vingt-quatre décembre, mais aussi en raison d'une lettre chiffonnée entre mes mains. Reçu le matin même, l'enveloppe à mon nom d'usage comportait l'écriture d'une femme que j'avais côtoyée quelques semaines et contenait un message aussi poignant que consternant.

« _Cher gamin (dont j'ai oublié le prénom),_

_Que je le veuille ou non, je vieillis. Et quand on prend de l'âge, il vaut mieux se repentir quant aux erreurs du passé. Je n'ai pas été une bonne mère pour mon fils alors je me rattrape avec toi, même si tu es aussi peu attrayant que mon doudou à ton âge (peut-être qu'il y a des gens, sur cette Terre, attirées par des grandes asperges dans ton genre, mais pas moi). J'ai vu que le dix Décembre était une date importante puisqu'elle était entourée en rouge, surlignée en jaune et en rose. Comme, en plus, vous aviez rajouté « anniversaire », j'en déduis que c'était le tien, après tout, vous n'avez pas énormément d'amis ou de famille à qui penser._

_Dans ce cas, en tant que mère de ton père, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Voilà, c'est dit : j'ai pensé à mon prochain, je n'irai pas en enfer, la vie est belle. Youpi, yopla boum tagada tsoin tsoin._

_Embrasse ton père pour moi. (et tâche de ne pas l'affamer, j'ai trouvé qu'il avait maigri ces derniers temps !)_

_Hama, la mère de ton père (qui n'est pas, et ne le sera en **aucun** cas, ta grand-mère)._

_P.S. : N'espère pas trouver de cadeau ou d'argent de ma part, ce n'est pas parce que je veux rattraper mes erreurs que je dois me faire passer pour Mère Térésa. _»

Alors, avachi sur une chaise de bois au milieu de jeunes personnes dans l'inconfort le plus complet, je relisais sans cesse ces quelques phrases et me laissait emporter par leur cruauté. Non pas parce que le ton employé était acerbe, mais parce que la raison de l'existence de cette lettre m'avait poignardé à quelques centimètres du cœur. Et oui, je savais déjà que ça allait faire dix ans, pile une décennie, mais le fait de le voir écrit noir sur blanc par une sorte d'inconnue me faisait ouvrir les yeux sur cette durée.

Dix ans, un temps trop long pour se souvenir de tout mais un temps trop court pour tout oublier. Même si de nombreux détails m'échappaient concernant cette époque où nous pouvions compter l'un sur l'autre, le synopsis était bien ancré dans ma mémoire. Alors, au lieu de penser à une seule nuit cauchemardesque et sans étoiles, je vaquais à me remémorer chaque instant de ce passé si près et pourtant si loin. Cependant, aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait paraître, revivre chaque moment de mes dix premières années prenait moins de temps que d'émettre toutes les hypothèses quant au sort de mon frère durant quelques heures ou peut-être même quelques minutes.

Relire la lettre de ma grand-mère relançait catégoriquement le processus. Chaque souvenir revenait et je revivais donc les mêmes moments jusqu'à l'arrivée du crépuscule. À une vingtaine de reprises, j'étais redevenu ce petit garçon curieux et parfois téméraire précocement passionné de livres comme ces recueils de contes des Frères Grimm ou de Charles Perrault. L'une de ses histoires m'avait toujours fasciné : celle d'une jeune fille encore innocente à qui une malédiction s'était abattue sans réelle raison légitime et qui a vu un siècle s'écouler via une sorte de profond coma.

Je crois que cet envoûtement était responsable d'une accélération des quelques jours me séparant de la veille de Noël. Sans baiser du Prince Charmant, je me réveillai un matin et en me tournant vers un calendrier accroché dans un coin de la pièce, je constatai que nous étions arrivés au vingt-quatre décembre sans autre forme de procès. Et si le réveil peut être parfois difficile pour un jeune homme, il ne l'est pas lorsque surviennent d'atroces palpitations, d'un pincement au cœur et une montée d'angoisse rappelant que le délai écoulé n'avait pas été utilisé à bon escient. Les jours de réflexion n'avaient pas servi à préparer un discours clair et concis ; j'allais être exposé à un auditoire des plus critiques sans support pour m'assister dans ma présentation. Mon angoisse était donc inqualifiable et amplifiée par une nervosité déjà existante.

La journée entière s'était soldée par des tremblements aussi bien de froid que de peur. Une chance que le mercure n'affichait pas des températures positives, autrement il aurait été nécessaire d'inventer un scénario plausible pour expliquer à mes compagnons de voyage la raison de ces spasmes chroniques : _un Parkinson prématuré par exemple._

Néanmoins, j'avais tout de même bénéficié d'une petite remarque à l'égard de mes quelques frissons par mon invitée. Assise à côté de moi dans le train, la jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal de cesser les tremblements tout en se lamentant gentiment, comme beaucoup de monde, de l'absence de flocons.

« C'est pas juste, on n'a pas eu de soleil tout l'été et maintenant on n'a pas de neige. Chii est déçue : un réveillon à Tokyo sans neige, ce n'est pas un réveillon. »

J'acquiesçai sans pour autant vraiment écouter ses plaintes. Mon regard et mon attention étaient plutôt portés sur le jeune homme nous accompagnant. Adossé à quelques mètres de là, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis notre départ, hormis pour parler à sa bien-aimée. Son isolement en devenait presque dérangeant : c'était comme s'il se construisait une paroi de verre nous séparant lui des autres amis de Chii dont je faisais partie. Il était peut-être possible que quelque chose autre qu'une amie commune nous rassemble, mais pourtant qu'une autre nous empêche de cohabiter et de suivre un même bout de chemin. La preuve en était que, lorsque le train s'arrêta à notre arrêt, Hideki ne nous accorda aucun regard, nous, ses compagnons de voyage. Il ne porta son attention à sa dulcinée qu'une fois sorti de l'engin, alors que nous étions au milieu d'une foule grouillante et sans scrupule.

Toujours indifférent à mon sujet, il s'empara du bras de Chii avec une tendre possessivité et entama notre périple. Ainsi, dans cette demie solitude, je vis mes convulsions reprendre de plus belle sans pouvoir, ni même sans chercher à, les contrôler. La nervosité était telle que j'avançais à l'arrière du groupe sans prêter attention à tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Alors que ma meilleure amie s'émerveillait à chaque coin de rue, je tentais d'inspirer le plus longuement et le plus calmement possible sans rencontrer d'obstacle ruinant mon parcours. Mais la discrétion supposait de ne pas exécuter mon manège lorsque ma compagne se retournait pour commenter quelques fantaisies de-ci de-là. Chaque œillade en ma direction, bien que contre sa volonté, anéantissait tous mes essais d'apaisement et créait quelques tics de nervosité comme celui d'arracher avec hargne les peaux mortes de part et d'autre de mes ongles déjà rougis par le froid.

Il me fallait juste espérer ne pas trop transformer mes doigts en charpies avant les huit coups de l'horloge, heure du rendez-vous. Seulement, à la vitesse à laquelle passaient les minutes, il était fort probable que je me rende à la tour de Tokyo avec deux lambeaux squelettiques en guise de mains. Pendant ce qui me paraissait être au moins une heure, j'avais fixé la montre de notre invité et regardé le périple d'une trotteuse surmenée, ces petits pas lui semblant éprouvant pour qu'elle prenne une longue pause et ce, pendant un simple tour. Qui pouvait donc être responsable du cours du temps pour m'en vouloir à ce point? Bien entendu, toutes les pendules de Tokyo semblaient avoir ce même problème d'affairement ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier la violence de mes coups d'ongles contre le bout de mes doigts.

Et puis, en réfléchissant, je me demandais si le simple fait de rester avec deux personnes qui préféreraient être seules n'amplifiaient pas cette sensation d'inertie du temps. Étant passé maître de la diversion et de la fuite, j'attendis le bon moment pour pivoter mes pieds vers l'extérieur et me retourner pour marcher dans le sens inverse de notre trajet précédent. Seulement, c'était sans compter les coups d'œil de Chii dans ma direction. Que devait-être sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit son meilleur ami l'abandonner lâchement au beau milieu des rues d'une capitale ? Sûrement celle responsable de sa course frénétique jusqu'à me rattraper.

- Où va Fye ? Pourquoi Fye s'en va ?

- Je voulais voir un truc... Je n'ai pas vu les décorations de la ruelle là-bas. Continuez sans moi, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

- Non, Chii pense qu'il faut qu'on reste ensemble.

- Voyons, on va se perdre à s'attendre comme ça. Tu as vu le monde qu'il y a dans les rues ?

- Ça sera pire si Chii et Fye se séparent.

- Bon, et bien, si tu le dis.

À court d'excuses, j'avais capitulé devant cette jeune ingénue et me retrouvais au point de départ, à compter les pauses café des trotteuses et à comparer les montres des passants. Pourtant, à de nombreuses reprises, je tentai des escapades toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres, mais toutes se soldaient par des échecs face à ce monstre de perspicacité que pouvait être mon amie. Pas une fois, elle avait été dupe même lorsque je lui montrai la vitrine d'une animalerie où se blottissaient des chiots fraîchement nés contre les flancs de leur mère, pas une fois elle avait naïve en regardant les décorations d'un grand magasin que je lui montrais. En revanche, le figurant lui servant de compagnon, se laissait berner par toutes mes distraction et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous laisse seuls à la sortie d'un magasin tandis qu'il achetait des friandises pour Noël. C'est à ce moment que Chii saisit sa chance pour comprendre mon manège.

« Fye est vraiment bizarre en ce moment. Pas qu'aujourd'hui, ces derniers mois aussi. Chii aimerait comprendre parce que ce n'est pas le Fye que Chii connaît qui est à Tokyo avec nous ! »

Je me contentai de hocher la tête penaud face aux réprimandes du sosie de ma mère décédée.

- C'est à cause de Kurogane, n'est-ce pas ? Fye est comme ça depuis qu'il est parti alors il y a forcément un lien. Ne dis pas que c'est faux parce que Chii en a assez des mensonges de Fye. Chii veut que Fye dise la vérité pour de bon. Est-ce que, oui ou non, Kurogane est responsable du comportement de Fye ?

- Quelle magicienne tu peux être.

- Alors c'est oui ?

- Tu l'as compris depuis le début alors pourquoi l'entendre de ma bouche.

- Et Fye doit partir ?

- Peut-être, qui sait ?

En guise d'apaisement de mes paroles, je joignis une de ses longues mèches de cheveux à mes lèvres pour embrasser ces fils de soie dorés. Néanmoins, je les relâchais quasiment aussitôt lorsque je vis d'un œil reparaître le petit rôle secondaire avec un paquet rempli de sucreries aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Dans une extrême générosité, il nous tendis son sac en papier, espérant sans doute un peu de considération et donc une sorte de bénédiction de ma part. Mais ayant l'estomac noué par d'incessantes palpitations, je ne me pouvais rien accepter de ce qui concernait quelque chose de comestible. Pourtant, je ne fus pas celui qui formula une réponse négative à cette proposition. Au moment où le sac s'était ouvert devant moi, j'entendis une voix angélique dire ces quelques mots :

« Fye doit partir, il a un truc important à régler. Il ne faut pas qu'il tarde, il va être en retard sinon. »

Silencieusement, je mimais un « merci » qui, malheureusement, n'aurait jamais pu exprimer ma gratitude envers elle et sa générosité. Et sous le regard interloqué et penaud de son petit ami, je réitérais mon manège consistant à pivoter les pointes de pied et partir dans la direction opposée, cette fois sans être arrêté par mon adorable emmerdeuse. Bien que dos à ce couple d'innocents, je les devinais s'évanouir dans la foule sans âme.

Cette masse pullulante gênait ma course, barrait mon chemin et semblait outrée de mon envie de m'émanciper leurs emprises de sangsues fourmillantes. Hélas, le plus grand des ennemies n'est pas toujours le géant : le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser cet adversaire est de céder à son emprise et le laisser nous mener comme bon lui semble. Je n'avançais pas à la vitesse escomptée, mais au moins, je pouvais avoir la certitude de ne pas reculer. Cependant, le fait de progresser à une vitesse réduite aggravait cet atroce manie de lacérer le bout de mes doigts et les pauvres bouts de chair gelée ne tardèrent pas à se recouvrir de plaies sanglantes et violacée. Les dents avaient remplacé les ongles dans cet ouvrage pour attaquer les parties les plus difficiles et avoir un accès rapide à la langue : l'antiseptique de cette triste affaire.

Voir mes doigts se déchiqueter sous mes gestes nerveux était pourtant un insignifiant détail de ce qui m'arrivait. Alors que je plaignais plus tôt de la longueur des secondes et de l'éternité des minutes, le phénomène inverse survint sur mon chemin vers la tour de Tokyo : ce que j'imaginais être des secondes s'avéraient être des minutes. D'autant que mon parcours comprit un énième obstacle colossal qui me donna l'envie de laisser tomber mes mains pour attaquer mes cheveux.

Il était pourtant étrange de n'avoir vu aucun train circuler au sein de la ville, de même que de n'avoir rencontré personne aux arrêts. Lorsque j'arrivai avec mon air soulagé et satisfait sous l'abri de ce que je pensais être l'ultime étape, je sentis mon visage se décomposer en lisant une inscription sur laquelle il était écrit : « pas de train dans Tokyo les 24, 25 et 31 Décembre ».

Excédé, c'est le mot qui aurait pu me décrire tandis que j'essayai en vain de trouver, au delà d'une bête inscription, l'ombre d'une mauvaise blague. Pour cette raison agrémentée d'une onde de choc, je restai figé sur la dalle du quai à attendre la venue d'un signe pour trouver une solution efficace à mon problème.

Ne voyant rien venir dans la seconde qui suivit, je poussai un juron démonstratif de ma frustration et courus à toute allure à travers les rues qui, étonnement, s'étaient vidées depuis mon dernier passage. En vérité, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'itinéraire, mais si tous les chemins menaient à Rome, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas guider jusqu'à la plus grande tour de Tokyo ?

Or, si chaque route conduit à un endroit, il n'est pas acquis de connaître avec exactitude la durée du pèlerinage.

Une heure.

Non, ce n'est pas le temps que j'avais passé pour parvenir à la tour convoitée, mais la durée de mon retard. Là, au milieu du froid et du silence, siégeait une imposante tour de métal rougeâtre. À la fois froide et chaleureuse, l'immense battisse semblait frôler la lune arrondie comme si cette dernière avait été son auréole. Être là devant moi constituait déjà un acte charitable voire même de sainteté pour un pauvre dans le besoin : celui de revoir son bourreau. De son halo de lumière, cette mère de métal endossait un rôle de guide, seulement, cette étoile du Berger ne me montrait aucun Kurogane sous le feu de ses projecteurs.

Aucun pan de sa jupe d'acier n'abritait de colosse pas plus qu'une autre personne.

Pincer ses lèvres était le meilleur moyen de ravaler sa frustration et ses larmes. C'était aussi à ce moment que toute trace de palpitations disparut pour laisser place à la douleur que j'avais engendrée en me lacérant les doigts. Mais cette souffrance n'était rien comparée à celle qui me pinçait le cœur : la frustration mais aussi la solitude, non celle que l'on ressent lorsque personne n'est dans les alentours, mais celle qui afflige parce que la ou les personnes qui vous tiennent à cœur ne sont pas à vos côtés. Ce sentiment d'isolement transformant le reste en superflu même s'il s'agit de biens primaires et vitaux pour tout être humain se voulant être normal.

Et pourtant, malgré cette infâme sensation, je m'assis dans un coin, à l'abri de tout regard indiscret à attendre l'oubli de cette journée chaotique et décevante. Je restai donc recroquevillé dans mon coin à me maudire d'être arrivé aussi tardivement et d'avoir manqué cette ultime chance de ne pas tout gâcher. Et je me demandai alors quel avait pu être le ressenti de Kurogane lorsque ce dernier ne me vit pas arriver. Qui sait combien de temps il avait attendu avant de rebrousser chemin : une heure, une demie heure, vingt minutes, cinq minutes, trente secondes, ou peut-être rien du tout s'il ne s'était pas présenté comme convenu.

C'est alors que Tokyo se revêtit de ses passants et de ses couples insouciants, ces monstres d'innocence incapables de comprendre l'ampleur du mal qu'ils pouvaient causer à un jeune homme dont l'aventure s'était achevée avec même d'avoir commencé. Tous ces sourires, ces expressions dénuées de masques poignardaient le solitaire déjà meurtri. Las, quelle barbarie peut s'abattre sur la vie d'une personne et quel est le mérite à cela ? Quel pêché un jeune homme de dix-huit ans peut-il commettre pour qu'on le condamne à une vie d'isolement ? Quel peut-être celui d'un nourrisson à qui on hôte la vie alors que la sienne n'a qu'à peine débuté ? Celui de la jeune pucelle que l'on condamne sur un bûcher ? Celui de l'orphelin pour que de serres crochues lui arrachent sa famille ?

Méditer sur de telles questions me faisait perdre toute notion de froid et de temps écoulé. Il fallut que les alentours se vident de nouveau pour que je puisse relever la tête vers l'avant et me lever de ma cachette.

J'avais alors marché penaud et peiné jusqu'à une gare non loin d'ici pour rentrer chez moi, sans mes compagnons de voyage. Sans doute, ces derniers avaient mieux à faire que de penser à celui qui les avait semé quelques heures plus tôt. Et je me pris à penser à Kurogane, à me demander ce qu'il faisait au moment où je traînais de pieds, les endroits où ils s'étaient rendu, si la tour de Tokyo faisait partie de ces lieux, combien de temps avait-il espéré mon arrivée avant de partir et quel niveau estimait-il notre relation. Toutes ces questions avaient remplacé mes précédentes lamentations, mais ne s'estompèrent aussi aisément que leurs aînée et ce, malgré mon arrivée dans la gare désertique.

Alors que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations dans les rues, j'étais le seul intrus cherchant à fuir ce bonheur dégoulinant et répugnant. Seul encore une fois. Aussi était-ce normal qu'aucun train ne daigne se déplacer pour transporter un seul passager aux tendances dépressives.

Et si je n'avais pas bronché pour des événements plus frustrants, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser éclater mes émotions lorsque je vis le quai vide et les panneaux vierges d'horaires. Ces sentiments de rage et de chagrin explosèrent dans un torrent de cris, de larmes et de rires bruyants. Sans doute un passant aurait pu penser à un fou échappé d'un asile avoisinant, de toute évidence, j'avais la prétention d'en approcher. Mais qu'en avais-je à faire de ce que chacun pouvait penser de ma vie, de mes doutes et même à présent, pourquoi s'entêter à cacher un passé douloureux ?

Ces minutes qui s'écoulaient, je les massacrais de ma colère et de mes hurlements. Après tout, je n'en avais que faire comme de cette bouteille en plastique gisant sur le sol que j'écrasai d'un geste brusque. Dans un cri d'agonie, le morceau de plastique se recroquevilla avant de reprendre une position plus étendue sans pour autant retrouver sa forme d'aplomb. Et moi, à mon tour, je fléchit des genoux pour m'asseoir et me rouler en boule tel que l'aurait fait un petit hérisson. Au milieu de cette gare déserte, je cessais de penser et entrais dans une sorte de transe dans laquelle ne figurerait ni tristesse, ni rage, ni frustration et ni malédiction.

Là, cette inconscience dénuée de rêverie et de cauchemar ne m'autorisait aucune larme et me laissait de marbre et le regard vitreux. Sans doute, quelques passants avaient dû s'arrêter pour admirer le pathétisme du genre humain, mais ce coma éveillé dans lequel j'étais plongé limitait mon champ de vision et de réactions. Je ne bronchais pas non plus lorsqu'une fillette s'approcha pour me donner ce qu'elle pensait être la charité envers les plus pauvres. Oui, j'étais un gueux mais pas dans le sens premier du terme. Oui, j'étais un misérable, mais pas comme cette petite Cosette en haillons, mais comme cette jeune Eponine à la vie sentimentale affligeante. Oui, j'étais un mendiant d'un peu de considération et non de coups dans les mollets qu'un balayeur croyait bon de m'infliger pour que je lève mes pieds.

« Ça va, vous pourriez le demander gentiment » m'exclamai-je irrité.

Mais l'homme ne répondit rien et reprit sa besogne machinalement, donnant quelques coups de balai à l'endroit où je me trouvais. C'est alors que levai les yeux au ciel et vit à la place d'un vieil aigri, un jeune homme au teint basané et aux cheveux de jais dans un uniforme grisâtre trop ample pour valoriser son imposante stature et l'œuvre digne d'un Michel-Ange.

Bien que subissant la pression d'un regard intense et incessant, le brave travailleur n'interrompit pas sa tâche et n'accorda aucun regard à son entourage, bien que ce dernier soit familier. Alors qu'il avait occupé mes pensées pendant de longs moments, il ne me consentit aucune faveur et je fus contraint d'entamer moi-même la discussion.

_- Hum_, bonsoir.

- Ouais c'est ça, bonsoir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je travaille, ça se voit pas ?!

- Si, mais pourquoi tu n'es pas à la tour de Tokyo ?

- Parce qu'il est vingt-trois heures et que je bosse. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'y es pas ?

- J'en avais assez d'attendre.

- Rectification : pourquoi tu n'y _étais_ pas ?

- J'ai eu quelques soucis pour venir.

- Ouais, c'est ça comme d'hab' quoi !

Sans relever son regard du sol qu'il nettoyait avec minutie, il se tut et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Comme si j'étais un parfait inconnu l'ayant perturbé, il me considéra avec une telle indifférence apportant alors davantage de maladresse à notre conversation au ton étrangement normal.

- J'en conclus que tu es venu, au rendez-vous.

- Sans doute.

- Si, sinon, tu ne saurais pas que je n'y étais pas.

- J'aurais pu faire des suppositions au pif.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, hein ?

- Sans doute.

- Donc tu as réfléchi à tout ce qu'on a dit ces derniers mois ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Si, auquel cas, tu ne serais pas venu.

- Puisque tu connais les réponses, pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions ?

- Parce que tu as envie que je te les pose.

- Désolée, je ne suis pas maso.

Pour la première fois depuis de longs moments, je le vis esquisser un petit sourire tandis qu'il lançait cette remarque sarcastique. Mais ce rictus disparut brutalement lorsque son balai cessa ses mouvements pour se figer à la verticale pendant que son propriétaire releva ses yeux de braise. Il restait alors sans bouger, à me regarder avec une telle intensité que je faillis baisser les yeux. Cependant, ses quelques pas en ma direction m'empêchèrent de fuir du regard cet homme si attractif.

Alors, à un mètre de moi, à peine, ce colosse perdit de sa nature féroce et semblait plus gêné que jamais. Ses pieds, bien que n'allant pas jusqu'à se soulever du sol, balançaient son poids de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite et ce, pour masquer son échec à occuper ses bras ceux-ci tentaient tant bien que mal de trouver une place le long de son corps. Toute cette anxiété devait avoir un sens, mais avant que je ne puisse demander la raison de ce malaise si soudain, il balbutia quelques mots de sa voix rauque.

« Tu veux faire un tour, dans Tokyo ? »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et suivis bêtement cet homme qui venait de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers une porte, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une sortie et non du vestiaire du personnel. Cela expliqua le regard assassin qu'il me lança avec hargne pour que je reste en retrait tandis qu'il claqua le pan de bois sous mon nez. Honteux de ma bévue, je patientai sans bruit derrière cette barrière opaque en me remémorant les précédentes sorties que nous avions eues. Toutes avaient été animée par un calme tantôt maladroit, tantôt agréable. Ainsi, je me demandai de quelle sorte ce mutisme allait être. Il était tellement prévisible que cette sortie dans Tokyo soit aussi tranquille que les précédents moments passés ensembles.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Ni lui ni moi n'avions ouvert la bouche pour commenter le moindre événement. Et c'est alors que nous marchions dans les rues de Tokyo que je remarquai la beauté des rues illuminées d'étoiles, d'anges et de quelques boules de lumière disposées avec raffinement dans les branches des arbres dénudés. Loin des décorations rougeâtres et chargées des restaurants et magasins, les voies publiques endossaient toute l'élégance de cette date solennelle. Cette nuit angélique semblait parfaite pour célébrer une venue divine et la passer aux côtés de quelqu'un qui m'avait manqué pendant des mois ne pouvait qu'amplifier ma joie.

- Mokona m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous.

- Elle peut vraiment pas la boucler, la Blanche-Neige !

- Ça veut dire que, théoriquement, à part le problème du prénom, tu ne sais rien de moi.

- C'est toi le fouineur, pas moi.

- Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Bah, faut croire que ça devait arriver. J'étais sûr qu'il allait y avoir une couille dans le pâté avec toi. Depuis le début, je m'en doutais.

- Pareil pour moi.

- Faut croire qu'on est _liés_ en quelques sortes. C'est pour ça que je suis venu sur Tokyo. Et puis aussi, pour d'autres raisons plus ou moins admissibles.

- Comme le fait que je t'ai manqué ?

- M'ouais, si tu veux.

- Je prends ça comme un « oui ».

Il leva les yeux avec une sorte d'exaspération mais joignit son expression à un petit sourire en coin le trahissant. C'est donc avec amusement que je cognais mon épaule contre la sienne en prenant garde de viser celle n'étant pas métallisée. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir une autre remarque, un frisson parcourut l'intégralité de mon échine et j'en découvris la source lorsqu'un léger morceau de glace vint se doucement poser sur la paume de ma main.

Il se mit à neiger.

* * *

**_à suivre_**

**_L'abus de comédies romantiques est dangereux pour la santé, surtout quand vous êtes auteure de fanfiction et que votre pseudo est Mademoiselle-35._**

**_Edit : quelle ingrate je fais, dans la précipitation j'ai oublié de souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Dans ce cas, joyeux noël à tous !_**

**_Edit 2 : Oups, j'ai relu ce chapitre et présente toutes mes excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe/frappe/syntaxe etc. J'ai corrigé celles qui m'ont sauté aux yeux, n'hésitez pas à dire s'il y en a d'autres._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs qu'ils soient fidèles (et si rares vu le temps que prend cette fic) ou 'accidentels'. Depuis décembre, je suis sur ce chapitre, on pourrait penser qu'il est conséquent or il ne l'est pas plus que les autres (**environ 4000 mots**). C'est désespérant : avoir pleins d'idées, vouloir les écrire, mais ne pas pouvoir à cause d'examens, de concours ou de blocages sur une phrase voire un passage. Quand je pense avoir vu mon**_** auteure**_** préférée de mes débuts comme lectrice de clôturer son compte pour 'rentrée au lycée', il me vient une envie de poser comme Sarah Bernhardt, le menton levé, et rétorquer cette phrase culte d'internet "Bitch please". **Après, tout le monde fait ce qu'il veut bien sûr, je ne juge pas cette personne._

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en précisant, bien évidemment que, les personnages de TRC, xxxHolic ne m'appartiennent pas. **(sinon, j'aurais fait une deuxième saga ou une fin différente sur quelques détails)._

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Je ne saurais décrire l'avidité du lecteur impatient de connaître la suite de mon histoire. L'annonce du retour de Kurogane a certainement suscité le retour d'une certaine passion au cœur d'une vie qui venait de sombrer dans un certain platonisme et dans une folie sans saveur. Sans doute lecteur es-tu dans le même état d'esprit que je ne l'étais dans ces rues, envahi d'une certaine excitation et nervosité dissimulées par un masque d'impassibilité. Marchant aux côtés de mon compagnon, je tentais avec hargne de conserver une certaine amimie pour éviter toute forme de malentendu.

Mais qu'il était difficile de ne pas exprimer une joie opprimée depuis si longtemps et se manifestant par ces fourmillements insupportables au niveau du ventre qui donnent envie de courir à perdre haleine, de fuir ce bonheur pour mieux lui revenir ou d'imiter le cri du loup dans l'ombre d'une pleine lune. Quel idiot serait assez fou pour accomplir ces prouesses au cœur d'une capitale, un soir sacré aux yeux de certains, sous le regard du responsable de ce spectacle. Ce dernier marchait avec autant d'indifférence qu'un soldat conditionné progressant sur le chemin du front sans se soucier de sa condition de chair à canon. Pourtant, quelle certitude pouvait me convaincre de sa froideur alors que j'avais appris que des sentiments pouvaient se cacher derrière son air hostile.

Sans doute lui aussi éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à l'idée d'être de retour parmi les siens et de vagabonder dehors par ce froid et sous ces chutes de flocons en compagnie du plus insupportable des blondinets. Sans doute lui aussi éprouvait une certaine envie de courir sous cette neige et de hurler sa joie. Sans doute lui aussi éprouvait un certain désir d'isolement par rapport aux passants autour de nous. Mais sans doute lui aussi savait parfaitement dissimuler ses émotions et ne se contentait que de marcher nonchalamment tout en gardant son éternel froncement de sourcils.

C'était ainsi, titillé par une certaine volonté à arracher son masque de colosse, que j'entamai un combat au corps à corps. Tous deux de profil, les guerriers se doivent d'assener, de leurs coudes, des coups à leurs adversaires jusqu'à ce que regard amusé ou irrité du vaincu au vainqueur s'en suive. La bataille débuta par une offensive simple et bénigne n'ayant qu'une simple mission d'éclaireur. Pourtant, ses airs de joueuse écervelée n'amusèrent pas sa victime et ne rapporta qu'un simple regard vers le ciel, un profond soupir et toute l'exaspération du personnage. L'information parvint sans accroc à mon cerveau de chef de régiment ce qui fit que je réitérai l'affront avec davantage de hargne en doublant la précédente. Deux petits coups furent alors assénés au bras du mâtin qui releva ses sourcils, las :

- Franchement, t'as pas bientôt fini ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton morne.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas me parler ou me regarder, moi, je joue.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! Je te propose d'aller te promener en ville et tu te conduis comme un gosse. J'aurais mieux fait de t'emmener au jardin d'enfants.

- Je ne veux pas jouer avec un toboggan, je veux jouer avec toi : je veux t'embêter.

N'importe quoi.

- Allez !

- Arrête, lâche moi !

- Un regard et j'arrête, promis !

- N'importe quoi.

Il se tourna vers moi et se mit à me sourire avec autant de sarcasme que le genre humain pouvait lui prodiguer. Il ne me laissa qu'à peine l'espace d'une demie seconde pour jouir de ma victoire, puisque le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait reporté son attention sur ce qui se déroulait devant lui sans se soucier de ma réaction. Agacé et insatisfait, j'inspirai autant d'air que possible et me mis à souffler d'un coup à la manière d'un enfant gâté. C'est alors que, pris d'une forme de sadisme puéril, je renouvelais mes coups de coudes avec plus de force que précédemment jusqu'à entendre des plaintes.

- Est ce que quelqu'un t'a appris le sens du mot « promesse » ?!

- Règle numéro une : ne jamais croire ce que je dis !

- Ça je le savais déjà !

- Alors, les promesses de ce genre, oublie : je ne compte pas arrêter !

S'en suivit une avalanche d'attaques envers son pauvre bras, bien que mon coude pâtisse également de l'impact de mes affronts en raison de la dureté de ses muscles. Seulement, j'espérais qu'une telle intensité pourrait doubler mon efficacité et parvenir au résultat escompté. Cette expectation me fis oublier à quel point frapper un géant de pierre pouvait être aussi affligeant, mais heureusement ou, du moins, hélas, je finis par m'en souvenir lorsque je sentis une effroyable douleur m'envahir l'avant bras. Surtout que cette désagréable sensation n'était rien comparée à ce ridicule qui semblait me coller à la peau lorsque je compris qu'un simple coup de mon ancienne victime avait fini par me propulser à un mètre de là. Bien entendu, le regard malsain et victorieux de mon bourreau ne pouvait qu'amplifier la chose en particulier lorsqu'il rehaussa sa manche pour montrer avec fierté son bras de fer.

- Fallait pas se gourer de côté ! s'exclama-t-il, railleur.

- T'es vraiment un tricheur.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal à ce que je sache. C'est toi qui m'a cherché !

- Je ne t'ai pas cherché, je voulais un peu d'attention !

- N'importe quoi.

C'est alors que je joignis mes mains tout en entrelaçant mes doigts pour aborder une posture semblable à une caricature de jeunes filles en fleur, passionnées et pourtant si innocentes au point d'en devenir grotesques. D'une voix douce et moqueuse, tout en pointant mes lèvres vers l'avant, je m'exclamais : « En quoi vouloir un peu d'attention de mon Kuro-Mamour est du « n'importe quoi » ?

Mais au lieu de répondre à ma demande, Kurogane posa sa grande main sur le sommet de ma tête et dit froidement, sans me regarder :

- Associe mon nom à un «_ mon _» devant et j'explose ton crâne !

- D'accord Kuro-Mamour.

- Retire le suffixe, tout-de-suite !

- Très bien mon Kuro.

À ce moment, je ressentis une atroce douleur suite à une violente pression de ses doigts contre divers points de mon crâne. Sa main tremblante se crispait contre ma chevelure de sorte à provoquer une sorte de migraine insupportable qui me fit pousser quelques « aïe » relativement pathétiques. Tout en riant, je parvins à me dégager en me baissant, sous le regard de divers passants et curieux.

Pourtant, il était étrange de constater que certains puissent prêter attention à deux idiots au lieu de vaquer à leurs occupations. Sous les lumières artificielles des villes, pouvaient fleurir et grandir des amours réels comme le voudrait la coutume nippone en cette chère nuit de Noël. Du simple regard au contact de mains entremêlées, toute l'innocence du genre humain s'exprimait dans les rues de la capitale. Le paraître et les convenances paraissaient endormis pour le plus grand bonheur des sentiments les plus tumultueux. Mais qu'il était désolant de savoir que cela profitait également aux activités lucratives qui voyaient, en ces heures sacrées, l'occasion de se fructifier financièrement. Derrière chaque comptoir drapé de soieries roses et de rouges se cachait un satire au sourire faussement compatissant et au regard mesquin patientant jusqu'à encaisser le moindre yen. Bien qu'ayant passé les douze coups de minuit, aucun de ces cendrillons improvisés ne retombaient leurs masques de vair et restaient debout à attendre que l'euphorie s'évanouisse.

Jamais ils n'auraient pu voir franchir le seuil de leurs boutiques, deux jeunes hommes, aux physiques et caractères opposés, se chamaillant tel un vieux couple. Nous étions trop occupés à batailler sous la tombée de flocons et trop indifférents aux valeurs matérielles pour porter un réel intérêt aux commerces décorés pour l'occasion. Kurogane préférait régler ses comptes quant à notre petite altercation tandis que, pour ma part, je désirais échapper aux griffes de la bête enragée qu'il semblait devenir.

Courir était le meilleur moyen d'échapper à toutes ces formalités commerciales et ostentatoires. Fuir était le meilleur moyen de découvrir les moindre ruelles d'une ville trop peu connue. Cavaler était le meilleur moyen d'atterrir dans une impasse déserte, coincé au beau milieu d'une large rue barrée par un mur de béton sans que l'automobiliste perdu puisse faire demi tour. Un piéton ou un fuyard pourrait lui avoir cette possibilité si seulement son bourreau ne l'avait pas agrippé d'une poigne de fer avant.

« Et là, je suis toujours « Kuro-Mamour » ? » demanda-t-il avec le sourire machiavélique du maître des tortures.

Mais alors qu'il allait entamer une série d'infâmes cruautés, je sentis son emprise sur mon bras se relâcher doucement. Pourtant toujours stoïque, il posa son regard un peu plus haut que le mien avant de lever une main tremblante vers mon visage. Il écarta du revers de ses doigts une mèche disposée dans un coin, à quelques centimètres de mes yeux qui se fermèrent par automatisme. Cela fit râler mon interlocuteur.

- C'est bon, je vais pas te manger, t'avais juste un flocon dans tes cheveux !

- Logique, vu qu'il neige.

- Oui, mais celui là, il me soûlait vraiment et il était sous mes yeux !

- Face à tant de conviction, je ne peux que m'incliner.

- C'est ça, fous toi de moi !

Cette dernière phrase acerbe me fit doucement rire, dans le sens où il savait que je n'avais pas besoin de son autorisation et encore moins de sa bénédiction pour me livrer à cette tâche. Me voyant amusé de la sorte, il comprit son erreur et relâcha complètement cette emprise qu'il avait gardé autour de mon bras pour s'éloigner de quelques pas. Peut-être essayait-il de se cacher de mes railleries en leur tournant le dos ? Toujours est-il que, lorsque je me rapprochai de lui, un halo de lumière nous illumina. À quelques mètres de là, un vieil homme vêtu d'un kimono avait ouvert sa porte d'entrée d'où s'échappait les rires et la chaleur d'une fête encore ignorée quelques secondes auparavant.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites dehors à vous les geler ? Venez, ce n'est pas le moment de se transformer en bonhomme de neige !

- Non, on ne faisait que passer, on s'en va.

- Personne ne refuse une invitation de l'Oden du Renard. Venez, venez, venez !

Il répétait ses invitations et les agrémentait de quelques mouvements circulaires de son bras. Je me tournai, hésitant, vers mon ami à la recherche d'un avis et je le vis, sans surprise, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, l'air suspicieux. « C'est trop louche, y avait pas de maison avant, j'en suis sûr » marmonnait-il sans cesse entre ses dents.

« Je vois que vous hésitez, Messieurs, mais j'ai là de quoi vous faire changer d'avis » à ces mots, une très jeune copie de notre interlocuteur apparut sur le pas de la porte, transportant une bouteille semblant trop lourde pour ses faibles petits bras d'enfant.

- Le meilleur alcool de riz de la région : certains tueraient père et mère pour en avoir une goutte !

- Originaire de... ? Cria mon compagnon.

- Chez nous.

- Fermenté... ?

- Dans mes locaux.

- Conservé ?

- Ici et entre de bonnes mains.

Je vis alors Kurogane me passer devant tout en me faisant signe de le suivre. Sans dire un mot, il marchait sereinement vers la maison où la fête semblait battre de son plein, tant par la musique que par les cris de joie des convives. Tout en passant devant notre hôte, je remarquai avec amusement que ce dernier présentait quelques traits physiques communs avec le renard, animal du nom de son enseigne. Ses petits yeux noirs et malicieux nous suivaient lentement tandis que son long nez pointu se fronçait sous la sensation de froid. Et tandis qu'il nous conduisait vers le cœur des festivités, je prenais un certain plaisir à lui imaginer des éléments corporels plus bestiaux : une longue queue chatoyante se balancerait au rythme de sa marche égayée, ses oreilles se pointeraient en direction d'un son suscitant son attention pour que ses longues pattes puissent bondir et fuir ou attaquer.

La bête humaine s'arrêta devant l'ouverture du salon où quelques personnages des plus intrigants riaient, un verre à la main, une bouteille de l'autre. Tous ces gens ne prêtaient aucune attention aux deux convives supplémentaires venant se joindre à eux et ne pensaient qu'à festoyer, tel un premier jour de l'an. C'est ainsi que, en quelques fractions de secondes, nos vêtements d'extérieur disparurent de nos épaules. Seulement, en compensation de cette insignifiante perte, de petits verres remplis à ras bord vinrent s'accrocher à nos doigts. Nous étions donc officiellement accueillis au sein d'une soirée des plus étranges, a priori.

Sans doute cette bizarrerie émanait-elle des autres invités. Pourtant leurs apparences physiques n'avait rien de marginal comparées à celles d'autres personnes. Beaucoup étaient vêtus de vêtements traditionnels nippons d'autres, d'habits normaux agrémentés de plus ou moins de fioritures. Ces extravagances résidaient plutôt dans une fâcheuse manie de parler d'eux même comme étant différents des «_ humains _», une espèce qu'ils qualifiaient trop souvent de faible et rasoir. À plusieurs reprises, une femme de petite taille, dont les cheveux étaient coiffés en deux couettes hautes, s'étaient approchée de notre hôte pour partager son mécontentement vis-à-vis de notre présence. Les courbures de sa robe noire empêchait le propriétaire des lieux de trop se pencher vers elle pour expliquer les raisons de sa générosité. Aussi, il fut aisé, malgré le brouhaha, de percevoir le prénom de «_ Yuuko _» au milieu de ces messes basses. Toutefois, les effets néfastes de l'alcool de riz firent qu'elle eut besoin de quelques piqûres de rappel, au cour de la soirée, à ce même sujet.

Moi même je ne tardai pas à percevoir les dommages du saké. Je m'en aperçus lorsque tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi se para d'un voile de jais tandis qu'une désagréable sensation de tournis m'envahit. Un manège infernal m'emportait au loin de sorte à ce que ma raison n'ait presque plus de contrôle sur mes paroles. Ces dernières semblaient profiter de la situation pour sortir en toute impunité et ce, malgré mes tentatives pour conserver un masque de dignité.

Mais alors que j'essayai de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, son désaccord ne tarda pas à se faire sentir au point de me faire tituber de quelques pas.

Sans doute me serais-je éloigné de quelques pas pour me rendre directement en ce petit lieu royal où je me trouvais à genoux devant le trône percé à déglutir autant que possible. Entre ce moment où j'avais quitté d'autres convives et celui où une épaisse substance visqueuse s'évacuait de mon corps en brûlant ma gorge, il était fort probable que de longues minutes se soient écoulées. Un noir avait fait irruption entre ces deux scènes de ma vie, mais il était difficile d'estimer la durée de cette transition. Et tandis que je me laissai porter contre un mur pour me reposer de ma déglutition, ces voix qui m'étaient familières depuis le début de la soirée retentirent derrière la porte comme un opéra dont le sens des paroles est étranger. Bien que communiquant dans le langage nippon, il était impossible de comprendre leurs mots compte tenu de l'imposante migraine qui me tiraillait.

À peine m'avait-il fallu le temps de saisir le premier mot de mes convives que l'un d'eux vint s'emparer de mon bras pour me relever et je me trouvai dans les bras d'une jeune fille chétive. Telle une mère portant son enfant -bien qu'en l'espèce, ce dernier soit plus grand qu'elle, la demoiselle traversa la maison pour me conduire vers l'unique porte non coulissante de la propriété. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à formuler mille excuses sur divers points dont l'un concernait notre invitation à la fête qu'elle jugeait « inadaptée pour des humains », les autres apologies se perdirent dans le flou causé par l'alcool et la naturelle abstraction des informations futiles.

Lorsque, enfin, ses lèvres prononcèrent le dernier pardon, la jeune femme poussa la poignée et laissa découvrir une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Malgré le mouvement de recul que j'abordai face aux ténèbres, la main de mon guide sur mon dos se fit plus insistante et me poussa à l'intérieur. Dépité, le seul réflexe que l'être humain que je suis fut de chercher à tâtons un éventuel lit ou futon qui aurait été disposé dans la pièce dont j'ignorais la nature – une personne plus logique ou plus saine aurait cherché la lumière en premier lieu.

Heureusement, il ne me fallut parcourir que quelques pas pour sentir une forme moelleuse à terre. Doucement, comme par crainte de perdre cette source de confort, je m'agenouillai devant et m'y installa pensant ainsi entamer un sommeil comateux. Les pensées étant déjà brouillées, il était impossible de ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de minutes. Le simple fait de s'allonger dans la pénombre suffisait à me transporter vers les bras de Morphée.

Mais cette transe accordait un brin de conscience, suffisamment pour sentir quelque chose glisser le long de mon bras, s'immiscer entre mes côtes pour maintenir ce corps qui était le mien contre une sorte de mur de chair. A ce contact brûlant, un seul mot s'échappait de mes lèvres tandis que je me retournai pour faire face à ce rempart : « Kuro », les prémices du nom de celui que je pensais être mon geôlier. N'obtenant aucune réponse, c'est par naïveté que je me laissais transporter par l'extase, le désir et la sensualité grandissante.

* * *

C'est un misérable coup de coude accompagné d'une excuse prononcée d'un ton morne qui me réveilla en sursaut. Néanmoins, à ma grande stupeur - pour ne pas employer le terme de panique, l'endroit que je découvris ne ressemblait en rien à la chambre où je pensais m'être assoupi. Par ailleurs, il ne s'agissait même pas d'une pièce sinon d'une voiture que je reconnus comme étant celle de Kurogane Suwa. Ce dernier, au volant de son véhicule jeta un œil dans ma direction comme semblant m'indiquer qu'il savait que je ne dormais plus. Sans un mot, il reporta son attention sur la route encore assombrie par la nuit.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Cinq heures et demie. Du matin bien sûr, t'es suffisamment crétin pour le demander.

- Toujours aimable le Kuro-méchant même avec moi !

- Surtout avec toi.

- Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

- Premièrement, être un chieur deuxièmement, être en permanence sur mon chemin. Ce sont deux raisons parfaitement valables.

- Mais si je n'étais pas ce que tu dis, tu ne me considérerais pas plus que ça.

- J'aurais la paix, tu veux dire.

- Tu t'ennuierais.

- Je ne m'ennuyais pas avant de te connaître.

- T'étais une grosse brute : un vilain Toutou. Maintenant, tu es un gentil Toutou.

- Si je n'étais pas au volant, je te transformerais en pâté pour chien et je ferais des cure-dents avec tes os.

Bien que ce cette quelque menace n'avait aucune valeur, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner d'effroi à l'idée du résultat. Cela sembla amuser mon pilote au sourire carnassier jusqu'à ce que la voiture fisse quelques écarts de gauche à droite et vice versa. Bien qu'étant encore enivré par les incidents de la veille, il m'était possible de déceler les traces de l'alcoolisation de mon chauffeur. Alors qu'aucun de nous ne l'admettait préférant ainsi garder le silence, le fameux saké de nos hôtes avait eu raison de notre bon sens, de nos projets et indéniablement d'autres choses.

Ce jour là, la chance semblait être favorable à mes nerfs. Le fait de s'imaginer aux côtés d'un pilote encore éméché peut susciter un violente émoi frôlant le sentiment de panique. Mais il s'était à peine écoulé dix secondes entre le moment où je compris l'ivresse du conducteur et celui où la voiture s'arrêta devant mon domicile. Et même si je n'avais accumulé aucune tension ou angoisse, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ma bouche lorsque le moteur s'éteignit dans un râle dénué de charme.

À mes côtés, Kurogane restait stoïque, appuyé sur son volant, le regard perdu dans un océan de pensées qui m'étaient a priori étrangères. Néanmoins, la peur qu'il puisse songer l'espace d'un instant à une nouvelle façon de fuir me poussa à arracher la clé du contact ce qui mit un terme à son éventuelle conspiration. Au moment de sortir du véhicule, une sorte de grognement bestial retentit tandis que le responsable s'élança à ma poursuite. Sous une avalanche de jurons, mon compagnon tentait désespérément de récupérer le précieux trésor logé entre mes doigts. Mais ce jeu que je connaissais si bien prenait un malin plaisir à tourner en ma faveur et malgré les tentatives de Kurogane, l'objet convoité demeurait dans le creux de ma main.

Pourtant, en dépit de mon avantage sur mon camarade de jeu, un brin de folie ou peut-être un fond de saké leva subitement mon bras vers l'arrière pour jeter la clé à l'aveuglette. Il s'écoula une courte seconde avant que retentisse le lourd métal contre l'abondante volupté d'un feuillage. C'est alors que je compris quelle effroyable bévue je venais de commettre.

Face à moi, son détenteur me fixait de son regard dont la couleur amarante semblait déteindre sur l'ensemble de sa sclère sous l'effet de sa fureur. De vulgaires excuses sorties de la bouche d'un lâche aurait signé son arrêt de mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Fuir était une solution plutôt confortable à la seule condition d'avoir un abri dans lequel trouver refuge ce qui s'avérait être mon cas. Mais étant trop près de la porte d'entrée, mon assaillant n'éprouverait aucune peine à m'assassiner avant que je ne passe le seuil de l'entrée. Ainsi, la seule alternative que je trouvais ne fut qu'un innocent petit commentaire.

- Elles ne sont peut être pas perdues.

- Bien sûr ! Tu balances une clé dans un buisson en pleine nuit et à part ça, elles ne sont pas perdues ! Dans le genre con, tu dépasses les bornes !

Il n'eut pour seule réponse de ma part qu'un simple « chut » agrémenté d'un signe imposant le silence. Bien que ses propos ne fussent pas totalement ineptes, le volume employé ne convenait pas au contexte dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

- Tu veux réveiller mon père et tout le quartier ou quoi ? Chuchotai-je d'un ton plein de reproches.

Attends, c'est toi qui me fais les conneries et c'est moi qui prend tout ?

Il n'attendit pas le moindre mot en retour préférant lâcher des injures dans quelques soupirs rageurs. Il insultait une sorte de dieu qu'il venait de créer et qui serait responsable de tous ses maux même si ce coupable n'avait rien de divin ou mystique et se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Tu veux rester chez moi en attendant qu'on y voit plus clair ?

- Pas le choix !

Certes, ce ton reflétait toute sa fureur, mais elle ressemblait plus à la frustration du bronco dressé froidement qu'à la frénésie de l'ours fraîchement réveillé. Sans avoir besoin de muselière ou de laisse, la bête me suivit docilement à l'intérieur de la maison, le regard fuyant sans pourtant se baisser. Dans ma contemplation, j'oubliai de prêter attention à mon environnement. Ce ne fut que lorsque mon coude rentra en collision avec un objet mobile et non déterminé de l'entrée. Là, mon vis à vis oublia ses contrariétés pour préférer rattraper, avec mon assistance, la dite chose. Seulement, notre alcoolisation mutuelle rendait nos mouvements brusques et maladroits et l'article se brisa lorsqu'il rencontra le parquet vieilli.

- Tu peux pas faire gaffe enfin !

- Moins fort, tu vas réveiller mon père !

- T'as pété un truc avant au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Il est sûrement réveillé !

- Et bien, au cas où il ne l'est pas, baisse d'un ton !

- Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça, l'emmerdeur de service ?

Le bruit d'une porte battante nous réduit au silence, le son d'une voix hurlant le silence conclut notre débat, le claquement de la même porte nous laissa abasourdis.

- Bon, et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à aller se coucher.

- J'allais le proposer.

Mais mon approbation s'évanouit lorsque Kurogane se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y allonger. Je me dirigeai précipitamment devant lui, les bras en croix, pour lui barrer la route. Me voyant ainsi, il s'apprêta à rétorquer quelques insultes à mon égard, mais se contenta de soupirer.

- Bon, t'as une chambre d'amis ?

- Non, mais il est hors de question que tu dormes sur un vieux canapé puant la poussière et le moisi.

- Alors ?

- Ma chambre est spacieuse.

- Le coup des clés, c'était pour ça ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Tu gardes tes sales pattes de ton côté.

Il rebroussa chemin pour se diriger cette fois vers l'escalier où je finis par le rejoindre. Sans se retourner, Kurogane marchait à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Heureusement pour moi, le fait de ne pas chavirer ses yeux grenat dans ma direction fit qu'en aucun cas, il n'aperçut mon sourire satisfait.

_Et si, pour une fois, ce bonheur pouvait durer ?_

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_**J'espère que je n'ai pas encore perdu des lecteurs depuis le dernier chapitre. Je me rends compte avec les statistiques le nombre de 'vues' dégringoler, mais ça, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même.**_


End file.
